


What Lies Beneath The Calm Waters

by Vakarian17



Series: What Lies Under The Surface [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abuse, All memories, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Mild Language, Multiple Pov, Prequel, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Zelda Can’t Figure It Out, Zelda’s Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 118,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakarian17/pseuds/Vakarian17
Summary: A knight with nothing to his name chosen as the wielder of the Blade of Evil’s Bane. A princess with high expectations struggling to unlock her birthright.This fic expands upon the memories in BoTW while also attempting to fill in the blanks between them. The story begins just before the first memory of the game, up to the immediate aftermath of the final memory.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's Vakarian17. I've been a huge fan of the LoZ franchise for over a decade and the recent installment inspired me to write this fic. 
> 
> This fic will show both of their perspectives. To make it easier to follow. Link's thoughts will be italicized, while Zelda's are bolded.
> 
> Lastly, I'm no professional writer. So errors are going to happen. This is just a hobby of mine. I wrote my first fanfic just to share my own thoughts with you guys and it turned out very well and motivated me to continue on. It won't be for everyone, but for those who do like it don’t be afraid to comment your thoughts. I enjoy that engagement. If you guys really like it, leave a like and share with your peers. The whole purpose of this is to get others to share an experience together.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Legend of Zelda characters or universe.

"I'll be back in three days time."

"But father..."

The father knelt down to his son and ruffled up his messy hair, "Link, you always get like this when I need to leave. You're ten years old now, you need to take care of your mother while I'm gone. Alright, little guy?"

"Yes, father." he replied, eyes downcast.

Gathering his Royal Guard's sword and shield. He gave a quick kiss to his wife before turning back to Link, "Do not worry. You'll see me again, soon." Mounting his steed, he then took off for Hyrule Castle.

It was winter in the Tabantha Tundra, if it wasn't already cold enough, the raging blizzard would make sure of that. Sure there was snow year round, but at least in the summer it was manageable. They lived in a small village in the centre of the Tundra. Link was the only child of a loving mother and father. His father was Commander of the Royal Guard for Hyrule Castle; just under the command of General Impa. This required him to leave home often, whether it be to show up for a meeting, paperwork, or other miscellaneous assignments, it always seemed like he was never home for long enough. Link learned to enjoy the time he could with him. Rather than being upset that he left, his mother told him to be happy that he returned. His mother was a stay at home mom tending to the household chores, knitting clothes for Link; or repairing those he'd wreck on his little escapades about the house, and preparing meals for the family. Link always did what he could to help, but he usually just ended up getting in the way, but his mother always appreciated the effort regardless.

The two were making supper for the night. His mother was cutting vegetables, while he gathered some water for them to steam in.

"Mother?" he asked softly as he set the pot over the fire.

"What is it, dear?" she cooed.

"Is father going to be okay? It's really cold out there with the blizzard and things seemed urgent this time."

He noticed the way his mother winced when he said this, "Your father... he'll be okay." she said reassuringly. "Now go wash up for supper."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days had passed.

The storm was still raging, billowing viscously, and consuming everything that strayed outside for just a little too long. Link was waiting expectantly at the door, waiting for his father to come home at any second. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and soon after Link became worried.

"He likely had to make camp, dear. The storm outside is worse than it was when he left."

He rose from his little spot in front of the door, but didn't leave the doorway. Part of him still waited for him to show up.

"It's getting late, lets get you to bed."

Link still didn't move from his spot, he was sure that his father would be back any second. He felt a tug on his arm.

"I promise to wake you up when he returns, okay?"

Letting out a sigh in defeat he nodded in assent before letting his mother tuck him into bed. She pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, before closing the door to his room.

He laid there for goddess knows how long, his father was coming home today and she wanted for him to sleep? Impossible. After what felt like an eternity, there was a knocking on the door. Careful not to alert his mother, he tiptoed out of his room and glanced at the door from behind the wall, ready to jump at his father when came inside. However, the man that appeared at their door was not father, but another; a Captain from the Royal Guard from what the insignia told on his shoulders. He was carrying something, and after closer inspection he realized what it was.

_That's father's sword and scarf, but why does he have it?_

The Captain handed mother the items in question, and gave her a grave bow before taking his leave. That's when Link appeared from behind the wall.

"Mother?"

She dropped the sword and scarf, the rattling of metal on wood nearly deafening as she turned to him with an expression he never seen on her face before.

"Why are you crying? Where's father?"

His mother knelt next to him, cupping his cheeks, "I love you so much, dear. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Your father seems to have gotten lost, I'm going to go look for him." she pressed a kiss to each cheek. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back soon."

She rushed back to her feet, and headed for the door.

"Mother, wait!"

"Stay here, Link! Please." her voiced choked at the end.

The door slammed shut, Link climbed up to the window just beside the door to look out for her. But she was already gone. The blizzard was still blazing strong, and it was near impossible to see even 15 ft ahead.

After a few more hours passed, Link grew extremely worried. He began fidgeting, and pacing, and thinking... way too much.

_What if something happened? What if she got lost, too? What if..._

These thoughts racing through his mind drove him mad, he had to go look for her. He needed to see father too. Putting on his snow boots, and warm doublet his mother made for him he trekked off to find his parents.

The second he got outside, he shivered. His doublet and boots weren't going to be enough to keep him from harsh cold, but he had no other choice. His parents were out there somewhere, they needed him. Link pushed through the ice cold, making it just outside the village before he started calling out for them.

"Mother! Father!" he cried out.

He wandered aimlessly out in the storm, calling for them until he seemingly lost his voice, he searched desperately for any sign of them.

Nothing...

A few hours past, and the cold was really getting to him now, his nose and ears were forming icicles, and his fingers were turning blue with frostbite. The snow was up to his knees, and he couldn't see anything, just a blanket of white.

He was lost.

Wandering around some more, there was something, finally something that caught his attention. It looked like a dark figure just a little ways ahead.

_It must be mother._

Trudging along, he slowly made his way to the figure. As he got closer, and the figure became more resolute. Link's eyes widened with shock.

Lying face down in the snow was none other than his mother. He rushed to her aid quickly.

"Mother? Mother. It's me, Link. Wake up."

She didn't move.

Link continued to call out to her and rustle her body.

_Why won't she wake up? Where's father?_

He flipped her body over, hoping that she could see that it was him trying to wake her. But what he seen instead made him cry out in despair. She was covered with ice, her face lost all colour. Her usually rosy cheeks were pale, her plump lips were blue and tight, her sapphire eyes were grey.

She was dead.

Link tried to rouse her some more, the tears that fell burned his eyes as they were turning to ice almost instantaneously.

"Mother, please wake up. Father is waiting for us. Wake up! Why won't you wake up!" He was screaming at her, praying to the goddess to bring her back. But his prayers weren't meant to be answered on this night.

Burying his head into her chest he wailed. He didn't care how much pain he was in from the cold. Nothing could be worse than this. The woman who birthed him, loved him so dearly, made him smile everyday was gone. Lying here in this frozen wasteland.

_There's still father._

He lifted her by the arms and started dragging her in the snow.

_I'm not leaving you out here. We're going to find father._

The weight of her was too much, though. And Link just wasn't able to get more than a few feet. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled some more. Using all of his strength to try and take her with him, but to no avail. His hands slipped and he fell on his rear in the snow. When he looked back up at his mother, he could see a piece of paper tucked away in her chest. It came loose from the struggled movements that Link inflicted. Taking the frozen piece of paper, he read over its contents.

**_We regret to inform you, that your betrothed, John of Tabantha Tundra, Commander of the Royal Guard of Hyrule was killed in battle. We send our deepest condolences for he was a loving husband, father, and friend. We give you his sword and battle scarf to honour his memory, for these were his most treasured possessions. As well as the crest of the Royal Family; the highest honour any can achieve. We will make preparations for his burial with the other members of the Royal Guard in three days time._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule_ **

Link wanted to throw up, he was in such utter disbelief. He dropped the paper into the snow and sank to his knees.

_Father's gone too? Then why did mother say that he was lost?_

He started to feel heavy, and gave up on trying to move. Instead he found comfort in lying in the snow, it felt warm to the touch, in fact everything was starting not to hurt anymore.

_Everyone I love is gone, I'm all alone. I want to see you two again. I want us to be back home, together. Don't leave me out here by myself._

He felt incredibly tired despite the cold, his eyelids grew heavy. The last thing Link could see was a shadowy figure approaching before his world went dark...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get up, boy." a voice called out to him.

"Get up."

Link stirred, but felt weak.

"It's time for you to wake up, boy." He felt a jolt of pain across his entire body that shot him awake.

"Relax, just a little spark electricity." He heard a small chuckle afterwards.

Getting his bearings straight, he looked over to the one speaking to him. It was a young woman, no older than his mother, but she was different. There was no loving appearance about her, in fact he felt slightly intimidated. Her red eyes shot daggers into him, and she had several tribal tattoos, but didn't know where they came from; nothing he's ever seen. Her snow white hair, was long, down to her waist and wavy. She wore from what he could tell, a sneaking outfit, no armour like father, and definitely nothing to keep her warm through the cold. The outfit was pure white, perfect camouflage for this type of weather, and it had one of the markings that was in her face on the chest piece inked in red.

"You're lucky to be alive. If I didn't come when I did. You'd have had the same fate as that woman over there." she motioned over to the table beside him with her eyes.

Link's eyes shot over to see that there was a blanket covering his mother's body.

"Mother..."

"Oh, so she was your mother? A pity. Someone like her never stood a chance out there in this storm." The woman ridiculed.

He shot a glare towards the woman when she said this.

"My name is, Venus. And I'm the one that brought you to this place." She said, paying no mind to the glare she received.

"Why did you save me? Where are we?" he asked.

"We are in the Hebra Mountains, on one of its peaks. This cabin is hidden within the mountain. As for why I saved you, well... I guess you can say I saw potential in you. Potential that I can use."

"Potential you can use?"

"That's right. I'm going to teach you everything I know and harness that potential. Whether you are willing or not."

A shiver ran through Link, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Why?"

"What better than to train someone who owes me their life and has nothing? You'll be the perfect catalyst, boy."

"My name is-"

She slapped him across the face, "I don't care what your name is. You are nothing, but a tool, a failure. A failure who couldn't protect his parents. Someone like you isn't worthy of a name."

The pain that surged through Link brought tears to his eyes, and she punched him in the arm in reprimand. "Crying is for the weak! Do not shed tears in front of me, boy. Emotions are for the weak. They are only a hindrance that serves no purpose."

Link got off the table in a rage, he felt weak in his legs, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to be smacked around. He charged at her, ready to strike with all his anger, but before he could process what had happened, he was suddenly on the ground. A sharp pain came from his right shoulder. She had flipped him over and dislocated his shoulder. He screamed out in pain, and this only caused her to tighten her grip on his arm.

"Screaming out in pain is for the weak willed, we never show our enemies the satisfaction of our pain. It only fuels failure. We attack with one purpose, and that purpose is simply to eliminate the opponent by any means." She jammed his socket back into place, and the pain soon went away. "Emotions are only a burden, and by showing none you remove an obstacle. You harden your resolve. You make yourself a better warrior."

Moving his shoulder around, he got up and looked back at Venus, his eyes sparked with curiosity. A wicked grin grew on her face.

"Boy, I will turn you into the best warrior Hyrule has ever seen."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He trained arduously. Day and night. The two had started the next day, after he buried his mother at the top of the mountain. She was hard in Link, very hard. Every time he made a mistake, every time he had a slip of emotion, every time he'd hesitate for that split second. She beat him, and she beat him good. Punching him, kicking him, throwing him against the walls, hitting him with her scabbard. She was trying to beat his flaws out of him. Physically and emotionally. Venus would often remind him of how he was nothing, how he wouldn't be anything but a failure. Someone who would simply fade away into obscurity, watch his loved ones die, be a dependant, a burden...

Link spent many nights crying when she wasn't looking, many times where he felt best to simply kill himself, but he could never do it. Despite the pain and suffering he's endured for the past four years, he knew he had to keep fighting, he had to keep training. So that he could be stronger, better, so that the painful memory of his mother's lifeless face would stop haunting him.

Venus trained him in everything: Stealth, strength, endurance, swordsmanship, archery, hunting, fishing, alchemy, literature, aerial techniques, how to go long periods without sleep, focusing techniques...

By the time he was sixteen, Link had mastered archery; he was able to hit 200 yard targets with each arrow splitting the previous one. Same could be said with him being in the air, with the focusing techniques he acquired, it was like time slowed down for Link and he was able to nail targets from 150 yards while airborne.

With hunting, came stealth. He learned how to sneak up on various targets big and small and take them down without none being the wiser. He had exceptional tracking skills, as well as being able to play out scenarios before him. He was intelligent, and very aware of everything happening around him. She taught him what to look for when gutting each animal, what was good to eat and be used for materials, and what was best left for the scavengers. This led to her teaching him various recipes to use out in the field, recipes that could save his life. With focusing techniques and a lot of food, Link was able to stay up for days without sleep while still running at full capacity. She taught him literature so he could understand and write down the recipes for elixirs, meals, and to understand information and other inquiries that she felt might help him. Venus showed him different types of elixirs and potions that would help him various ways, whether it be; a stamina boost, resiliency to the cold or heat, stealth boost... She reminded him that knowing what elixirs to use for any given situation would be the difference between life or death in the wild.

With his endurance training, Venus would make him run up and down the summit. If he didn't make it back by a certain time, she would beat him and make him do it again. With how high their elevation was; there was less oxygen in the atmosphere. Not to mention with it being constantly well below freezing, and the three feet of snow. It made it ideal conditions for endurance training. Link was soon able to run the summit, which happened to be about 5km, in about 2 minutes, which was even faster than Venus herself. She made him push boulders that were several hundred pounds, and do other high intensity exercises out in the snow to improve his muscle endurance and strength. Soon enough, Link was able to push the boulders with a relative ease, and was more than able to keep up with the high intensity exercises.

When it came to swordplay, he was very adept at it. He used to fumble around with a sword in hand, unsure of how to stance or parry properly, but the scrapes, bruises, and broken bones made him a quick learner. Link was a lefty, and used only a one-handed sword. The sword she gave him was heavy, but he preferred the weight to it. Every swing felt impactful and had a lot of force behind it. At first, he thought that having the increased weight would reduce his speed too much, but after he got used to it, it was no longer an obstacle. When they first started swordsmanship, Link used to fear for his life as he dodged and parried her attacks, but he eventually learned how to overcome that fear; that useless emotion. He no longer feared for his life, he now fought with a relentless intent to win every fight, no matter the cost. His judgement in battle became unprecedented, his reaction time unparalleled, his agility and strength unmatched.

His eyes... ones that once radiated with happiness and joy, were now cold, void of emotion. His face... that once smiled and laughed, was now a stoic and expressionless mask. The small and frail frame he had in adolescence was turned into a battle hardened, toned body. There were plenty of scars across his chest, arms, legs, and back from his encounters with Venus and the wildlife. He wasn't ripped, but he was toned and fit. His build was good at deceiving others from his true strength.

Venus would often send him on survival missions. Sending him to either: Death Mountain, Gerudo Desert, further north of the Hebra Mountains; where it was the coldest of all Hyrule, Faron Woods... for weeks at a time. All he'd have is his sword, a bow, a hunting knife, and a travel pack he made for himself. She did this to see if he could simply survive in the wild, alone with the bare minimum. A test of all that she taught him. She'd tell him to make a camp at a certain point in the region, and that she'd see if he was still alive in a few weeks time. Every time, he'd manage to somehow survive, in the absolute harshest of conditions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three more years would pass, and Link was at the age of nineteen. He had just finished doing his endurance training, beating his 5km personal best with a time of 1:48.

"You have done well in your training, boy." Venus said as she approached Link. "You have mastered everything I have taught you."

"What's next?"

"For you to carry out what I set out for you to do in the first place. I had said that I was going to use your potential, now is that time."

"For what purpose?"

"Your father was Commander of the Royal Guard, correct? Well respected by his men, and somewhat of a hero in the eyes of Hylians. Your mother was of Faron, she grew up in the wilds and faced her own deal of hardships. Her tenacity resides within you I can guarantee that."

"How do you know of such things?" he quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I've been watching you for a long time, boy. I know who you are and I have reason to believe that you could very well be Farore's Champion."

Link eyed her suspiciously.

_What is she getting at? Farore is only mentioned in legends and tomes regarding about a great evil that plagues the land, and how she was a goddess that was responsible for creating all of life across Hyrule. Also, it was mentioned that she constitutes the Triforce of Courage. Which supposedly, affords some "hero" great courage and mystical abilities. I'm just a nobody from Tabantha._

"I have studied for years about this... evil that plagues the land. It hasn't come for thousands of years, but there is plenty of evidence that shows that it will soon arrive. As we speak, Divine Beasts; great constructs that are essentially super weapons are turning up across the four corners of the land. Smaller machines of the like, built specifically to combat this evil are also appearing."

"How do you know that these are related?"

"My ancestors were the ones that created them, in my tribe there were many tales about how they aided in the fight against a 'Calamity' ten thousand years ago and drove back the darkness."

"And what makes you so sure I'm Farore's Champion? I'm no warrior, I'm nothing."

"That's exactly what makes you her champion. How could a simple boy survive all that torment and training? Someone with nothing, no purpose. You're not a noble, and you're not a knight that's seen the hardships of war. Yet, you fight and train like you've been through countless battles. It doesn't add up. You should have been dead years ago, and I tried to kill you. Everything I did was to push you to your limits and confirm my suspicions. To change your fate."

"Change my fate?"

"If we do nothing, if there is no hero. We will all die. I've been seeking out this chosen one for years, and I believe you are him."

"Just because you say it, doesn't mean anything." he derided.

"There is a way to truly see if you're the Hero of Legend. In the Lost Woods, there is a great Deku Tree that resides within. Now this isn't some ordinary tree and some measly walk in the woods. Only the Hero of Legend can enter and face the trial laid out before him."

"What is this trial?"

"You must make your way to the Great Deku Tree, and retrieve the blade of evil's bane that it protects. Though this is no easy task."

_Ah, yes. The blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword. I've read about it, and seen sketches of it. It is said that it resides in its pedestal, waiting for its one lone master to return and claim it. Only after the one in question is deemed "worthy" can he claim the power of Master Sword._

"And what if I'm not able to claim the Master Sword?"

"Then you die, and I continue my search for another candidate."

He was angry at the fact that she'd cast him aside like that, but it didn't show across his features. 

_This is the chance I've been waiting for. What would all I have been through mean if I didn't at least try? If I die... I know that I died trying. But... I don't like to lose, and don't plan on it._

His path was clear, and Link was determined to see this through. Venus could see the hardened resolve in his eyes.

"Good. Now go to the Lost Woods, confront the Great Deku Tree, and retrieve the Master Sword."

Link quickly gathered his things. He brought his travel pack, along with enough elixirs to get through the cold weather and to the Woods. All he had for clothes was an old green tunic with some trousers, along with some leather braces and boots.

"One more thing." said Venus as she came into his room.

He turned around and noticed two very familiar items in her possession.

"I went to your house after I found you in the snow and gathered these. They were your father's, a Royal Guard's one handed sword; one of a kind. And a scarf that represented his ranking within the unit itself."

The scarf was long; reaching down to his waist when he wrapped it around his neck, and royal blue. On the bottom of it was the Royal Family's crest that was followed with red tassels at the end. The sword was about three feet long, and looked almost identical to the Master Sword. The difference being was that in the middle of the blade on either side were two grooves, and the blade was tinted black. The wings on the hilt were a little wider than that of the Master Sword's, and the gold gem that was in the middle was replaced with a ruby. The leather wrappings were red, and at the bottom of the hilt was another ruby. The scabbard was also black, with red trimming along the top and bottom of it. He took a couple slashes at the open air.

_It's real heavy. The weight feels really good. And I never knew the scarf he wore signified his rank within the army._

Sheathing his sword, he grabbed his makeshift bow and quiver, gathered the last few elixirs for his travel pouch and was soon ready to leave. It would be a two days journey to get to the Great Hyrule Forest. There wasn't any more time to waste, so he headed for the door.

"Hold on, boy."

When he turned around Venus gave him a look he never seen from her before. A reserved smile.

"Good luck... We will not cross paths again."

It felt weird being alone, truly, for the first time since that fateful night all those years ago. But he embraced it, for there was no going back. He went to his mother's gravestone atop the mountain.

_Well mother, this is it. All those years of hardships and training are finally being invested into something. I won't be coming back to see you for some time, so I hope you can forgive me. This is something I must do, there is no other path for me. None that I can see anyway. I will make you and father proud, and I will remove the weight of the burden that I have bestowed upon you._

He rose from his kneel, giving a small nod towards the gravestone before starting his quest to retrieve the Master Sword.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The journey to the forest was uneventful, it was quiet and peaceful. When he got to the entrance however, he felt this weird sense of... familiarity. He couldn't quite place it, but it felt like he's journeyed here before, even though he knew he's done no such thing.

There was a thick fog that shrouded the woods, along with small laughter and mocking noises coming from those Koroks. He encountered them a few times when he was on his survival missions. They liked to play games, but if you caught one they'd give you a seed to use; each one increased the travel packs carrying capacity by one. The first one he caught gave him the small travel pack that now resides along his waist, claiming that it could stuff practically anything inside with no hassle. He actually laughed at the Korok until it stuffed his entire bow into the pack effortlessly. Since then, if he's had the chance to collect more seeds, he'd take the extra couple minutes to play their little game.

The trees all had weird facial expressions carved into them he noticed. Some looked sad, others happy, some evil, some worried, some passive.

_None of these look like the Great Deku Tree though. This is supposed to be a trial, so I'm guessing there's gotta be some clue as to how to navigate through here._

It was then that he noticed a couple torches lit by one of the trees a little ways up. He grabbed one, and brought it to the ground.

_Well there's no path I can follow. The ground is still covered in fog. Same with the fog in the air, the torch doesn't seem to help with clearing the density of it, it's still as thick. There must be something._

He paced around for a few moments and that's when something about the torch caught his eye. When he walked in one direction, the flames would blow ahead of him, and if he turned around the opposite way, the flames would blow back behind him.

_There's no wind here, so it's impossible for the flames to be blowing like that. Is this the clue?_

Curious, Link carefully followed the flames emanating off the torch. When the flames would suddenly shift to a different direction, so too would he. This continued on for about an hour until he finally reached a clearing. Where the fog dissipated and something else entirely was being presented to him. It looked nothing like the Lost Woods, but a small safe haven instead. He followed the path down further into this new section of the woods. Until the dirt road was replaced with stone.

And standing just a short distance away...

_The Master Sword._

In all its glory, the blade of evil's bane was there, in its pedestal.

Link slowly approached the triangular pedestal, nerves setting in as he came closer. He was soon merely an arm's length away, but before he could grab the hilt however, a deep voice rang throughout the forest.

"Who is that? Did I doze off again? Hrm? Well, well... it's you."

_The Great Deku Tree? He was expecting me?_

"I've been watching over Hyrule over time immemorial. Most people have referred to me throughout the ages as; The Great Deku Tree. That is the weapon created by the ancient Goddess. The sword that seals the darkness; that only the chosen knight can wield against the Calamity Ganon. I must warn you to take extreme caution. The sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not... If you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand." The Tree let out a deep laugh. "Best of luck, young one..."

_So... A test of true strength. A test to show the sword that I'm worthy..._

After a few long moments he finally exhaled.

_I accept._

Link took hold of the Master Sword and soon became engulfed into the sword itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He appeared on a metal plate, in a room with designs he's never seen before, and it was large enough to have an enemy bokoblin camp with some trees and other bushes. A mystical voice called out to him.

"To the one who stands trial to obtain the Master Sword. You must fortify your mind, body, and soul by eradicating all obstacles that appear in this realm. In this illusory realm of sacred mystery, anything can happen... All that will be obtained here will be lost upon your return to the reality you know. To the one standing to be Farore's Champion... Overcome the Trial of the Sword and claim the blade as your own."

_So, I just keep fighting until clearing floors until the sword is satisfied. I see... in that case._

Unsheathing his sword, Link charged towards the three bokoblins. He cut down the first one with a slash across its chest before quickly stabbing the other in the neck. The last one swung its club at Link, but he managed to sidestep it and slash it in the back.

When the last one fell, the room shook for a second, and the plate he appeared on glowed blue. Going to the plate, he felt himself being taken out of the physical world and moved once again.

The next room he appeared in had a Moblin with brown fur, and two brown bokoblins; one being an archer.

_The tests get harder and harder as I progress._

The landscape was slightly different, instead of just a few trees, there was a giant hollowed out skull that was used as their camp and several more trees that he could use for stealth. Climbing up one of the said trees, he took aim at the lantern dangling above the group inside the skull. It was only a 100 yard shot, a simple task for Link. The lantern dropped and there was a series of explosions and screams that filled the air for a few moments. The room shook once again, and the pedestal lit up. Link hopped off his perch and proceeded to the next floor...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was about a dozen floors in now. The wave of enemies and types he was facing grew increasingly difficult as well as the landscape. It went from a forest type landscape to one where there was nothing, but rain and small pockets of land surrounded by water. Then it went to the freezing cold, like in the Hebra Mountains. If not for his survival training, he likely wouldn't have been prepared to face such conditions.

_Did Venus know about the Trial of the Sword? Is this why she pushed me as hard as she did and was as ruthless as she could be? To test my resolve, my will?_

He didn't know whether to thank her or curse her, maybe a bit of both. But he was beginning to truly understand why she did what she did.

Now on floor 15, he noticed something different about the way the landscape was. There wasn't anything intricate or difficult about it. It was simply just a flat open area in a 50x50 yard room. The thing that immediately caught his attention, was the arrow coming for his head. He wasn't able to dodge it completely as it pierced his shoulder.

He cried out as the pain surged through him.

Looking out from where the trajectory was, Link could see that a Lynel with blue fur had another arrow at the ready. Rolling out of harms way, he snapped off the arrow imbedded in his right shoulder and took aim with his own bow. Link had never actually faced a Lynel before, they were a rare bunch as it was from what he read. Something to be feared and avoided at all costs. They had the lower body of a horse, and the upper body of a man; a man that was built like ten. Horns on their head and glowing eyes that struck fear into any that dared to venture too close. They were smart creatures, very adept at finding their prey and listening for subtleties that would give them away. He was this far now though, and there was no turning back. Fear was simply an obstacle, an excuse not to fight for what someone believed in. There would always be fear in this world, but he chose to fight in spite of it. Link shot the arrow and nailed the Lynel in the head, stunning it for a short time. He quickly climbed atop his back and dug his blade deep into the tough hide of his assailant. The Lynel grew in anger and bucked Link off its back before galloping away to gain some distance. Putting its bow away, it got down with its hands and charged at Link like a bull with blinding speed. Anticipating this, he leapt over the beast and drove an arrow into the back of its head, causing it to crash violently into the ground. Without hesitation, Link was already slashing away at the beast doing significant damage to its major limbs. The Lynel roared once again, the force behind it threw Link back several yards. Pulling out its cleaver, it charged at Link again doing a sweeping attack for his chest, but Link managed to do a backflip over the attack and take out its two front legs, causing it to once again, fall face first into the ground. Link grabbed three arrows and shot them into the skull of his adversary. Malice oozed out from the puncture wounds as the Lynel swayed back to its feet. It approached Link, or at least tried to. The wounds inflicted took their toll on the Lynel, and before it could get fully back on all fours it fell back to its knees. Its blue gleaming eyes flickered until they soon grew dark, void of life. The room shook once more, the pedestal lighting up. Link sheathed his sword and allowed himself to once again be taken to the next floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he came to this level however, it was nothing like the others. He was on a small floating platform, the room was dark and the biggest one he's seen yet, so big that he couldn't see the bottom of the floor, just a big empty abyss. In front of him was a set of stairs that led upwards to...

_The Master Sword..._

Yes, just above him was the very thing that he worked essentially his entire youth for.

"To the one who stands trial of the Master Sword..." The ancient voice called out to him. "I commend your efforts in this trial. You are now deemed worthy to wield the Master Sword and claim its power for your own as Farore's Champion. Courageous hero... chosen by the blade... Take hold of the Master Sword."

He slowly approached the pedestal where the sword lay dormant and took the hilt. The second he made contact with the hilt he felt himself being engulfed once again by the blue entrails.

When he came back to reality, he was back in the forest with the Great Deku Tree. Both hands were still on the hilt of the sword. He tightened his grip, and pulled...

The Master Sword slowly came out of its resting place, a gust of wind flared once it was finally free. Link brought it up close to his face and inspected it. The wings on the hilt were purple and it was laced in a green wrap for grip. The yellow gem in the middle meant to signify part of the Triforce, and a few inches up the blade was the Triforce engraved into the blade itself. He closed his eyes and brought it to his forehead in thanks before lifting it skyward. A divine light pierced the night sky, striking the blade with all of its purity. The light soon dimmed, and when Link looked back at the sword he noticed that it had a blue glow to it. Taking a couple swings in the air, he felt this sense of familiarity once again as he held the blade.

_It's real heavy, the perfect weight. The length is just right for my reach, and it feels very easy to handle. Almost as if I've handled it before..._

He sheathed it in the scabbard that magically appeared on his back. It was purple and had gold designs all over it with a symbol of the Triforce notably in the middle of it. Grabbing his father's sword, he put it in his travel pack for safe keeping.

"Ah. You have finally returned. You look stronger than when I last saw you... The Master Sword returns to its master once again. When used again Calamity Ganon or those tainted by his malice, it will become suffused with holy light... At such times, the true power of the sword will manifest... Bring peace to Hyrule, young one." said the Deku Tree.

With the help of some friendly Koroks, they led him to a tree that teleported him back to the entrance of the Lost Woods.

Once he was out something dawned on him.

_What next? Where do I go from here?_

He hadn't actually thought of what to do next. A huge part of him was skeptical about even being able to find the Master Sword let alone wield it. Yet, with the odds seemingly stacked against him, the blade of evil's bane sparkled on his back on this particular night.

The sword glistened a few times, causing Link to unsheathe it in question. When he looked at the sword, he felt a wave of nausea crash down on him. His mind was suddenly being filled with images and memories that were of him? No they weren't him, at least he didn't think. They were of those who looked like him, images of a young man, adolescent, or child pulling the sword out from the pedestal.

_So these are the Champions that wielded the sword before me? Why show me this?_

It played a particular memory next. One where he watched a former version of himself fall to the darkness of Ganon. One where he failed to save Hyrule. It then showed him the following events that depicted Hyrule in ruin, and the soul of the Hero being reborn only to stave Ganon off for short periods of time.

_My failure in the past caused all of this. I couldn't stop him. Does that mean I'm doomed to fail? Or that there is an immense pressure on me not to fail?_

It then showed events of what was to come to the land should he fail in his task.

_Everything that I know, all the people, the kingdom, everything would be turned asunder. He'd commit genocide amongst all the races, and Hyrule would fall into an age of darkness._

Next, it showed him crowds of people kneeling before him, begging him to save them. All of them with that same look in their eyes.

_Everyone knows about the sword that seals the darkness. I am a beacon of light, a symbol of hope. I understand now the weight of this burden before me. The lives of everyone; mother, father, child, brother, sister, all life looks upon me to lift them out of the shadows and guide them to the light. Should I falter... should I stray away from this path, give them any reason to lose hope. All will be lost. If that's the case, then there is only one thing that can be done... I must stay strong and silently bear any burden that is bestowed upon me. For I am the symbol of hope, I am Farore's Champion, I am... The Hero of Time._


	2. Reacquainting With Lost Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back at it with another chapter. In this chapter, Link finds a new purpose thanks to the sword and heads for Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda is there, and he believes that she will have the answers he seek. However, things don't go exactly how he or she planned...

The Master Sword continued to show him memories of his past lives. Showing him when he died to protect the goddess Hylia herself, watching his soul be reborn time and time again. Hyrule was once in the sky in one era. In another era, he travelled through time; using the sword as a gateway to fight Ganon. This led to the sword revealing to him the three possible ways that the timeline separated. However, throughout all the eras that were shown to him, there was always one thing that remained constant throughout all of the memories.

_That woman..._

Indeed, in every era at some point throughout his journey he'd encounter the same woman, over and over. She was always either a few years older or younger than him. She was beautiful, elegant, ethereal. It was then revealed that she was in fact bound to him, and he was to her. That the goddess herself cast away her divinity to be reincarnated into a mortal being to be reunited with his soul. Together, they would slay the Calamity, time and time again. She was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and he the Triforce of Courage. The champions of Farore and Nayru would unite and push back the bearer of the Triforce of Power; Ganon.

Images of this woman continued to flood his mind soon after. Each one burned into his memory with what felt like a desperate need for him to know who she was. He took notice with how verdigris her eyes were, the way her golden locks were braided like a crown across the top of her head; and how it cascaded all the way down to her waist.

_Her hourglass figure, her rotund lips, and the way her hips sway could... never mind._

She had to be the most beautiful woman he ever seen, and if he were a betting man, it looked as if she was royalty.

_Could this woman be the princess of Hyrule? Zelda herself?_

The sword gleamed to affirm his question.

_Is she the woman I've seen before in these memories?_

Once again, the sword lit up to affirm his suspicions.

_Why show me this? Why show me bits and pieces of her? That's none of my business._

The sword next showed him the memory of 10,000 years ago, where he and the princess worked together to stop the Calamity, and how she sealed him away with some sort of magic. He then was watching her praying consistently at the springs of power and courage. Trying to do... something. He didn't understand what the sword was trying to convey, but took note of it regardless.

Unfortunately, no more images of Zelda that could provide clues were shown to him. Or so he thought, the next image shown to him was that of the castle, more specifically, an image of her looking out the window of her quarters out to the Lost Woods where he currently was. Looking back towards the castle, he suddenly felt like he could feel her gaze right on him, and that they were staring at each other from only a few feet away, even though they were several kilometres away. It didn't take long for Link to deduce what the sword was trying to convey.

_I need to go to the castle, that is where Zelda is. That is where I'll find my answers._

Sheathing his sword, a new destination set, Link headed for the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once he entered castle town, it was a pretty close comparison to how the sword illustrated. Nearly everyone he walked past turned to him, eyeing the sword on his back and the scarf he wore. Some people had expressions of disbelief, some of relief, others had the look of fear. The usual lively and crowded streets that made up the market grew into hushed whispers as they all made a clear path for him up to the castle gates.

"State your business." said one of the guard's keeping watch.

Link didn't say anything, only pointing up towards the castle.

"No enters unless they state-" The guard stopped mid-sentence, something had caught his eye.

"What is that sword you carry on your back?" he asked curiously.

When Link unsheathed the Master Sword, the four guards gasped and whispered amongst themselves.

"That's the sword that seals the darkness!" one exclaimed.

"No, it can't be. That's only a legend." said another.

"There's been chatter in the streets about one clad in green bearing the blade of evil's bane. He must see General Impa and the King at once!"

They argued amongst each other for some time before the one in charge turned back towards, Link.

"Proceed to the sanctum at the top of the castle. We will give word of your arrival."

The gates to the castle opened and he did as instructed. He took a moment to gauge his surroundings. The castle was enormous, when he was crossing the bridge he noticed how the castle had a moat as a base of protection. The flow of the river was deceptive. It appeared to be calm, but he knew if he were to dive in, the current would sweep him away and drag him under. Something he thought to remember. There were guards everywhere, he couldn't go 30ft without running into one as he ascended the castle grounds past the first guardhouse. He soon passed under a bridge that had a lone tower on the cliff side connecting back to the castle before reaching the courtyard. Link had only been here once before with his father, but he was only a child then and it was so long ago that the vivid images didn't do justice with how beautiful he found it. It was like it was its own separate place. No guards, no prying eyes, it was a place where one could forget their troubles and escape into serenity. The way the fountain depicted the goddess herself in the centre of the courtyard, the various types of flowers and shrubs that added life to it, there were a few spots where one could see across the land if they so wished, and that was truly mesmerizing. Going over a little ways to a set of roses, he closed his eyes and took a deep inhale...

"What are you doing?"

The voice that came from behind, caused Link to whip is head around and stand upright. But when he put the face behind the voice, he immediately went down on one knee and bowed his head.

_It's her... Zelda._

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here? This area is off-limits to commoners."

He raised his head to meet her gaze. And for the first time... azure met verdant.

_She looks just like how the sword showed her to be. Stunning..._

After an uncomfortable silence where he could see that she was inspecting him, Zelda caught a glimpse of something that caused her eyes to widen and brow to furrow.

"What is that sword you carry? Could it be...?" she quickly moved behind him and gasped.

"No! No, no, no. It can't be. You can't be here. You can't be real. You shouldn't be here!" she cried out.

Link rose from his kneel and turned to her, unsure of what he had done to upset her. The expression she gave caused him to take a step back. She was on the brink of tears, and had the look of utter disgust and hatred towards him. Like he had just committed the worst of atrocities.

"You have just ruined my life! You know nothing!" Zelda screeched.

She shoved past him and stormed off towards the sanctum of the castle.

_What was that about? I don't understand..._

Before Link could dive too deep in his musings, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda had just finished morning prayer. She barely managed to get a wink of sleep the past two nights. Ever since she seen that divine light cascade down into the Great Hyrule Forest, she's felt off, having this constant nagging feeling.

**I don't know what phenomenon happened that night, but no one appears to have seen or heard a thing. The light was enough to make someone blind, and it echoed throughout the land. How could not a single person have seen or heard it? And it felt as if someone was staring at me from the forest, I still can't quite shake the feeling.**

She was sure she wasn't imagining things, what she seen was real, but she wasn't sure what could have caused such a thing. Unfortunately, she wasn't given any time to investigate it as she had her daily devotions to take care of, and she had just come back the night before from a dig near the castle that turned up squat. She didn't have much spare time to go exploring strange phenomena that only she apparently had seen, what spare time she did have she was usually stuck within the confines of the castle, doing more research on ways to prepare themselves for the inevitable return of Calamity Ganon. When she was allowed to leave, she was only given a limited amount of time; part of that being her own fault for venturing off too far or long without giving word. This obstacle, greatly hindered her ability to help research the shrines, the divine beasts, and the guardians. If she was being honest with herself, she would much rather help her people by researching more into the ancient Sheikah technology that would help them prepare for the inevitable return of Calamity Ganon. Instead, she was wasting her time with daily devotions to unlock something she was beginning to doubt she even had.

Zelda would be 16 in a few weeks time, once the first frost hit. Her mother had passed away just over 10 years ago, just before she turned six due to an illness that they had no cure for. She was supposed to teach Zelda how to harness this power that lied dormant within her, her birthright. Well, since her mother was gone, Zelda had no teacher, and no way of knowing how to unlock it. They never wrote anything down to help future descendants, only passing it down through oral instruction. This was so that none with an impure heart could break in and steal the documents that would give them the know how to awaken the sacred power and use it for ill-willed purposes. It was smart... in theory. But her mother, and grandmother, and other ancestors obviously didn't come up with a back-up plan in case something catastrophic happened. Like her case.

Although young, Zelda was cunning and very perceptive, learning how to always keep an ear to the ground. Though her immaturity and ability to overthink things sometimes caused her to read more into something than was originally intended. She knew what the townsfolk thought of her, she always could hear the nobles and gossip mongers speak ill of her as she walked the grounds.

**A descendant of the Royal Family unable to awaken her sealing power like her mother before her, and mother before that and so on.**

She knew she was a failure, and it was nothing short of downright pitiful she thought.  
Zelda didn't have any friends, mostly due to the fact that she had a tendency to shut people out with her temper. In addition to that, her peers didn't want to associate themselves with someone who couldn't awaken their supposed birthright, it was frowned upon for reasons she didn't know of. Why would anyone want to be friends with her, anyways? No one ever really tried to get to know her; not that she helped much, but still... The answer was simple. People just wanted something from her. Whether it be, status, money, sex... Despite her age, she knew that fake people were everywhere, and after falling victim more than a few times to their insincere intentions, she learned to shut everyone out to protect herself. Nevertheless, being in place where you ran into someone at nearly every turn, Zelda felt isolated and lonely. She felt like there was no one that she could open up to about her problems, her insecurities, her dreams and hopes. So to combat this, she did the only thing she knew how... she bottled them up. The one person she could open up to was now long gone, and her father had changed since the passing. He was cold, and acted more as her sovereign than her father. She rarely saw him, and when she did, he'd always ask if she'd awaken the sealing power. Her answer was always the same.

"I'm sorry, but no."

And every time he'd reply, "It's because you're not taking your devotions seriously. Don't you understand what's at stake? You have a crucial unfulfilled role, Zelda. One that you continue to hide from. When will you stop playing these games and take this seriously?"

She had no backbone, no way to answer. Zelda would do the same thing she always did, fidget uncomfortably while keeping her eyes pinned to the ground, unable to meet his reprimanding gaze. It would then end with him grumbling to himself about a disobedient, disappointment of a daughter as he left, and tears welling up in her eyes as she'd sink to her knees and wallow in her failure. How could she possibly open up to him about her problems? She was always one to roll over and take the abuse rather than stand up for herself. This in turn, caused her to sometimes lash out at others unnecessarily, which drove all of what friends she had away. She went through countless tutors and maids, and was soon educated at home because of this habit. It was just one more thing to add to her list of flaws.

Just thinking back on it brought tears to her eyes. Her frustration was mounting. She was in her study, done with her morning devotions, writing in her research journal about what news she had gotten from Purah before morning prayer.

_**"We did it. We were finally able to restore some functionality to the Sheikah Slate. We have discovered that this stone slate is capable of producing...images. Perfect likenesses of the things you point it at. Unlike normal pictures drawn by hand, this requires no artist to capture anything in perfect detail. I deeply admire the accomplishments of Sheikah technology. Still...I know there is more to learn. There must be. We believe the Sheikah Slate may have a function that will allow it to control the Guidance Stone. We must continue our research, and quickly."**   
_

**I guess today isn't all bad. Purah gave me the Sheikah Slate back, saying that it would be much more useful for further research.**

She remembered when Impa first introduced her to Purah and Robbie before she went on an excavation with them in search of ancient tech with which to operate the Guidance Stones. Purah had a... colourful personality.

She giggled at that.

But she was incredibly smart, and able to decipher ancient Sheikah text with minimal effort. Purah was also adept with Hylian and Sheikah physiology, as well as medicine... It truly amazed her, Zelda could take years studying such things and still wouldn't be able to lift a candle to her.

**An interesting one for sure. One I'm glad to have helping us with our fight against Calamity Ganon.**

As for Robbie his specialty was that of restoring functionality to the Guardians. Ancient mobile weapons that were once used to aid in their fight against the Calamity 10,000 years ago. They had found many scattered throughout Hyrule on their expeditions, keeping Robbie always busy in his lab.

**He's one that never wants to be disturbed, always too busy with Guardian this or Guardian that...**

She let out a depressed sigh.

**I wish I had that kind luxury, that I could just be left alone to my studies. I'd be much more useful out there than I am here.**

It was now midday, Zelda had returned to her quarters to get dressed for the rest of the day. Putting on her Royal dress to replace the white one that she used for devotions. One of the maids knocked before coming in with some tea.

"Did you hear, Your Grace?" asked the maid as she set down the tea on the table beside her fire place, her excitement peaking Zelda's curiosity.

"What is it?" she replied as she picked up her tea.

"There's some boy roaming about the town with the legendary sword that seals the darkness, and he's coming to the sanctum to meet your father right now. I've been asked to help prepare you for his arrival."

Zelda dropped the tea onto the floor, staining her dress...

**H-He... he has w-what?! This cannot be, it's much too soon for... Oh goddess, why?!**

"Are you sure that it was 'the' sword?" asked Zelda, who was trying to muster up all the composure she could.

"Positive."

Her heart sank. All the time she's put into devotions, all the time she's prayed and begged for the sealing power to awaken within her... She had nothing to show for it; she was nothing, but this 'boy' just comes walking along with a legendary blade on his back claiming to be the coveted Hero of Legend.

She let out a disgusted sound.

**I bet he's never seen a day of hardship. I've done more than enough, and yet he just waltzes in here with the Master Sword and everyone goes nuts. I can't believe it.**

This day went from bad to good, then back to bad. Zelda needed to even the playing field. So after she finished getting ready, she decided to go to one of the few places that would usually calm her nerves. The gardens in the courtyard.

**The flowers and lack of people will be just what I need to cool down. There's just too much running through my mind right now.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she got there, she noticed someone in the restricted section of the courtyard.

The gardens.

She let out a frustrated sigh and approached the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly.

The man spun around and quickly dropped down to one knee, lowering his head.

**He's got some nerve coming here, and how dare he not address me when I speak to him! Oh, I'm going to give this one a piece of my mind!**

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here? This area is off-limits to commoners."

He raised his head to meet her eyes. When they locked she had this weird sense of deja vu, but couldn't quite place it.

The first thing she noticed were how deep blue his eyes were, followed by his messy, dirty blonde hair. It was long by mens standards, and he had a small pony tail at the back, his sideburns were also long and loose, reaching down to his chin. She usually didn't fancy men with long hair, having a preference for short, but the look suited him well. From what he was wearing, it didn't look like he was of any nobility; the anomaly being the scarf he wore around his neck. She could tell that he was toned...

From the way his undershirt is super tight around his forearms, the way his trousers are gripping his thighs, and the way his veins pop out along the back of his hands.

Her eyes then drifted to the sword on his back.

He must've noticed the weird face she was making, so she decided to press him further.

"What is that sword you carry? Could it be...?" she quickly moved behind him and gasped.

**My worst fears have come true. This can't be happening!**

"No! No, no, no. It can't be. You can't be here. You can't be real. You shouldn't be here!" she cried out.

The man rose from his kneel and turned to face her, with a stoic expression written on his face. However, her expression caused him to take a step back. She was on the brink of tears, and had the look of utter disgust and hatred towards him.

"You have ruined my life! You know nothing!" Zelda screeched.

She shoved past him and stormed off towards the sanctum of the castle.

**Father is going to here about this!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do not worry about her. You didn't know this area was off-limits." said a woman behind him.

When he turned around, he noticed immediately how this woman shared a lot of similarities with Venus.

_This must be Impa._

He gave a slight bow in thanks.

"Not much for talking I see. Just like your father."

Link's pupils dilated just for only an instant, and it didn't go unnoticed by Impa.

"Yes, I know who you are, Link. And let me be the first to say that I'm sorry for your loss."

The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as he gave her a ghost of a smile.

"I went looking for you, for weeks, but I never could find you. I thought you were dead. What happened?"

It was something that Link would rather not bring up. It was in the past, and perhaps for the better. Some wounds need time to heal. So, he shook his head, politely.

"No matter, perhaps another time. I guess we do have more pressing matters. Come, let us see the king."

When they got inside the sanctum, Link noticed Zelda animatedly arguing with the king. However, when the doors shut and the two approached the throne. The bickering subsided instantly, with Zelda standing off to the side of her father while he stood and approached Link. The two went to kneel as Impa spoke.

"Your Majesty, this one has-" The King waved Impa off nonchalantly.

"Yes, yes. He's the legendary Hero, the one who wields the Master Sword. At last, there is hope!" He said. His laugh echoing throughout the halls of the sanctum.

Zelda hadn’t heard her father laugh in years. She felt a wave of jealousy come over her as she glared at Link.

**It doesn't matter what I do or what I say, father never has given me any praise or shown me more than a forced smile. Yet, this "boy" shows up for no more than ten seconds and he's laughed more than I've seen in years! The absolute nerve...**

Link could feel her glare at him, feel her eyes burning a hole through his soul. It took nearly all of his effort to not look up at her. He needed to stay composed.

"What is your name, Sir Knight?"

"Link..." his voice barely above a whisper.

"What was that? Speak up boy, no need to be shy."

"If I may..." Impa intruded. "His name is, Link. He's from the Tabantha region. You may recall how his father was once the Commander of your Royal Guard?"

"Ah, yes... I remember John well. He was one of our best, if not the best. His tactical thinking and ability with that sword of his, won us countless battles. I had forgotten that he had a son. If you are his descendant no doubt you have his tactical and fighting prowess in your blood."

**Father has never seen this man before in his life and he's praising him like he's known him for years.**

The further this conversation went along, the more it felt like a big slap to the face for her.

"You have already proven yourself, Link. No doubt that you will be the one to bring peace to Hyrule. I assume you are familiar with the prophecy then?"

Link nodded in assertion.

"Good, then you will become our fifth and final champion. What perfect timing as well, I was looking for someone to become my daughter’s appointed knight. What better candidate than the Hero of Time.”

A disgruntled noise came from the far side of the room, "What?!" shouted Zelda, on the brink of rage.

"You are still unable to use the sealing magic that resides within you. The lands are getting far more dangerous as the weeks pass on, having the Chosen Hero along side you might be the catalyst that helps awaken your sealing magic."

"Father, I don't need HIM," she pointed at Link. "following me around. I can very well take care of myself!"

"This is not up for discussion, Zelda. As King, I will make it official when we gather the other Champions of the land. He will be by your side at all times."

She clenched her fists, and looked down at the stone floor, fuming with rage.

**Not only do I get humiliated and condescended in front of him. Now he has to follow me around like some pet. Constantly reminding me of how much of a failure I am!**

There was nothing more for Zelda to say, so she stormed off back to her quarters.

The King let out an exasperated sigh as she slammed the door to the sanctum, "She is a handful, Link. But I have no doubts that you are up to the task. You must protect her with your life and watch over her, regardless if she wants you to or not. In time, she will see the wisdom in this. You two are the key to sealing away Calamity Ganon. Only by working together can this be achieved."

He nodded.

_It makes sense now. Her and I need to work together in sealing the Calamity away. That's what the sword was trying to tell me. We need her to awaken her sealing power, and I will do whatever it takes to make this happen. Even if it costs me my life. I will carry the weight of her burden as much as I can to help her, for it is the only thing I can do._

"I will make the necessary arrangements for the ceremony tomorrow. Impa, you will inform Zelda that she must gather our candidates for the ceremony within a weeks time. Link, it would be wise to acquaint yourself with them when you get the chance. They will aid you in your fight against Calamity Ganon. They are your allies, your support. I'm sure you could learn much from them."

Both he and Impa nodded in understanding.

"Lastly, from what I've been told, you have no where to put your belongings. No matter." He chuckled. "You will simply stay with Zelda."

Link could only look at his sovereign in confusion.

"Her quarters are more than big enough to accommodate another. Besides, you don't have much to bring, and you might as well start getting used to being by Zelda’s side at all times. Link..." His face grew grim. "I'm sure from your travels that you've noticed the increasing number of enemies. They are not only growing bolder, but stronger with each passing day, and with the possibility of Calamity Ganon coming at any moment looming. It is best that you are always near to protect her. That sword on your back means that the clock is ticking, and we don't know when our time is up. We must be prepared for any surprise thrown at us."

_I'm not sure how she's going to take it..._

It seemed that the King sensed his apprehension, and laughed aloud. "I am sure she will protest, but I am King and what I say is final. That is the luxury of being one. I trust that you will act with the utmost propriety and cordiality. It will take some getting used to, she is as stubborn as her mother, but you two have a responsibility to the land. I have absolute faith in your abilities, Link."

He motioned for one of the guard's to come over, “Now, I must make the necessary preparations and have other matters to attend to. Impa here will show you around. Lastly, since there is a week until the ceremony, take this time to attend to your personal affairs and grow accustomed to your new home." He gave Link a smile with a courteous nod before disappearing behind the throne.

"I haven't seen the king this excited in years... Do what you must to keep him that way." said Impa trying and failing to hold back a smirk.

Nodding tersely, Link followed Impa out of the sanctum back into the courtyard.

"When you’re assigned to be the princess's appointed knight, it’ll give you free reign to go anywhere without hearing it from the guards. As I show you around, be sure to take notice of anything and everything. Keep your eyes peeled. There are many secret entrances and exploits around the castle grounds that can be used to your advantage... you just have to know where to look." She pointed up to the tower he passed under earlier. "See that tower? That's the princess's study, and just across from it her quarters. I'd stay away from there for now, word to the wise."

He couldn't help but agree there, it would be best to let her cool off and not feel the wrath he felt her emanating earlier. If he was being honest with himself, Link didn't know how to approach her. He couldn't simply just show up, she's given him no reason to believe that she'd just accept him into her space. He was going to have to think of a way to appease both her and the king.

The two toured the castle. With Impa showing him secret entrances, shortcuts, and everything in between. He liked the library in particular, there were a lot of books in there that weren't meant for the public. He could spend hours upon hours reading ancient texts and learn about his countries past while diving into other inquires that were not well-known. The thought excited him. She also showed him the training area for the Royal Guard; since he was technically part of that unit as of now. Impa made it clear that he was able to come and go as he pleased, and that no one would have any qualms about sparring with him or using the training equipment. Next she led him to a garden just a little further past the Royal Guard's training grounds. It had plenty of headstones.

_This is no garden, this is a resting place for the dead._

He continued to follow her, unsure of her intentions until she stopped at a particular headstone. It had the Royal Family's crest carved into the top, along with a very familiar looking shield resting against it. Reading what was engraved on the headstone made Link's heart stutter.

"Here lies, John of Tabantha. Commander of the Royal Guard, a loving husband and father. His sacrifice in battle will never be forgotten. May your spirit watch over us and help the goddess guide us into the light."

"I felt that this might be something you'd wish to see. Your father lies here, with the others who sacrificed themselves for the greater good. He was a good man, and an excellent leader. Many looked up to him, much like how they now look upon you." she chuckled. "Must run in the family."

Link smiled timorously at that. He would return later to pay his respects properly.  
After a few more hours, Impa had finally shown him all of the castle and castle grounds.

"And that's all there is to Hyrule Castle. I'm sure you'll have no problem getting around soon enough."

As it happens, Link had an eidetic memory. Something he trained for avidly. It helped him countless times in his survival training. He was able to remember where the best spots were for herbs and spices, locations where animals preferred to roam about, specific spots when he was climbing that he knew didn't have purchase. There were a multitude of things that it helped with. It was a blessing... and a curse. The image of his mother's dead face popped up in his head, and he quickly brushed those thoughts away.

"Link? You alright? It looks like you just seen a ghost." presumed Impa.

He silently reprimanded himself for letting his mask slip, and waved her off as reassuringly as he could. It seemed to work, because she didn't press him further.

"Well, it's getting late now, and I have some matters to attend to.” She lifted her chin up to Zelda’s tower. “Until our paths cross once again.”

Link felt a little trepidatious when she winked at him before he was left to his thoughts in the courtyard. Walking over to the end of the rail, he introspected on the day's events.

_Apart from the small slip up, today went better than expected. Notwithstanding, there is still the matter pertaining to the princess..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda was now in her quarters. She had just finished storming off in a rage and giving anyone who even looked at her funny on the way a piece of her mind. It was ludicrous to think that she now had to be babysat by someone barely older than her that she didn't even know! She felt trapped and constricted, now more than ever. She didn't see why she needed an escort, and certainly not why she needed "him" out of all people being the one to do so.

**I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I've been doing so for most of my life. I don't need to be handheld along and being constantly reminded of my failures... Now we get to make it a big deal, so everyone will now know how useless I really am.**

The rest of the afternoon went by agonizingly slow for her, and the thoughts of what was his name? It didn't matter, were at the forefront of it all. She tried reading, meditating, studying, researching, but her efforts proved fruitless. All she could think about was the one who was wielding the blade of evil's bane.

**What makes it worse, is that not a word passes his lips. Does he think so low of me that he doesn't even want to talk to me? And why am I bothered whether or not he does want to converse with the likes of me, anyways? He means nothing, is nothing. He has no idea how hard I've dedicated myself to unlocking this power that continues to elude me, he has no idea what I've been through. How could he possibly understand?! How could father possibly think that he could be the chosen one?! Everything has just been handed to him on a silver platter.**

The sun was now just dipping below the horizon, meaning that it was time for evening prayer. Getting on her white gown; that was passed down to her by her mother, Zelda went to her study where there was the best view of the rising moon and began to pray. For what good it did.

After she was done, she was met with a familiar face when she returned to her room.

“Impa, what are you doing here?”

”Your father asked me to relay a message. Tomorrow at first light, you will set out and gather the other four candidates that are to be the pilots of the Divine Beasts. A ceremony is to be held in a week from the day after tomorrow that will officially recognize all six of you as Hyrule’s Champions.”

The thought of having that blonde-haired freak as one of the six Champions made her stomach clench. Part of her was still thinking that this was all some sort of sick twisted dream.

”Fine, but I refuse to have HIM come along with me. He’s not my appointed knight, yet. I might as well enjoy the last little bit of freedom I have.”

”His name is, Link. Be sure to remember it, and if you insist on not taking him with you, then you must have an escort of at least two guards. No exceptions.”

It didn’t take long for Zelda to weigh her options, she needed to forget that HE even existed, “Fine.” She scoffed with her chin held in the air.

”I will tell his majesty of the news. Safe travels, princess.” And as quick as Impa arrived, she left, leaving Zelda to her thoughts...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning started with Zelda packing the necessary materials for her travels. She would be travelling to the four corners of Hyrule, and quite frankly, wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible, so she skipped her usual morning routine. She had packed a snow garb for her visit with Revali, as it was usually incredibly cold in the Tabantha region. Some potions to deal with intense heat of Death Mountain and Gerudo Desert. And finally, her royal dress for her visit with Urbosa; although the thought of being formal with Urbosa made Zelda chuckle. She was looking forward to her visit with her long-time friend, as it had been several months since they seen each other last. Urbosa always had a way of making Zelda smile, and was the one person she could talk to about anything. It was comforting to know that there was at least one person in the world who could understand her amidst the chaos that was her life.

**There! Everything should be in order.**

With a nod of satisfaction, Zelda threw on her travel pouch and backpack over her tunic. She felt a tinge of shame when she inspected herself, because she never felt worthy of the garb that signifies that she was the leader of the soon to be Champions, even though she did craft it herself. She looked over the other four that were hanging in her closet. The four candidates, had been candidates for some time, and so Zelda was tasked with making them each a garb suitable for when the time came. Part of her hoped that such a time never did come.

**Why do you do this to yourself?**

Shaking her head to recompose herself, Zelda pushed her self-shaming thoughts away, then headed to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before she met with her escorts outside the front gates. She knew that they would have the rest of the necessary supplies they needed for the week long trip, which is why she packed as lightly as she did.

When she got to the front gates, the two soldiers already had her steed saddled up and prepared for her. Handing one of them her backpack, Zelda mounted her horse and sped off towards Death Mountain, the two men following in tow. Goron City, where one of the candidates named, Daruk resided would be her first destination. The main reason being was that she wasn’t particularly fond of the volcanic heat, where it was always so intense that if one didn’t keep an eye on their fireproof elixirs they would spontaneously combust. The thought of being charred to a crisp wasn’t exactly appealing to Zelda, so she decided to get that one out of the way first.

They managed to get the second checkpoint just after evening. They had to travel on foot the rest of the way; due to the fact that their horses would become barbecued if they went in too far, and once Zelda checked not once, but thrice that she had enough fireproof elixirs they were back on the road.

It wasn’t hard to find Daruk, he was the loudest, most obnoxious Goron around. Head butting all his “brothers” and greeting the travellers that he ran in to.

“Excuse me. Daruk?” asked Zelda as she approached the Goron timidly.

“Yes, what is-“ It didn’t take long for the Goron to realize who he was talking to. Bowing on one knee, his smile softened, “To what do I owe the pleasure, Princess?”

Well this was unexpected from the big oaf, “First, is it alright if we speak in a less heated environment?” Despite the fireproof elixir doing its job; which was making sure Zelda didn’t turn into a walking torch. It didn’t mean the heat was any less bearable, the constant dehydration and sweat was making her feel like she was suffocating. She desperately needed to get away from this torture. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Sure thing, Princess. Follow me, there’s a spot we can go that’ll be easier on ya.”

After following Daruk for the better part of an hour, she was eventually led to the side of the mountain, where they weren’t as bothered by the immense heat of the volcano or surrounded by lava.

“It’s not the greatest spot, but it’s enough where you wouldn’t need a fireproof elixir.”

She smiled up at him, “Thank you, Daruk. That was very kind of you.”

Scratching the back of his head he asked, “So, uh... What is it that you were going to ask?”

“Oh right. I was going to ask if you were interested in becoming one of the Champions that aim to stop Calamity Ganon.”

“Right. I guess you guys have been looking for capable bodies since you dug up those big machines not too long ago.”

“Divine Beasts, and yes, we are looking for the most capable of warriors to pilot these Divine Beasts to aid in our efforts against the inevitable return of Calamity Ganon. If we work together, I’m sure we’ll be ready.”

The Goron laughed, “Ah! Count me in, tiny princess. I’m the fearless Daruk, after all! And if Hyrule needs my help, I’ll gladly lay down my life.”

It took all of Zelda’s will to not laugh outright. She heard the tales of the almighty Daruk, one to charge headfirst into seemingly impossible odds with a smile on his face. One never to fear death, but welcome it.

**But so far, he just seems like a big softy. Not some big bad, brute. Doesn’t make him any less tolerable though.**

Though her smile only grew as they continued to walk. “Thank you, Daruk!”

“Not sure if it’s Calamity Ganon’s fault or what, but I hear monsters have been attacking people more than ever lately. Times like these... you shouldn’t leave the castle without a horde of mighty Gorons to watch your back.”

Zelda knew that he meant well, and that he had no knowledge that indeed she was having someone assigned to her care. It didn’t stop the salt from pouring into the wound though, “You sound like Father. He’s assigning a knight to watch over me wherever I go. I hear the top contender is the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule.”

She nearly bit her tongue in disgust as she forced the words out, Zelda didn’t believe for a second that- what was his name? It didn’t matter- had accomplished anything. But it wasn’t her place to speak ill of him when she was trying to win the Goron over.

“Huh, that could only be...”

**Don’t tell me that he actually knows “him.”**

However, a ruckus a little ways ahead stopped him from finishing his thought.

“Hm? What the...”

Following his gaze, Zelda was able to see what was causing the commotion. A band of Bokoblins seemed to take interest in something hiding behind a big boulder and were trying to lure whatever it was out.

“They really are all over the place these days...” sighed Daruk. “Hm? Is someone being attacked?”

**Well he isn’t the slowest Goron I’ve met...**

“Cowards! Wait here, Princess.”

What ensued next was nothing short of a magnificent display of brute force. In two blows he managed to take out a squad of Bokoblins. The stragglers that actually managed survive were running faster than Zelda had ever seen before.

**Now I know why he’s dubbed the “fearless Daruk.” What he lacks in brains, he makes up for in brawn and heart. I can already see him having the biggest learning curve of the other three Champions in mastering his Divine Beast, but once he does, he will be a force to reckoned with!**

“Hmph! Spineless little cuccos! No monster stands a chance when fighting me, the almighty Daruk!”

Zelda made her way over to the spot where the Bokoblins had taken an interest and was surprised at what was there.

Smiling, she got down on her knees and tried to look inviting, “You’re safe.”

After a moment of hesitation, the dog barked once before eagerly greeting Zelda with a warm lick across her cheek. She returned the gesture by petting the dog with the same excitement.

“It seems our friend here was the one being attacked. Precious boy. You saved his life!”

When she looked back at Daruk, she quickly became confused at the seemingly panicked expression he had.

**What has him on edge?**

It didn’t take long for her question to be answered, once her new friend barked, Daruk comically cast away his stone weapon and hid behind his red shield.

Her brows furrowed, “Well...”

**Who knew that this cute little thing would derail the “Almighty Daruk?”**

She giggled, “Alright, little one. It’s not safe here, and I’m sure your master is worried about where you’ve run off to. It’s time you returned to them.”

The dog gave her one last lick on the cheek before trotting off, making sure to bark at Daruk once more for good measure.

“Good riddance... and stay safe. I’m sorry ya to see that side o’ me. As a kid, dogs always chased me. I still panic when I see one o’ those critters.”

“I never imagined the Great Daruk would have a weakness.” Zelda said, albeit not being serious in the slightest.

“So tell me... Princess...”

With her hands behind her back, she looked up at him innocently with her head cocked to the side, “Yes?”

“Calamity Ganon isn’t, uh... some kind of a dog monster, is he?”

It took a second for Zelda to realize that he was actually joking, this time she couldn’t stifle the laugh that wanted to escape her, and the two shared a good amount of laughter over the exchange.

**I haven’t laughed that much in a while. Bless you, Daruk. Maybe I was wrong about you.**

“Well, I’m sorry to keep this brief, but I must be off. I have a week to gather the other three candidates.”

“Why do you need to gather the other three? Would you like to stay in Goron City? We have plenty of spots for travellers.”

“Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you since we were interrupted. Father is holding a ceremony for the Champions at the castle in eight days. I’ve been tasked to gather all of you in that time so you can be officially given the title. And I’m afraid I must pass on your offer, apart from the tight schedule I’m on, I’m not particularly fond of the heat. I’m not too sure how you Gorons do it, but it’s not for me.”

“No worries, I understand. You Hylians have always been... squishy.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Nothing, I’ll be there. See you in a week, Princess!” He waved before he ascended the mountain and she descended.

**Did he just call me... “squishy?” I could’ve sworn- Ah, never mind...**

From where Daruk led them, it actually saved them travel time as it was actually a path not well-known to the public. When they left the mountain they happened to be just outside the Minishi Woods.

“We’ll set up camp here and leave at first light. One of you grab our horses.”

“Yes, Princess.”

“And one more thing...”

The two men exchanged worried glances as Zelda approached them.

“I’m not... ‘squishy’ am I?”

“N-N-No! Straight as a board!” Stammered one of the escorts.

“He’s right! Everyone pales in comparison to your straightness your holiness.” said the other with a bow.

Zelda let out a sigh of frustration, “Pales in comparison to my ‘straightness’? Just get the fire going...”

“Yes, Princess!” And with a salute from each, the two men quickly set up camp.

The rest of the night consisted of Zelda musing over the fact that she was referred to as squishy. Honestly, why was it bothering her so much! Followed by her burning her food that she insisted on making herself. Finished off with nearly strangling one of her escorts for an explanation as to why she was once again called squishy. After the other had to pry her off of him when he couldn’t deliver one, she finally decided to settle in for the night.

It took Zelda two days to get to Gerudo Town. She decided to get the other hot destination out of the way next; and she couldn’t wait to see Urbosa as well. Since it was a female only town, her escorts had to wait outside, not that she was complaining. She was still rather annoyed with them.

When she approached the throne, her face lit up at the sight of her long-time friend.

“Zelda? What brings you here?” asked a shocked, yet pleased Urbosa.

“Urbosa! It’s been too long. I’ve been tasked with formally requesting your help with our fight against Calamity Ganon.”

“Oh, I see. Yes, I remember our talk from before. I’ll gather everyone right now. Use my quarters to get yourself prepared in the meantime.” she gave a little wink, and Zelda returned the gesture before disappearing upstairs.

45 minutes later, Zelda was ready for the official gathering. A girl has to impress, albeit if it was a charade. Urbosa and Zelda’s relationship thrived off being informal. One a princess, the other a chief to her tribe. Just being able to talk, and be treated like a normal person was refreshing to say the least.

Stepping out into the main corridor, she was greeted by a few extra guards and other people she hadn’t seen before. Urbosa was sitting on her throne, looking more regal than earlier.

“Princess Zelda, to what do we owe the pleasure?” asked Urbosa.

Zelda approached the throne in her royal dress, “Gerudo chief Urbosa, I come on behalf of the king of Hyrule in formally requesting your aid against the Calamity. To become one of the four Champions that will pilot the Divine Beasts. There is to be a ceremony in five days that will make it official.”

“Princess of Hyrule. I accept your proposition without hesitation. Not only are they planning to resurrect Calamity Ganon, it seems the Yiga Clan is also after our treasured heirloom. You have my word. I won’t rest until the Calamity falls.

“Gerudo chief Urbosa... On behalf of Hyrule and its king, I thank you.” she finished with a graceful bow.

“Alright everyone, dismissed. The princess and I have other private matters to discuss.” The impending wink that followed gave the Zelda to green light to change once again.

Zelda returned a few minutes later, Urbosa was waiting by the entrance. “It’s a nice night out, I thought that we could walk and talk. I know you’re not a fan of the heat.”

“No argument here.” Zelda nodded in agreement before they headed just outside the walls of Gerudo Town.

“So tell me, princess. Is it true?”

“I’m afraid so, the one that wields the darkness sealing blade has arrived, although I’m having trouble believing it myself. That’s why I’ve been sent to gather all the potential candidates.”

“I see... Well who is he? Is he cute?” she asked with a sly grin.

“Urbosa!” chided Zelda.

She chuckled, “My, my. He can’t be all bad.”

“I’m sure he’s earned his merit and truly deserves to wield it, but I can’t help but feel like it’s a big slap to the face. It’s just a reminder that I haven’t awakened my own powers.”

“Yet... It’ll happen eventually.”

She smiled weakly, “I pray that you’re right.”

“What’s that on your hip?” asking to change the subject.

“Oh this?” Pointing down at the Sheikah Slate. “It’s a piece of Ancient Sheikah Technology. A tablet of sorts. We haven’t managed to restore all of its functions, but one thing we managed to repair is its ability to capture true to life images.”

“True to life images? That’s impossible.”

She quickly snapped a picture of Urbosa, “See for yourself.”

Taking a quick once over, Urbosa frowned, “Please tell me there’s a function to erase it.”

“Huh, why?” When Zelda further inspected the picture, she couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous face Urbosa was making when she took the picture. “You see? True to life images.”

The two then engaged into a fit of laughter.

“I’ve never seen you so serious, Urbosa!” commented Zelda after the laughter died down.

“Oh my. I can’t say the same. Ten years ago, you rarely smiled, my little bird.”

“Urbosa, I feel like you’ve called me little bird before. I was wondering where you got that name from.”

However, when Urbosa didn’t respond right away, she was confused to see her stopped, glaring at the two travellers they had just walked past.

“Halt. And face me. Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight my enemies head on.” Unsheathing her scimitar, she took a protective stance in front of Zelda. “Do your worst.”

With a puff of smoke the two travellers transformed into their Yiga Clan attire, and charged towards Urbosa. The first attacker was parried and thrust back, and when it looked like the second attacker found the perfect opening, he was met a shield block at blinding speed. Before the assailant had time to recover, Urbosa already thrust the hilt of her scimitar into his stomach, effectively incapacitating him. Putting her shield away, she raised her hand in the air while smiling at Zelda.

**Why is she smiling? The other one is about to attack her.**

In her panic she screamed, “Urbosa!”

And with a snap of her fingers lightning came crashing down from heavens to smite her weary foe.

“Out of respect for our princess, you may keep your lives. Now go.”

Zelda let out a sigh of relief when the two Yiga members hobbled away, the danger subsiding.

“You asked me why I call you little bird.”

“Huh?” It took Zelda a moment to realize that she was being spoken to, getting attacked always scared her to the point where she’d freeze and lose focus.

“When you were but a small child... my dear friend called you that, with the sweetest smile that ever graced our land of Hyrule.”

It didn’t take long for Zelda to realize who she was referring to. “You mean Mother...”

“It was 10 long years ago... Your mother had just left this world, yet her little bird still spread her wings and became the beacon of light Hyrule needed. Sometimes I forget myself... and get lost in the past.” Smiled Urbosa.

The tears were welling up in Zelda’s eyes. One thing that she never talked about was her mother, it was such a sensitive subject that she avoided, that she almost forgot that her mother loved to call her that. Her little bird. Urbosa had been in her position for a long time, so her and her mother became good friends, Urbosa acting like the loving aunt whenever Zelda would make an appearance. When her mother passed, Urbosa stepped in to take on the mother role when she could. Offering advice, or just listening. Zelda could honestly say that Urbosa was more than just a long time friend. And she was forever grateful.

“Come, the night brings a chill. Rest here tonight, and continue tomorrow.”

Urbosa offered Zelda her chambers for the night, and after much insistence Zelda reluctantly agreed to the offer. Although she didn’t get much sleep that night, with the memories of her long passed mother flooding her memory.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urbosa and Zelda said their goodbyes the next morning before Zelda took her leave. She had four days to get two remaining Champions, so unfortunately, she couldn’t afford the extra time to spend time with Urbosa. Thankfully the sand seals that led them to the, Gerudo Canon Stable shaved off a significant amount of time; there was truly no better way of transportation in the desert, except teleportation... but such a thing surely couldn’t exist. They would make it to, Rito Village by midday if things went well.

When they got to the village, Zelda was soon wandering aimlessly in search of this Rito warrior. With no information on what he looked like, or where he exactly lived, it made her search all the more difficult. So, she eventually resorted to asking the villagers on where she could find this, Revali. What irritated Zelda, was the fact that no one seemed to answer her question, but instead just tell her how amazing he was and how he’s their pride and joy and so forth.

**Does anyone know where this guy is? I’m getting tired of hearing the Great Tales of Revali. I just need to talk to him.**

“Excuse me, but I heard you were looking for Revali?”

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Zelda nearly died from the cuteness that was presented to her.

**What a cute baby Rito! Oh how I just want to wrap you up in warm hugs!**

“You know where he is?”

“Yup! He’s out by the flight range.” The young Rito pointed out to the north. “You can see it from here.”

She patted the top of his head, before giving him a blue rupee. “For your trouble little one.”

It took them about 30 minutes to reach the flight range, there was a light snow, but luckily Zelda came prepared with her snow suit. Her eyes widened in surprise as they closed in on the flight range.

**It’s much more elaborate than I initially thought. But where is-**

A sudden gust of wind drew Zelda’s eyes to the one in question.

**Is he the one making all this wind?**

And as soon as she could breathe, she watched the Rito launch upwards into the wind.

**Wow! He’s moving so fast. Wait-**

As fast as the Rito managed to thrust himself into the air, he lost control and spiralled back down, crashing onto the surface.

Zelda winced at the sight.

“Not enough. I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind... must push myself harder...”

He glared back at the princess, causing her to stop her approach.

“You know, your highness... it’s rude to eavesdrop.” said Revali and he gingerly returned to his feet.

“My apologies. I went to the village and was told I could find you here.”

“You have need of me. To defeat Calamity Ganon. To slay the beast once and for all... It will be my great pleasure.” He said with a cocky grin.

“Thank you, Revali. If we all work together, I’m certain we’ll be able to defeat-“

“However!” he interrupted before turning his back to her once again.

The gust of wind came back with a vengeance, and Revali rocketed in the air once again. What followed next was an impressive display of him eliminating multiple targets in a matter of seconds with his arrows.

Landing on the railing to the hut, he puffed out his chest, “I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem... that little knight with the darkness-sealing sword. Correct?”

**How does he know about, him? Word travels fast... Curses!**

“Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action... don’t come crying to me.”

**I think I like this one already.**

“Of course. There is to be a ceremony to make it official in four days time at the castle. I trust you’ll have no trouble making it there?”

“Of course not! I would like to see this so called ‘hero’ myself.”

“Very well. I must be off, there is one other that I must gather before the ceremony.”

“See you soon, Princess.”

“Likewise, Revali.”

They bowed to each other once before Zelda took her leave.

**Three down, one to go.**

There was no way for them to make it to, Zora’s Domain today, but they would need to make it to back to Hyrule Field before they set up camp. That way they could make it to, Zora’s Domain in a day, and make it back to the castle the night before the ceremony.

As she retired for the night, Zelda couldn’t help letting her thoughts wander.

**It’s almost time, time for all of this to officially start. The race against the clock has already begun. But why does it have to be him, HIM of all people to be my appointed knight? What can he do? Father is going to trust someone he just met to watch over his own daughter? How could someone like him, help someone like me?**

It was a question that loomed over her since her father mentioned it. There was no reason to trust him, no reason to believe in his abilities, despite him having the Master Sword. She didn’t care how hypocritical it sounded, but she needed more. Something to prove to her that he was truly someone worth investing in. Something to stop him from reminding her how much of a failure she already was...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the trip to Zora’s Domain was as one would expect, uneventful. It never ceased to amaze Zelda how beautiful the place was, especially at night, where the entire place seemed to illuminate. But now wasn’t the time for sight seeing, there was a job for her to do.

As she walked towards the throne room, she couldn’t stop the uncomfortable feeling she got when the people she passed by bowed in respect. Well, it was like that everywhere she went, but with the Zora people in particular it made her more uneasy than the rest. She couldn’t quite place the reasoning behind it, she never felt like a princess worthy of all the formalities and respect to begin with, but with the Zora... Zelda knew that they didn’t like the idea of sending their prized possession over to the cause, and maybe the potential backlash was enough to keep her on edge. After all, she didn’t take getting yelled at very well.

“Ah, Princess Zelda. What brings you to Zora’s Domain?” asked King Dorephan.

**He’s still just as big as I remember, but always so kind-hearted. Maybe things will turn out okay.**

Zelda had only visited Zora’s Domain a few times, and for very short stints like this one at that. However, every time she came she never knew how the king of the Zora’s managed to be at least 10 times the size of his subjects. It didn’t seem to make any logical sense, nor did she realize a Zora could reach that size. She heard of beings like this in the Lanayru Sea...

**Whales if I’m remembering correctly.**

“Yes, I would very much to speak to your daughter, Princess Mipha. I have something I wish to discuss with her.”

Zelda could feel her legs trembling under the gaze of the king, but he soon smiled and offered a nod, “I understand, I will have someone go fetch her at once.”

“Father, you called?” asked Mipha as she entered the room a few minutes later.

“Yes, Mipha. Princess Zelda would like to speak to you.”

Mipha hugged Zelda, and gave her a soft smile. “It’s been a while since we seen each other last. So, what is it you wish to discuss?”

“Is it alright if we speak in private? Somewhere where we won’t be disturbed?”

The smile faded as realization set upon her, “Oh... Yes, of course. Follow me.”

About an hour passed when they reached the top of the, Veiled Falls.

Mipha took a seat, and watched her little brother, Sidon playing at the bottom of the falls. Zelda meanwhile, waited patiently.

“So, Princess... May I ask who the other chosen Champions are?” she finally asked after a long period of silence.

“Goron vigilance, Daruk. Rito confidence, Revali. Gerudo spirit, Urbosa. And also...” Her eyes went downcast, “the Hylian with the sword that seals the darkness. Link.”

It still bothered her, saying his name. But again, she wasn’t going to disrespect him in front of someone that she was trying to convince to join her cause. One thing she did notice, was Mipha’s sudden shift in expression. Her more serious expression turning soft.

“Oh...” Looking down at her brother once more she shouted, “Sidon! Hurry and swim up here!”

**He’s just an infant, there’s no way he could swim up this water fall.**

“Mipha... Perhaps he is still too young to swim up this big waterfall.”

She tilted her head to Zelda and smiled, “One day, Princess... I must leave him... to face my fate with Ruta.”

Zelda watched Mipha jump down the waterfall to retrieve her brother, and return mere moments later with him on her back.

Mipha knelt down in front of him, and caressed his cheek, “Sweet Sidon. Should fate ever part us... I’m counting on you to protect our beloved home from harm. Understood?”

The young Zora prince nodded.

“I believe in you. Now, shall we try one more time?”

He gave his sister a cheeky smile with a flex of his arm, all of which made Zelda nearly succumb to the cuteness overload. The moment between brother and sister reminded her of her mother. It brought a sad smile to her face.

“Anyways, Mipha. There is going to be a ceremony to make it official in two days. I trust that there won’t be an issue of you being able to make it?”

“I’ll be fine. If you give me a moment, we can go together? I’ll only be a minute.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Mipha said her goodbyes to her younger brother and father, before she returned to Zelda, and the two set off back to the castle with their escorts in tow.

Zelda and Mipha were talking a lot along the way, things with now their kingdoms are doing and life at home, however the conversation took a sudden twist when Mipha asked.

“So tell me, how is he?”

“How’s who?”

“Link. I haven’t heard from him in a while.”

“Wait, you know who he is?”

“Yes, he’s... a friend. He saved me a long time ago, and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“I find it hard to believe that someone of your stature needs saving from someone like him.”

“Don’t be indignant towards him, he’s done a lot for me. And he will for you, too.”

“How can you be so sure? You seem to put a lot of faith into him.”

“He may not seem like much. But he’s the most kind-hearted person you will ever meet.”

“It didn’t seem that way when I ran into him. He ignored me when I addressed him, and didn’t say two words the entire time.”

Mipha laughed, “He hasn’t changed at all then.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s always been the quiet type. But, with every story. There’s more to it than the cover.”

**What’s that supposed to mean?**

The smile Mipha gave, quelled any further attempt to dig deeper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was well into the night when Zelda returned the next day, after coming back with Mipha the day before, she got word from Purah of a potential dig site at Hyrule Field and jumped at the chance to leave. It turned out to be a bust, but any time away from the castle was a win in her books. Now, she had just finished getting ready for the night when she decided to get some last minute fresh air before bed.

Link sat along the edge of the bridge as he watched the stars winking at him from above. He came to a conclusion that he felt could satisfy both his sovereign and her grace.

_I'll stick around her quarters, but I will not enter without her permission. I'll also do what I can to stay out of her way while in the castle. I respect her need for privacy and empathize with her. She has been doing this alone for a long time now, she doesn't need me around suffocating her. When we're out in the field, I'll keep a three pace distance behind as to not disturb her, so she doesn't have to see me._

When Zelda came out of her quarters, Link hopped off his perch and knelt down on one knee, bowing his head in respect.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not trying to hide her irritation at seeing him.

He raised his head lifting an eyebrow in question. Zelda motioned for him to stand, understanding his silent question.

"So? I'll ask again, why are you here? If you're look-"

"Just admiring the view." he interrupted.

Zelda was taken aback by the sudden interruption, it was quiet, but so sudden and unexpected that it stopped her in her tracks.

**Just admiring the view?**

"I... I don't believe that..." she was struggling to find words as his gaze on her hardened.

**Just tell him off, say something! Anything!**

But the words just couldn't formulate in her mind as he held her gaze. The way the light lit up his features...

**No, no, no! Stop it, Zelda!**

"There are plenty of other, better spots to 'admire' the view. I don't see why you need to be here to do so." she finally had the courage to say to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Your Grace, by order of the king I am supposed to keep watch over you at all times." he said with poise as he gave a terse nod.

Her face flushed and her brows furrowed. "Well you can tell the king that I most certainly am capable of taking care of myself. You are dismissed." She ordered as she stormed off back to her quarters, slamming the door behind her once again.

Link let out the breath he was holding in when she disappeared.

_That was the most I have spoken in a while... And, I didn't get thrown off the ledge or get executed where I stand... better than expected._

He took a seat by her door, under the window sill and continued to watch the night sky. There would be no sleep for him on this night, or many nights to come for that matter. So he would keep watch, with one ear listening towards the door, and the other to the outside. What caught his attention was the soft sobbing that came from her quarters. His heart reached out to her, but he had to pull it back. There wasn't anything he could do or say to help her as of now. All he could do was take whatever she threw at him. It was a burden that he needed to bear for her sake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now with the door firmly shut and locked behind her, the tears she was fighting back trickled down her rosy cheeks.

**I hate him... I hate him so much. Why can't everyone just leave me be? Why is everyone out to get me? Why can't Calamity Ganon wait for the next descendant? Who am I kidding? Who would want to have kids with a failure like me anyway?**

All these irrational thoughts flooded Zelda's mind, making more tears stream down her face. She couldn't stay in this state of mind, so, she did the one thing that usually helped put her mind at ease. Writing in her diary. Wiping away her tears the best she could, Zelda jotted down what had transpired the past few days.

**_"After meeting with the Champions, I left to research the ancient technology, but nothing of note came of my research. The return of Ganon looms; a dark force taunting us from afar. I must learn all I can about the relics so we can stop him. If the fortune-teller's prophecy is to be believed, there isn't much time left... Ah, but turning over these thoughts in my head puts me ill at ease. I suppose I should turn in for the night._ **

**_P.S. Tomorrow my father is assigning HIM as my appointed knight..."_ **

Writing her thoughts down seemed to help her on this night. The events that occurred today finally were catching up to her, and the feeling of sleep was most welcome. She needed this day to end, and hope that maybe, just maybe, that she was imagining it all, because goddess help her if it wasn't.

She put her diary away and headed to her bed, letting sleep overtake her.  
Tomorrow was a new day, something that she needed to remind herself more and more often as of late...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The two meet for the first time, and it isn't off to a great start. We see how Zelda has a bit of an attitude and get a bit of backstory behind her too. Link kind of takes everything has it comes with his laid back persona, and understands what she's going through, despite her not knowing this. We gain some understanding as to why she gets so frustrated and irritated with him in the beginning and has this resentment towards her father for his decision to allow a man she just met access to her personal living space. 
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment below to share your thoughts and leave a like to show your love for the story. See you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Subdued Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back at it with another chapter. So in this one, were going to have Link meeting the other Champions as well as the have the first memory play out. How will they react when they see him? Enjoy.

Zelda awoke just before sunrise. It had to have been one of the worst sleeps she's had in a long while. She tossed and turned all night, feeling an uncomfortable presence around her. All she could think about was "him," and more importantly, what he had in his possession. She despised him for it, truly. But maybe it was all a bad dream? Maybe she imagined the entire thing? The entire week was a blur if she was being honest with herself. Getting into her white robes for morning devotions, Zelda exited her quarters, and stopped abruptly when she noticed someone in the courtyard below.

**No one should be awake at this hour? And the courtyard is off-limits to nearly everyone until a few hours past dawn. Who has access to such a privilege?**

It didn't take long for her to figure out, as a familiar blade sparkled in the twilight.

**So it wasn't a dream...**

Her fists clenched and her jaw tightened.

**It's not fair!**

Zelda watched Link train, analyzing his capabilities for herself.

**He wields the blade with such confidence, such fearlessness, such focus... His movements are so... unerring, so dexterous. I find myself entranced watching his elegant display of swordsmanship.**

She looked down on him with scorn.

**He's too... perfect. It's completely unsettling. He has no faults, whatsoever. I'm sick of it. Sick of him making a mockery of me.**

Having already enough of her share of Link for the day, week, year, Zelda continued onto her study where the sun was now starting to peak over the mountains.

Link meanwhile, continued to practice. He had an enhanced ability to hear, thanks once again to his survival training. It helped him hear danger from afar, and avoid running into difficulties multiple times. This time however, it was to check on the princess. He already had gotten this feeling that she had a knack for finding trouble; whether or not she's the instigator of said trouble, so he made it a priority to be more aware of her. Either to avoid her, or make sure she's doing well. In this case, the former. He heard her close the door to her study after she watched him for maybe an hour. He didn't turn or try to acknowledge her presence when he realized she was watching him, he didn't want to upset her, something he found he was good at. Link knew that he had to keep his stoic mask on at all times around her, if he let it slip... the consequences would be too great.

"You're up early." someone called out to him.

Turning around he could see a tall woman approaching. She was beautiful; luscious red hair, verdant eyes, and a strength about her that he could tell was that of a warrior. He also noticed a blue skirt, short at her right hip, but just past her knee on the left one. It had a design on it that he wasn't familiar with. She barely wore any armour, apart from a chest piece to cover her breasts the only other thing she had was two shoulder plates. Her skin was tanned, and she wore heels along with two huge hooped earrings, that were the shape of a crescent moon.

_She's definitely a Gerudo Warrior. And a strong one by the looks of it._

The woman was now only a few feet away from him, her smile radiating excitement.

"My name is, Urbosa. And I'm the Champion of the Gerudo, pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris." she said with a hand extended out to him.

Link shook it, and nodded.

"Not much for talking, huh? So then you must be the one everyone has been talking about, I assume. The coveted Hero of Time. The one who wields the legendary Master Sword. Farore's Champion."

Link scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. He didn't feel worthy of those fancy titles, nor did he want them. He was... himself, and that was that.

She got down on one knee, and bowed to him. "It's an honour to make your acquaintance, Link. I am truly glad we have found you."

"You don't have to get down on one knee..." he replied embarrassed.

"Oh... So you do talk." she said with humour in her tone as she rose from her kneel. "And you're so modest, I love it."

It took all of his will to not let his mask slip and just hide forever, he wasn't used to being praised and having it be genuine as well.

"Truly, it is an honour. We were all wondering if you'd ever show up. As strong as we all may be, we are meant to aid you. While you and the princess do the heavy lifting." She put her hand on his shoulder, and he tensed slightly at the contact. "We are all on the same side, we must learn to work together or else we don't have a hope in stopping Calamity Ganon.”

Her expression hardened for a moment, but returned soft soon after. "Ah, I have an idea."

He raised his eyebrow in response.

"How about we fight? That will knock the tension off. Gerudo Warriors are well known for their battle prowess. How about we test that against Farore's Champion?"

_She wants to fight? I knew the Gerudo were fierce, but this seems more... like a bonding thing than a test of strength. An evaluation, nonetheless. Urbosa will not hold back, it's not in her nature. But... it's not in my nature to lose._

Pulling out the Master Sword, he created a bit of distance between them and got into his battle ready stance.

She laughed, and for some reason, he smiled back. "No hesitation, no fear. Already the makings of a good warrior. Now..." Pulling out her shield and scimitar, "Prepare yourself."

Urbosa came at him with blinding speed; for how tall she was, one never would have guessed. But she closed the gap in the blink of an eye, and Link barely managed to parry the first attack. She was strong too, he could see her finishing off enemies in seconds with just that single attack.

_So she's fast and she's strong, but it's still early._

Link intentionally went on the defensive, he wanted to see what he was up against, to try and find weaknesses.

"Is that all you got?!" she roared as she came charging at him with a flurry of attacks.

He managed to parry them with ease, but he didn't let it show. He still wanted to see what she had left. Her aggression rose as the battle wore on, instead of losing that initial strength and speed, she was gaining. Something that he surmised was a signature trait of those Gerudo who dedicated themselves to the path of a warrior diligently. She was also using her shield for offence rather than defence, which was something that was rarely done. He could see her catching many opponents off-guard with a well timed shield bash, but not him. Link grabbed her shield with his right hand as she attacked, and used the momentum to drive the shield back into her face.

It was his turn to go on the offensive.

Before she had time to recover, Link jabbed the hilt into her side and took the feet out from under with a sweeping kick. When she jumped back to her feet, this weird feeling coursed through the air as her eyes shot towards him with rage. Charging him once again, he sidestepped the slash and moved to knock her over with the hilt, but the way she snapped her fingers made him leap back.

A bolt of lightning shot from the sky and scattered into smaller ones in a 10 foot radius around her.

"You have good instincts, no one has ever dodged that attack." she said between laboured breaths. "It is a technique passed down each generation to the strongest warrior of our tribe. The ability to call upon lightning. All I have to do is..."

*Snap*

It was clear skies out in the early morning, yet another bolt of lightning came down on her.

_Impressive..._

"So..."

*Snap*

As she snapped her fingers, she closed the distance between them.

_I see... she knows her limitations in this, but she's too fast. I may be able to dodge her attacks, but I won't be able to get out of the radius. There is only one thing I can do, use her attack against her. The more aggressive she gets, the more openings she leaves. Very subtle and well hidden, but to those with a keen sense, openings that can be taken advantage of._

Continuing to dodge her attacks, he waited for the perfect moment...

_Now!_

The lightning came crashing down again, and Link lifted his sword to the sky at the perfect time to attract the charge. With his sword now coursing with electricity, he rolled under her side swipe and tapped the sword on her butt, lightly. A thing he read that Gerudo do to show that the sparring match is over.

*Zap*

Urbosa froze as she got electrocuted before falling to her knees.

"H-How did you?" she asked as she stumbled to her feet.

"You became more aggressive, even more so as you were trying to keep me within the radius that your lightning discharges. While it was a sound tactic, you leave more openings as you focus your rage on just offence."

"You deceived me... You were only making it look like I had the advantage." she said softly.

He gave her a balmy smile.

Rubbing where Link tapped her on the butt, she said wryly, "You sure know how to keep a girl interested." she finished with a wink.

The colour in his face drained, and she laughed aloud again. "I'm only teasing, Link. I know it's a show of respect amongst warriors. It's not my first sparring match, you know."

While scratching the back of his head uncomfortably, Urbosa approached him. "The princess is in good hands, you certainly are worthy to be her appointed knight." Her expression was warm and welcoming when she cupped his chin. "I have known her for years. Don't take offence to what she throws your way, it's the sword on your back, not the one wielding it that makes her angry. She's been deemed a failure ever since she was a little girl, it'll take all of us, but you most of all to show her that she is much more than that.”

He nodded tersely.

Closing the distance between them, she gave him a peck on the forehead before walking past him. "I'll leave you to it, Link. I'll see you inside." Looking back as she walked, she gave him another wink. "And, thanks for the date."

_She sure is very... carnal. But from what I've read, that's the case with all Gerudo women. If they aren't flirtatious and intimate towards you, then that's a bad sign. You can usually tell how much they like you by how far they go with these two things. While I suppose all women show this sort of behaviour, it is usually only to loved ones, and very close friends... Gerudo are not private about it and show no shame in showing it to any. It plays a part in why they wear so little. Part in showing confidence and fearlessness in battle, and part in seduction. There's some great path that all the women embark on at some point in their life, which is to find their true love. It's a fools errand in my mind, but something they treat very seriously. It is said that a Gerudo male is born once every century; it's beyond rare. And they don't let males of any race into their towns, it's strictly all female. To make sure their race doesn't die, they go on this "path" to find the one to birth their children, essentially. Interestingly enough, the female traits are the dominant ones, regardless. Something along the lines of a 0.07% chance of the male traits ever being dominant. Outstanding really. This leads to nearly all the women with the following traits; dark skin, green eyes, red hair, pointed ears, and a sharp bird-like nose. They are as beautiful as they are deadly... Or so I've read. Good to know that I have the support of at least one of the Champions._

He suddenly felt his entire body shake, and a pain surge across him that snapped him out of his thoughts.

Getting his bearings straight, he turned around to see a Goron; a rock type people that dwell under, Death Mountain, standing over him.

"Hey, sorry about that, little guy. You alright?" asked the concerned Goron.

Wiping the dirt off his shoulders, he gave a thumbs up towards him. He noticed how he had a blue sash around his body, like Urbosa. It had a different design, however.

"That's the spirit!" The Goron chuckled. "My name is, Daruk. Champion of the Goron, and pilot of the Divine Beast, Vah Rudania. You must be, Link."

He nodded in affirmation.

"Haha!" He grabbed his hand and shook it emphatically; Link was sure his arm was going to get ripped off, but he didn't let the pained expression show to worry his new found friend. "It's good to finally meet, ya. I've heard great things about you."

Link looked at him puzzled.

_How could he have possibly heard anything about me?_

"The princess of course. She told me that the most esteemed swordsman in all of Hyrule was to be her appointed knight.”

He looked up at Daruk with confusion.

_She said that?_

"Anyways, little guy..." He felt a slight discomfort in hearing that, since that was what his father called him. But he didn't let it show, he didn't want to hurt Daruk's feelings.

"Have you met the princess, yet? She's a handful isn't she? I know when I first met her, the impression I got made me feel sorry for whoever had to deal with her for more than a morning. But she's a wonderful as they come, truly. I'm happy for you."

He was a little taken aback by the bluntness of his statement, but from what he read the Goron were a simple people.

_Don't beat around the bush, and don't take work lightly. Their vacuous nature is their greatest strength and downfall. Luckily for them, the harsh conditions of Death Mountain have made any threats to their race minor at best; something that brute strength and elementary tactics could easily overcome. Despite their intimidating appearance and brashness, the Gorons are a very peaceful race from what I could deduce. Always willing to lend a helping hand, and sort of a first responder to crises around the land. Whenever they refer to you as "brother," and become... aggressive with you, know that you're in good standing. They are not a foe to be taken lightly, they've won all their battles in their history with brute strength alone. Impressive in itself, but we'll need more than just brute strength against Calamity Ganon. Still, brute strength and simplicity might be... refreshing._

Link nodded keenly.

"Well, don't want to keep the big guy waiting. See you inside, little guy." he said with a buoyant smile before heading inside the sanctum.

Before Link could follow, he felt a huge gust of wind encircle him. All he could do was shield his face until it stopped.

"Your guard was down, and this is our supposed fifth Champion?" the bird scoffed.

_A Rito._

"My name is, Revali, as I'm sure you've heard. And I'm the Champion of the Rito, pilot to the Divine Beast Vah Medoh."

From the blue scarf he wore with a bird-like design on the end of it, Link knew he wasn't lying.

The bird eyed Link disreputably, as he inspected him meticulously.

"Too scrawny, too small, and you don't even know how to fly." he sighed. "How is someone like you the Hero of Time? We've never heard of you, your origins, or triumphs. You're an anomaly. Someone who doesn't belong here. Be sure to remember that the only reason any of us are wasting our time with you is because of the sword you wield. Without it, you're merely just a boy incapable of even the simplest of things. Me? My accomplishments should have been more than enough to secure my place at the princess side, but it appears I'm only to assist the Hero. The fools... Well, it seems like I'll have to carry the dead weight of some useless Hylian who can't even tie his shoes properly. See you inside, 'Hero.'" Revali took off towards the sanctum, the wind howling at Link's face again.

_It seems that he feels the same way as the princess... He did carry a unique bow on his back though, something the Rito warriors are renowned for is archery. The Rito have been commonly mistaken to be considered a humanoid race, but in actuality, they carry a more anthropomorphic bird-like appearance. They are also known to have wings naturally which are depicted being prehensile and hand-like, allowing them to grab and hold things. Most Rito resemble falcons and eagles, while a few can resemble an owl, though it is unknown to Hylian researchers if this is simply a variation or the result of old age. Yet others are shown to be parrot-like, indicating that it is more likely just variation in appearance, much like the Zora who are known to have variations in appearance between members. Fledglings are shown to have wings and implied to be capable of flying at a much younger age than most avian types. It is also implied that the Rito race as a whole can fly naturally, as their is no indication that they require the aid of a deity or dragon such as, Dinraal; who is known to fly through the Tabantha region near Rito Village, to do so. Due to flying at high altitudes and living near the cold Hebra Mountains, the Rito have apparently developed insulating feathers that allow them to endure cold temperatures they would encounter while flying at high altitudes and living near cold regions. Rito feathers occasionally molt which Rito artisans use to make Snowquill Tunics and Snowquill Trousers, very useful for cold endeavours. Rito feathers are also used to make Rito-down beds which are implied to be even softer than soft stable beds, though this may simply be a marketing tactic, according to experts._

"Link?" a soft voice called out to him.

Turning around was a face he hadn't seen in years.

_Mipha? What's she... Ah, I see. The blue cloth around her waist that hangs over her one shoulder could only mean one thing._

"Its been a long time, hasn't it. Two years and four months? I'm the Champion of the Zora now, pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I never would have imagined... I mean, I'm so happy to see you again." she rushed over and hugged him. "How I've waited to do that for so long. Where have you been? What have you been up to?"

It became awkward for Link very quickly, he wasn't one for physical contact, yet Mipha just never could stop with the subtle touches or hugs. If she wasn't a Zora, one could almost mistake her for a Gerudo, almost. The barrage of questions were something he was uncomfortable with too. He has always been one not to talk, but that didn't seem to stop her, only encourage her. When Venus sent him to the Lanayru and Necluda regions for survival training, at one point or another, he'd always encounter Mipha. She helped guard the rivers around Zora's Domain. Which consisted of the; Zora, Hylia, Squabble, and Rutala rivers. Across all four, they basically covered the entirety of the Necluda and northwestern part of Lanayru. Zora are remarkably fast swimmers, due to the fact they are aquatic, humanoid creatures that also have a slight resemblance to that of a shark. So what would take a Hylian normally a day's ride, the Zora could travel using the river in just a few hours. Which allowed her to visit him often. She'd always offer to bring him food or a place to stay at the palace, but he would always decline. It wasn't that he didn't like her, just that he didn't harbour the same feelings as she did. He felt like he'd be taking advantage of her kindness and playing with her heart if he ever did accept, which would be going against his moral code.

It began when they first met. She was surrounded by a group of Moblins, and her spear got knocked out of her hands. Noticing that she was in trouble, he jumped in and fought off the group, effectively saving her. She praised and marvelled him for his heroic deeds, thanking him profusely. Link just thought he was doing what anyone else would have done, and tried to wave her off. But he learned quickly, that despite her gentle nature, she was as stubborn as they come. Turns out, she was actually a princess to the Royal Family of the Zora, so he was heralded a hero. Link was sure that she exaggerated the story from the amount of praise he was getting, and his suspicions were only affirmed when he was asked how a simple boy like him could stop a black furred, Lynel with nothing but a tree branch. He didn't want to break the girl's heart, so he just went along with it for her sake. Ever since then, she's had an infatuation with him. If he ever got hurt, she used some sort of magic to heal him. It managed to rid him of nearly all his scars that he received throughout his trials at the time. Though he recalled that sometimes it would get overbearing, even the most minute of injuries, like blisters on his hands... she'd stop what she was doing to heal him. Mipha was kind, beautiful, caring, and always worried about him. She was someone that he could call a friend, and a true one at that.

"Well, I've been around." he eventually replied.

"I can tell. Look at all those scars you've gotten, you must have been seriously hurt. You should have come and let me heal you." she said her usual gentle tone, but Link could sense the reprimand within it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. You were always one that could never stay in one spot too long." she giggled. "Which resulted in lots of scrapes and bruises. Which I would always heal. After this ceremony, you should let me heal those scars that you've gotten. I'll make you look brand new." she said with a jovial smile.

Link nodded, returning the smile with a reserved one of his own.

"We'll have to catch up some more later. For now, we shouldn't keep the King waiting."

He began following Mipha into the sanctum, that was until a clear of the throat behind him stopped them both in their tracks.

When they turned around to see who caused the disturbance, Link wasn’t the only one startled to see it being Zelda.

“Mipha, you go on ahead. I need to speak to him alone.” she demanded.

“As you wish.” With a quick bow, Mipha headed inside the sanctum, leaving Zelda and Link alone.

Link got down on one knee and bowed gracefully as she approached.

“You don’t need to do that.” she said earnestly, “It’s quite intolerable.”

Cause of course showing her respect was intolerable. Rising from his kneel, she handed him a light blue cloth.

“Well go on, take it!”

Lifting the cloth in the air, it revealed to be a tunic. Made similar to those of the other Champions. It had intricate designs along the collar and sleeves, but what made it stand out was the Triforce symbol on the back, along with how the collar had the Master Sword traced down the chest.

“You’ll be required to wear this at all times. Do take care of it.”

Link nodded in thanks before he hid behind a corner to change. The action causing Zelda to hold back a giggle. When he returned, even she had to admit that the tunic suited him well; not that she’d say it out loud of course.

“R-Right. Best to get this over with. Come along now.”

When they got inside, it wasn’t to anyone’s surprise that it was packed. The king was waiting at the top of the balcony by his throne, Link quickly took his place in the middle of the Champions; each had a flag of their provinces respective crests to honour them. Zelda meanwhile, stood just ahead of the group, in the middle of the Triforce that was carved into the stonework.

“Welcome, warriors!” bellowed the King as he rose from his throne. “I’d like to thank you for joining me here today, and for your bravery in accepting this... fateful task. I officially appoint you Hyrule’s Champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb. That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations. Those garments you now wear were all crafted by my daughter, Zelda. Zelda. I trust you with the task only a daughter of the royal family can fulfill. Lead our Champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon.”

A roar of cheering and applause came as the King finished his speech. Followed by a wondrous display of fireworks.

_This isn’t the time for celebrating._

Link was off by himself away from everyone else when the celebration started, he wasn’t one for parties. And apart from formalities there was no business for him to be there. So, he decided to check on the other Champions from his spot in the shadows. Daruk was friendly with everyone, but after a while was avoided for his aggressive nature. It wasn’t that they didn’t like him, but crushed hands and dislocated shoulders were not something the guests wanted from an overzealous Goron. Mipha attracted a lot of attention, which wasn’t surprising. She always had a way with people. Revali was busy telling anyone who would listen all about his adventures and triumphs. Although, some of the stuff he was saying had even Link think that he was over exaggerating. Urbosa, like Mipha, attracted a lot of attention, but for much different reasons...

Link shook his head.

_Down boys, you got no chance with that one._

“Not one for parties I see.” said a soft voice beside him.

Shaking his head once again, he turned around to meet the gaze of Zelda.

“If it were up to me, I wouldn’t have any of this.”

He nodded, he agreed that they were in fact wasting time celebrating something trivial.

“Glad to see that you agree. Now if you don’t mind-“

“Ah, there you two are. I trust you are getting along well?” asked the King suspiciously.

**Curses!**

“Yes, Father.”

“Good, you’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, so it’s best to work together. Best way to do that is by getting along.”

Link could tell that Zelda didn’t like what her father was saying.

_Maybe she’ll never get used to it. Regardless, I have a duty to her and Hyrule._

“Well the after party is about to start, how about you grab the other Champions and head towards the small garden on the south east end of the castle. You’ll be less disturbed there.” he suggested.

“I suppose it’s worth a shot. They’ll have to leave soon as it is.”

After a few minutes of gathering the other Champions, they headed to the southeastern garden.

Once there, Revali was quick to pull Zelda aside and inquire about the ceremony. Urbosa and Mipha quickly followed suit, while Daruk stayed behind with Link.

Stretching out his arm from all the ones he shook at the ceremony, Daruk commented, “I tell ya, those formal shindigs really take it outta me.”

“Hmph. This is the Sheikah Slate, eh?” Revali snorted to Zelda as he took the slate to inspect.

“It is. Apparently there are more uses for it than we originally thought. Sadly, we’ve yet to decipher all of its secrets.” added Zelda.

“The princess showed me something strange recently.” said Urbosa as Revali handed the slate to Mipha. “Somehow it can create true-to-life images.”

Mipha looked at the slate in awe, “Oh, wow. I would love to see it. Um, Princess... May I ask a special favour of you?” she looked back at Link, who was looking back at the group with a confused expression.

“Ah, of course. Hold on a moment, I know just who to grab.”

Zelda returned a few minutes later with Purah; who else to grab other than the person that actually helped her unlock the ability? It wasn’t hard to find her, since she loved being the centre of attention.

“Alright everyone, stand together. If we’re going to take a picture, we better make it a good one!” exclaimed Purah.

The Champions gathered together, as per Purah’s instructions.

“All right! This spot should work nicely.”

Daruk was in the back behind everyone, Link and Zelda were side by side in the middle with Revali to her right and Mipha to his left. Urbosa was in between Zelda and Revali, but a little further back due to her height.

“Keep your eyes on the Sheikah Slate, everyone! Daruk, can you crouch down a bit? You’re as big as Death Mountain.”

Daruk knelt down awkwardly behind the group get in the picture.

“What’s with the glum face, Princess? Gimme a big smile!”

She felt a hand clasp her shoulder, she looked up to see Urbosa give a reassuring nod with a smile of her own.

**Right, I can do this! It’s just one picture.**

Taking a deep breath, she focused back on the camera with a small smile.

“Revali, move your tail closer to the group.”

He let out a disgruntled, “Ugh, fine.” before moving closer to the group, albeit apprehensively.

“Mipha, you look so tense. Deep breaths, OK?”

“Right!” she stammered before taking a moment to collect herself.

“Stay just like that! Here we go! Smiiiile... Click, snap!”

However, what no one realized was the devious plan Daruk formulated. At the exact moment the picture was taken, he pushed everyone together.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?” squawked Revali.

“My, my. Who knew you could be so touchy?” teased Urbosa.

“Urbosa!” stammered Zelda.

“I’m sorry, Link! I didn’t bump into you did I?” exclaimed Mipha worriedly.

“There! Here’s your picture.” said Purah to break everyone up.

Urbosa was the first to break into a fit of laughter, “Revali, it looks like you’re having a heart-attack.”

“I might as well have, with the force behind that push, Daruk.” snapped Revali.

“I’m sorry, but everyone was acting all weird. So I decided to liven it up a little.” said Daruk as he puffed out his chest with pride.

Zelda frowned, “Are you sure this acceptable? I don’t know if you guys want a picture like that.”

“Keep it...” mumbled Link, which startled her.

**He’s okay with it?**

“I agree, keep it.” added Urbosa.

“Wait, huh?”

“Yeah, it looks good!” commented Purah.

“It’s something to remember.” giggled Mipha.

Zelda sighed, but saved it into the memory banks of the Sheikah Slate, “There, now it will always be there.”

“Say, Princess...”

“Yes, Daruk?”

“I heard that there’s this sacred ceremony where the princess performs her own rite on the Chosen Hero. I was wondering since we’re all here, could we do it? Now would be as good a time as any. I think it would bring good fortune to us!”

**Nope, no, absolutely not! You’re a fool for even considering the idea.**

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Don’t worry, little guy. This will be good for the two of you.” whispered Daruk; or what could be considered a Goron whisper.

While appreciating the gesture, he felt that maybe his faith in this ceremony was misplaced. From what he could tell, the princess was not looking forward to it and that this would be a waste of time.

Together they all walked to the, Sacred Grounds. Link remaining three paces behind the group. Zelda could feel his gaze on her, watching her intently. It was driving her crazy.

**Why does he keep staring at me? And why is he following behind the group? Should I look to see what he's doing? No, don't look! You'll only be looking into his- stop it, stop it, stop it! But I have to look. Just a glance. It's bothering me too much.**

When she tilted her head, they immediately locked gazes and she was entranced once again.

**Why is his expression so impassive? Why doesn't he look away? Why don't I look away? What is he-**

Her thoughts were interrupted when she nicked a rock and lost her balance. Before she could hit the ground, she felt someone grab her arm to stop her from the embarrassing tumble. When she regained her footing, she looked up to see her saviour and immediately wished she hit the ground instead.

**Him?! But how did he get to me so fast?**

"Nice catch, Link." said Urbosa.

"I would have been there, but I merely wanted to test our newly appointed knight." added Revali.

"I- um... Thank you, but it was unnecessary, I was perfectly-" His soft look made her stop mid-sentence.

"Princess, what's wrong?" asked Daruk.

Looking back over to Link, she could see the stoic expression once again.

**Was I imagining things?**

"Nothing, let's get this over with."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was just past evening when they reached the Sacred Grounds. There was a small set of stairs that led to the centre of the platform that was encompassed by four pillars at each corner. The stonework had riveting designs in the form of a ring around the Triforce that was etched in the middle. Zelda and Link stood in the middle, while the other Champions stood off to the side.

**I don't want to do this. I really don't want to do this. Goddess help me get through this.**

Link got down to a kneel with his head lowered, Zelda raised her hand towards him.

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness..." she wasn't even trying to hide her unwillingness to do this in the tone of her voice. "You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity." **He hasn't shown anything to anyone.** "And proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia." **How ironic, I, the one trying to unlock the sacred blessings of Hylia is praising another who merely showed up and received them.** "Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight... The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero." **Some "Hero," he's not worthy.** "We pray for your protection... and we hope that-" **We hope that you disappear and that this is all some sort of sick twisted nightmare.** "That the two of you will grow stronger together, as one."

Zelda let out a depressed sigh. She couldn't hide the look of disappointment when she looked down at his kneeling figure before her.

**I can't even remember something that is supposed to be sacred. Yet, he sits there so cool, so unflinching. It's absolutely unnerving!**

"Gee, this is uplifting..." said Daruk as she continued on with the rite. "She's making it sound like we already lost."

Zelda could hear him from where she was, and the words he spoke made her stutter her own.

"Wasn't this your idea?" reminded Revali.

**Now isn't the time, Revali. Where was I in the passage? Oh no, not again!**

"You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster! And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the princess regarding... this boy." he continued.

**Can Link hear them too?! Does he know what I think of him? This is so embarrassing! Why does that stupid bird have to flap his mouth at a time like this?**

"Oh, give it a rest." cut in Urbosa.

**Goddess bless, the one person I can count on...**

"That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least that's how the princess sees him."

That was it, the final thread cut. Zelda stopped the ritual, casting her eyes downward before returning her gaze back to the still kneeling Link. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but she kept her composure.

**She's right, that all he is... is a reminder. A constant cursed reminder! It makes me so sick that I can't even finish the ritual, I can't keep lying to myself and spouting this nonsense to the likes of him.**

"You may rise." she said to him coldly.

Link rose and bowed with a hand on his chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Link got down to his kneel, he knew this ritual was going to be a waste of time.

He could feel her dark cloud hovering over him all the way there, he knew she didn't want to do this. However, for her sake, he kept up appearances and would give her the respect that she needed. Whatever backlash he received afterwards, he would take it head on. When she finally started the passage, he knew she was barely hanging on by a thread.

_She wants this to be over with so badly. Does she really despise me that much?_

All Link could do was kneel and wait. He felt her falter, unnerve as she started forgetting where she left off and missing pieces of the passage entirely. When the other Champions started voicing their opinions, he felt her fall apart. Give up. A feeling he knew all too well. But, it didn't matter how much he wanted to give her a lending a hand, how desperately he wanted to change her opinion of him, it wasn't going to change anything. He could only hope that in time, she could grow to accept him, or at least tolerate him.

"You may rise." she said with a coldness in her tone.

Keeping up with appearances he bowed with a hand on his chest; a sign that he would swear his life to her.

"Finally!" said an exasperated Revali. "Listen, I hate to cut this short, but we need to continue preparing for Calamity Ganon. Sitting around isn't going to help. I'm going back to Vah Medoh to continue to work on the controls."

"Agreed, there is much work to be done. I will return to Vah Naboris as well." said Urbosa.

"I must return to my people as well." added Mipha.

"And I still need to get the hang of that thing. Revali is right, we need to be prepared." said Daruk.

"Yes, that is best. Daruk, I will come to Vah Rudania in a weeks time to make those adjustments you mentioned before. After we check on Vah Medoh." replied Zelda.

The four nodded in unison and gracefully bowed to Zelda before leaving to their respective corners of the land.

"Link..." cooed Mipha as she approached him. "You'll have to visit Vah Ruta soon, then we'll be able to properly catch up. It seems our time was cut short yet again."

Link nodded in assent.

"That makes me happy, thank you. Farewell." she gave him a quick hug before taking her leave.

"You know, Mipha?" asked Zelda who was watching the one-sided conversation closely. She heard Mipha’s side of the story, but wanted Link’s input as well.

The two were alone now, but Link kept his silence and replied with a simple nod.

"How do you know the princess of Zora's Domain?" she eyed suspiciously.

He shrugged ambiguously, leading Zelda to believe that he wasn't going to answer her question.

"Well, you are dismissed. I will return back to the castle for evening prayer."

She trotted off towards the castle, and after a few seconds, she could hear him... three paces behind like before.

"I said you are dismissed. I'm perfectly capable of walking home on my own." she reminded him stiffly before returning to her walk where he was following her, three paces behind once again...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I can't believe this continued all the way to the castle. Not a word passed his lips, that stare at my back never went away, and he always remained exactly three paces behind me. When I picked up speed, he picked up speed, when I slowed down, so did he. When I stopped in the market, he was standing directly behind me, unmoving. He followed me all the way to the door of my quarters where I childishly slammed and locked it. He could still be there for all I know.**

Zelda was now in her quarters back at the castle. She had finished evening prayer not long ago, and was having some tea by the fire before bed.

**The absolute nerve, he disobeyed a direct order multiple times! Some appointed knight. And to think, tomorrow he's going to be following me around for over a week. The last little bit of freedom I had left has been taken away from me. Curses...**

Downing the remaining tea, Zelda was about to get hop into bed before she heard a soft knock on the door outside. Peeking out her window, she noticed that it was her appointed knight.

**Why is he here? Just ignore the door. Do not open it. Whatever you do-**

She opened the door, "What is it?"

Scratching the back of his head, he pointed out to the west mountains of Hebra.

Zelda quickly caught on to what he was silently trying to ask.

"Oh, well I was thinking at first light. You know if that's too early for you, I'll just go on my own, no worries."

He shook his head, before bowing.

She slammed the door in his face and headed to bed.

**Curse him!**

As sleep soon came to claim her, the only thing Zelda had in her mind was Link.

**He was so calm and quiet throughout the entire rite. I would've snapped at Revali if I were in his place. And he knows Mipha? How does one such as him, become close friends with her? I can’t get over the fact that he saved her when they were younger. And why do I care who he associates himself with. I could care less!**

She exhaled...

**Why do I keep thinking about him? I can't get him out of my head.**

After about an hour, Zelda managed to put her ill thoughts at bay for the night, deciding that it would be best to get a good nights rest for the road ahead rather than mull over Link; she'd get plenty chances to do that on their journey. Her eyelids became heavy, and she soon drifted off to the sound of the cackling fire and whispers of the night.

Link meanwhile, was sitting on the edge of the bridge, feet dangling over the side as he closed his eyes to meditate.

_So it begins... Tomorrow, is where it all truly begins...  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. So we get a bit of backstory for the races in the game, as well as a look into each of the Champions. We see that Zelda is still struggling to come to terms with Link being her appointed knight and now the two are heading to Rito Village. Maybe the journey out is what she needs to accept Link? Or maybe it'll make it worse. Either way, leave a like if you like the story so far, and comment your thoughts below. I'm loving the support. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Travelling Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, but on Saturday I got it posted. Things just aligned and here we are. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you below.

It was just before dawn. Zelda was already up and nearly ready to head out the door.

 **I'm going to skip devotions this morning, I'm much too excited to finally get out of the castle. With a bit of luck... he won't be around. I'll be on my own, free. I'll walk there instead of going by horse** **, just to extend the trip a little more. Should be about a two days journey there, I'll spend the night, then a four days journey to Goron City.**

Checking her supplies she made sure she brought; her diary, a few elixirs for the cold and heat, a few changes of clothes, and the Sheikah Slate.

"There! I think I'm all set." she said to herself all giddy.

She opened the door to her quarters as quietly as the hinges creaking would allow her. Looking side to side, she stepped out in a crouch.

**Looks like he isn't here, so far...**

She slowly brought her head over the side of the bridge and scanned the area.

**I don't see him near the study, and he's not at the courtyard or training grounds.**

Zelda knew she needed to remain stealthy, he could be anywhere, she wasn't in the clear yet. With this in mind, she warily made her way to the southwestern entrance to Castle Town.

The entrance was in sight and there was still no sign of Link.

**Looks like I managed to evade him after all. Some knight...**

Now past the entrance, she took in a large breath of air.

**Ah... The smell of freedom, solitude, and peace.**

With a little bounce in her step, Zelda followed the road to Carok Bridge on her way to Rito Village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours passed and she had made it just past the Breach of Demise, and was following the road west to, Tabantha Great Bridge.

**I'm making good time, I might get there in a day in a half instead of two.**

For whatever reason she had thing pang of guilt hit her.

**I shouldn't have left him behind, that was cruel of me. But I need this freedom, I need to be away from him, away from everyone. It's better this way. He doesn't say anything anyways, not like I have to hear any backlash from him. What's he going to say to father? Just make hand gestures?**

She laughed at that.

**What a fool. The legendary Hero of Time gets outwitted by the princess of Hyrule. That'll be something to tell Revali. Apart from his outburst at the ritual, I'm glad he feels the same way about, Link. A pest at best is what can describe my appointed knight. I bet Revali can put him in his place. It'll be nice to have someone not fawning over him. I'd love to see the stoic mask he wears get smacked off his face. Maybe I should do it myself. What's he going to do?**

**But... that would be cruel. I couldn't commit myself to such a thing. He's only doing his job right? He doesn't really care about me, just the power I can't obtain. I bet he thinks of me as some kind of joke. A loser. A failure... How is there not any other way to look at me? He already has done his part to obtain his power, and now has to babysit me until I get mine. I must be just a pitiful excuse for a human being to him.**

Exasperated, she let out a sound of disgust.

 **There I go again. Wondering what he thinks about me. Why do I care about what he thinks about me so much? Why do my thoughts always revert back to him? All he's done since he's entered my life is absolutely ruin it, and yet he's always on the forefront of my mind. Why is that? Maybe it's the way he doesn't speak and won't flat out tell me what I already know** **, maybe it's the-**

Her thoughts were stopped part way through from a familiar feeling nagging at her. She stopped and turned around...

**Maybe it's the way that he just never leaves my sight! Are you kidding me?! How did he find me?**

"How long have you been there?" she asked her appointed knight, who was following exactly three paces behind her.

He shrugged ambiguously in reply.

"Do you ever say anything to anyone?"

He nodded tersely.

"Then why don't you answer me?"

Once again, a simple shrug was her response.

“Grr...” clenching both fists to her sides, Zelda made a dramatic spin so her back was now to Link and stormed off muttering about how he was going to be the death of her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pair just got past the bridge when it became dusk.

"Goddess! Is it that late already? I didn't bring anything to stay outdoors." said a bewildered Zelda.

Pulling out her Sheikah Slate, she checked the map. "And the nearest stable is still over half a day away... curses."

Link peered over her shoulder, and pointed at a particular spot in the map.

"You want to stop at Nero Hill? Are you insane? There is nowhere-" her sentence was cut off by a finger to her lips.

"I know a place." he said quietly, retracting his finger in the process.

"O-okay." she replied meekly.

**What was that just now?**

She didn't get time to process that thought as Link was studying the slate she was holding, moving his fingers around on the screen.

"Hey! Don't-" Her words were stilled once again, this time by the marker he placed on the map. "How did you...?"

He shrugged and pointed at the red beacon that lit up the land on screen.

"Goddesses, this is incredible! The marker only appears by looking through the slate, but it always stays on the map. Wow!"

Her excitement turned into a tinge of jealousy.

**I've been studying this thing for months and could only figure out the most basic of functions, he touches the screen for ten seconds and has a destination set with a function I've never seen before.**

An imminent scowl appeared across her features and she let out a huff. "So, you want us to go there, then?"

He nodded in assent.

Sliding the Sheikah Slate back to her belt, Link and Zelda followed the marker he set out for them.

After about another hour of walking, they reached a small cliff where the marker was.

"There's nothing here... Are you sure you know where you're going? I don't know why I even-" For a third time that day, she was silenced. This time a hand on her shoulder as he pointed part way up the cliff. "You want me to climb up there? I can't climb, I'd just hurt myself."

Link scratched his chin, conjuring up a plan.

"Well?" she asked after what seemed like forever.

Turning his back to her, he knelt down on one knee and motioned for her to hop on.

"You want me to climb on your back? There's no way you can support us both while climbing. It's impossible!"

He tilted his head back, eyes shimmering in the sunset that was behind him. And for whatever reason any argument she had went out the window. Zelda hunched herself onto his back wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

**This is so awkward... I'm wrapped around him like this, and I did it without nearly a second thought. I just unconsciously trusted him with my well-being and... Stop it, Zelda! Not the time!**

"If you touch me in anyway, I swear-"

"I'll be too busy climbing." he interrupted her. A fourth time that he had done so. She had no way to respond, he was absolutely right.

**Why would I say that at a time like this? What even gave me the idea that he would do such a thing? Curses.**

One thing Zelda grew to dislike was people who interrupted her. It felt like a shutdown, like they didn't care about her opinions. It always drove her to retaliate, but with Link... There was nothing to say, and he wasn't mean about it either. So, all Zelda could do was clutch to him in silence.

That was until he leapt from the ground onto the cliff. She screamed and held onto him for dear life.

"Don't drop me! Don't look down, don't look down... Link!"

"We're only six feet from the ground..." he replied cooly.

Prying open one of her shut eyes, embarrassment washed over her as she seen how close she was to the ground.

**I could literally let go, and be almost standing on both feet. Goddess help me.**

"I... um..." she was at a loss for words, and didn't know how to respond. "Sorry..."

She noticed the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly as he turned his head towards her.

**Is he... laughing? Smiling? I can't tell.**

Zelda didn't get time to decipher it, as she was catapulted into the air. Her screaming returned, causing Link to wince in pain, but he continued to ascend the cliff side, leaping from spot to spot until they were soon at their destination.

"You can let go now." he said softly.

"What?" Zelda hadn't realized they had stopped, she was still holding onto him like a vice. "Oh..." she scurried off of him, this resulting in her to lose her footing and fall backwards.

Before she could fall on her behind, Link managed to snatch her hand and pull her back to her feet. He nodded to her before letting go of her hand.

She shook her head, silently reprimanding herself.

**Get your act together, Zelda.**

Taking in her surroundings, she noticed that they were in a grotto.

**Where on earth could he have found this?**

There was a small crack in the ceiling where the light could get in, the walls were smooth and cold, the same could be said for the ground. When she looked down from where they were, if she had to guess they were maybe 40 ft off the ground.

**He managed to carry me all the way up here from that distance?**

A unexpected feeling of warmth wrapped itself around her on the chilly evening. Turning around, Link had gotten fire going and a some wool laid out beside it.

"Where did you get all that stuff? Your little pack could not have stored all of that." she asked suspiciously.

The corners of his eyes furrowed for an instant again.

**There it is again! What is that?**

It was incredibly subtle, but she could tell that it wasn't... normal for him. Before she could ask him what that was, her stomach growled.

His eyebrow lifted with suspicion.

"It's nothing."

**I didn't bring anything to eat, great. Guess nothing for me tonight.**

She silently reprimanded herself once again, as she joined Link by the fire. He motioned for her to sit on the wool.

"It's fine, really."

He shook his his head and gestured her over to the increasingly enticing wool.

**It seems much better than the cold stones.**

After letting out a defeated sigh, she took her seat, he then handed her a soft blanket made of Rito feathers.

"Where did you get a blanket made of Rito feathers? They're supposed to be incredibly rare."

Link couldn't bring himself to tell her that it was something his mother made for him long ago. When it would get especially cold in the village, that blanket would keep him warm many a nights. So, he just scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and stoked the fire. The sound of her stomach rumbling again made him take a few things out of his pack.

Pulling out a small pot, he filled it with some water from his canteen and put it over the fire. Once the water boiled he tossed in some Hylian Rice and put six Sunshrooms on a skewer beside it.

Twenty minutes passed, Zelda was watching Link cook with an odd intensity.

**It's like he can't wait to eat it, as if he's trying to will everything to cook faster.**

Soon enough, he handed her three mushroom rice balls wrapped with part of a Korok leaf. She eyed them warily...

**What if he poisoned them? Did something to them when I wasn't looking?**

They looked incredibly appetizing, though. Returning her gaze back at Link, she didn't see if he had made any for himself.

"Here." She said handing him one of her rice balls. "You made it, you can have some too."

He shook his head as he patted his stomach.

She looked at him quizzically, unsure of the gesture he made. The welcoming aroma teasing her nose caused those thoughts to revert back to her food again. She didn't want to eat something made from him, but her stomach was begging her to take said food and shovel it down.

_Maybe she's just subconscious about me being here while she's eating? Being a Royal, she's likely dined alone for years now. My presence for more reasons than one is likely unsettling her._

Link rose from his spot, and headed for the grotto's exit.

"Where are you going?"

He gave her a small wave with his back turned to her before disappearing off into the night. Putting her rice balls down, she shifted over to the edge where he descended.

**Where did he go? I can't see him anywhere. There's no way he traversed 40ft down in a matter of seconds... right?**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link knew that his princess would be safe, they were in an elevated area far off enough from the road to avoid travellers, and it was in a more remote place than most that veered off the main road. He decided to go and scan the area ahead for an hour, thinking that should be long enough for her to do her business.

_She's been acting really weird today. I wonder why? She didn't seem to notice me behind her until we were a few hours in, and she got all uncomfortable when I offered to help her up since she couldn't climb. I guess I can't complain, she didn't lose her cool on me this time around, and she seemed to be doing better than yesterday. It's all I can ask for at this point._

As he continued his walk one thought dawned on him.

_Unfortunately... I got to deal with Revali again. Maybe things will be better this time around? The princess sure seemed excited to go see him. I wonder... Nah, I don't think so. But, the question remains... Why are we visiting Vah Medoh? I don't recall hearing her or Revali mention anything that needs to be fixed or calibrated. A friendly visit perhaps? She would really be going out of her way to do so since, Death Mountain is on the other side of the land. Can't blame her. It has been an especially tough couple days for her._

Something crackled in the woods that caught his attention. Drawing his bow, he eyed his prey and fired...

_This should last us the rest of the trip._

Link had finished gutting and cleaning out the deer for meat. Taking what he could, he stored the raw meat in his pouch and washed off his tools and hands at Strock Lake.

_The scavengers can have the rest._

Checking the sky, he started heading back to camp.

_I guess it's about that time, I'll make my way back to her._

Link came back a little later than he would've liked, but it wasn't without reward. When he heaved himself back into the grotto. He was greeted with her sleeping figure, wrapped cozily in his makeshift bed. He also noticed that the rice balls he handed her were picked clean, the wraps were neatly folded beside her bed.

_Glad to see she ate. Took a little push, but at least she did._

Stoking the fire a little more, Link then sat along the edge of the grotto. Taking in the cool air and night sky, he watched over the princess as she slept soundly through the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda awoke a little after dawn, which was later than what she was used to. Taking in her surroundings, she could feel the dimly lit fire, feel the warmth and comfort of the bed she was tucked in, and could see Link putting on his tunic in the-

Her eyes shot open when she seen his bare skin before her. She didn't get to see really anything as the tunic was over him in an instant, but still...

**What is this I'm feeling? I don't know whether I got frightened in a way, or excited... I'm not sure. It makes me, uncomfortable. I don't know how to explain it.**

Another wrap of food was handed to her. She inspected it, her brows furrowed.

"What is this?" she asked curiously.

"Meat lovers omelette."

Her mouth nearly watered, it was a rarity indeed that she had these at the castle and with how delicious those rice balls were last night. It took nearly all of her will not to pound it down in a very ungracious manner.

"Thanks..." she said softly, taking the wrap.

Link nodded tersely before heading off to let her eat and change in peace again.

About an hour later, she had eaten and changed into her own Champions tunic. Something she wasn't allowed to wear at the castle due to it not being formal. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't feel much like a Champion at all, what has she done to be considered one anyways? That’s right, she just liked tormenting and reminding herself how much of a failure she was.

**I'm hopeless...**

She could hear muffled movement coming from just outside, and grew tense.

"Who's there?" she asked.

No response.

"I'm warning you if-" her words were silenced when she seen the familiar dirty blonde hair show itself over the edge.

Link seen that she was dressed and had eaten, nodding to her he began putting out the fire to hide their trace and pack everything up. With how fast and efficient he was at packing everything, she could have sworn some type of black magic was at play. It was merely a matter of seconds by the time the cooking utensils and blankets were cleaned and put away.

"How did you fit everything into that pack?"

He ignored her question and crouched down again. Zelda simply huffed in retort, but situated herself on him like before, and they descended the cliffside. Once at the bottom, she got off him; without making it awkward this time, and they continued onward to Rito Village.

The rest of the journey there was uneventful. They made it there around mid-afternoon. Part of the reason was due to good roads and no threats. A bigger part of the reason being that she was getting sick of him following her. However, the biggest part of it were the events of yesterday that were creating a hurricane in her mind. She needed to get away from him, so she walked much faster than normal.

It never ceased to amaze her how he managed to remain exactly three paces behind... every, single, time... 

**It drives me crazy! I cannot stand feeling of his eyes glued on me. I never know what he's thinking, what he's looking for when he stares at my back. His silence is too much! What's worse is how he acted yesterday, I never even imagined-  I need to get away from him.**

After getting to the top of the village and checking in with the elder, the pair stood along one of the platforms that allowed the Rito to dust off and return with ease. In a matter of seconds, Revali came sweeping in, and before Link could react he picked up Zelda and took her up to Vah Medoh.

_Damn that bird..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, princess..." started off Revali as they soared towards the Divine Beast.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How are things with our newly appointed knight?"

She rolled her eyes at him, cause of course he would ask. "Terrible, absolutely terrible. He never says a word and follows me around like some dog, I never know what he's thinking. When I ask him questions, or demand answers he deflects the question with subtle signals. It's infuriating!"

"Well... as you know. My capabilities are far superior than his, he doesn't even know how to fly."

Zelda couldn't hold back the laugh that wanted to escape her. "He's Hylian! Of course he can't fly."

"Still, I should be the one at your side. Not him. I've worked harder and have accomplished far more than he has ever dreamed of. How is someone like him the Chosen One?"

"I... don't know. It's frustrating to not know, and I can't explain why I feel that way. I shouldn't care, but..."

"But you do. Because he's been able to obtain something that has eluded you. I guess the same can be said for all of us."

"Well no, yes? I don't know. Seeing the sword on his back just reminds me that we have a clock ticking, and that just adds to the pressure to obtain a power I don't know how to obtain."

"You'll obtain it. You're cunning, a quick study, and persistent. Those qualities you possess will unlock the power, eventually. I should know, I'm the same way."

"You're too kind." she said with a slight blush. "I just hope I'll be able to unlock them in time."

"You will. I'm sure of it."

The two finally made it to the bridge of Vah Medoh.

"You have enough elixirs to do your adjustments?"

She took one before they left camp, and that ran out. And she already took the other one which was about to run out.

**I don't think I have any more! Oh no!**

Fumbling with her pack, Zelda realized that she had two more Spicy Elixirs stored away.

**I could have sworn I brought only two. Where did-**

"Princess?" asked a slightly concerned Revali.

"Oh!" she shrieked waving her hands wildly. "Yes, yes! I do have some, I'll be able to make the flight controls a little less delayed without freezing."

**I only need the one. So why is there two? Might as well use that to my advantage though. The longer I'm away from him, the better.**

Taking the elixir, Zelda headed inside to the main control unit to go to work.

"I'll keep our mutual friend, occupied." said Revali mischievously.

Zelda laughed, "By all means then, go and entertain him."

The Rito gave her a cocky grin before heading back towards the village.

**Thanks, Revali. Put him in his place for me.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link was still at the landing platform, lazily looking up at the Divine Beast as it circled the village.

_She's been up there for a little over an hour, now. Hopefully the elixirs I put in her pouch when we entered the village will be enough for her to do what she needs to do. They're more potent than what she had on her._

A sudden gust of wind, caused Link to shield his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he seen exactly who he expected.

"Impressive, I know." said Revali as he landed on the railing.

"Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito."

He hopped off the ledge with a smug look. "With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't dispense with Ganon."

The Rito eyed him narrowly, eyes filled with jealousy and disgust as he circled Link. "Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note... But let's not; pardon me for being so blunt; let's not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back. I mean, it's just... asinine. Unless... you think you can prove me wrong?"

He then got right up in Link's face. "Maybe we should just settle this one on one? But where...? Oh, I know! How about up there?!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards Vah Medoh.

"Oh, you must pardon me. I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!" Not hiding the odium he felt for Link.

Once again, he dusted off, letting the wind thrash at Link below. "Good luck sealing the darkness!"

Revali soon became just a small dot in the sky as he returned to Vah Medoh, leaving behind a vexed Link.

_He sure likes to rub it in. His arrogance will be his downfall in battle. People who think they're better than everyone else, and feel a need to showcase themselves always get burned at one point or another. He's wasting his potential by being narrow sighted and focusing on the smaller picture. This is why he's reduced to a support role... Revali will never admit that to anyone, but it's plain to see. He shouldn't discount the importance of being humble. There's a value there far greater than pride can ever provide._

Letting out a long stretch, Link noticed that it was nearly dusk.

_I don't know how much longer she'll be, but those two elixirs I gave her will last just until after dark. I'll secure lodgings in the meantime and await her arrival._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There! I've adjusted the sensitivity of Vah Medoh, and the delay should be no more!" exclaimed Zelda.

Revali tested out the controls and nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent, now this machine can keep up with me. I'll be well beyond the other Champions reach now."

She giggled. "I'm sure." She then let out a sigh when she looked outside. "Well it's a little after dusk, I guess I should head back."

"Are you sure? You know there is a place to stay here on Vah Medoh." suggested Revali.

"That's kind of you, but I don't have anything to keep me warm for the night. The village would be better equipped-"

"I can keep you warm." he interrupted.

"What?"

"Rito are well known for their insulating feathers. Just stick close to me, and you'll be fine. It's not like anything will happen, other than myself keeping you warm."

**It's tempting... very tempting. It would keep me away from Link, but... for whatever reason I just feel like I need to go back.**

"Thank you for the offer, but I must ask for you to take me back." she said timidly.

He eyed her skeptically for a moment before sighing in disappointment. "Fine. As you wish."

Zelda hopped onto his back and they descended back to the landing platform. They came in at breakneck speed, which startled her, but before she could protest they were already touched down on the platform.

"Thanks, Revali." she said with a small smile and wave.

"Anytime, princess." he replied before taking off back to his Divine Beast.

When she turned around what she seen startled her, and she couldn't stifle the small shriek that wanted to escape.

"Link?"

There he was, leaning against the railing waiting for her.

"Have you been waiting here this whole time?"

He shrugged in reply as he approached her. A sudden chill coursed through her body, and her teeth started to chatter. Link quickly took a flask from his pouch and handed it to her.

**This looks just like the ones from earlier. Did he give me the extra elixirs?**

The quick chill defused her thoughts, and she downed the potion without a second thought. Her body soon became room temperature once again, she sighed in relief.

"Um... Thanks." She said shyly as she handed him back the flask.

Link simply nodded before pointing towards the inn on the lower level of the village.

"We're staying there for the night?"

He nodded once again in reply before gesturing her ahead.

**He's not going to ask me anything? Ask why I was gone so long, what I was doing? Was he not concerned, did he not care? Did he hope for me to stay up there with Revali?**

Her thoughts were once more filled with her appointed knight as they entered the inn. She was caught up in them that she nearly forgot where they were going.

"Ah, princess. You're appointed knight has already made preparations for you." said the receptionist.

"For me? What about him?" she asked while giving him a puzzled look.

Link just shook his head and waved his hand.

"He only had enough rupees for one and spent them on our premium room with one of our coveted Rito beds, softer than any stable bed in the market."

"Oh... well thank you."

"Here's the key to your room, enjoy your stay!"

Link escorted her to her room, Zelda unlocked the door but stopped before going in.

"You really didn't have to do that, the castle can easily supply more-" her lips were stilled by his finger, a sensation that nearly made her whimper. She didn't know how to react, no one ever did this to her. And what made it more profound was that it was him of all people doing it!

"Have a goodnight, Your Grace." he said barely above a whisper before removing his finger.

"O-Okay... thank you." she replied acquiescently, she just couldn't seem to avert her eyes from those cerulean eyes of his.

Fumbling with the key, Zelda dropped it in her muddled state. "Whoops, silly me. I-I uh..."

**Say something! Get your head out of the gutter, Zelda!**

Link picked up the key and handed it to her before taking his leave, leaving a dumbfounded Zelda standing in the doorway.

She waited until he disappeared before cowering behind the door. She closed it and leaned against it with her hand against her pounding heart.

**What is wrong with me?! What happened back there?**

Zelda didn't need the elixir for how hot she currently felt.

**He didn't even do anything, just the simplest touch stopped me in my tracks. I must've looked like a fool.**

She buried her hands in her face.

**How embarrassing! He's probably laughing to himself right now about how I crumbled under him like that. Curse him!**

Pouting, Zelda got herself ready for bed. She decided to distract herself from what just happened by taking in the room she was staying in.

**This room is absolutely amazing! It has a bath, a couch by the fireplace, a spot to make tea, balcony, and...**

She plopped on the bed and nestled herself in the covers.

**Such a soft bed! The Rito sure know how to make one feel all the luxuries.**

Zelda sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

**Why would he go out of his way to do this for me? And pay with his own money no less? I could've easily have just went and paid for it myself, or I guess stayed with Revali. Yet, in the end, I chose to go with him. Why?**

Sleep soon took her over as she pondered these thoughts.

**I'll have to ask him... someday.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link handed her the key she dropped and left her for the night. He'd keep watch on her balcony, but he wouldn't let her know of his presence.

_Just to keep both our minds at ease._

One thing nagged at him as he listened for her under the balcony.

_Why was she acting that way? She just kept staring at me, fumbling the key to her door, mouth agape. It made me so uncomfortable that I just picked up the key myself and left._

Twenty minutes passed and he heard her rustling the sheets.

_I guess she's tucked herself in for the night._

Climbing the one floor to the balcony, Link took a seat along the wall, making sure to keep out of her line of vision. Another half an hour would pass before he would hear her breath become slow and deep. Once he knew she was asleep, he let himself relax, staring up at the night sky.

Link couldn't help, but dive into thoughts about why he was the sword's chosen. Why he was the one to bear the burden.

_Revali I'm sure is capable, same could be said for the other Champions. But is it his pride that makes him only support? We all have flaws... Did the others ever try looking for the sword? Were they deemed unworthy before they even had a chance to prove themselves?_

He thought about asking the sword, but it has become silent for him since the night in the Lost Woods.

_I suppose when I only need it, will it give me answers. Or if it's really necessary. Ruminating about why or why not I should be the chosen one likely doesn't appeal the sword. Still... Zelda doesn't seem to think I'm worthy. She's supposed to be the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. If she doesn't feel that I'm worthy, then how can I ever live up to the expectations of everyone else? The one who should believe in me the most has none. It's not like this is new for me. Venus didn't have any faith either, she just pushed me and pushed me to see if I would break. Maybe it would've been best if I did. Zelda could have someone better than myself as a protector._

_But... this is the hand I've been dealt and it's best to play what I have then to think on the "what ifs." My job isn't to judge. It isn't to figure out if someone deserves something, or to decide who is right and who is wrong. It is to lift the fallen, restore the broken, and to heal the hurting of all the people across Hyrule. That is the burden I must bear, and that is something that weighs heavily upon me daily. I cannot falter over elementary things. They are meant to test me. Zelda most of all looks to test me. In every way. With what's she's gone through and her own struggle, she needs that affirmation and that reassurance from me that I'm her support as she is mine. I must wait however long it takes for her to realize this, and do what I can to assist her. She is the key to everything. She just doesn't know it... yet._

Link then let his eyes become unfocused; it was something that Venus showed him. He was still aware of his surrounds, but it allowed him to fall into a state of serenity at the same time. It helped pass time by, and recover lost energy. While it was not as effective as actually sleeping, he knew he wasn't getting any, anytime soon, so this would have to do for the time being. It saved him several times when he would need to rest in survival training missions. Without this technique, he would've been killed in his sleep long ago.

Falling fully into his state of tranquillity, Link watched over Zelda through the night...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. So we're seeing early on that Zelda becomes quite flustered around Link, and he's always on her mind. She isn't aware as to why she feels or reacts this way to him, and it frustrates her even more. When she presses for answers he deflects it with the simplistic answers we're growing accustomed to. We now know Revali has a bit of a thing for Zelda, and while she wanted to stay away from Link, she couldn't bring herself to do so for very long. I wonder why? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Leave a like if you're enjoying the story so far, and as always comment your opinions and thoughts. I'm liking that I'm getting more to read now. Also, the story is getting a lot of love and gaining in popularity. Can't thank you guys enough, continue to get word out and share it with those who also want to dive into the journey with us. 
> 
> Anyways, see to guys in the next chapter.


	5. Resolve and Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back with another chapter before Thanksgiving. We've made it to over 1k views. Thanks for all the love and support, means a lot. We're not at our goal yet, let's keeping pushing the envelope. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

For two consecutive nights, Zelda slept past dawn, and feeling refreshed after taking a bath.

**It's gotta be being free from the constraints of the castle. It's been too long since I've been out.**

When she got out of the bath, she noticed a plate of assorted fruits and an omelette steaming on her nightstand.

**Did Link make this for me again?**

Still wrapped in her towel, Zelda took the plate to the desk and began picking away at it.

**Fresh strawberries and bananas, not to mention some palm fruit! And this omelette... mmm. Tasty! Cucco and spicy peppers I think.**

She scarfed it down like it was her last meal, and sighed when she finished it.

**Soooo good... I wish there was more.**

Finished drying off and getting ready, Zelda tended to a few things around the room before Link appeared.

"Come in." She said maybe a little more excitedly than she wanted at hearing the soft knock.

Sure enough it was none other than her appointed knight.

"How was your sleep?" she asked him.

Link shook his head.

"You didn't sleep well?"

He shook his head and waved his hand.

"You didn't sleep at all?"

This time, he nodded.

**What? Why didn't he sleep? Is it because he couldn't afford a room?**

"You didn't have to buy me a room if it meant-" her lips were stilled by an all too familiar index finger.

**I didn't even notice him close the distance. How does he do that? Why do I just succumb to him like that.**

Link shook his head, "Happiness is the only thing we can give without having, princess." he murmured before removing his finger.

She didn't try to hide the shocked expression as her fingers traced where he touched her lips.

"L-Link... I-I..."

"Let's get going."

"R-Right."

**Wow, what was that just now? What did he exactly mean by that? Could it be that...? I... I... Curse you...**

Zelda had no words, something she was starting to realize was happening more often when she was around him.

**I don't understand? Why does this keep happening? Why do I keep folding under him? What is he thinking?!**

She wanted to scream at him, kick him, cry at him, let all her frustration out on him. But all she did was ready her pack and finish tidying up the room. There was nothing she could do, he was right once again. Another thing that she was beginning to realize.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay!" exclaimed the receptionist as Zelda handed her the key.

"It was quite pleasant, thank you." she replied softly.

"Come back, anytime!"

The two made it out of the village before an ever annoying gust of wind halted them in their tracks.

"Didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" said Revali smugly.

"Revali! I didn't know if you'd be able to make it." replied Zelda a little bewildered at the violent entrance.

Either way the two closed the gap and embraced, Revali looked over Zelda's shoulder and shot Link a cold stare while grinning with pride.

"Princess, as one of the Champions, I must always make sure you're protected and safe." he countered whilst still staring at Link.

Zelda got the feeling that what he said wasn't directed at her, and that's when it hit her.

**Oh goddess! Is Link- This is so embarrassing, is he just watching? Jealous? Why would he be jealous? He doesn't have- Stop it, Zelda! Get your head on straight!**

With a slight flush she pulled away from Revali with her back still turned to Link, eyes to the ground.

**I can feel his stare on me... but I just can't tell what he's thinking! Say something!**

"Thank you for having us, and I hope Vah Medoh is up to your standards."

"Of course, with your gifts princess, I couldn't have asked for more."

**Shut up, Revali. Why am I getting so worked up?**

"W-We should get going now."

"Have a safe journey to Goron City."

He walked past her to the appointed knight staying behind.

"If anything happens to her, I swear by my bow, that I'll kill you myself. You have no right to be at her side, that should, no... will be me. Watch yourself, Hero." He hissed in a voice that only Link could hear.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Zelda who was waiting patiently for the two to finish their exchange.

Revali waved her off, "Oh nothing, Princess. Just giving our newest Champion some tips."

"Because we all could learn from the greatest Rito archer to have ever lived, right?" she retorted.

"Naturally." he nodded in agreement before returning his attention back to Link.

"Heed my words, Link... Watch yourself, there will be a day where I'll kill you right before her eyes. The last thing you'll see is her fawning over me as we let you rot."

Stepping a foot away, he had his back turned to Link, but looked over his shoulder to meet his gaze, "So long, Hero." He then launched into the air, leaving Link in the dust once again.

Link could only stare skyward as the Rito returned to his Divine Beast.

_I doubt his plan to literally killing me will come to fruition, but I must be wary of his intentions. With his feelings evident for the princess and his fierce jealousy over me, I must be vigilant around him. With his egotistical personality, I don't see him not trying to sabotage me, but he'd make it very obvious so everyone could see._

Shaking his head he turned around towards the princess.

"Everything alright?" she asked curiously.

He nodded tersely, and the pair left the village going back the way they came. Night came, and they did make good time, so they stopped to make camp in the West Hyrule Plains. Link made sure Zelda was fed and comfortable before leaving her to sleep while he kept watch.

**He didn't say a word the entire day, yet his silence drove me crazy once again.**

These thoughts were putting her off, so pulling out her diary she decided to write those thoughts down in attempt to calm the storm that was raging in her mind.

**_"I set out for Goron City today to make some adjustments to Divine Beast Vah Rudania. I still recall feeling his eyes on me as I walked ahead. The feeling stayed with me so long, I grew anxious and weary. It is the same feeling I've felt before in his company... And still, not a word passes his lips. I never know what he's thinking! It makes my imagination run wild, guessing at what he is thinking but will not say. What does the boy chosen by the sword that seals the darkness think of me? Will I ever truly know? Then, I suppose it's simple. A daughter of Hyrule's royal family yet unable to use sealing magic... He must despise me."_ **

Letting out a depressed sigh, Zelda closed the diary, tucking it safely away before letting sleep overwhelm her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link knew something was off the next morning when they began traveling.

_Why are we heading south towards the Dalite Forest? It would save us a days journey to go east, back towards Mount Gustaf._

However, Link didn't question the princess. He just followed her, like he always did, without complaint. There was more behind the reason why she chose to go this way, and so, he'd respect that.

It was nearly evening, and the pair managed to make it just past Lake Kolomo. The two straight days of silence was getting to Zelda, so she decided to speak aloud her thoughts as she continued walking.

"From here, we'll make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible. He's figured out how to get it to move... However, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn. But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people... That means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage. These Divine Beasts... so much we don't know... But if we want to turn back Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope."

Zelda slowed to a stop as a frown developed as she said those words.

**Who am I kidding? They're not our best hope. The only hope we have lies with someone who doesn't talk or has a care in the world. Someone who hasn't faced any sort of adversity in his life.**

She tilted her head to look at him through her eye lashes. "Tell me the truth..." Her voice broke out in a tremble. "How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword in your back?" Her doubt in him very evident in her tone and expression. "Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet... Hero?"

There was nothing Link could do, nothing he could say to her to ease her uneasiness.

_I could tell her that the sword is sentient and that it showed me the way to her. I could say that, yes, I do believe I am able to fulfill my role. I could say that she has nothing to worry about, to negate her worries. But... What's the point? What would telling her solve? Nothing. It won't matter what I tell her, or how convincing I may come across, she won't believe me, she will never believe me. The princess doesn't believe in me, doesn't think I'm capable, nor am worthy to wield the Master Sword. However... Everything that is heard is an opinion, not a fact. Everything that is seen is a perspective, not the truth. Instead of focusing on me, she should focus on the place where she does the least, herself._

Zelda stood there for goddess knows how long, and still, he continued to stare at her with a blank expression.

**Why won't he say anything?! I just insulted him, called him out and he has nothing to say for himself? Is he afraid that I'm right? Does he know that I'm right? Does he have the same doubts? Just say something, anything to justify my doubts.**

After a few more minutes, her shoulders lowered as she gave up on trying to get him to speak.

"Let's get to Mabe Village before it gets too dark. " she said depressingly.

They got there just after sunset, once again making good time. Link got her a room at the inn, and this time Zelda made sure she paid the fee. She didn't even wait for Link once she got the key. She hurried off and slammed the door before he could follow.

He took a seat outside under her window, listening for her. And all he could hear was the soft sobbing at her bedside.

_She tries so hard to not show weaknesses in front of me. But she fails at it miserably. There is nothing wrong with showing weakness, princess... It's why I'm here. Truth is. No matter how strong one is, at some point they will hit rock bottom, and it will feel like the world is collapsing beneath their feet; but princess, the only person who can get you back to the surface is yourself. Listen to your own voice, your own soul. Too many people listen to the noise of the world instead of themselves._

Link got up from his spot and decided to leave her to her thoughts. Even though she didn't know of his presence, he felt that she needed the privacy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda slammed the door and immediately crashed into her pillow.

**Stupid Link, stupid sword, just stupid!**

She screamed into her pillow.

**Why does he do this to me? Am I that much of a failure to him? Does he really think I'm a pathetic piece of garbage that only gets in the way? Is that why he doesn't tell me anything? He just feels like he's wasting his time speaking to me. No matter what I say or what I do, he just has that same stoic expression, he is always the same distance apart, he is always as annoying as he was since the first time we met. Why did I get cursed to have him in my life? What ill-doings have I done to deserve such a thing?**

Her pillow was now damp from the amount of tears that trickled down her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were red, from how hard and long she was crying. She seemed to be doing that more often lately, but it was the best way she knew how to let out her emotions. There was no one she could talk to; maybe Urbosa, no one to comfort her, help her. She was all alone, isolated, helpless...

Zelda didn't even bother changing for bed, she blew out the candles and laid on top of her sheets, staring at the ceiling for goddess knows how long.

**Someone... anyone... help me.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda didn't get a wink of sleep last night, she felt like dead weight, and wanted nothing more for someone to come in and throw her away. However, the light knock on the door cast away these thoughts.

"Oh... It's you." she said to her appointed knight when she opened the door.

_She's not doing well today. Last night might have been worse than I originally thought. We'll need to take it easy, I'm sure Daruk will understand if we're a day late. It's best that she doesn't stay here though, she needs to be out._

Link walked in, and inspected the room.

Her travelling pouch is cast on the floor, her pillow is stained from crying, and it looks like she slept in those clothes and didn't bother to keep up her appearance.

He took her the pouch and handed her an elixir.

"What's this?" she asked suspiciously.

Her question was quickly answered by the label reading "stamina potion."

After taking the potion, he then handed her a plate of freshly picked fruit.

"I'm not hungry."

He gestured the plate over to her again.

"Seriously, I'm not hungry."

Link knew she was lying, but there was no point in trying to argue with her. She'd eat eventually. He took his time getting everything ready, and cleaning up after her. The motivation for her was gone today, and he would do anything to help relieve her of this burden.

After a couple hours, the two left the inn. Link took the key to the receptionist, so Zelda wouldn't have to deal with her and they were finally back on the road.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_We've been out here a few hours now and nothing has changed. Her head is still hung, and she's walking much slower than she's ever walked. I was hoping that this would help, but perhaps I was wrong._

She followed the road aimlessly. She didn't exchange pleasantries with other travellers, and she didn't care for the whispers among them. Her hair was a mess, her clothes tattered, and she didn't smell the best, but she could care less at this point. If it wasn't for her appointed knight, she'd still be in the village lying in bed.

**He can't even leave me be to mope around. Curses...**

They made it to the Crenel Hills before Link decided to call it a day. She heard him come to a stop. Confused, she turned around to see him setting up camp by the Hylia River.

"There's still a lot of light out, we could still make more ground."

Link shook his head and motioned for her to sit along side the fire he just started. She looked deep into his eyes, and found herself caving, doing as she was asked. He handed her the plate of fruit from earlier that he had simmered over the fire this time.

She reluctantly took it and took a few nibbles of the hydromelon and banana's. A wave of relief washed over her as she allowed the warm comfort to work down her throat.

**I desperately needed this.**

Zelda forked down the rest in a few minutes and handed him back the plate.

"You have more?"

Always prepared, Link indeed had more and simmered those fruits as well before giving them to her.

Once again, Zelda ate them quickly.

"Is there..." Zelda was having trouble getting the words out for what she wanted to ask.

Link caught on fortunately, and pointed to their right that revealed the Hylia River.

"Goddess, we're only at the Hylia River? We'll never make it to Goron City tomorrow."

He shrugged his shoulders before handing her the travel pack he carried for her.

Taking out two potions, Zelda stood a little ways away from Link, who was eyeing her curiously. "Well... turn around." she said flustered.

There wasn't much privacy in the spot he chose, so Zelda had to strip in front of him. "Please, d-don't look."

"I will protect your modesty." he countered, barely above a whisper.

She took off her clothing, eyes never leaving Link; to make sure he wouldn't look, as she backed into the surprisingly warm river. The two potions she had, gave her hair a nice fragrance, as well as keep it soft and luscious. It wasn't a very common thing to have, as they were generally in high demand in the Gerudo area, but she always managed to get her hands on some at the market.

She was still naked when she got back to the fire 30 minutes later, as she forgot to bring a towel and change of clothes with her. She noticed her other clothes were hanging over the fire to dry.

"Did you wash my clothes?"

Link nodded tersely in reply.

Embarrassment overcame her.

**H-He touched my dirty clothes?! That would mean he..?**

"Ahh!!"

Her sudden scream caused Link to turn around and immediately cover his eyes with his hand at what he saw.

"Don't look! Don't look! Did you see anything?! Oh goddess!" her entire body was beet red as she tried to cover herself up with the towel.

_Luckily, I didn't see anything. I managed to avoid eye contact with her... never mind._

After a few seconds of some awkward silence and muffled movement of clothes, Zelda plopped herself on the bed Link made for her.

"So... you didn't see anything, right?" she asked timidly after staring at him for a few minutes.

He shook his head.

"You're sure?"

"On my life, princess." he said with a slight bow.

"O-Okay..." the sincerity in his voice caused hers to tremble.

Nothing more was said between them. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for hours, until Zelda turned in for the night in hopes of forgetting everything that had happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All Zelda was able to think about as she slept was the expression on his face when he saw her naked.

**It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Just neutral, like it always is. Curses. Why am I concerned with what he thinks of me naked anyways? Especially with what had transpired earlier.**

She then remembered about her clothes that were hanging over the fire.

**That's right he's seen my underwear, he touched them and cleaned them. Oh goddess, I can't believe it.**

It was obvious as to why he did it, but reason was something that she wasn't good at seeing when it came to the illustrious appointed knight.

**What did he think when he seen them? Did he find them sexy? Or does he find me more of a fool? Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

Her thoughts then shifted to Link when he was putting his shirt on in the grotto.

**I could tell from the small view that he was toned. The tan he has from being out in the sun so much... mmm... I can't help, but think about what I would do if I got my hands on- No!**

Her eyes shot open to see said person hovering over her.

"Ahh!"

She scrambled back a bit to create some distance.

"What... are you... doing?" she asked between laboured breaths.

He handed her a plate of food and pointed up to the sky.

"Goddess, it's already noon?!"

Link nodded once before putting her folded clothes beside her bed.

When he left she could have sworn she heard him say, "sorry" but it was barely audible and she's done too much imagining lately, so she didn't want to assume anything.

Once she was sure he was gone, Zelda ate the sausage and mushroom and meat omelette before changing into her now clean clothes.

**They smell really good, what did he do to them?**

Link returned a half hour later, and packed up the rest of their things while making sure to leave no trace of their presence. It would be less than a minute until they were on the road again.

The next two days were spent travelling. This time though, it wasn't as uncomfortable as it usually was. They stopped at the Foothill Stable for the night before making the trek to Goron City; making sure to have proper rest and enough fireproof elixirs for the half day trip.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They just made it past Gortram Cliff by the time it was noon.

**This heat is nearly unbearable, I feel so dehydrated and like I'm burning all over.**

As if reading her mind, Link handed her some chilled water he collected from the Tabantha region as well as one of his fireproof elixirs.

She drank them greedily before handing them back to Link.

"Thank you." she said in a raspy breath.

_She just drank a litre of some of the coldest water in the land in a matter of seconds, doesn't matter that we're near a volcano, she's not doing too well. Luckily I collected a lot while in Rito Village, figured we need it. I'll have to keep an eye on her, hopefully we don't have to stay too long, I'm... concerned for her._

He didn't show it, but indeed he was worried for the health of his princess.

A few hours later, they were inside Goron City, and welcomed by a loud crash a few feet in front of them.

"Hey! There you guys are." exclaimed an excited Daruk as he stood from the ground.

"Sorry we're a little late, Vah Medoh took a little longer than expected." Zelda lied in reply.

"Hey, no worries. Important thing is that you're here now. Come on, I'll take you up to Vah Rudania."

Within a few minutes they were on the Divine Beast.

"Okay, I'll go in the control unit where it's cooler and do my work. You stay out here and start moving the Beast. I'll know when the adjustments are satisfactory."

Turning on her heel, Zelda descended into the Divine Beast, leaving Daruk and Link alone atop it.

"Well, here it goes." said Daruk as he began moving Vah Rudania.

About twenty minutes would pass of them traversing across Death Mountain.

"Yeah! I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast!" He roared as they came to a stop. "I tell you what... sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around. Let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk."

_While he is getting better at moving it... there is much more that needs to be done. However, his enthusiasm and determination are likely more prominent than the other Champions. I... have faith in him._

"Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains... Mighty tasty. I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing... but mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death!" he said while giving Link a determined look.

_I'd expect no less from Daruk. Fiercely loyal and full of love for the land._

"Right, little guy?"

Link tried to brace himself for the impact that was coming from Daruk's "pat" on the back, but it was in vain and he felt his spine creak in pain. He didn't show it as to not worry his friend.

"Hey, by the way... congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight. That's a really big deal! Protecting the king's daughter..." he put his hand on Link's shoulder. "No pressure! Seriously, though. The princess is a strong personality; so strong she can't quite see the range for the peaks. Remember that, and you'll be fine."

_I'm starting to see why he's become the Champion of the Goron people._

A sudden shaking of the earth caused them both to look around in confusion.

"What the-?!"

The trembles became worse, making the pair struggle to keep their balance. A loud crack from above caused both of their heads to look skyward. The violent shaking of the land caused several large boulders to shake off one of the cliffs and head right for them!

_We can't dodge that!_

The boulder was quickly descending, and right when Link thought he'd be flattened, a bright red sphere appeared from in front him, the boulder then shattered into harmless little pieces.

After the dust settled it was revealed that Daruk was behind the unfamiliar aura.

_I see... So he too, has an unique ability. Impressive._

"All right, so what was I saying..." started Daruk, but the concerned expression he had shifted his thoughts. "That was a little strange... As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then- Never mind. Forget I said anything." he said as he continued to look back towards Goron City.

Link would not forget what Daruk had told him, however. He knew if that the Goron was concerned then he should be extra careful from here on.

_These types of anomalies could very well prelude to the prophecy. We must take these seriously._

The two headed back inside where a concerned Zelda was waiting.

"What happened? Are you two all right? Tell me-"

"Princess, everything is fine." interrupted Daruk. "Just a little tremor in the mountain."

"What? How is that- No! There should be no tremors, Link you could've seriously-"

"He's fine, he's a tough one. Don't worry about him, he can handle himself."

**Why am I so concerned about him? I know very well he's capable of handling himself, yet... I find myself ill at ease.**

"The controls are working great by the way. In no time, I'll be ready to face Calamity Ganon. Good work, princess."

"Thank you."

"Anyways, I'm sure you want to get out of this heat. I'll drop you two off at our second checkpoint, Foothill Stable."

The three made it to the stable just before nightfall. It was good practice for Daruk, and frankly, Zelda needed the distraction of Daruk's stories and... colourful personality to tear her mind away from Link.

"I'll let you know, when I've mastered these controls. Good seeing you two again!" yelled Daruk from the top of Vah Rudania.

"Likewise!" she yelled back at him with a bright smile and wave.

They watched the Beast make its way back up the mountain for a while.

"It really is a wonderful sight." she whispered.

Link could only stare as her face was full of wonder and radiance watching the Divine Beast in the distance.

"Well, I suppose we should get a room for the night. Then head back to the castle."

Just saying that word caused all of that light in her to grow dim.

Heading inside, they managed to get a room for Zelda. He quickly made her something to eat, then left her to her privacy for the night. Downing the soup he made for her, she then got ready for bed. She stared out her window, which had a clear view of the castle.

**I can't believe that we have to head back to the castle tomorrow, already. Back to imprisonment, being caged like an animal. Back to the rigorous devotions and training... Back to being unhappy...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. We see how more confusing Zelda's thoughts are. One moment she hates him and doesn't want anything to do with him, the next she's concerned for him and tolerates his company. We see her questioning herself a lot in regards to her feelings that would drive anyone crazy. We also see her clumsy side take hold as her perverse self thinks Link may have had other intentions with her clothes and accidentally reveals herself nude to him. While not seeing anything, we get to see a side of the princess that Link hasn't seen before and once again where we see her concerned for his safety on Rudania. In subtle ways she's warming up to him, but her stubborn self still believes to hate him. We also see at the end just how much she detests her "home." Just the thought of going back made her depressed. 
> 
> Anyways, leave a like if you're enjoying the story and haven't already, comment your opinions as well I enjoy hearing them. And keep sharing the story, we've made it to 1k, but we can do better. Love you guys, and see you in the next chapter.


	6. Divine Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back at it late at night with a early update. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, it's been going well I think. Let's keep it up!
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

The pair made it back to the castle in two days. Nothing came of note along the way, Link didn't say a word the entire way, nor did he stop following Zelda at his usual three pace gap. When they got back to her quarters, she barely had time to unpack before someone knocked on her door.

"The King wishes to speak with you, Your Grace." said the chambermaid.

"Of course. I will be right there."

Zelda finished unpacking and changed into her royal blue dress, while also putting her tiara on since she was back home. She didn't feel much like a princess; apart from being born into the role, there was nothing she felt she did to earn such a title. It was just another thing that reminded her of her failures. When she opened the door, she was greeted with yet another thing that reminded her of how much of a failure she was. Link was sitting on the edge of the bridge, lost in thought.

"Link." she called out to him.

No response.

"Hey! Link!" she said, raising her voice.

Still no response.

**The absolute nerve!**

She grabbed his arm and started shaking it violently.

"Hey! I sai-" the contact seemed to have startled Link a bit and he jumped in surprise. This resulted him losing his balance and slipping off the edge.

"Link! No!" Zelda cried out as she peered over the edge.

Fortunately, Link was able to regain his bearings in time and was dangling off on the side of the bridge. After a few moments, he climbed over the ledge back onto solid ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked, unable to hide her concern for him.

He nodded tersely.

**What's up with him? It seems so unlike him to get lost in thought like that, or to totally ignore me. Right?**

"Well, we've been summoned by Father. Likely to ask us for a report."

Nodding once more, Link followed Zelda to the sanctum where the king was waiting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well?" asked the King as the two approached him. Zelda held a more informal stance while Link was down on one knee with his head lowered.

She immediately got tense, nervous at what she had to tell him.

"We er... um... We repaired Vah Medoh, th-then we-" she was cut off with a wave of his hand.

"That's not what I'm asking. Have you figured out how to unlock your sealing powers, yet?"

She looked down at the red carpet, unable to meet her father's eyes. "W-Well no. You see... I-I didn't-" she shrieked a little when she heard a loud slam echo throughout the sanctum.

"Goddess help us, Zelda! You said you were going out to find secrets that may awaken your divine powers. Now you come to me with excuses and empty handed once again!"

_She lied to the King?_

Link didn't think that Zelda would be much of liar, but this knowledge added another layer to her story.

_She's willing to go to such lengths to escape here. In addition to knowing the consequences of her actions, she chooses to lie still. This is an unsettling revelation._

He would speak with the King after, right now all he could do was listen.

"It's not that, j-just-"

"Just what, Zelda?!"

Her awkward fidgeting and sidelong glances towards him were causing Link to feel slightly fraught, but he remained stoic.

_She's becoming very perturbed. Zelda is at her limit._

"I...I-"

"Enough! I've heard all I've needed to hear."

"Just wait a sec-"

"No! As punishment you will spend the rest of your time in your quarters doing your training. You will not be allowed to leave until after your birthday."

**What?! Is he joking?! That's not for another two weeks! I can't stay here for that long, confined like that!**

"Are you serious?! I can't even-"

"No, you cannot! As King, I forbid you from leaving your quarters for two weeks time, and command you to focus on your training."

"B-But... B-but-"

"Dismissed!"

Tears were already streaming down her cheeks, she gave another side-long glance at Link before she left the sanctum full of melancholy.

"As for you, Link..." he started in his still harsh tone, wondering if he was also in trouble. "I hope she hasn't given you too much trouble." the tone became much cooler.

Link shook his head despite knowing that he would be lying to his sovereign. It was his duty to protect the princess, even if that meant from those closest to her.

"I see. That's good. No troubles on your travels presume?"

He could tell him of the death threat he received from Revali, and how the princess would like nothing more than for him to be erased from existence, but he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't. Link was above petty grudges and knew this would be one of the consequences of being quiet.

_One of the risks of being quiet is that other people will fill my silence with their own interpretation: I'm bored. I'm shy. I'm depressed. I'm stuck up. I'm judgemental. When others can't read us, they tend to write their own story; not always one that we choose or that's true to who we are. Unfortunately... Nothing I can say will change anything. Revali will still be a Champion who has a grudge with me, and Zelda will continue to resent me. Telling him will only add to their problems. It's my burden to bear... alone._

Link shook his head in reply.

"Excellent. I'm glad to know that Zelda is in good hands. You've taken a great weight off my shoulders, Link."

He bowed gracefully at the compliment.

"Be sure to keep an eye on her these next two weeks, though I don't need to tell you such a trivial thing. Maybe an actual punishment will be what she needs to finally get motivated enough to take this seriously. With Calamity Ganon looming, we cannot afford to waste time with week long expeditions that accomplish nothing."

"My King, if I may... I'd like to offer a proposition, something that can appease both parties..." Link replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda just finished making it back to quarters. It was a mirror image of what happened the last time she left the sanctum.

**Curse you, father! How dare you embarrass me like that! I couldn't even get a word in.**

In truth, the reason why she couldn't get a word in was that she caved. She folded under the pressure, under her father's scrutiny. It didn't help that Link was there either, or did it? While she failed miserably, she did hold out longer than she usually did. She recalled herself looking over to him a lot.

 **Why did I do that? It would be for only a few seconds, but I felt... comforted when looking over to him. I found myself doing that a lot. He never looked up once, but I almost expected him to- never mind. I don't know why I would think** **such a thing anyways. I'm hopeless. The goddess was wrong to choose me, if she even did. Who knows?**

She didn't know how many hours passed as she cried into her pillow, staining it once again with her tears.

**Look at me... I'm pathetic. Somebody... please... what's wrong with me?!**

A soft knock at her door drew her attention away from these ill thoughts. She knew who it was, and for some reason she opened her door anyways.

"What do you want? Come to laugh at me?" she asked rudely with a sniffle.

Link shook his head, and silently asked permission to enter.

"It's your room too, you can come and go as you please." she said sarcastically, while stepping away from the door to let him in.

He slowly entered, careful as to where he poked around before ultimately deciding to stand in the middle of the room, waiting for permission.

"Here..." she pointed towards the two chairs by the fireplace, and after helping her into hers, he took his own across from her.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" her patience with him already gone.

He handed her a plate of cucco and vegetables.

_She hasn't eaten since we left this morning. It's almost dark out now..._

"Seriously..." she looked at him in irritation. "This is what you bothered me for?!"

Zelda grabbed the plate and tossed it out her window.

_Well... wasn't expecting that._

He rose from his spot, watching her carefully as she turned back towards him.

"I hate you!"

She walked towards Link, eyes brimming with tears, but he noticed how she looked at him with pure rage, pure sadness, pure loneliness... They were now only a foot away from each other, and that all too familiar stoic expression he wore, caused her to snap.

"I hate you! You have ruined my life!" The tears that were welling up were now free falling once again. "Because of you, I've been doomed to failure, cast aside by my father, and have been robbed of my freedom. It's all because of you! You're to blame for everything! Why can't you just go away?! You'd be better off... You'd be better off..."

Zelda couldn't bring herself to say it, so she buried herself into his chest.

"Why...? How could you...? Why do you hate me...?" She whimpered against him, while striking her fists against his shoulders in defeat.

Link simply stood there and took it.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Fight back!"

He ignored her pleas as she continued to insult him, smack him, and degrade him. This was nothing new for Link, he's spent more than enough time being abused by someone. It didn't hurt less, but his feelings were void in the eyes of the princess. He ultimately didn't matter, she was the one who he had to protect, not the other way around. If he died, they'd just find another to take his place, if she died... Bottom line, he was expendable, she was not. Another hero could take his place, the sword showed him how quickly one could take his place should he fail. It always had a contingency.

_The second I picked up that sword... my life... became insignificant. I am merely a tool, an embodiment for a greater will. After Ganon is gone, I too, will fade away into obscurity. It was always meant to be this way..._

He looked down at her, watching her snivel.

_I'm falling apart in front of her eyes, but she doesn't even see me. I can't recall how many times I've picked myself back up, only to be brought down again. However, I know this comes from a place of hurt, for I know all too well what she is going through. This isn't part of my "job," this was a conscious choice by me. I want to be here for her, because I know what it's like to have no one there for me.  
_

Zelda carried on like that well into the night, she stopped only when she collapsed against him.

_She exhausted herself out, with all those emotions bottled up, I can't blame her for being worn-out._

Being careful with his touch, Link picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed. He made sure to tuck her in, before he wiped the remaining tears away from her rosy cheeks. Dimming the lights, he left Zelda alone for the night while he tended to his own thoughts outside...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda awoke the next morning still very fatigued. She vividly recalled the events of last night and the horror struck her.

**Oh no!**

She covered her face in embarrassment.

**Did I really say those things to him? And I hit him, repeatedly. Goddesses Zelda, what have you done?**

Now worried, Zelda looked around for Link on the bridge between her quarters and her study.

**Where is he? I don't see or hear him anywhere.**

She looked high and low, and every where her confinement would allow her, but it was futile, Link was no where to be found. One thing she did see was the shattered plate and scattered food below which was a result from her outburst yesterday.

**I can't believe I did that to him.**

Zelda felt ashamed and incredibly guilty for her transgressions. Ones that she didn't know, Link would forgive. She doesn't know him very well, if at all. So, she couldn't make that kind of judgement, which only frustrated her more.

**Now I'm worried about his whereabouts, and what he now thinks of me. Goddesses Zelda, if he didn't have a bad opinion of you before, he surely does now. Wait, why do I care of his opinion of me? I want to drive him away, so maybe... finally, I'll get the peace I rightfully deserve.**

A soft knock on the door, broke her out of her thoughts.

**Link?**

She hurried to the door, disregarding what she had just said. For some reason, she needed to see him. However, when she opened the door, disappointment was all that she saw.

"Ma'am, I'm here to help you get ready for the day." said the chambermaid.

"Yes, of course." she replied a little more depressed than she wanted to.

Several minutes went by as the woman helped Zelda get fed and undressed.

**The food from the castle is not even comparable to Link's, yet I cast his away without a moments notice. He probably worked hard on that for me, and I didn't even think to consider... Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

"Everything all right, Your Grace?"

"Have you seen my appointed knight?"

"Now that you mention it, no one has. He's usually out in the courtyard or training grounds, but no one has seen him at all."

That only made Zelda worry more.

**What have I done? What have I done?!**

"Well, send word for him. I request his presence."

"Of course, Your Grace."

Soon, the chambermaid left, leaving Zelda alone to herself once again. She decided to do morning devotions, but dragged her heels to her study. Several hours passed, she just couldn't get anywhere with her prayer, she was far too distracted.

**Where is he? It's not like him to keep me waiting like this.**

It quickly turned nightfall, and still, there was no sign of Link.

At this point, Zelda's mind was racing like a tornado. Her thoughts were wild and out of control, and she was thinking irrationally. Worst case scenario after an even worse case scenario. She was driving herself insane over this man. Much of that day was spent pacing back and forth, ridiculing herself for being such a fool, crying, convincing herself it was right, then back to self-doubt. Rinse and repeat. She hadn't eaten since early this morning, and the bags under her eyes were growing darker, it was to the point where she was starting to feel sick with anxiety.

**Link... Link... Link! Come back! Please...**

She called out to him in her mind, trying to will him back to her. However, this effort would be in vain. It was now well past nightfall, and still... Link was nowhere to be found.

**Where is he? Did I truly drive him away? Our only hope at stopping Calamity Ganon, and I drive him away from my selfishness. Do I even care about the consequences? What's wrong with me?**

Lying on her bed in the moonlit room, Zelda sobbed throughout the night, sleep once again evading her...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the longest two weeks of her life, each day Link failed to show became harder and harder for her. And that was every day. She was so used to having that nagging presence following her around 24/7, that she felt empty without it now. Today was her 16th birthday, and if she was being honest with herself... she could care less. She wasn't looking forward to the usual ball and suitors that would show and try to win her hand. The formal part of royalty just wasn't her cup of tea, and if she ever became Queen, she'd do things a lot differently, in that regard at least. Unfortunately, it didn't mean that she can skip the ceremony. So after she got ready in a nice purple dress, with her hair done up how it is when she traveled, Zelda made her way to the sanctum to entertain her guests.

**Maybe Link will finally show himself at my party. I... hope so.**

When she opened the doors, the crowd of people turned towards her. Zelda immediately looked through the crowd for the person in question, quickly exchanging pleasantries and skipping the small talk with the other guests in her desperation to find him.

**Where is he? Wher-**

"Ah, princess." said a familiar voice behind her.

The smile she had faded when she turned around and realized it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Evening..." she said in a tone of disgust.

**Ugh! I truly detest this person. Every time we cross paths he tries to woo me over, and he's incredibly perverted.**

"You know..." he began while cupping her chin. "It's been far too long since we met, maybe we should reacquaint ourselves. Maybe go farther than last time? You know you want to."

This wasn't what she needed right now. Yes, she fell for the trap a year ago and let him fondle her a little while they made out, but once she seen his true intentions she cut him off completely. Unfortunately, he just never caught the hint. It was a mistake that was coming back to bite her. At the worst time!

"I'm do apologize, but as I stated before, I'm not interested." she tried to sound as regal as possible.

However, the young man didn't seem to care and closed the gap so that his mouth was brushing against her ear. "You know, princess. Lying just doesn't suit you." he whispered as one of his hands started trailing up along her waist. "Come on, let's find somewhere more... private."

Zelda was definitely not interested, but she was weak under pressure and falling for the trap, this time against her will. This man was bigger and stronger than her, and with the crowd and noise, no one would suspect a thing.

**Someone help me!**

Just as she prayed to the goddess for a lifeline, a soft, but firm hand clutched the back of her dress and yanked her away from the young prince. And before she could process what had happened, Zelda was up at the throne with her father.

She could've sworn she heard, "sorry." being murmured. But it was barely audible, and there was no one to put the voice to.

**There's no one here... Was I imagining things? What-**

"Zelda! Good of you to come." bellowed her father.

"Yes, sorry for the wait. Father have you seen-"

"Everyone!" he interrupted her as he called out to the crowd. "Tonight is my daughter's sixteenth birthday. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter, so help me show her a good time and make this birthday a memorable one."

"Happy Birthday!" exclaimed everyone in unison.

**It's so fake! All of it staged!**

This isn't what Zelda wanted. She didn't want a grand ball, seemingly unimportant people greeting her and trying to wed off their sons or her. She wanted to be out in the wild, out where she could be herself. Smell the flowers, swim the lakes, meet people from across the land. Not this...

Her father gathered her in for a warm embrace.

"Zelda, you've done as I've asked. You've served your punishment, so I hereby declare that you are free to roam the lands once again; with your appointed knight of course."

"Actually father I-"

"I've received word from Purah about a new shrine that has turned up in the Ancient Columns, and she insists on you needing to investigate. Also, while you're over there, Urbosa has requested your presence, saying that she needs to see you at your earliest convenience. She claimed to have found something to could potentially awake your sealing powers."

Her heart nearly stopped, all thoughts of Link disappeared as he said this.

"Of course father, I will leave tomorrow." she said, trying desperately to hold onto her excitement.

"While you're at it..."

**Ah... the catch.**

"Make sure to visit the Spring of Courage. And do not stray from your devotions. They are the key to unlocking your powers."

"I understand, father. I will not stray from the divine path."

"Good, now I'm sure you need your rest. I will handle things here, now off with you."

Zelda bowed gracefully before taking her leave. She had a little bounce in her step as she made her way back to her quarters.

**These last few weeks have been tough, but that's soon about to change! I'm so excited! Finally, after so long I get to be free once again.**

Packing up the essentials, it only took her a few minutes to gather what she needed.

**Going to the Ancient Columns will be about a half days ride by horse. Since I'm going to meet Urbosa, I'll have to leave my horse at the Gerudo Canyon Stable. It'll take another two days by horse to reach there. Then I'll stay with Urbosa for the night, maybe two... Probably two.**

She giggled at that thought.

**Then I'll mosey onto the Spring of Courage, just to say I went. That'll take another three days... make it six days. I won't go by horse, and the path I know isn't accessible by horse anyways. Then I suppose I'll return here.**

With her plan set, Zelda got ready for bed in record time.

**No more, Link. No more, stress. Just me, myself, and I. As it should be. I've made sure to be more adequately prepared this time, so I don't run into the problems I did last time.**

As happy as she was, her mind was drawn back to one person in particular. The person that, in the short amount of time, has impacted her life in more ways than nearly everyone she's met before.

**But where is he? How could he just up and leave me like this? How... How could he?**

She let out a long sigh.

**I don't need him anyways! Never did to begin with. This is what I've wanted from the start. Though... I have this empty feeling when he's not around, it is similar to what I've felt when mother was gone for long periods of time. Still, I hope this is the last I've seen of him! How dare he make me feel this way!**

"Hmph!" 

It wasn't long before sleep overcame her on this night. For the adventure that awaited her tomorrow was calling out to her...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. So we see here a side to Zelda that we're coming pretty familiar with, and how she's growing attached to Link, but still not ready to accept it. Her reactions grow from mild to severe.
> 
> We see a part of Link that he chooses to hide. It's sad to see him accept his fate so readily in my mind. But it's admirable. Hopefully it'll rub off on Zelda a little.
> 
> Leave a like if you're enjoying the story and haven't so far. Leave a comment as well, like talking with you guys. And let's keep sharing the story, we're getting closer to our goal each day, but I think we can pump our numbers up. I appreciate the support, and how fast it's growing already. 
> 
> Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.


	7. Wrong All Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back at it with another chapter. We got a lot happening in this one. I feel that this is the most important section in the entire game, so it needed the attention it deserved. I really appreciate all the love and support the story is getting, we're really making gains and I love it. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Zelda awoke early that next morning, feeling rejuvenated.

**Ah... The air smells great today, the sun is shining, and I'm going to be free again!**

She wasted no time in getting dressed and doing her hair. It would be only a few minutes until she was down at the stables where her royal steed was already saddled and ready to go for her.

**Who did this? I didn't ask for anyone to ready up my horse.**

It was a beautiful white stallion. He was young, but very strong and had what seemed like an endless amount of stamina. His golden type hair was often referred similar to her own, but she never could see the resemblance.

**He is a very good steed, but I find myself struggling to control him at times. It can be frustrating when he doesn't listen, and I have to really reel on him to go where I want him to. Hopefully all is well today.**

Zelda never really was trained on how to ride a horse. Yes, when she was younger she was given some private lessons, but she never was any good at them. It was to the point where she just stopped having them altogether.

Before hopping on, she inspected her horse, not trusting whoever readied her steed. However, whoever did up her horse, had done so better than she had ever done it.

**Well whoever done it, saved me a lot of time. They have my thanks.**

Mounting her steed, Zelda left the castle grounds en route to the Ancient Columns...

She took her time getting there, really taking in everything. The flowers, the fresh air, the birds... For the first time in a very long time, she was finally alone, at peace.

**I honestly expected for Link to show up, following me with that usual annoying presence he has. Maybe he's finally given up.**

Her brows furrowed when she thought back to him.

**And there I go again. It doesn't matter when or where, my mind always goes back to him.**

Letting out a sigh, she couldn't help but succumb to her heart, and began ruminating about the last two weeks.

**I haven't seen him since I lost my temper on him over two weeks ago. Apparently no one has seen him. I can't believe that he just up and left. I don't want to believe it. I've felt incredibly guilty since then, and now... I don't know anymore. It would be best if I never saw him again.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda managed to make decent time, getting to her destination around mid-afternoon. Dismounting her white stallion, she let him graze about; a little reward for the easy journey he made for her before checking out the dormant shrine.

**These ancient Sheikah technology relics never cease to amaze me! So much to learn, to discover. I want to discover it all.**

The next few hours were spent with much tinkering and tampering, jotting down some research notes, and translating text.

She was now kneeling beside the pedestal doing some final translations.

**I think I've finally figured it out. Let's see if my theory is correct.**

Taking out her Sheikah Slate, she placed it over the Sheikah eye in the middle of the pedestal...

"Nothing. Just as I thought."

She looked up towards the shrine for maybe the hundredth time that day.

"Hmm... It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one. But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope. How do I get inside...? I need to activate it somehow."

**If only-**

A horse whinny in the distance snapped her out of her thoughts.

**What? Who could have-**

A familiar set of golden locks blazing in the wind, a light blue tunic, and royal blue scarf dancing behind him, immediately caused her gaze to harden.

**He's here?! I can't believe it! After two weeks of not seeing him, after all this time of crying and wondering where he was. Waiting for him to show, time and time again. And after I finally decided to move past him and accept that he's never coming back... Now he decides to show up.**

She wanted to scream to the goddess. Demand to know why she had been dealt this card. Why she had to have this man in her life. Why he couldn't just go away.

It was just one thing after another. First, her research was going no where, once again stuck at an impasse. Second, the freedom and sanctuary of the wild she thought she had returned to her was taken away once again. Zelda was furious, and wasn't about to go easy on him.

"I thought I had made it clear that I am not in need of an escort." she said rudely to him as he hopped off his horse. "It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own."

She put a hand on her chest to emphasize her message. "I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders. Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please." she finished by storming off past him.

When he hopped back to his three pace gap behind her, she had enough. Zelda turned back towards him and with all her voice would allow she yelled, "And stop following me!"

Link looked at her stunned. And for the first time, he didn't hide his expression. Her words pierced through his soul, and the look of utter betrayal she gave him caused him to be stuck in place. He watched helplessly as she mounted her horse and bolted off towards Gerudo Canyon.

_Isn't this what she wanted? Or is it much worse than that?_

He let out a depressed sigh.

_It seems that my efforts were in vain. Now I'm back at square one. For now, I'll tail her on her way to Urbosa while keeping my presence hidden._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda didn't stop, she didn't look back as she pushed her horse hard. After around half a day of travel, she stopped for a break, for the sake of her horse. While she allowed her steed to regain its lost stamina, she took a moment to write down the day's events that were gnawing on her mind.

**_"I said something awful to him today... My research was going nowhere. I was feeling depressed, and I had told him repeatedly not to accompany me. But he did anyway, as he always does, and so I yelled at him without restraint. He seemed confused by my anger. I feel terribly guilty...and that guilt only makes me more agitated then I was before."_ **

She sighed heavily as she put her diary away. Her horse nudged her with his nose when it came over to her.

"Ready to go?"

The horse snorted in response.

"Just a little while longer. Let's go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda managed to get to the Gerudo Canyon Stable in a day, which was half the time that she originally had planned.

"I'm sorry, little one. I promise to pay you back. Thank you." she cooed to her horse before planting a kiss on his nose.

But she needed to get away from Link, as far away as possible. Urbosa would give her sanctuary, she was the only person she could trust out of anyone at this point. She had always looked out for her and listened to her problems before, and she needed someone to vent to or goddess help her.

"Please have this horse tended to and sent back to the castle." she said to the stableman.

"Of course, Your Grace. Enjoy your stay in Gerudo."

After a few minutes, Urbosa popped out of the stable, and greeted Zelda with a wave as she approached. "Welcome, Princess. I wasn't expecting you for another day. Why are you here so early?"

"Ah... Well... you see..."

Looking over her shoulder, Urbosa looked at her a little puzzled. "Where is your appointed knight?"

"I ran away from him." she replied in a guilty tone.

"Why so?"

"It's a long story."

"Well you're a day earlier than expected, so we got time."

**Goddess bless this woman.**

"It started a couple weeks ago. We had returned from Goron City and father had decided to confine me to my quarters until my birthday, because he felt like I wasn't devoting myself enough to my training. In that time, Link came by once to try and comfort me and I... lost my temper at him. Since that night, I hadn't seen or heard from him once. I thought I drove him away, made him hate me more than he already does. Then I go out to the Ancient Columns yesterday, and after a few hours, he shows up. Same stoic expression, same stupid three pace gap. It was as if time merely flashed for him, and it felt like an eternity for me. It was as if-"

"As if he didn't care about you. Or that he had forgotten about you, when you couldn't forget about him."

"No that's not-"

"Princess, he's a good man. There is nothing wrong with missing him."

"Don't be ridiculous! I could never miss a man like him!" she said with a huff.

Urbosa smiled at her childish reply. Knowing full well of the truth behind her words.

"Well, let's take you to Vah Naboris first to unpack. Then I'll take you on that survey I mentioned."

"Survey?"

"Yes, out in the desert. There seems to be evidence of remnant ancient tech that could possibly lead to more dormant shrines. I thought you'd like to take a look."

"Of course, I'd be happy to."

"Come, I got two sand seals waiting."

Looking back up at the canyon as the two walked, Urbosa hummed in content.

"What is it, Urbosa?" asked Zelda curiously.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you've come to visit."

"I am, too. Truly."

Urbosa handed her an extra shield, one specifically designed for traversing with sand seals. The pair then got to their respective seal and headed off towards Vah Naboris.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It never ceases to amaze me how spectacular these Divine Beasts are on the inside." commented Zelda as Urbosa showed her to the extra room.

"There are many things that are fascinating, if you take the time to appreciate them."

Zelda got the feeling that remark was ambiguous, but decided to not press it further.

"Here is where you can stay for the night."

"Oh, Urbosa. It is lovely."

It was a little small, but the electrical currents that flowed around the room gave it a real vibrant feel. There was also a small balcony, where she could see across the vast desert all the way to Gerudo Town. The bed was incredibly comfy too. With the help of the current, it provided small vibrations that massaged her sore muscles.

**I can't wait for that later.**

"Come, princess. It'll be dark soon if you don't hurry."

"Coming!"

They descended the Divine Beast and headed for the East Gerudo Ruins...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well...? What do you think?" asked Urbosa a few minutes after they arrived.

"This has something to do with the seven heroines. But what exactly? Well... I intend to find out." she replied before getting down to work.

Urbosa giggled, "As valiant as ever."

"What? You say something?" asked Zelda who was already distracting herself with her work.

"Oh no. Don't mind me. Just holler if you need me. And don't wear yourself out."

Hours went by as Zelda researched, determined to solve the mystery that was laid out before her. She had gone through nearly a dozen elixirs and bottles of water to keep herself safe from the unforgiving heat. Luckily, Urbosa came prepared. Gerudo were used to this kind of weather, but she packed extra knowing the princess could sometimes be forgetful.

**From what I gather, this is a puzzle of sorts; a test of wits. There are strange markings on each of the statutes; each one having a different one from the others. There are these... placeholders of some sort at the bottom of each statue. Though, I don't see anything around here to place them in. What am I missing?**

"Princess!" called out Urbosa.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back, trying to think.

"It's getting late, I think it's best if we return to Vah Naboris before it gets too cold."

Zelda silently reprimanded herself.

**Curses! I feel like I'm so close to solving this puzzle.**

Her mind was willing to go on, but her body wasn't. Sleep deprived for nearly two days, travel, and the relentless desert sun were taking their toll on her physically.

**I must... continue.**

"Come." cooed Urbosa with a hand extended. "It isn't going anywhere."

"I suppose you're right..." she reluctantly agreed.

As they headed back towards the Divine Beast, Urbosa moved her seal beside Zelda's.

"What is it, princess?" she asked agog.

"What is what?"

"You've had this black cloud around you ever since we left the stable. Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Well... I don't know where to begin."

"How about I take a guess. Is it about your appointed knight?"

**I guess it doesn't take an expert to know what I'm thinking.**

Zelda nodded tersely in reply.

"You know... Someone you've known for ten days can have better intentions than someone you've known for ten years. Time means nothing; character does."

"You don't know what it's like. He's always following me around, he never says anything, I've lost all freedom and privacy with him."

"I have met him too, you know. I have a good idea what he's like. And let’s not forget how well I know you as well.”

"Oh? And do care to share your opinion."

"He's quiet, sure. That can be a little off-setting, but there is much more behind the mask that he wears. He is a broken man trying to pick up the pieces of a life he knows nothing about. If I had to guess, something tragic happened to him when he was young and the events that happened thereafter led to his silence. Apart from being quiet, what are his flaws? What makes him so bad to have around? He's nice, intelligent, very perceptive, and not too bad on the eyes either." she finished with a wink.

**How could she gain so much information from one encounter? There is no way this is true.**

"Like I said, he follows me around and when I expect an answer or guess what he's thinking it only gets more frustrating."

"He's doing his job. You can't fault him for that."

"Yes, but-"

"And are you expecting an answer for something minute, or is it an answer to feed your own doubts. He isn't obligated to answer those at all. Sovereign or not. One of your biggest problems is that you don't listen to understand, you listen to reply. There is a story behind every person, a reason why they are the way they are. Think about that before you judge him, because right now, you're judging him based on the chapter you walked in on, not the whole story. You should give him a chance."

"Why should I give him a chance? Because he has the Master Sword? Because he's the Hero of Time? I don't believe he should be gifted the chance."

"It is true that he isn't entitled to it, but has he done anything to not be given a chance? Can you really think back and recall a time where he made you doubt his abilities? You can't can you."

Urbosa nailed it on the head, Zelda indeed could not think of a way that he would make her doubt his abilities. Only her own. She had been so focused on herself, that she didn't open her eyes to the bigger picture. However, as stubborn as she was known for. Zelda wasn't ready to accept that just yet.

"Then explain to me why he just up and vanished these last two weeks. Only to show up at the worst possible time."

"We all need that one friend who understands what we do not say."

"What do you mean? We're not friends."

"You're missing the point. All that he's done, why you're here. You can thank him for."

"How so?"

"Who do you think sent those letters to us, so we could send letters back to the king? Why do you think he left you alone at the castle, but then followed you once you left the safety of the castle? It's simple. He didn't want to smother you and suffocate you with his presence, but he wasn't going to put your life on the line when it came down to it. He's been doing everything he can to make your life easier. It's okay to be angry, but it's never okay to be cruel. I understand what you feel when you see him carrying that sword on his back. But... He is more, much more than just his sword. Just as you are much more than just a princess. Link recognizes that, and is trying to appease both you and your father."

"No easy task..."

Urbosa chuckled, "You're making his life hard and your own for unnecessary reasons. Instead, you should succumb to your true feelings for him."

Zelda blushed a deep shade of red at her comment.

**What is she implying. She couldn't possibly be saying that- Oh no! No, no, no! There is no way I would have some type of infatuation with Link.**

All she could hear beside her was a roar of laughter. Zelda looked over to see Urbosa almost fall off her seal when she cocked her head back, one hand holding her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"W-What's so funny?" she asked even more embarrassed.

"It's okay to love, princess. Your goddess knows that you need a man like him in your life."

"And what just is that supposed to mean?!"

"Someday, he will look at you with a light in his eyes that you've never seen before. He'll look at you like you're everything he's been looking for his entire life. You just have to wait for it."

**There is no way she could be right. Link could never love someone like me in return. And who's to say that I love him at all?!**

Unfortunately, her resolve was breaking the further she thought back about the way he acted. She recalled the subtle things he did for her, her own reactions towards them, and the way he really went out of his way for her, just so she could leave the castle. Now knowing his intentions, it made a lot more sense.

**He made sure I was rested, and cared for in every way, safe, prepared... He even gave me privacy when I became uncomfortable. Even though father said that we were to share the same room, he hasn't stayed there once. Where has he been sleeping anyways? Outside? He would do that... for me? Something so minor that I've blown out of proportion, just to give me peace of mind. He truly has done everything he can for me. I couldn't have asked for a better appointed knight. Yet... I've taken my frustrations and anger out on him at every turn, and have tried desperately to push him away. How could he ever forgive me for that? He could never consider me a friend, let alone even entertain the thought of loving me.**

"There you go again, self-doubting yourself. It's written all over your face. What's wrong?"

"I've been so cruel to him all this time, how could he ever forgive me?"

"You should always tell someone how you feel. Opportunities are lost in the blink of an eye, and regret can last a lifetime. You still have time, just don't waste your opportunity when it comes, princess."

"But when... if my opportunity does come, how will I know that he won't reject me? I... can't go through that... not again."

"You don't know, you never will know. When you love someone... truly love them, friend or lover, you lay your heart open to them. You give them a part of yourself that you can give to no one else, and you let them inside a part of you that only they can hurt; you literally hand them a knife with a map where to cut deepest and most painfully on your heart and soul."

"That's what I was afraid of..."

"But princess, you may have been brutally broken, but you have found the courage to lay your heart open once again. If you are truly genuine about your feelings... then you deserve a love deeper than the ocean itself. You have found someone that keeps coming back, who has looked past your flaws and has decided to stay. Keep that man, keep him at all costs, because those types of people only come around once. And once they're gone, they're gone for good."

Zelda didn't know how to reply, didn't know what to say. Urbosa had thoroughly broke her down and destroyed her resolve. The truths she once thought about Link were all lies, and the darkness that had been suffocating her for so long was fading.

**She's... She's right... I've been taking all my garbage out on him due to my own insecurities and frustrations. Blamed him for everything, when none of it was his fault. I've never given him a chance. I've always shut him down from the start. Just because I've been broken and betrayed before... doesn't mean I should close myself off forever. Temporary people leave permanent lessons. I shouldn't let my past prevent me from making a decision about my happiness. It is mine and mine alone to make.**

"Do you fear love, princess?"

It took a little while for Zelda to answer, as it was tough bringing up an old wound. "Honestly, it's not that I fear falling in love. I love so many things in this world. The kingdom, the people, the animals, and the universe itself. And I know I am falling for him, too... I'm not avoiding it. However, what I do fear, is falling in love with someone so deeply and investing my life into theirs only to discover that they either don't feel the same way or lied about who they really were. To me, that is how you die while still breathing, and it's so hard to pull yourself out of the heartbreak and depression. The truth is, that you're never really going to know that you're falling for the wrong person until it's too late. That is what I am afraid of."

"In the end, we all just want someone that chooses us, over any circumstances. No one is forcing you into anything, princess. However, take your time. Make sure that you're truly ready to make that commitment with absolute certainty. Love him wholly. For his flaws, for his personality, for his looks, everything. Accept him for who he is, not what outside opinions make him out to be. Allow his soul to become intertwined with yours, where you become inseparable. Become a bond that no force can break, and become stronger as one. Never waver in your love for him, for he too has experienced heartache. Be patient, be strong, and most importantly... remain true to yourself. Or else you will never be happy."

"Thank you, Urbosa. Truly..."

"We're all here for each other. You're more than just a princess my little bird." she said with a radiant smile.

**I guess that's one more thing that I should thank Link for... He arranged all of this. If not for his efforts, Urbosa and I would have never had this conversation and I would likely never have seen how wrong my perspective of him was. Did he know that Urbosa would cause me to unravel? Or am I looking too much into it?**

As they ascended the Divine Beast, Zelda looked over to Urbosa who only winked back at her when they headed inside. That subtle wink was all that Zelda needed to confirm her suspicions.

**She seems just as good at reading my mind as Link. Bless them both.**

Despite this newfound realization, Zelda didn't feel at ease.

**I ran away from him, ran as fast I could. Does he even know where I am? Did he return to the castle? When will I seen him again? If there was a time that I ever wanted Link to be right behind me... now would be that time.**

The duo headed onto the main balcony where they sat together on a soft blanket with a few cushions that Urbosa laid out. They watched the night sky in the arid desert, sitting in companionable silence. After a while, Zelda leaned on Urbosa's arm, fatigue was settling in and she was much too happy and content right now to move. Urbosa made no attempt to move either, content to have her there as well. It wouldn't be much longer until Zelda succumbed to the sleep that was nagging at her all day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another couple hours would pass until Link arrived. He let Urbosa know in the letter that if things did go south, that he would meet her at the Divine Beast after dark. It would be the best course to keep Zelda safe and inconspicuous. He walked around for a little bit before he found the two sitting together, with Zelda leaning her head on Urbosa's shoulder.

"Ah, well... you certainly got here fast." said Urbosa as Link approached the two. "I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight. She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now..."

She looked at him with a sly grin, "So...? Spill it, boy. Have the two of you been getting along all right?"

Link only stared at her blankly, knowing full well that she knew the answer.

"It's OK... I know." she replied with a chuckle. "Your silence speaks volumes. She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny."

Link had his suspicions about the motivation behind Zelda's disdain towards him. Urbosa revealing this confirmed those suspicions, which made Link disappointed... Disappointed with himself for not doing enough.

"Don't worry, it's not like you carry any blame in any of this." she reassured Link, sensing his unease. "It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication... She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it... That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing."

Hearing her reveal this to Link made him aware that Urbosa views Zelda as a younger version of herself.

_When people give others advice, it's really just them talking to themselves in the past. Urbosa sees a lot of herself in Zelda, and rightfully so. They share a lot of the same traits, they are both very determined women. She wants Zelda to succeed just as much as the princess does herself. It's good to know that they talked. I can't imagine anyone better to talk to than Urbosa, she has such a maternal instinct... You almost feel compelled to share your inner demons._

"She really is quite... special." she said as she tucked one of Zelda's loose strands of hair behind her ear. "You be sure to protect her with your life. It's quite the honour. The night brings a chill... It's probably time we take her in."

_I don't like that look she's giving me._

"Or..." a mischievous grin forming on her lips.

Urbosa snapped her fingers, causing a great bolt of lightning to come blazing down from the sky. The proceeding roar from the thunder, made the entire land shake. Resulting in Zelda being startled awake.

"Urbosa! What was that?! Did you feel that?!" Zelda said in a panic.

Her head was on a swivel, trying to gain her bearings. That was when her eyes locked onto a familiar pair of ceruleans.

"Wait, what- how did you- what are you doing here?!"

**When did he get here? How did he know where I was? I-He's here! That could only mean...**

The loud belly laugh from beside her, took her away from her thoughts.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"Just wanted to see for myself." she snorted in between laughs.

"Wanted to see-" Zelda stopped herself midway, knowing at that moment, exactly what Urbosa meant.

**Curse you, Urbosa! Trying to humiliate me.**

"Remember princess, don't miss this opportunity." said Urbosa, as she got up to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm sure you have a few things to say to your appointed knight. I'll give you two a few minutes, but you need to get some rest. So don't push it."

**Right, I need to talk to Link. That's right! Link is here! I thought he left, gave up on me. But he's here. This time, I am glad that he is.**

Urbosa turned the corner, leaving the two alone on the balcony.

Link met her gaze, and waited patiently. Knowing that whatever she was about to say was important.

However, nothing came. She didn't say a word. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, and the longer they locked eyes, the more she felt like crying, as all the things she had done to him flashed through her mind. The multiple times she lost her temper at him, constantly putting him down, slamming doors in his face... All these things racing through her, made her throat well up. She lost all confidence in herself, and just couldn't muster up the courage to tell him. Tell him how she felt, tell him that he was truly a wonderful person, tell him how sorry she was for the way she's treated him.

**Say something! He's right there waiting for you to say anything. This is your chance to make things right.**

No matter how hard she tried... Zelda couldn't formulate the words that she wanted to say. It frustrated her to the point where tears were beginning to form. She could only give Link a guilty look before a single tear fell from her verdant eye.

_She's upset. Is it something I did? Is my presence that unsettling to her?_

Link was confused, but when she offered out her hand, those thoughts disappeared.

_I'm not exactly sure what is going on here. But what I do know... Is that we're making progress. She isn't ready to tell me what has her upset, but I get the feeling that she wants to, and that it's very important and personal to her. So, I must wait, and continue to bear that burden until she's ready to let go._

Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet. When he let go however, Zelda quickly reached back out and tucked her fingers into the leather laces that held the bracer to his left forearm. They locked eyes once again and stared at each other longer than either wanted to admit. He didn't make any attempt to remove her fingers, nor did she, but she did notice the silent question he was asking with the way he cocked up his one eyebrow.

"I-I am still very tired..." her cheeks grew flush with embarrassment. "It's hard to walk on my own. W-w-will-" **Come on, Zelda. You've gotten this far now.** "Will you help me back to my quarters?" she said meekly.

He let out a long exhale before giving her something that would be forever engraved into her memory.

**He smiled at me! A genuine smile!**

In that instant, she felt butterflies in her stomach and a wave of heat course through her body. In that instant, she knew that for once in her life, she did the right thing.

She walked a little off to the side behind Link.

**It's refreshing seeing the world in a different perspective. I'm not on my own anymore. I have him beside me, I see that now.**

From this angle, she could see him in profile, and it was something she thought she could get used to very soon.

 **I can see everything from; His golden locks, to his pierced pointed ears, to his beautiful eyes, to his tight jaw line... brilliant. I've never really taken the time to study his features, not like this**   **anyways.**

It was a short walk, too short if Zelda had anything to say about it. Reluctantly, she let go of his laces, and headed for the door.

"Thank you... And good night." she said softly before closing the door.

When she heard him leave, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her heart was racing, her mind replaying that event over and over.

**I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just did that!**

She felt all giddy and excited over what had just transpired.

**That went better than expected. I was so close to collapsing, and totally blowing my opportunity. But, the goddess gave me the strength to do something and at least salvage it. At least to let him know that I don't hate him. Soon... I need to tell him. I must move past this.**

With the adrenaline now gone, the fatigue she pushed aside, pushed back tenfold. Zelda soon fell asleep after she finished getting ready for bed. The smile he gave her on the balcony resonated within her, and it caused one of her own to form as she drifted off...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Link felt her tug at him, he wasn't expecting her to tuck her fingers into his laces. It was so sudden and so... abnormal for her that he didn't know how to react. He felt it best to wait it out, and let her answer his silent question.

"I-I am still very tired..." her cheeks grew flush with embarrassment. "It's hard to walk on my own. W-W-Will-Will you help me back to my quarters?" she asked meekly.

_She's asking for my permission to walk her back to her quarters? It's only just around the corner, so-_

It didn't take long for Link to understand the situation. Relief washed over him, and for the first time since his parents deaths, he smiled; nothing reserved or a ghost of one, a true genuine smile. He escorted her back to her quarters, making sure to take his time as they walked.

_Her touch is so soft and warm. And I can feel her eyes glued to me, studying me as we walk._

The walk was over as quick as it started, much to his chagrin. He felt her let go of his laces, and noticed how her fingers lingered there for a moment before they fully retracted.

"Thank you... And good night." she said softly before closing the door, leaving Link alone to his thoughts... Or so he thought.

Urbosa winked at him from the doorway she was leaning against down the hall, and blew him a kiss before retiring to her own quarters.

_Urbosa... You truly are a wonderful woman. Thank you._

Link then headed to the top of Vah Naboris, where he allowed himself to fall into his serene trance and relax. The one thing on the forefront of his mind as he meditated that night, was that sensation of his heart thrumming wildly in his chest as they walked side by side together for the first time...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda awoke just after sunrise.

**Today is a great day!**

The events that transpired the night before were still very fresh in her mind.

**I remember how warm his forearm was when I wrapped my fingers around his leather laces. I remember how amazing he looked when I was able to see his face shine in the moonlight. I remember feeling... safe and comfortable, like it was a welcoming feeling that I can't quite describe.**

She smiled at that last thought.

**At some point I need to muster up the courage to tell him what I need to say, but for now... a shift in attitude is where I'll start. And an apology.**

A soft knock on the door caused her to whip her head towards it in excitement.

"J-Just a second!" she yelled as she finished getting dressed.

Opening the door, she was met with exactly who she wanted to see.

"L-Link! You're up early." she sputtered out with a slight blush.

**Keep it together, Zelda.**

Link simply shook his head in reply.

"You didn't sleep?"

He nodded tersely which caused her to frown.

"When was the last time you slept?"

It had been so long, that Link actually had to recall when he actually did sleep last, which only worried her more. And if he was remembering correctly... "Just over a month ago." he replied cooly.

**A month?! He's been up for that long?**

Her frown only deepened. "How have you been able to keep up all this time and not collapse? How are you not exhausted or even worse..." she drew her thoughts away from that possibility.

Link shrugged ambiguously before handing her a plate of food.

"T-Thank you..."

"Make sure not to throw it away this time." he said with a reserved smile.

"Oh! So he's got jokes too. Well Ha-Ha, mister." she joked back a little embarrassed.

He bowed once before leaving her to tend to her meal.

**Fresh fruit, with another one of his famous omelettes.**

When she put the first bite into her mouth, she swore it couldn't have watered more.

**This has to be the best thing to wake up to ever. There is no equal when it comes to Link's cooking. How did he master the craft? Where did he find the time to perfect such delicacies?**

It wasn't long before she finished her meal. Zelda quickly cleaned herself up and left in search of Link, where she found him waiting for her on the balcony.

**It was only last night that he let me walk beside him and that my whole view of him changed. If only I knew how much he thought of me. What would be his thoughts? Were they good? Bad? Does he find me attractive? If only he could tell me these things.**

"Thanks for breakfast, it was brilliant."

He nodded once before taking her plate and stuffing it into his pouch.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded once more before pointing behind her to a waiting Urbosa.

"Didn't think you'd be able to leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Urbosa said with a bright smile.

"Didn't plan on it." Zelda replied, reciprocating the smile.

"Have a safe trip, it'll be a little ways yet until you're out of the desert."

"I'm in good hands." she said while glancing back at Link. "And Urbosa?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Thank you... for everything."

The two embraced before Link and Zelda left, waving once more as they descended the Divine Beast.

Pulling out her map, she motioned Link over to her.

"So our next stop is the Spring of Courage, and I was thinking of going directly to Gerudo Canyon Stable."

Link shook his head and pointed at another destination on the map.

"Kara Kara Bazaar?"

She wasn't sure if it was the already beating desert sun, or the way Link positioned himself behind her as he pointed at the slate, but the heat was getting to her. The way his cheek rubbed against her ear, how his breath tingled her lips. All she would have to do is turn her head slightly and she could kiss him that's how close they were.

**Focus, focus. Don't lose your will now, Zelda.**

"Resupply." was all that he said, but the way his head was over her shoulder... The way the vibrations from his chest when spoke coursed up her spine, and the way he said that one word caused her to shiver.

**Wow!**

"O-okay. We'll s-stop there first." she agreed submissively.

_She's been acting a little... off, ever since I handed her breakfast. It'll be something to keep note of. Maybe last night she grew ill? Does she even remember last night?_

His question was soon answered when Zelda intertwined her fingers with his leather laces again.

_She does remember._

The look he gave her must've set her off, because she retracted her fingers just as quickly.

"S-Sorry, I d-don't-" her lips were stilled by an all too familiar index finger. Oh how Zelda just wanted to kiss it.

Link lifted his arm for her, silently offering what she was seeking. She smiled in thanks and wrapped her fingers around his laces once again.

"Right, lets go before it gets too hot."

**In more ways than one.**

It took a little over an hour for the pair to get to the Bazaar. Zelda didn't let go of Link once, wanting to stay by his side the entire way; which was something that both were content with.

The place was packed when they arrived, and Zelda instinctively held on a little tighter to him closing the distance even more. She needed that feeling of comfort, of safety.

"Stay close." whispered Link.

It was all that she needed to hear, Zelda tugged his bracer to let him know that she wasn't going anywhere.

_I have a bad feeling... Something seems off, there are far too many people here, and they all seem to know each other and they also look like, Sheikah. What is it that they're carrying in their packs?_

They went to a few kiosks and gathered some supplies, where there was another thing that Link noticed.

_All the merchants seem, uneasy. Voices trembling, quick glances, and they seemed in a rush to get us out of their way._

It seemed that Zelda wasn't feeling well, either. "L-Link, I don't think something is right here. Can we go, please?" she said in a hushed voice to him, her concern and worry very evident.

Link pulled her closer to him, to try and help her unease. They weren't done with their shopping list, and they wouldn't be able to get more supplies until after they left Gerudo Canyon. And with the amount of supplies they had currently, he didn't want to chance it. They approached the fruit stand, Link wanted to get some fruit for the breakfast meals he'd been preparing for Zelda. However, one thing caught his attention.

_All the fruit is fully stocked except for..._

His eyes widened at the realization.

"Run..." he whispered to Zelda.

"Wait, what?" she asked confused.

The look on his face when faced her, made her heart rate spike with fear.

"Run!" he yelled as he unsheathed the Master Sword.

It was the first time she ever heard him raise his voice above barely audible, she became terrified in that instant. Zelda did exactly as she was told and ran, she ran as fast as she could. When she looked back towards Link as she ran, her breath hitched at the sight. All of the supposed travellers changed into outfits that bore a symbol she hadn't seen in ages.

**The Yiga Clan!**

They had him outnumbered and surrounded, the last thing she saw was the light blue tunic of Link become engulfed by a sea of red. "Link!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link told Zelda to run before putting his back between her and the growing crowd of Yiga Clan members.

"Link!" he heard Zelda call in the distance as the group of Yiga closed in on him with their katanas and scimitars

_Once I realized that all the Mighty Banana's were taken and the others left untouched, it all made sense after that. Crime has picked up in the Gerudo area recently, and this group thrive at picking off unfortunate travellers. They steal, raid villages, murder, rape, take hostages... Far too many crimes for the goddess to forgive them for. As former members of the Sheikah, they are very skilled in combat, but... They will not get through me. I have someone to protect._

He took a moment to evaluate his opponents.

_I count seven of them. They all seem to be just grunts, but the Yiga are known for cheap tactics. I'll need to be wary._

The leader of the group motioned towards three of them, "Go after the girl. It's her we want."

The three assailants nodded and charged towards Link, leaping over him and vanishing in pursuit of Zelda. Link jumped into the air as well, he easily anticipated where the first one would reappear and stabbed him square in the chest. Using the body as a vault, he leapt to his left and grabbed onto the heel of the second that reappeared and yanked him down to the ground. The last one appeared behind him and was making a break for Zelda. Link had other plans, he grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword and tossed it like a tomahawk towards the third Yiga member, striking him in the back. He punched the one on the ground in the face before retrieving his sword that lie embedded in the back of his now deceased assailant. He forcefully ripped it out of the motionless Yiga member, relishing in the gasps from the comrades that could only watch the onslaught.

"You think that's all we got?!" yelled the leader.

Link slowly approached the four men, dragging his sword behind him in the sand. He stopped beside the unconscious Yiga assassin, and thrust his sword down through his throat while looking stoically back at the remaining hostiles.

"We're not done, yet! You think we didn't come prepared?!" the man screeched before snapping his fingers.

Three more Yiga assassins rose from under the sand well behind Link.

"Your woman is as good as dead!"

The three chased after Zelda, and before Link could pursue he was surrounded by the last of the Yiga. They assumed a diamond formation around him, circling around with their weapons at the ready.

_They'll look for cheap shots and try to catch me off balance. That vanish ability will be something they'll use to mask their numbers. I just need to time my counter..._

Two of the Yiga vanished as he predicted, Link just waited for his moment...

_Now!_

The two reappeared above him, he managed to roll past the attacks before parrying another once he came out of the roll. The fourth came to attack his right flank, but Link foreseen this and sidestepped the attack so that the Yiga member accidentally stabbed the other in the stomach. Using this to his advantage, Link then slashed the fourth member across the back.

_Two left._

The last two charged at Link together, both attacking him at once in attempt to overwhelm him with their attacks. However, Link was keeping up with their attacks and parrying each one with ease. This kept up for a couple minutes until one lost his patience and broke formation. He tried doing a horizontal slash at Link, but since it was out of sync with the other assassin, Link was able to duck under the slash and slew foot him. He followed it up with a two handed downward swipe across the Yiga as he fell to the ground, effectively cleaving him in half.

It was now one on one. The two clashed blades.

"We're going to take her and you're going to lose her, Hero."

Link had enough of this one's nonsense. He elbowed the leader in the face before kneeing him in the stomach. As he bent over sucking wind, Link delivered the final blow with an uppercut with his sword.

The fight wasn't over yet, Zelda was still in grave danger. Looking out to where he last seen her, he could see her running off in the distance about 400 metres away. However, he could also see three flashes of red in pursuit.

_They're gaining on her!_

There was no time to lose! Sheathing the Master Sword, Link darted off in attempt to eliminate her pursuers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda dared not look back again as she ran. She could hear the fighting and screaming behind her, but she knew if she looked that she would only run back to him. Link told her to run, so she would; as fast as the sand and scorching heat would allow her.

**Please be alive. Please be alive. I can't lose you now, Link. I need you now more than ever. Goddess help him.**

The longer she ran the more worrisome and frantic she became. Her fear for Link's safety was becoming greater than her own. So much so that she betrayed herself and decided to look back anyways, needing to know if he was okay. However, what she saw instead made her screech in fear. There were three Yiga assassins chasing behind her and quickly gaining.

"He's not going to save you, princess!" one called out.

"He's as good as dead! We'll let you two reunite in death!" declared another.

Looking back again to see where they were, she became frantic when she was only able to see one of them.

**Where are the other two?!**

She stumbled when she returned her attention forward again, and soon came to a skidding halt when the two missing Yiga members reappeared a dozen feet in front of her with their weapons drawn. In a panic she turned back to run away, but almost ran into the third Yiga that was chasing her. In her fright, Zelda lost her footing and fell onto her behind. All she could do was look over between the three as they slowly closed the distance. One stepped forward and raised its scimitar, about to deliver the final blow.

Her eyes widened as her life flashed before her.

**Link! Link! Help me! I need you! I don't want to die. You've given me a new purpose and I don't want to go anymore. I'm so sorry!**

Link wasn't coming, and she was about to die. The assassin swung at her, and she braced for the blow.

The blow never came.

When she opened her eyes, there was the assassin missing his arm behind her, and in front of her...

**Link!**

Indeed it was him. Her appointed knight, Link, was here in front of her. She thought he was dead, in spite of her prayers.

**There were so many of them... How did he survive, and make it all the way over here in such a short amount of time?**

From this angle, she could see him in profile.

**He looks so calm, so focused... How is he not scared? Or out of breath? How can he keep his cool in a situation like this? He is... amazing...**

If she had any doubts about her feelings for him before, they were all wiped away in that moment.

**He just risked his life for me, put his life over mine. Protected me and is now shielding me with his own body. I... I... love him.**

It was true, Zelda did in fact love him. Everything he had done for her and put up with for her sake, as well as a change of perspective... She couldn't hold back her feelings anymore and she couldn't deny them any longer either. Her heart welled up inside as she looked onward at Link, who was challenging the other two Yiga with a raise of his sword.

The two looked at each other before taking a step back, then another, and another. Link continued to stare them down, daring them to try and lay a finger on his princess.

"This isn't over! We'll find you and kill you!" one said before they both vanished from sight.

Once he was sure they were gone, he sheathed his sword and returned his attention to Zelda; who was still sitting there gawking at him.

Link offered his hand, "Are you okay, Your Grace?" he asked in the usual whisper she was accustomed to.

"A-Am I..." she muttered while tentatively taking his hand.

Link helped her to her feet, and they were now only inches apart. Tears began falling freely from her face as she hugged Link with a desperation unlike no other.

"I thought you were dead... I was so scared. Link, you could have died! You saved me and risked your life for me. And you're okay! Thank the goddess you're okay." she rambled as she held onto him for dear life, making sure he couldn't leave her again.

"Are you hurt?" he asked while holding her head against his shoulder.

"Promise... Promise me that you'll never leave me again and that you'll stay with me." It was an incredibly bold request, but she didn't care, she needed him and needed to know.  
  
_Where is this coming from? Never leave her again?_

She looked up at him with teary eyes as they continued to trickle down her face, both her hands clutching his tunic. "Link, please... I-I need to know." she said between sniffles.

When Link looked deep into her emerald eyes, he understood her silent question and smiled, "I promise, Zelda. I will be around for as long as you need me."

That genuine smile he gave her like the night before, and the sincerity in his eyes was all that Zelda needed. She exhaled deeply before nestling her head against his chest.

"Let's get past the Gerudo Gateway, and rest at the Stable for the night. It'll be late by then, and you've had a long day."

"Okay... Okay."

Zelda took a few moments to gather herself, before she broke away from Link. However, he cupped her chin, wiping away the last few tears with his thumb.

"No more tears. Not unless you're happy."

"I am happy." she replied smiling. "I'm so happy!"

Recollecting herself, Zelda wrapped her fingers around his leather laces once again, and the pair headed towards Gerudo Canyon Stable...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They made it to the stable a little after the evening. It was a little early still, but from the events that had happened earlier, she needed to rest. There was something that caught her attention as they were getting a room.

**His eyes are darting around everywhere, lot of quick looks around. Was he always like this? Still...**

She found herself looking at him much longer than she intended, and didn't realize that Link had a room key ready for her.

"Thank you, Link." she said at they walked over to the room.

He nodded tersely and turned to leave, but Zelda, who still had her fingers tucked around his laces tugged him back. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

It took her a little while to get the confidence to get the words out, but she eventually spoke. "Please stay. I-I would feel much better if you were with me. Especially after what just happened."

She stood there staring at him for goddess knows how long, it was to the point where she thought she might've scared him off. But after a long silence, he let out a long exhale before nodding.

When they entered the room, Zelda's face was flushed with embarrassment.

**I can't believe he's here, and that I asked him to stay the night. Where will he sleep with only one bed? Will he... sleep in the same bed with me? No, no, no. Get your head out of the gutter, Zelda!**

Her face turned a deeper shade when she realized that Link had been watching her the entire time she was thinking about him.

"I- um- need to change, c-could you..." she was having trouble getting the words out again.

Link was able to deduce what she was trying to convey however, so he turned around to give her the privacy she was asking for.

"Don't peek!"

He simply waved her off, "Nothing I haven't seen before."

The shriek he received from his joke was music to his ears.

"Y-You said-"

"I didn't." he interrupted.

"Hmph!" she pouted playfully.

Now changed and ready for bed, Link handed her a plate of food she didn't realize he made for her.

**When did he have time to make this?**

"Another one of your famous dishes?"

He shrugged it off as she took the plate.

**Roasted chicken, Hylian rice, and some beans. Delicious!**

She scuffed it down greedily, abandoning all etiquette to enjoy Link's cooking. She sighed when she finished, disappointed that there wasn't more.

"It was brilliant, Link. Thank you." she complimented as she handed him back the plate.

Link took the plate, putting it away in his pouch before taking a seat in the corner of the room with his sword leaned up against shoulder.

Zelda got into bed, watching Link as he sat there silently tending to his blade.

**He truly is amazing. I can't even describe today's events.**

She pulled out her diary from her pack that was hanging on the bedside.

**Maybe writing it down will help put my thoughts in order.**

**_"I am unsure how to put today's events into words. Words so often evade me lately, and now more than ever. He saved me. Without a thought for his own life, he protected me from the ruthless blades of the Yiga Clan. Though I've been cold to him all this time...taking my selfish and childish anger out on him at every turn... Still, he was there for me. I won't ever forget that. Tomorrow, I shall apologize for all that has transpired between us. And then...I will try talking to him. To Link. It's worth a shot."_ **

She sighed happily when she finished writing, a new goal for herself now set.

**I will try talking to him. I will try to be better for him. I need to.**

Zelda felt that it was a necessity to establish a relationship with him, not for the sake of their destiny, but for her own sake. She loved him, and it would eat away at her forever if their relationship never developed beyond just sovereign and knight. She wanted more, needed more. So she would put in the effort and do whatever it takes to make that happen.

Her eyelids became heavy as sleep came to claim her. She soon fell asleep with a sappy smile, because of the sight before her tending to his blade.

_She's finally asleep. Good. I can't believe I put her through that, an error on my part. Luckily no harm came to her, I could never forgive myself if something happened to her. Over time she has become... important to me. Maybe it's our fates, maybe it's some other force at play, but what I do know is that I will give my life for her, and pay the ultimate price for her safety, her happiness if I must. I can't quite describe it, but I feel... attached to her. I understand that the sword has showed her before in previous lives, but... we're our own people, have had our own experiences. Our souls may be ones from before, but our hearts and our minds are our own. We may be fated to work together, but anything else other than pushing back the darkness is unnecessary. According to the sword, it's a distraction and a hindrance. I disagree. While it may be sentient, the sword is not human, and cannot understand human minds and hearts. Not even we can understand them ourselves, we are simply servants to their will. Fate, destiny, greater wills are inferior to that of our own. We make our own destiny. While we may be destined to face against the great Calamity, how we go about it, our interactions and experiences are entirely our own. I want to believe that there can be more for us than just a terrible fate._

Putting his thoughts to rest, Link finished tending to the Master Sword before allowing himself to fall into his trance for the night, a new beginning for both of them tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. A lot happened, so much that it'll take forever to summarize it. In the comments I'd be happy to answer individual comments as you guys can likely deduce what happened as you read. Lot of lessons to be learned I think. Things I've learned and seen as I've lived that I think are important for Zelda to know to truly appreciate her appointed knight. 
> 
> Make sure to leave a like if you're enjoying the story. Comment as always, and share with your peers. See you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> Update: I also forgot to add... Since this the most important chapter in my eyes, I thought I'd share a couple songs that I believe work perfect for this one. Some people, including myself listen to music while reading. I usually just listen to whatever I'm feeling, but some people like listening to one that fit the theme or resonate within the story.
> 
> First one: Hear Me Now, Secondhand Serenade. Works really well when Link just manages to save her, lyrics fit from a change of perspective, chorus is perfect for that scene.
> 
> Second: Lullabies, Yuna. This is a more upbeat song, but fits perfectly with Zelda and how Link fits in her life. Great listening to with Link's fight, Urbosa's talk, Link saving her... 
> 
> Third: Shine, RWBY. This is a really upbeat song, doesn't necessarily go with the chapter. But if you take it from again, Zelda's perspective. I think it works really well. 
> 
> Fourth: Like Morning Follows Night, RWBY. This works really well with both characters perspective.
> 
> Anyways, thought I'd share those for you guys. Let me know in the comments if you like them or the idea.


	8. Taking A Step Into The Calm Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back at it with another update. We're now over 2000 views in, getting ever so closer to the goal but much more to go. Thank you for reading, and hope you're enjoying the experience in whatever way you see fit. Enjoy the chapter.

When Zelda awoke that next morning, the sight before her was a most welcome one. Link was shirtless, doing some stretches from what looked like a daily routine. She dared not move, she wanted to watch him and savour the moment a little while longer.

**I could really get used to this... He is so amazing, so handsome.**

Zelda found herself beginning to drool over him.

**I've seen him like this once before, but it was only briefly. Right now, I can truly appreciate his features. The way his muscles flex and stretch as he works out, how his pecks and abs look rock hard, how his veins pop out from his hands and forearms. He seems to look a little bigger from when I last... evaluated him. I wonder how old he is? Is he older than me? He looks so young, it's hard to tell. His ears are pierced, too. I wonder why he has them pierced, and with sapphire hoops no less. Not the first choice I'd pick, but it oddly suits him. Like everything about him. I want to know more... I want to know everything about him. Pick his brain on so many things. Just, how to go about it? Is it as simple as just asking upfront? I have so many questions I want to ask, but he's so quiet and reserved. And these are the types of questions where nods and shrugs won't be enough. Maybe... I'll start out small.**

She accidentally sighed aloud while admiring Link, causing his eyes to shoot towards her. Zelda couldn't stifle the squeal that wanted to escape her.

"U-Uh, good morning, Link." she said sheepishly as her face began to flush. How she wanted to hide under the sheets to cover her embarrassment.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he approached her.

**He's getting closer! He has no shirt, his body is glistening with sweat. Keep it together!**

"Yes, thank you for staying. I... feel much better with you here."

**Oh, why'd you say that, Zelda?!**

Link nodded before kneeling beside her, so that their faces were level at her bedside.

**Keep it together, keep it together.**

"Are you hurt?" he asked with a serious expression.

"W-What?" she replied dumbly.

"You weren't hurt in the altercation were you? I didn't get a chance to ask."

**He's worried about me... even** **now. Bless this man.**

"Thanks to your efforts. I managed to remain unscathed. I can't thank you enou-" his index finger closed her lips before she finish her sentence.

At the distance they were at now, Zelda was able to catch his scent. She took note of how he smelled like it would just before it would rain. It was a comforting scent, another thing to add to her growing list of things she admired about him.

"No need to thank me."

"Of course I need to thank you! You risked your life for me. Link, no one has ever done that for me."

He raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

"Sure, the Royal Guard and Hylian Army would protect their kingdom and their sovereigns with their lives, but... it would be out of requirement, out of duty, not because they cared about my well-being. If I didn't have the title of princess, they wouldn't give me a second look."

"You're more than just a title, Your Grace."

Her heart fluttered when he said that.

"Z-Zelda..." she muttered.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Please, no need for formalities. Just call me, Zelda from now on."

"Zelda, people do love you. It's just difficult sometimes to see or believe that when you don't love yourself. But that doesn't mean nobody loves you. They do. I promise you, they do."

"Link, I..."

Zelda had no words, he was right, as he always was. She didn't love herself, she constantly belittled and shamed herself for being a failure. It muddled her view of the world, particularly when it came to everyones view of her.

"You're in a position where many eyes look to you for answers. What those answers are, they're all different. It is impossible to appease everyone, so you do the best you can. Stay true to yourself. Respect others opinions, but don't let them dictate who you become or how you view yourself. No one... absolutely no one, has the right to take someone else's happiness away."

There was an old wound that she appeared to have opened up, she could tell by the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes.

**Why would he open up about something like this to me? This is the most I've ever heard him speak. Is the reason being that I am to blame for part of this? Did I make those feelings worse for him with how I acted?**

She averted her gaze from his, now feeling ashamed for how she caused him such discomfort and suffering.

**Why would he ever love someone like me?**

However, all negative thoughts were pushed away when Link tilted her chin back up to meet his gaze. She found herself wallowing in his deep ocean blues, drowning in their depth. She couldn't look away, her eyes were locked onto his.

"Don't ever think that you are to blame for someone else's perspective. You can't control that... no matter how much you want to."

"L-Link... I don't know what to say." she struggled to mutter out.

"Here's another way to look at it. You have 86,400 rupees in your vault and someone stole 10 rupees from you. Would you be upset and throw all of the 86,390 rupees away in hopes of getting back at the person that stole the 10 rupees? Or move on and live?"

"I'd move on and live, because it's insignificant."

"See, we have 86,400 seconds in every day, so don't let someone's negative 10 seconds ruin the rest of 86,390. Don't sweat the small stuff, life is much bigger than that."

Her eyes widened at this realization.

**He's right, he's so right.**

With glistening eyes, Zelda quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He grew tense at the sudden contact, but relaxed for her benefit.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

He patted her on the head in reply, and it was then that she became aware of what she was doing. There she was, hugging the man she loved, who was also shirtless and still very bare before her.

Her cheeks grew a whole new shade of red as she let out a small shriek of embarrassment. In her flustered state, Zelda flung herself off of him, perhaps a little too aggressively, and she fell backwards in a very awkward manner onto the sheets. When she mustered the courage to look over to him, he had an elbow propped up on his knee with his chin leaning on his fist.

_Still as clumsy as ever._

Link then handed her a plate of food, full of fruits from the desert. As she picked away at it, Zelda desperately wanted to focus the attention away from her embarrassing antics.

**I want to ask why he's so quiet. Apart from this morning, he's barely said anything. No... now isn't the time, start small Zelda. But what to ask...?**

As the piece of simmered voltfruit hit her tastebuds, a question came to mind. "Hey, Link. Where did you learn to cook?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"It's just, that you make these delicious meals and I don't know where you found the time to make such masterful dishes."

"Self-taught." was all that he mumbled.

"What?!" Zelda exclaimed with amazement, "You taught yourself how make all these?"

"Well... not entirely. It's a story for another time."

"And I can't wait to hear it. I would love to know how my appointed knight has managed to put even the best chefs in the land to shame. Even the simplest of dishes are ones I find myself looking forward to."

Link scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed from the praise he received.

"I would wish to know more..." she added meekly as she handed the cleaned off plate back to him.

"Hmm?"

"You... I want to know more about you, Link. I'm... truly sorry for the way I acted towards you before. I never gave you a chance, and I want to make things right."

"I don't want you to-" It was Zelda's turn to put her index finger on Link's lips, mimicking the way he always had done it to her.

"I don't want this... I need this. You have done more for me, more than anyone else ever has. I've taken all my frustration and anger out on you at every turn, tried pushing you away time and time again. Yet, you have always been there for me, even when I asked you not to. I can't thank you enough for that. I would really lik it if... if we could be friends. And start over."

"No..."

"No..." her voice shook when she repeated what he said.

"We can't start over..." her eyes looked down to her fidgeting hands.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

She looked back up to see a smiling Link, "Link I..."

"Forgiveness is taking the knife out of your own back and choosing not to use it to harm anyone else. No matter how much they hurt you. I understand that you come from a place of hurt, your feelings towards me were... warranted."

"They weren't warranted, they were uncalled for. I should've done this from the beginning."

"You can't move forward if you're always looking back. Things may not have started the way either of us wanted to, but it doesn't have to stay that way."

She smiled back at him, "Yes. I agree."

He nodded once before slipping his tunic on.

"Right, I'll only be a few minutes. Is it okay that we talk more on the way there?" she felt like she needed to ask permission, a way to make him more comfortable with her.

He stood there for a while, not saying anything, but he eventually shrugged his shoulders. 

Zelda giggled, "I look forward to it."

Link nodded before taking his leave.

After she got ready, she seen that Link was waiting for her just outside the stable. Zelda waved and made her way towards him. As they walked away, she found herself looking back towards the desert.

**Thank you.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While waiting for Zelda, Link thought back on the mornings events.

_I'm glad that she wants to change things between us. She's been a place of hurt, and has had this dark cloud brewing over her for so long that she's forgotten that the world isn't all dark. Maybe now, she can begin the process of becoming the best version of herself possible. She has so much to offer and cares so much... She truly is one of a kind._

There was one thing in particular that was on the forefront of his mind.

_I think that with her... when we're alone, I will try talking to her more. I think it is important to remain silent in front of the many eyes that are watching me, but when it's just her and I... I think she can be someone I want to open up to._

It was something that he never had before, seeing as how Link was isolated from nearly everyone his entire youth. Even with Mipha, he barely opened up about anything to her, and he's known her longer than Zelda. It's not that he didn't want to open up to people, it's just that there wasn't anyone he felt that he could open up to. Something he knew the princess had a similar problem with. Maybe it was out of sympathy or a sense of duty...

_Or maybe it's that I want to be friends with her, too. To have someone I can call a true friend, to have my back in my time of need, and accept me... for me. I want to believe that Zelda and I can become that. So I will try for her, it's worth a shot._

Zelda soon appeared from the stable, waving at Link when they made eye contact. Lifting up his arm, Zelda tucked her fingers into his laces, and the pair began their walk to the Spring of Courage...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When night came, Zelda and Link managed to make it to the coliseum. While walking side by side the whole way, not a word was said between them. Zelda knew she would have to be the one to initiate the conversation, but that didn't make it any easier.

She took a seat a few feet from Link while he set up camp for the night.

**Come on, Zelda! Now is your chance. Just ask him something already!**

Taking a deep breath, "So... Link. I wanted to ask you..."

When he looked over to her in question, she immediately became nervous and began fidgeting while averting her gaze from his.

"W-What's your favourite season?"

**Goddesses Zelda, that's what you asked?**

She wanted to face palm herself at the stupidity of her question, but instead something else happened.

"Winter." he replied.

"Really?" she said, suddenly intrigued. "Why is winter your favourite?"

"Hmm... Maybe part of the reason is that I was born into it. There is a beauty about it that no other season can touch."

"Where were you born?"

"Tabantha Tundra."

"Just thinking about it brings a chill down my spine." she replied with a shiver. "Did you like it there?"

He nodded tersely.

"What made you leave?"

Link scratched the back of his head, which Zelda was starting realize was a sign that he was becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" she started to apologize, but was interrupted by the soft tone of Link's voice.

"It's alright, Zelda. Just... forget it."

She could tell that there was a lingering pain there, she wanted... needed to let him know that she'll be there for him.

"If you want to talk." she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be here."

He nodded in thanks as he started to make supper, Zelda watched him roast a chicken while going into thought.

**I don't know what to ask him. Even the most harmless of questions could spark a bad memory. Hopefully, I can get him to open up to me more. This is merely an obstacle, and I won't let that stop me.**

Her thoughts became muddled when an enticing aroma caught her nose. Zelda's mouth watered when she seen a fresh plate of food being held out to her.

"This looks simply divine!" she exclaimed while taking the plate. "How did-" She stopped midway mouth agape, when she seen Link pat himself on the stomach.

It must've been the face she was making, because Link did that scratch behind his head again. "You're... a glutton?"

Wiping his face he shrugged his shoulders, "Waste not, what not."

**So he has a flaw! And such a cute one at that!**

A mischievous grin suddenly grew on her face.

**I wonder what I can make him do for a plate of food...**

_I don't like that smirk on her face. It looks like she's plotting something._

Zelda closed the gap between them and got up in his face, "So, Link... What is your favourite dish?"

The way she was looking at him, and the tone of her voice made him pull at his collar. He didn't like what ideas she had in her head. Link shrugged ambiguously, and prayed to the goddess that she wouldn't press him further.

It seemed to work, because Zelda returned to her spot with a playful pout. "You're no fun." she whimpered while picking at her food. "What made you like food so much anyways?" she asked in attempt to focus the conversation elsewhere.

"I guess when you're forced to make food for yourself, you kind of learn what you like and don't like, and what stuff works well with other stuff. It's also part of the reason I can stay up as long as I can. The massive amount of energy from the food is something I can store for when I do become fatigued."

"So first it was out of necessity, then became something you just enjoy doing?"

He nodded in assent.

She giggled at that, "I never knew we'd have a master chef in our ranks."

"It's hardly anything special."

"Your cooking his hands down the best stuff I've ever eaten, I wasn't kidding earlier when I said that."

"It's really that good?" he muttered back.

"Yes. You should teach me how to make a few dishes sometime. I'm not very good myself, but I have faith I can become decent with you as my teacher."

Link smiled, and it was something that Zelda was falling in love with more and more.

Zelda admittedly almost ate her plate as fast as his, almost.

**With meals like these, anyone can become a glutton.**

"Thank you once again for the delicious meal, Link. Now... is there somewhere I can wash up?"

He waved her over to a clearing between the trees, which revealed Hopper Pond.

"There's a lot more privacy here than last time. So there shouldn't be a repeat performance?"

Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as she recalled those events. "Hey! I didn't try to show you anything? You looked and-"

For the first time, she heard him laugh, it was deep and hoarse, completely didn't fit the way he looked, but it was his and her heart soared at hearing it.

"W-Well glad I can provide you with some entertainment tonight! Hmph!" she tried to say in mock anger, but her embarrassment made sure she failed miserably at that.

He ruffled up her hair before heading back to the fire.

As she wallowed in the water, Zelda looked up at the empty night sky, and let her thoughts come to her.

**I'm glad I was able to get something out of him today. He's talked more today than he has since we first met. I wonder what it is that he doesn't wish to share with me? I want to know how he got the Master Sword. I know now that he has at least one flaw, but everything else leads me to believe that he's simply a gifted person. Was it so easy to obtain the sword? Or was it much harder than that?**

She smacked the water in frustration.

**There's still so much I want to ask him. But I don't want to bombard him with questions and press him for answers. That'll only push him away.**

It was hard for Zelda to remain patient. There was a golden opportunity in front of her, but with it came a catch. It required a delicate touch, any wrong move and the pieces would crumble before her. She needed to remain patient.

Zelda finished washing up, and was soon reunited with Link by the fire.

"Zelda..." he mumbled.

"Yes, Link?" she replied with a slightly shocked tone. 

"What was your mother like?"

She looked at him agape, thrown off by the sudden question.

**Why does he want to know that? That's something very personal to me... And hard to think about, let alone share.**

Maybe it was the food, or the bath she took, or just the way he patiently sat there. But after a long period of silence, she finally spoke. "She was... she was the most wonderful person. The best mother anyone could ask for. She was kind, caring, respected by all, and she had good cooking too. Whenever I was scared or couldn't sleep at night, she was always there to soothe and comfort me. Whenever I'd get hurt, she'd patch me up. She made sure I was loved and cared for. Actually, she was supposed to be my teacher... to help me with my training. But unfortunately, she passed away before it was supposed to start. And there were no written records or clues to help the next in line; being me, to help receive the sealing power. It was so sudden... one day she was fine... the next..."

"She was a completely different person."

Her glistening eyes looked over towards Link, who was staring hard at the fire.

"Yes, we didn't know what was wrong with her at first. When we found out, it was too late. The illness spread too much within her, and she passed soon after. I... I cried for days at her side. And to this day, I still have trouble speaking about it. She was a role model, a friend, someone I could always rely on, and she was taken away from me. It... really changed me. How I viewed the world. I closed myself off from everyone, cut all my friends off, grew a temper, and made barriers to protect myself so I couldn't feel that pain that I'm feeling right now again."

Zelda couldn't stop the tears that came free-flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry. It's j-just that-" her lips were stilled by the warm embrace of Link.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry for asking, I shouldn't have." he muttered as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"T-Then why d-did you?"

"Hmm..."

They sat there for a while, with Zelda giving him the same patience as he did for her. She became confused when she was handed both of his earrings.

"Why are you handing me your earrings?"

"Those earrings... are my mother's..."

Her eyes widened with shock. "W-Why do you have these?"

"You see... That's the last thing I have to remember her by."

"What do you mean?"

"She's dead, Zelda... Long gone. She was a lot like your mother. Beautiful, loving, and everything in between. Then one day, everything changed. My father as you know was Commander of the Royal Guard, and got sent out on a mission that he never came back from. My mother and I waited and waited and waited... When we heard the knock on the door, I'll never forget the look on her face when she seen that it wasn't my father. She told me that she loved me and to wait at the house while she went to look for him, because he had gotten... 'lost.' Even then I knew that something was off. So, at 10 years old and with the harsh winter storm raging that night, I followed her. I remember it being so cold that it hurt to move, my limbs went numb quickly, and I suffered some pretty severe frostbite, but I was determined to find her. I wasn't going to let anything stop me. I don't know how long I searched for her, or where I ended up, but eventually I found her... lying in the snow. I asked her, begged her to move, to get up so we can get father, but she never moved, never said a word. When I flipped her over... I... she... I knew she was gone. That didn't stop me, I tried dragging her in the snow despite being too weak to move, I did everything in my power to save her despite knowing that she was gone. I didn't want to accept that she was gone. When I tired out, I noticed that she had a letter on her, and the letter informed me that father was actually killed in battle. For a long time I didn't know why she lied to me, why she told me that he was lost, but... after years of running it over in my head... She... killed herself. In her despair, she went out to where no one would find her, so she could reunite with her love. Before I buried her, I took her sapphire hoops, so that in a way she could always be with me. Guiding me along the way..."

**S-So that's w-why...**

Zelda was now blubbering mess, this time it was for what Link revealed to her. She handed him back the earrings before covering her face with her hands.

"Why are you crying?" he asked while putting the earrings back into place.

"It's t-that, it's s-so sad! I've been so w-wrong this entire t-time." she managed to get in between heaves.

"Wrong about what?"

"You! Wrong a-about you. E-Every time I think- and I'm wrong. You've shown s-so- amazing."

_I can't tell what she's trying to say. She's all over the place._

He cupped her cheeks, and the two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Thank you." he whispered, breaking the silence.

"For what?" asked Zelda who had now stopped crying, at least for the moment.

"For listening, and understanding. It's... hard to share things about myself."

She hugged him, and hugged him like she'd never be able to again. Zelda wanted Link to know that this was okay. "You're allowed to share your feelings, Link. I'm so happy that you did."

She was happy, truly. She believed that they connected on a deeper level from this experience, and knowing that he never shared it with anyone before... well, that made it all the more special to her. Zelda would cherish this night for as long as she lived, and no one could take this away from her. Not the Yiga, not her father, and not the Calamity.

When she pulled away, the look he gave her made her heart melt. It was one of pure gratitude and genuineness. That look brought back the words of what Urbosa told her just the other day.

**I hope so, Urbosa. I really do.**

"It's pretty late now." said Zelda as she made her way to the makeshift bed Link set out for her. "There's still a decent amount of travel left, and I want to be ready for tomorrow."

He nodded tersely.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for tonight."

Once again, he nodded.

Fatigue quickly washed over, Zelda. She could feel sleep coming to take her, and she gladly allowed it. Link would keep watch, like he always did. If he was being honest, he didn't pick the greatest of spots to camp, being this close to the coliseum ran the risk of running into drunkards and other thieves roaming about. However, that didn't stop him from ruminating about his sleeping princess.

_I'm glad she opened up to me, it gave me the confidence I needed to trust her with my feelings as she did for me. It's good, to tell someone about it. It's eaten away at me for so long that..._

He felt a slight stinging pain in his left eye, when he rubbed it, a lone tear was wiped away.

_It's still hard for me too, Zelda. I'm not as strong as you think I am._

More tears began cascading down his face as he huddled himself, as he cried silently that night...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two didn't say anything to each other the next morning. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, rather the opposite. Zelda found herself looking over to him more than she'd admit, but that didn't stop her from smiling at him when they exchanged glances. The pair stopped for the night at, Faron Woods, and then made the final push for the Spring of Courage the day after cutting through Damel Forest.

"Link, do you know where we're going?" asked Zelda who was sure they were lost.

"It's a little off the path, but I know this area inside out. We're avoiding a lot of monster camps and natural traps this area has."

She never took this route before. The area looked eerie and creepy, which made her feel uneasy.

"Trust me."

She gripped his bracer a little tighter, "I do, Link. I do. This place makes me feel off is all."

"What can I do to help your unease?"

It didn't matter how many times he offered, it still made her feel warm inside. "Just stay close."

"We're almost there."

"Already? We're three days ahead of when I thought we'd make it to the Spring of Courage."

"This route is a day faster, but the other two days... It would never take that long."

"Well... I was hoping to do a few things for my research along the way."

Link could tell she was lying, so he pressed her. "Is it for your research, or to avoid the castle?"

"I... Well... You see, I thought-"

"You don't need to lie to me, Zelda." 

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I know you like being out here, in the wild. But you have a responsibility there, too."

"I know I do, but I feel like I can make more of an impact out here. Being cooped up in the castle... I feel trapped, I feel suffocated. I'm constantly reminded of my failures there. Whether it be from my father, or the people, or even from the lingering question that hangs in the air. I'm trying my best every day, and it's never enough. Everything ends in failure for me." she said with her eyes glued to the ground.

"I don't think you're a failure." he murmured after a long silence.

"Y-You don't think so?"

"I've seen you put in the effort time and time again, I see how hard you work to try and obtain that sealing power. I see how much you care, and want to help. You're taking strides in the right direction. Just because there isn't an immediate result, doesn't mean you're a failure. Just means it's not time yet."

"You really think so?" she muttered, though not ready to believe him.

However, all doubt faded away when he stopped what he was doing, turned to face her and looked deep into her eyes. "You're not a failure, Zelda."

**I love you, so much. If only I wasn't too shy to tell you my true feelings, if only I wasn't too afraid to ask you, "What do you think about me?" I'm too scared that your answer will be, "I don't."**

"It means a lot to me to hear you say that, Link."

The smile he gave made her heart melt. Something she was happy to let happen over and over again. She smiled back brightly as they continued on towards the Spring of Courage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They got there a little after evening, they managed to avoid trouble along the way and make solid time. There was a walkway leading to the spring that was becoming overgrown with plantlife. Many flowers and roots caressed the withered support columns and battered stone floor. This is a result of very few knowing of the three springs locations, since so few know, they never get maintained consistently.

The pair stopped at the end of the walkway, just before the spring.

The water was only waist deep, but Link knew from experience that it would freeze to the bone if one wasn't careful. The Popla Foothills at the back of the spring was another one of the reasons why it was concealed so well. Even though much of the ceiling was caved in, the surrounding plant life and rocky terrain still made it very difficult for anyone to accidentally find the place. There was really only one way to enter the spring, which was from the way they came. While Link wasn't expecting visitors, it made the place that much easier to defend, regardless.

He took Zelda to an open area just to the left of the spring, where he'd always set camp when he'd venture here.

"Are you sure it's okay to set up camp here? It's a pretty sacred place, I feel like we're violating it." asked a concerned Zelda.

"She never seemed to mind. As long as I cleaned up after myself." he replied as he pointed his chin towards the goddess statue across from them.

The camp was quickly set up, and Link had supper cooking soon after. They sat in companionable silence for a time as the food cooked, but Zelda wanted to continue where they left off from the other night. Just, she didn't have the courage to strike a conversation with him.

**I'm at the Spring of Courage... Farore help me out on this one.**

She silently prayed for what good it was worth.

When she glanced back at Link, she noticed that he had been watching her likely the entire time.

"Just... practicing I suppose."

He cocked his head to the side, and squinted his eyes.

She sighed, "I want..." **Don't cave, just ask him!** "I would like to talk some more."

He cocked up an eyebrow.

"Well, I w-wanted to ask... Oh goddess help me, why is it so hard to ask!?"

"What is so hard to ask?"

Zelda couldn't stifle the shriek that wanted to escape her. "D-Did I say that out loud? It's nothing, nothing really. I'm just being stupid and-" her rambling was cut off by a familiar index finger sealing her lips.

Link took off the stoic mask, looking at her more serious than she could ever recall before giving her a reassuring nod.

"Okay..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, gathering up all the courage she could muster. "I feel like we've been getting along better as of late, and I'm glad..." He smiled at her which she reciprocated before continuing. "But... If I might ask... Why is it that you're still so silent around me? I know I was a bit cold to you in the past..."

She looked at him with a desperation unparalleled. This was it for her, the lingering question looming in her head with her heart on the line once again. Zelda waited as patiently as she could; though it wasn't her strong suit. Seconds turned into minutes, and soon after, it felt like he wasn't going to say anything as he continued to just stoke the fire.

Zelda sighed in defeat, "I took out all my frustration out on you, instead of dealing with it myself..." she wrapped her arms around her legs, needing to hug herself as her heart was breaking with every second of silence. "Why would you want to tell anything to someone like me?"

**He told me the other day about his earrings, spoke more than I ever heard in my life. Was I imaging it? Was I totally wrong in thinking that our relationship could be something more? Did I get too pushy? What a fool-**

"With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon me. I feel it necessary to stay strong, and silently bear any burden." he said with a heavy tone.

"Link..." she looked back at him with glistening eyes. "That must have been difficult for you to say. And I know how you feel. I'm sorry, Link. I've been so focused on my own problems that I never asked you about yours."

She felt like the biggest piece of garbage in that instant, it all made sense to her now. Why he never complains despite the abuse and weight that has been put on him by others, why he remains humble notwithstanding of his talents. Everything.

 **He takes it like it's an expectation that comes with wielding the Master Sword. Inwardly, he's accepted his fate, and it's caused him to stop outwardly expressing his thoughts and feelings. Like me, all eyes are focused on him. He's our symbol of hope, one that; including myself, will look up to in our darkest hour. If he wavers in anyway... he knows that the consequences would be catastrophic. He's been robbed of a normal life, like me, but is doing everything he can to make sure mine is as normal as he can make it** **. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders, where there is no room for error on his part. Link... I never knew. Everyone has been dumping all their problems onto him, adding to that weight, and** **all I've been doing is adding even more to that weight with my own problems, and you've accepted it all without a second thought.**

There was a sudden feeling of warmth on her shoulder, Link gave her a reassuring squeeze with a reserved smile. Zelda wiped away her tears, and returned the smile.

"Thank you, Link."

He then handed her a bowl of soup, and the two ate in a companionable silence. Nothing more needed to be said between them.

**Even after everything... he still has the capacity to forgive and understand. I can't thank him enough for that. He's truly the light in my dark world.**

After they finished, Zelda got ready for bed. Before settling for the night however, she pulled out her diary. The past few talks with Link were incredibly important to her, and she felt it necessary to write them down.

_**"Bit by bit, I've gotten Link to open up to me. It turns out he's quite a glutton. He can't resist a delicious meal! When I finally got around to asking why he's so quiet all the time, I could tell it was difficult for him to say. But he did. With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon him, he feels it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden. A feeling I know all too well... For him, it has caused him to stop outwardly expressing his thoughts and feelings. I always believed him to be simply a gifted person who had never faced a day of hardship. How wrong I was... Everyone has struggles that go unseen by the world... I was so absorbed with my own problems, I failed to see his. I wish to talk with him more and to see what lies beneath those calm waters, to hear him speak freely and openly... And perhaps I, too, will be able to bare my soul to him and share the demons that have plagued me all these years."** _

Putting the diary away, she felt a bit better, she then looked over to Link who was leaning against the wall slumped over.

"Link? Are you finally going to sleep for once?" Zelda asked with a mocked tone of shock.

He chuckled, "She'll watch over us tonight."

**Can he talk to Farore? Is he able to do such a thing?**

She knew her question would never get answered, so she cast those thoughts away. The spring was still and silent, but it felt... welcoming to her. Usually, she'd feel uneasy at the silence. Maybe it was having Link at her side or maybe it was some other power at play, but she felt safe and protected.

**Maybe... just maybe things will go well tomorrow. I have her Champion after all, and if tonight is any indication of what is to come... Well, at least for tonight I'll remain optimistic.**

Putting her thoughts to rest for the night, she took one last look at Link who was already sound asleep.

**Get some rest, Link. You deserve it more than anyone.**

Zelda fell asleep soon after, and the pair would sleep peacefully that night under the watch of Farore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. We see here how Link and Zelda are now opening up to each other and we gain some more insight behind both of them. On one end, Zelda's struggle with opening up about her mother and the impact it left. On the other, Link is still very fragile and struggles to cope with his own problems while getting more tossed on him. Zelda sees this and her respect grows for him tenfold, she understands everything when he reveals the iconic reason why he's always quiet. Zelda still is awkward and unsure of how to get to Link's heart, but she's determined in her resolve. It doesn't come without frustration and self reprimand, but we're rooting for her all the same. 
> 
> Remember to leave a like if you're enjoying the story and haven't already. Always encourage for you guys to comment, I like discussing and hearing your own thoughts on the topic. And don't forget to share, the more the better. 
> 
> As always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	9. Finding Courage At The Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back at it with another update. Been pretty busy lately so, this one is a little later than what I've been usually keeping up with. Either way, enjoy the chapter.

The next morning was different than what Zelda usually became accustomed to. When she awoke before dawn; like she usually did, Zelda noticed that Link was still asleep. This brought a question to mind.

**When was the last time he slept? Over a month ago if I remember correctly.**

She couldn't help but feel responsible for his lack of sleep, and sighed.

**Like many things between us, it's time for a change.**

Rising from her spot, she then knelt beside his sleeping figure, watching him with a simple admiration.

**He seems so... at peace. I envy how comfortable he looks.**

However, her admiring would be short-lived as Link woke up a few moments later. Raising his head, he cocked up an eyebrow in question as he seen Zelda was kneeling a few feet beside him.

Her face became immediately flush with embarrassment, "I-I was j-just coming to wake you and- Oh goddess this isn't what it looks like!"

Link smirked back at her, which only made things worse.

"I mean it, Link. There was no-" she stopped herself when he ruffled her hair as he got up, so he relieve himself outside the spring.

Zelda placed her hand over the lingering sensation of where he touched before using the privacy to her advantage to change into her white dress. While waiting for Link, she took a moment to mull over her lingering thoughts.

**There is no reason to believe that this will work. It'll likely end in failure, as it always does. But now... I have someone who believes in me, someone who is willing to stand by my side and help me, regardless. Maybe... maybe that's enough. I have her Champion after all, and hopefully some of his courage will pass onto me. I'd like to believe that some already has.**

Link returned a few minutes later, and realized that she had already prepared herself for prayer. He looked at her expectingly as she stood by the water.

"I don't know, Link. I feel like this will be a waste of time." she admitted. "There's no reason to believe that it'll work this time, just like there wasn't the many times before."

"It's only a waste of time, if you believe it to be as such."

"Link... I-"

He shook his head, "It's a matter of perspective. If you truly think this is a waste of time, we wouldn't be here."

**What would I do without you?**

As much as she wanted to sulk, Zelda couldn't deny the logic thrown at her. Part of her believed that it was still possible.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she nodded back at Link with her newfound resolve. "Wish me, luck."

"You don't need it." he replied with a ghost of a smile before turning his back to keep watch and give her privacy.

When she first dipped her toes into the spring, she gasped at the sharp pain that came with the freezing temperatures of the water. 

**I have to do this, I must endure.**

After a few moments to collect herself, she pressed further into the spring until she stood before the statue. Her legs were already numb, and her joints began to ache. However, Zelda cast those distracting thoughts aside as she allowed her mind to focus solely on a single thought.

**Farore I come to the Spring of Courage, where you reside seeking help. I must ask for your help in unlocking my sealing power. I've... never gotten the chance to be properly shown how to unlock it. So, I'm going off the only way I know how. Please... I'm desperate for anything that could lead me to answers.**

Her mind became shrouded in darkness, an empty void.

**Farore? Link?**

This was something new to her, she didn't know if she lost consciousness due to the cold or if this was part of her training. It was incredibly hard to focus. It felt like her strength was being sucked away from her very soul.

Suddenly a small light in the distance revealed itself to her.

"Zelda..." the light echoed in a voice unfamiliar to her.

"Goddess?" she called out in confusion.

"Zelda... Zelda... Zelda..." it kept repeated as the light grew bigger.

The light soon became blinding as it continued to grow. Soon it became as ferocious and intimidating as the sun itself, and in her fright Zelda screamed for her saviour, "Link!"

There was a ringing in her ears as she became enveloped by the light, then darkness once again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Zelda awoke, she felt a very welcoming warmth brush against her face. It was incredibly strenuous to open her eyes, but when she eventually managed to, she noticed that she was wrapped up in her blankets by the camp fire. This only confused her further. Wasn't she in the spring? Did she lose consciousness or was she always like this? What about her clothes? The last thing she remembered was...

"Link..." her voice was weak, since when did she have trouble speaking?

A couple seconds would pass before she felt something brush against her lips. Zelda wasn't entirely coherent yet, which resulted in her being confused at something completely mundane. All she could do was look at the spoon with her brows furrowed.

"It'll help." the spoon tickled her lips once again.

"W-What is this...?" she asked, her voice still raspy.

"Tomato soup."

She hummed in satisfaction as he fed her the first spoonful. It seemed that her taste buds were still okay. It also did a number on her body, as her toes and fingers began tingling as they came back from the numbness.

"Link... What h-happened?" queried Zelda.

"You were fine... for a time. But a little after evening, you suddenly collapsed backwards into the spring and I dragged you out."

"What? It's night?!" the shout surprising her as her voice seemed to be back in full force.  

**What happened to me? Why did I collapse. I must go back and find out.**

"Link, I have to go back."

He shook his head in dissent.

"No... I must tonight."

"It's best to pick your battles." he countered as he finished giving her the last spoonful of soup.

As much as she wanted to fight back, Zelda knew it would be foolish to go back in the condition she was in now. No matter how desperate she was to seek out her answers, there was tomorrow. That didn't stop her from getting down on herself.

"It seems that I failed again..." sighed Zelda.

"I wouldn't think so."

"I still haven't learned anything."

"Remember, progress."

"But how much must I progress?" her frustration rising.

"That's dependent on you, is it not?"

Once again, Link had thoroughly destroyed her ability to argue back. She bit the inside of her cheek to stifle any meaningless retort that wanted to make an appearance.

**His level of perception, and ability to read someone is almost terrifying. How does he gain so much information from so little. And can conjure such meaningful words in so little.**

"You're right, there is always tomorrow." 

Link nodded laconically as he finished getting everything settled for the night.

Zelda then nestled herself in her blankets, sleep was knocking at her door, and she wasn't planning on ignoring it. 

Link speculated that whatever had transpired while she was praying, was contributing to her level of fatigue. But wasn't going to argue the fact that the best thing for her right now was sleep. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she awoke the next morning, Link had another batch of soup brewing over the fire.

She took the offered bowl, nodding in thanks. "More soup?" 

It didn't seem that her questioned reached Link, as he was too busy inhaling his soup like a black hole. The satisfied grin when he finished made her giggle.

Zelda stretched a little before digging into her own meal, and noted how she still felt a little stiff from yesterday. Though it wasn't near as bad. It brought a question to mind.

"Did you manage to sleep at all, Link?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he shook his head.

A pang of sadness hit her, "Then what do you do all night if you never sleep? It must get lonely." 

"I'm used to it."

Zelda put a hand over his to drive home her message, "You're not alone, Link. I will always be here."

Link could feel the sincerity in her touch and the truth behind her words. 

**It's another thing I want to ask. What happened after his parents died? How did he manage to survive all this time alone?**

Finishing her soup, she then stood up to get changed before heading back to the spring... or at least tried to. Her legs caved from under her, but before she could make an ungraceful fall to the stone Link stopped her fall.

"I'm sorry, Link." shame evident in her tone.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help."

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck to help pick herself back up. She felt incredibly weak, this time it had nothing to do with her legs that were asleep, but rather that their faces were merely inches apart. She could feel his breath tickle her cheeks, and she could smell that intoxicating scent of his that had a way of overpowering her senses. What finally did her in was the way he looked at her, with such a kindness and respect that she truly found mesmerizing. Zelda found herself slipping away from him as her body suddenly felt like it was made of lead, until she lost her grip around his neck.

However, she was level with him once again as he caught her from the waist before she could make an embarrassing tumble.

Zelda couldn't stop the moan from slipping her lips. The way he gripped her hips with a strength and gentleness at once was too much. She clutched his shoulders as she shook in excitement.

 "T-Thank you. It seems like the cold took a l-little more of a toll than I thought."

Link cocked his to the side in confusion.

It didn't take her long after to regain her bearings, and when she realized what had just transpired. Her face couldn't have turned a deeper shade of red.

"I-It's not w-what it looks like!" she exclaimed waving her hands like a mad woman in front of him. Link had no idea what was going on, but was glad that she was feeling better.

"You ready?"

Coming out from behind the rock in her white dress and doing her best to pretend that nothing happened she responded with, "Yes, I will try again."

He helped guide her into the water, and that numbing sensation came as quickly as it did yesterday. All she wanted to do was hop out and fall into Link's embrace, but she pressed on. Even if it meant in failure, no, progress... then she would do it. It still didn't mean that she believed in herself, because she didn't, but Link did, and maybe that would be enough. Zelda pushed further into the spring once again, and all the aches from yesterday came back with a vengeance. She looked back at Link once more, smiling at him the best she could with what the pain would allow her. He nodded, then turned his back, standing guard so that none would disturb her.

She made it to the statue once again, closing her eyes she prayed.

**I come seeking help, Farore. Please... I need to know how to unlock this sealing power.**

Zelda's world quickly became shrouded in darkness once again.

"Zelda... Zelda..." 

"Who's there?" 

The light returned, "Hurry... Hurry..." the voice said in a panic.

"Hurry what? I don't understand!"

She shrieked in fear as the blinding light came blazing towards her again. Zelda tried to run away, but the light came with a fury unparalleled. Tripping over her own feet, all she could do was brace for the inevitable.

"Link!" she cried out as the light overwhelmed her again.

Zelda awoke the same way as last time. Feeling incredibly stiff, and weak. With that feeling of warmth returning on cue as she was bundled up by the fire once again.

"Link..." her voice was weak once again.

She felt something warm asking for entrance to her mouth.

"More soup?"

He hummed in affirmation before spoon feeding her the tomato soup. After she was done, she found the strength to open her eyelids.

Wearily she asked, "How long?" 

"Two days..." he replied cooly.

"W-What? I was out for that long?" 

He looked back towards the spring, then back at her before nodding.

**Two days?! It felt maybe 10 minutes at best. But two days?!**

With this new information there was only one thing Zelda could do, "Link, I have to go back."

Link nodded before he handed her two elixirs.

"What are these?" she asked, feeling a little nauseous from the way they looked.

"You'll need these." If things were continuing to trend in the direction he surmised, then the two elixirs would help alleviate the stress on her body.

She downed both elixirs; without gagging, before standing up.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"No... But I must, Link. I'm not sure if what I'm doing is right, but I need to try."

It was one of the few times that Zelda actually felt determined to pray. That she felt purpose in what she was doing. There was something that wasn't adding up, and she was determined to find out. Being stubborn was arguably one of her best and worst qualities.

After she changed, they made their way back to the spring, Link helping ease her into the water once again.

She smiled tentatively back at Link, "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it."

Link kept watch as Zelda pressed on towards the statue, pushing through the pain that was doing its best to stop her.

**Farore, I come seeking help...**

Almost instantly, her mind became devoured by darkness.

"Hurry... Zelda..." 

The light came back, raging once more. Zelda did not run, she wasn't going to back down this time. As the light came to envelop her once more, Zelda started towards it confidently.

**Not this time...**

She then broke out into a full on sprint with a cry of determination as she leapt into the light. When she made it to the other side, confusion lingered over her.

**I'm back where I started? This can't be right.**

The voice was no longer present, and there was no remnant of the light either.

Zelda dropped to her knees in disbelief.

**What... what was the point of all this?! Tell me what I'm missing!**

Zelda screamed, she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow in frustration. When it finally looked like she was making progress, she was still only at square one. No answers, no sealing power, nothing.

In that moment, her doubts and insecurities came back tenfold. Suddenly, the darkness became suffocating. It was getting harder to breathe, so much so that she collapsed to the ground.

"L-Link..." her breathing was laboured, and it was difficult to formulate anything more than a whisper.

She tried calling out to him again, and again, but there was no answer. Link would not come to save her this time around. She was alone, and was going to die alone, as the failure she knew she was. Her heartbeat soon became erratic, and at the same token she could no longer get oxygen to her lungs. She grabbed her neck instinctively, as she tried desperately to breathe, but it was in vain.

**Is this how I'm going to die?**

Zelda's heartbeat stopped not long after that. And as she lost consciousness, tears trickled down her cheeks.

 **Link... Link... Link... I need to see you again. I don't want to die. Please don't let me die here**.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The smell of something pungent assaulted her nose, forcing Zelda awake. She snapped her eyes open to see Link by the fire cooking.

**I'm not dead?**

"L-Link..."

**Why won't my voice come?**

She then tried to move to catch his attention, but the way her body felt like it was going to combust put that notion to rest.

Link disappeared from her sight briefly, which caused Zelda to cry out, "No! Come back, don't leave me."

It was barely audible, but with his keen sense of hearing Link was able to hear it. 

"I'm brewing something to help."

"O-Okay..."

After a few minutes of careful mixing and cooking, he presented her with a cup.

**The smell is enough to make one pass out, what is this?**

"Coffee, black." Link said, noticing her hesitation.

That would explain it, she was a tea person herself. Coffee was too bitter for her. However with the underlying circumstances, she wasn't going to complain. If Link knew what would help aid her, then she would accept it without question.

When the hot liquid flowed along her tongue she expectingly cringed at the bitter taste, but continued to persist through it. As bad as it tasted, it seemed to be doing the trick. Her blurry vision cleared, her mind became more alert, and the pain subsided into an uncomfortableness than anything.

"What is this?" she stuck her tongue out and made a face to show that she truly detested the taste.

"The coffee beans are from the Gerudo Desert, the strongest type you can get anywhere, and I added a few additional things."

She didn't want to know what those 'additional things' were, her stomach was having a hard enough time as it was.

They'd sit in silence like that for a time, with Link helping Zelda periodically taking swigs of his "concoction" as she dubbed it, until she was able to do it herself.

She finished the last of her beverage before asking, "Link, what happened to me?" 

"You were in there for five days before passing out again. I assume something happened?"

There was no fooling him, when it came to being an expert in... well everything, Link seemed to know it all. "Something did happen..." she confessed. "I can't quite explain it, as I'm still trying to process it all myself, but either way that doesn't matter. I came up empty-handed."

After carefully considering her words he responded, "I don't think that's true."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think you've proven yourself to her."

"Off of what notion?" she asked, her voice laced with doubt.

"You went in without being certain of the outcome, and when the outcome seemed inevitable, you went back anyways. It's also worth mentioning how long you managed to stay in extreme conditions with that level of focus. Not only is that mentally exhausting, but physically too."

His reassurance helped alleviate a bit of the pain she was feeling from her failure, but it didn't change the fact that it felt like she came up empty-handed. And that alone was enough to derail her confidence.

Her face grew grim. It was tough to stay positive when things never seemed to go her way, especially when it came to her sealing power. However, the corners of her mouth curved upwards when she glanced over to her appointed knight tending to his sword. Maybe it wasn't as hard as she was making it out to be, but this was the closest she felt to unlocking it, and to be back at square one again was taking its toll on her. She had enough of square one.

It was night out, and the mental and physical exhaustion from the day's events were catching up with her. She decided it best to retire for the night, and allow her body to recover.

"We'll head back tomorrow." muttered Link from across the camp fire.

"Right... home." Zelda had nearly forgotten what it was like to be home she had been out for so long. Maybe returning home would be good?

**I only hope that I don't have to deal with father. That is my biggest worry.**

If there was ever a time that she didn't remember why she was a failure her father made sure of that. It wasn't something that she was looking forward to getting drilled into her head again. She founded herself groaning in protest, which made Link raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Though he decided not to push the matter.

_I'm not surprised that she wouldn't want to return to the castle, but still, it's a place that we can't avoid. I think with what she's learned here, it'll be easier to go back._

"Hey, Link?" Zelda called as she tucked herself into the bed.

Link hummed to acknowledge he was listening.

"If I hadn't said it before, thank you. For watching over me. I'm not sure I'd be where I am if not for you."

"No worries." he replied succinctly. Link believed that there was nothing that she should be thanking him for, he was only doing what was expected of him. As her appointed knight... and as her friend.

She smiled at him before sleep claimed her for the night.

On the other hand, Link was lost in thought about the events that happened the last week.

_The important thing is that she has made progress, now she just needs to carry that momentum forward. But for now..._

For now she needed rest, and Link was content to let her have it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> We see the effect Link has on Zelda in more ways than one, and how she struggles to find the answers she seeks at the spring. At the end, we see her reluctantance to go home, and I find it interesting how much she does detest it. The reason isn't only her father, but the constant reminders around her. Home isn't supposed to be something one fears, yet it something that she does fear. 
> 
> Anyways, comment your thoughts down below, a like would be much appreciated, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	10. Making Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the later update, I was dealing with quite a bit of nonsense. After some back and forth with Ao3, my previous work is getting taken down. The reason being is that someone accused me of plagiarism. I won’t say who they are, and go much into detail about it. Thing is, we both described a cutscene in game, and I guess that author felt that I copied off of him. Unfortunately, when you make your story first you get that kind of power, and as such, something I worked incredibly hard on is going to be removed under false pretences. 
> 
> It does suck, and hurt quite a bit. All of us posting fics are sharing our thoughts and our own interpretations of characters and universes we love with others for everyone’s enjoyment. It’s not a competition, but I guess some people feel that way. So two days from this post, it’s going to be removed. They said if I removed the offending content or give credit to the author that it could stay, but why would I do something like that when there is nothing that’s offending? That’s me succumbing to that author, and I refuse to stoop that low.
> 
> Anyways, I’m not going to let someone ruin the experience for me. I have a lot of offer, and my work is genuine, and I put a lot of time into it. So, here I am still giving you guys updates. Someone falsely accusing me of plagiarism isn’t going to stop me. Enjoy the chapter, everyone.

Link and Zelda were back at the castle in two days, their journey uneventful and quiet; like usual. Zelda never did ask Link any more questions that plagued her mind; despite being at the Spring of Courage for a week, she couldn't find the courage to ask. It was equally depressing as it was frustrating, though she hid those feelings from her appointed knight.

When they returned, Zelda immediately headed towards her bath. She was in desperate need of a proper cleaning, and to clean herself in water that wasn’t trying to turn her into an icicle. She had enough of the cold for a while, though she knew that her wishes were unlikely to be met as winter was on the horizon. After the tub was filled, she allowed herself to wallow in the water up to her nose. Her golden locks resting on the water were like an elegant tapestry, the steam rising off her ears thawing the remnants of internal freezing she endured for a week, the smell of lavender making her feel pristine once again. This was bliss, she could feel all the aches and pains of her adventure slowly disappearing, her mind clearing. She let out a relaxed sigh as her mind slipped from the world she was in...

A knock on the door a few minutes later snapped her out of her reverie. Opening an irritated eye to see who it was that interrupted her peace, she gasped at who peeked their head through the door.

"L-Link!" she sputtered as she instinctively covered herself up. "What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry, thought it was unoccupied."

He stepped further into the room, a towel covering himself respectively.

"How do you know of this place?" Zelda was under the impression that no one knew where her bathing room was. It was in a secluded part of the castle, so that none could disturb her. One would have to zig and zag their way through a few hallways and rooms, then traverse through a small secret passage that led to a small bathing room exclusive to Zelda.

Needless to say, it wasn't a place one accidentally found.

It was big for a bathing room; which isn't surprising considering where they were located. The tub was waist level, and made of a fine granite, which covered a 20x20 foot portion of the room. The tub also had a dragon's head design for the faucet, where water poured from the mouth to mimic fire. The room was surrounded by tall panes of glass, 5x20 feet that had intricate designs; all ranging from different parts of the land. If one were to look out one of the windows, they would see the peaks along Death Mountain. There was a shelf to grab all types of expensive shampoo and body wash to the right of the door, and a place to put fresh garments and towels on the opposite side.

It was her own little secluded spot away from the rest of the world. It was a place she treasured, a place spent a lot of time when she wanted to unwind and just get away from everything. Which made it all the more peculiar when Link decided to show up. How did he find her sacred place? How long has he known about it? How often has he used it without her knowing? Well, she was about to find out.

"Link, how long have you known about this place?" asked Zelda curiously.

"When Impa gave me the tour, she showed me every possible place there was in the castle."

Now it made sense, she felt stupid for not remembering that Impa knew the castle like the back of her hand.

"Who else knows of this place? You haven't told anyone have you?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Link gave her a look that read, "Seriously?"

"Alright, fine! So you haven't told anyone. How long have you been using this place?"

"Since that day."

Part of her felt angered and hurt that Link had been using this place for his own leisure without her permission, but another part of her had another idea.

"Well, don't just stand there. You're already here, you might as well hop in. This bath is more than big enough for the two of us." Zelda tried to play off stoically, but the rise of heat on her cheeks betrayed her.

However, Link approached the tub, giving Zelda an expectant look. It took her a moment to realize what he was asking, and the embarrassment spread across her face. She nodded dumbly and turned around, so Link could discard the towel and enter the tub while preserving his modesty. She heard him enter the water and settle himself on the far side of the tub.

**I can't believe this happening! I must have gone insane to think that Link is across from me right now.**

Yet, when Zelda turned, she was met with a glorious sight. Link had his hair undone, and was running shampoo through his hair. His body was glistening from the water, and the soap cascading down his pectorals made her mouth water. Was the temperature of the water rising? Cause she felt incredibly hot.

**Nope, definitely real.**

Link noticed the princess ogling him, once he was finished scrubbing his hair he smirked, before disappearing under the water.

Zelda instinctively crossed her legs and covered herself when he dipped under the water.

**W-What's he doing?!**

When he dipped under the soap that he used clouded the water so Zelda couldn't see where he was. She could guess, but didn’t dare move. Minutes passed, and Zelda was beginning to think that she was imagining the whole thing.

"Link?" she called nervously, reaching a few feet in front of her to try and feel for him.

**Was I imagining it?**

Her question was answered seconds later as Link appeared in front of her, emerging from the water like a god that she remembered reading about once. He towered over her, the water barely above his-

Zelda's face went into a deep crimson at the thought that Link's member was literal inches from her face, but tucked away under the cloudy water and bubbles. All she would have to do is move ever so slightly, and-

"No touching, princess." Link said in a tone unlike any other she had heard from him before.

"L-Link, what is this? W-What are you-" Zelda didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as a pair of lips crashed onto hers. She squeaked in surprise, but soon moaned into the kiss as Link deepened it with a tilt of her chin.

Cerulean's looked hazily into the deep verdant's.

This new side of Link frightened and excited her. Since when did he want to be with her; and intimately no less? He gave no indication that he reciprocated what she felt, even though she never gave him clues either. Maybe this was his way of finally expressing them?

However, Zelda asked herself, did she want it? Sure she loved Link, and would do anything for him, but those feelings were still relatively new. Although, she had to admit that she had always found him attractive, even when they first met. Still, it begged the question, was she ready for this? Sure she had kissed a couple boys previously; and a girl once, but those settings were nothing like this. They were never as deep as this, never as intimate, and there were certainly more clothes involved! Could she make that extra step?

The pool of heat between her legs and the tingling sensation across her body was her answer.

She looked back up at Link, and with a seductive tone she said, "Come here."

They interlocked lips with a feverish intensity. Desperate to feel each other once again. Link soon licked at her lower lip, demanding access; which Zelda gladly allowed. His tongue darted into her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny her mouth had to offer before the two engaged into a captivating dance between tongues. They reluctantly broke apart, as air was becoming a problem. Zelda closed her eyes, seeking his lips again, but was met with a familiar digit. She opened her eyes and whimpered into his index finger when he smiled mischievously.

Link then brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Are you ready?" before nipping at her lobe, sending jolts of pleasure through her system.

He then left a wet trail of kisses along her jaw down to her chin before capturing her lips into a searing kiss. Breaking away, he then ran his tongue along the nape of her neck, earning him shudders of excitement for his effort. Zelda slid her hands through his silky smooth hair, guiding him to the place she wanted his attention most. However, Link nipped at her collarbone eliciting a shriek of surprise.

"No touching." he warned.

"S-Stop teasing me..." she whined as her hands fell limply to her side obediently.

Link went back to work, lowering himself to her ample bust. Her nipples were already erect and awaiting eagerly for him. With deft fingers, he pinched the rosemary bud.

"L-Link!" Her cries were music to his ears, and it only egged him on further.

Next, he brought his mouth down to the unattended breast. Zelda arched her back at the contact as she moaned in bliss. Link wrapped his velvety heat around the pink areole, rolling his tongue over the tight bud, before giving it a quick nip. After he was content with his work, he continued his ministrations on the other breast, mimicking what he had done to the previous.

Looking up at his partner, he felt a sense of pride when he seen the flush in her cheeks, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the bruising of her lips, and the look of serenity and love in her eyes.

His hand slowly lowered beneath the water, Zelda shivered as she felt his fingers glide along her stomach down to her waist. The anticipation was mounting inside her as she waited for his fingers to go where she wanted them most. However, she pouted when she felt him stop just before her mound. Her look of concern quickly turned to one of absolute desire, when she seen the predatory look in his eyes. Taking a seat beside her, Link motioned for her to sit in front of him. Nodding with an embarrassed giggle, Zelda did as instructed, taking a seat in front of Link. He pulled her close, so her back was leaning on his chest, and her arousal spiked when she could feel his member twitching against the small of her back.

One of his hands was busy fondling her breasts, holding her in place, while the other went at unbearably slow pace down to her nether region. He placed a few kisses on her shoulder before he asked,

"Are you sure?"

Zelda had never been so sure in her entire life, she wanted this more than anything. To give herself to Link, wholly.

"Yes." she moaned. "Now, please..."

Giving her another kiss, Link then slid his fingers onto her slick folds. Zelda hissed at the contact, the pleasure building inside her core. He started off slow, hands fumbling and experimenting at first as he gauged what his princess liked and really liked. It wasn't long before he found a rhythm, circling and gliding his fingers along her core. Her hands were resting on his thighs, and when he'd hit a particularly sensitive spot, she'd involuntarily squeeze them in her euphoria. After a few minutes of his tantalizing, Link then inserted two fingers into her sheath.

"Goddesses...!"

Her walls clenched around his fingers greedily, as they yearned for the touch that Link was all too happy to provide. He started off slow again, letting her adjust to the foreign sensation before picking up the pace. His fingers moved with a dexterity unparalleled, tightening the coil even further within Zelda. He continued to pinch at her nipples, and nip at her collarbone while his fingers worked inside her. Zelda's breathing became erratic, the soft moans turned into cries of ecstasy, the shivers of pleasure sent throughout her body were overwhelming her senses. Link could feel her walls tremble around him, he knew she was close. Deciding to give his partner what she desired, Link curled his fingers upwards, dragging along her G-spot while using his thumb to play with the bundle of nerves just above her opening.

"Link! I'm g-going-" Zelda didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as the coil snapped, and the pleasure sprang across her body. She screamed out her orgasm, losing all control of her sanity in that moment...

Zelda removed her fingers from her wet velvety heat, cleaning them off in the now cooler water as she came down from her orgasmic high. It was becoming a more common occurrence since they returned from the Spring of Courage four months ago. Zelda would come to her bathing room and after she was done cleaning herself, masturbate to none other than her appointed knight. It started as something innocent enough, but it soon became a thing she found that she enjoyed doing more than she was willing to admit.

It just past being the new year, but winter was far from over. There wasn't a lot that could be done in the raging snow, so apart from small research trips that would only take a few hours, Zelda and Link remained at the castle. He always kept busy training, and when he wasn't doing that she usually found him at the library reading goddess knows what, and if he wasn't doing the previous two it was almost a guarantee that he was in the kitchen cooking. Zelda had managed to figure out his routine soon enough and adjusted accordingly. It helped her with finding appropriate times to "relieve stress" as she called it, and to make sure that she always had room to spend time with Link. She was sure that if she asked him to stop what he was doing to spend more time with her that he would do so with no qualms, but she didn't feel that was fair to him; and didn't have enough confidence to ask. When they did spend time together, it usually consisted of sitting in companionable silence sprinkled in with Zelda's barrage of wide-ranging questions. Link didn't mind, they were innocent enough and knew her intentions were pure. He'd prefer the silence, but knew Zelda wasn't one for it. So, he'd entertain her curiosity.

As for their living arrangements, Zelda insisted that he stay with her, refusing to let him sleep out in the cold. Link didn't want to trouble the princess with his presence and told her that it was fine for him to find someplace else, but she was adamant about it, not willing to take no for an answer. So, Link found himself sleeping on her couch in "their" room, not that he slept much anyways, only ever using the room a handful of times. He didn't mind though, it was comfier than all of the places that he would usually coop himself up in for the night and the room was more than big enough to accommodate both of them. Link kept his things tucked in the far corner away from everything when he did stay; not that he had much to begin with, and made sure to be up and out before she was up and to only come in after she fell asleep at night. Though he never did notice when Zelda would open an eyelid and peek at him across the room from where she lay. She would always smile happily, then return to her slumber after he either left or settled in.

Zelda was happy, it was the happiest she'd been in a long time. She found herself with a spring in her step that she thought long forgotten, and was now always smiling and cheerful; a far cry from nearly half a year ago. She had Link to thank for changing her life in such a way.

Speaking of which, she remembered the little date they had today. It was by no means a real date of course, Zelda still kept her feelings in the dark, but she liked to think of it as a date. It made her feel all giddy and excited inside. She finished drying off, and had began doing her hair and makeup. Link required the utmost perfection, and she was always willing to do whatever it took to impress him. There were times that she could overhear some of the castle staff and nobles gossiping about her choice of attire and how it did in fact look like she was trying to impress someone. They weren't wrong, but Zelda wasn't going to give them that satisfaction, there was a certain someone waiting for her.

Once Zelda was done, she did a once over of herself in the mirror.

"Perfect!" she cheered.

Satisfied with her work, Zelda then left in search for Link.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes passed, as much as she loved her little hide away, it was painfully far away from everything; more specifically someone. She knew he wouldn't be outside due to the blizzard, so she decided to look in the library. Her eyes scanned the library like a hawk, and it wasn't long before she found what she was looking for. The familiar dirty blonde hair peeking over the second floor balcony. Zelda scurried across the library, muttering apologies to those trying to actually study and enjoy the peace that she was disrupting. Making her way to the second level, she stopped a few feet away from the table that Link was occupying alone in the corner.

Approaching Link she whispered, "Hi, Link." trying to keep her tone down.

His eyes never left the page, and she was afraid he never heard her. Before she could speak though, he placed a book mark in the page and looked up at her.

"Sorry, wanted to finish the page."

Luckily Zelda was wearing make-up or else Link would've noticed the flush rise on her cheeks. She didn't particularly like wearing make-up; always keeping it light when she did, but was thankful this time around nonetheless.

"I-It's okay." taking a seat across from him, she continued. "So, is there anything you want to do in particular?"

He shook his head. Link didn't care what they did, he just enjoyed having the princess's company.

"Let's see..." bringing a finger to her chin. Zelda didn't really care what they did either, she just liked being around Link and talking to him. She got him to open up to her more the past few months as did she to him, and sometimes those conversations were enough for her.

"I don't know..." she sighed after a long pause. "It's too cold to do something outside, and I'm all dressed up."

"I can tell..." and the way he said it made her shiver in excitement. 

Zelda nodded dumbly, "T-Thanks."

Putting the book away in his pack, he suggested making dinner for them.

"That sounds lovely."

The two left the library, with Zelda leading Link to the kitchen. If it were her way, she'd like to hold onto his bracer like they did out in the field, but with so many curious eyes and an image she needed to uphold, it made it rather difficult to be as... intimate as she wanted to be. That didn't stop her when they were alone though, she enjoyed the physical contact and Link didn't seem to mind.

Once inside the kitchen, Zelda ushered the staff out leaving the two alone.

"You know I don't mind having them here." Link reminded.

"Yes, but I want you all to myself, and don't want anyone bothering us." Zelda admitted with a tinge of embarrassment. “Now... what sort of delicacy can I expect?"

"I’d hardly call them delicacies..."

"Nonsense! I’ve said it many times before, you’re dishes go unmatched in comparison to the chefs here."

"Alright... what do you want me to cook?"

It took Zelda a good five minutes to decide, there were so many dishes she wanted, but not a big enough stomach for all at once; much to her chagrin, "Let’s stick with something simple. Mushroom soup."

"For dessert?"

The lecherous side of Zelda wanted to scream that she wanted him for dessert, but she settled for a good second best, "Pumpkin pie."

He nodded tersely before getting to work, and Zelda used that opportunity to set the table in the dining room down the hall. She made sure to set their dishes side by side, despite there being a table big enough to fit twelve people. In the case of events, the staff would gather more tables to accommodate bigger crowds of people, but those were seldom at best. So, the dining room housed only one table that was used by the Royal Family and some of the staff at undisclosed hours. Zelda made it clear to the staff that they were not to be disturbed while they enjoyed their meal.

Satisfied with her work, she made her way back to the kitchen to reunite with Link.

“How is it coming, Link?"

"Just putting the pie in the oven."

It never ceased to amaze her how he made food so fast that tasted so good! It seemed impossible in every sense, but leave it up to Link to make the impossible, possible.

**Like the way he wormed into my heart and made me fall head over heels for him.**

Zelda could only admire Link has he worked his magic. She took a seat at the counter with both hands cupping her cheeks as she gawked at her hero.

**You’re my favourite person. My favourite person to talk to, to listen to, to look at, to be with, you’re my favourite person to miss, to love, to be everything. You’re my everything. I want to give you everything I have. I want to share the rest of my life with you, make more lives with you. I want to make memories with you, so I can look back in 50 years and be sure I haven’t missed out on anything, because all I’ve wanted is you.**

"Hey, pie is ready." Said Link who’s face was a few inches from hers.

It was too much for the princess.

Zelda waved her hands wildly in the air, "S-Sorry! It’s not what it looks like!" she stammered as she wiped the drool off her mouth. "I totally wasn’t staring out into space thinking about a future with you or admiring your features or..." her face heated up when she seen Link staring at her blankly. "N-Never mind! F-Forget I said anything!"

**Goddesses Zelda! He must think you’re crazy, get yourself out of this awkward situation.**

She pointed at the pie, "Is that the pie? Well I’ll take it over to the table!"

"Wait it’s-"

Zelda yelped in pain and dropped the pie on the counter.

"Hot..."

"Curses!" she yelled as she grabbed her hand in pain.

**Great! Now you ruined the evening and Link’s hard work. Score one for team loser.**

"Let me take a look." whispered Link as he moved beside her.

"O-Okay..." she moved her hand over to him.

"Doesn’t look bad, not as bad as the pie anyways." he looked over to the dismembered pie on the counter.

"I’m sorry, Link. For ruining the pie." she apologized while looking away embarrassed.

"Don’t worry about it, you have always been rather clumsy. I should’ve remembered to make two."

She soon felt a cooling sensation wash over her hand, and the relief she received was much appreciated. When she peeked over to her hand, she realized that Link had it wrapped around in some herbs and applied some type of liquid to it.

"Link, what is this on my hand?"

"Give it a few seconds."

It was then that Zelda noticed that he had his hands wrapped around hers. Which in turn, caused her entire body to heat up like a furnace.

**H-He’s touching me, goddesses his hands, this is better than the bracer...**

She brought her free hand up to her face to hide herself.

"There, done."

When he removed the herbs and wiped away the liquid, Zelda inspected her hand and gasped. "It’s... It’s like the burn never happened!"

Link scratched the back of his head, "It was no big de-"

"This was a huge deal! You healed my burn within seconds! How did you do that?"

"Just some things I learned... I guess." he replied sheepishly.

Even though Zelda would always praise him, it was something he never got used to. It always made him slightly flustered.

"Well, thank you. Now... how about we eat before the food gets cold." She giggled when she seen his eyes light up at the mentioning of food.

The pair made it to the dining room without another incident, Link poured the soup into their respective bowls before they took their seats.

"Looks really good, Link. Thank you once again."

He waved her off and smiled before attending to his soup.

Zelda watched him inhale his soup in seconds, smiling when he patted his stomach in delight.

She then went to work on her own soup while he read to pass the time by.

**He sure loves to read, I always find him with his nose in a book.**

"What are you reading?"

"A book on charting stars, and how to use said stars for navigation as well as knowing the constellations." he replied without looking away from his book.

"You sure love to read, what other types of things have you read."

"Theories about our universe, medicine, texts about our ancestors, the different types of monsters in Hyrule, many types of lore... You name it, and I’ve likely read it."

"What drew you to books?"

"I suppose it would be that I find it peaceful, and in a way exhilarating."

"How so?"

"Well, you learn something that you don’t know, or you have an experience that someone wanted to share with you. They’ve written that book for others to enjoy, in whatever capacity that may be. Whether it’s, to convey a message, evoke specific feelings, share an opinion... whatever the motive is behind it, they want to share it with the reader. I find it... intriguing."

She smiled, she was always happy to get him to speak freely to her. It didn’t happen as often as she’d like, but she loved it when he did. "Wow, it sounds like it’s something you’re really passionate about."

"You catch me reading more often than not." he lifted an eyebrow in question.

"True, but I never knew the motive behind it. I never asked."

Zelda finished her soup, and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Anything else you would like to indulge in?"

**Oh yes my lovely knight, there most certainly is.**

"How about we walk and talk before turning in for the night?"

Link nodded before finishing his page, the two put away their dishes before roaming around the castle.

They talked for a few hours, asking each other questions and making small talk. Zelda asked if the new boots she got him for the holidays were fitting nicely for the twelfth time since she gave them to him a little over two weeks ago. Link asked more questions about her past which she was all too happy to oblige; she wanted to be honest and open with him, and to win him over she had to put those qualities on display. She asked more about him too, to gain a better understanding of his past that he revealed to her a month ago. They did a lot of this, talking and recounting past conversations, making small talk. It started off one sided as one would expect, but as time wore on, Zelda had managed to get Link to actively engage in the conversation. There were many times where the two would forget how much time had passed, because of how lost they were in their own world.

"Well, it’s getting late. Would you escort me, back to our room?" asked Zelda shyly.

"Of course." Link replied nonchalantly.

Rising from his spot by the stairs, he offered a hand to Zelda which she took gladly. It was late, and she was sure there were no prying eyes. So, tucking her fingers into his bracer, they headed towards their quarters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I had a really great evening, apart from the burn... but you managed to fix that, like you always do."

"Always a pleasure."

**This is where he makes his leave, but... not tonight.**

Link bowed respectively, and turned to take his leave, but before he could leave Zelda stopped him with a tug on his arm. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Zelda struggled to get the words out, she planned this for some time, but the courage always faded from her, it was perfect... in theory.

**Courage Zelda, you can do this.**

"W-Will you stay the night... with me?" she looked up at him pleadingly.

He turned to face her, "As in sleeping together?"

"Y-Yes! I mean no! I just want us to stay in the same room and sleep together at the same time! There is no ulterior motive!" She faltered.

Link pondered the invitation for a moment before deciding, "Sure, it’s been awhile since I actually slept."

"G-Great!" Taking his hand, she led him inside.

**Okay, Zelda. You got him inside, now to initiate phase two.**

"Give me a moment, Link. I’m going to change into more appropriate attire."

Zelda disappeared around the corner into her changing area, Link meanwhile, stripped himself of his armour and equipment. Now down to his trousers, he swapped those out for a pair of shorts that he used exclusively for sleeping. The cold never bothered him, so he always slept shirtless with shorts, unless the situation proved otherwise.

When Zelda emerged in her nightgown, her jaw nearly dropped at the sight before her. A shirtless Link in nothing, but shorts didn’t leave too much to the imagination. As much as she had his half-naked frame burned into her memory, it never got old seeing it.

**Way better than my... stress relieving images.**

She frowned when he tucked himself in on the couch, covering up all that lovely skin.

"Seems like someone is ready for bed." She called out as she made her way to her own bed.

"You were right to suggest some sleep."

Tucking herself in, Zelda waited.

**I’ll wait a few minutes, then ask him to join me. I’ll say that it’s too cold, and that the extra body warmth will help me keep warm. Simple right?**

Thing is, it hasn’t been that simple. She’s gotten him to this point a few times before, only to not come through with her plan. Whether it was that she waited so long that he fell asleep, or that she couldn’t muster up the courage to ask. Zelda hadn’t managed to have her plan come to fruition just yet.

**It’s not like he’d reject me, right? It’s nothing lewd, and it’s completely understandable. I’m sure he’d say, yes.**

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

**But what if he says no? What if he does reject me? Thinks I’m weird, or thinks I’m a creep? What if I ruin everything between us by asking? How will this affect us?**

Zelda smacked her sheets in frustration.

"Everything alright over there?" asked a sleepy Link.

"Yes, everything is fine." Zelda reassured.

**Curses, you did it again. Everything is not fine, you need to ask him. How do you expect your relationship to progress if you cower every time you face a little adversity. This is Link we’re talking about here.**

"Alright, well ha-"

"Actually, everything isn’t fine, Link."

She heard him shift around in his sheets.

"I... uh... Will you sleep with me?"

"Isn’t that what I’m doing?"

**Goddesses, Link. For as smart as you are, when it comes to signals that women give, you must’ve forgotten to read that book.**

"I mean in the same bed...”

There was a long pause between them, "Zelda-“

"It’s incredibly cold, and the blankets aren’t helping. I think having another source of heat would do the trick."

She heard a deep sigh, then some more ruffling of sheets.

**Did I scare him off?**

Zelda waited for what felt like ages until she felt him hovering over her. She let out a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding.

"I’m not going to get be-headed or anything for doing this am I?"

Tears streamed down her face from her laughing so hard. "No, Link. You’re not going to get executed. You’re my appointed knight, everyone knows to keep the guard duty light when you’re around, and no one bothers me until you leave. Now come." She scooted over and opened the covers to him.

Link tentatively joined her, Zelda quickly tossed the sheets over them both and closed the gap. She wrapped a leg around his own, while putting an arm across his chest, while also using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Thank you, Link. It’s freezing in here."

Link dared not to move as she tangled herself on him, he didn’t want to come across as indecent and have her kick him out. Although part of him wondered, why ask him to join her? He wasn’t complaining, but part of him felt that it was more than just something simple as body heat. Maybe he’d ask under better circumstances, he knew he’d ruin the moment if he asked now.

"Happy to help."

Nuzzling into his shoulder she smiled, "It means a lot, Link. I’m glad you came."

The tension left Link, and he allowed himself to relax.

"These sheets are soft." he whispered.

"Oh, yes they are." answered Zelda, although she was referring to him over her own sheets.

**This is a dream come true, how I’ve longed for this. It’s everything and more as I imagined. A perfect end to our date.**

She giggled at the fleeting thought.

"Link..."

No response.

**Guess he’s already fallen asleep. Maybe part of him wanted this, too. I’d like to think so.**

Closing her eyes, she couldn’t stop the smile spreading from ear to ear as the couple entered a peaceful sleep together on a winter’s night...

 


	11. Sometimes You Just Have To Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I debated whether I should continue writing this with the next memory or cut it off here and update the memory in the next chapter. I wanted to keep the content still consistent, and felt I could let this chapter stand alone on its own. Short, but no less important.

Two more months would pass since the night that they shared the same bed together. Oddly enough, Zelda found that she was able to get Link to join her every time she asked. She didn’t want to push her luck and ask every night, but that wouldn’t stop her from asking at least once a week, maybe twice... okay at most three times. Sometimes it just got really cold, and Link was the only blanket that could sufficiently keep her warm.

This type of sleeping arrangement wouldn’t last though, the thing about winters in Hyrule, was that they started early and ended early. Spring was upon them now, the nights were warm and the snow was gone, as well as Zelda’s excuse. She used the excuse that she was too cold to get Link to join her every time, but what excuse could she use now?

**That I’m lonely? No, I don’t want to fall that far down the path of morality. I could just be honest and tell him that it’s just something that I want. But... I just don’t have the heart to ask him such a bold request. It’s just easier to mask my true intentions under a half-truth, than to blatantly ask.**

Though she couldn’t muster enough courage to ask him to continue sleeping with her, this didn’t waver Zelda from her “stress relieving”. In fact, since that night, it became more of a routine if anything. On those nights, she was able to feel him, see him half-naked, and commit every little imperfection and definition of his legs and upper body to memory. Perfect material for a... different version of sleeping together.

As the time went on for those two months, things were equally as frustrating for Zelda as they were amazing. Yes, things were heading in the right direction. Yes, she could confidently say that she could read every expression and subtlety that Link gave her. Yes, they were the best of friends and were able to speak openly to each other. But that was where the problem lied, they were still just friends. Zelda wanted... needed more. Was it wrong of her to want such a thing, love? And a romantic relationship with her best friend no less? There were so many opportunities where she could’ve pushed for it, asked for more... but whatever avenue was presented in front of her, she caved, like she always did. The thing was, that Zelda was afraid, afraid of losing what she already had with him, afraid of the unknown. What if things didn’t work out? What if he told her that he wasn’t interested? What if they actually did turn out to be everything she dreamed of? No matter how many times she tried to rationalize it, she couldn’t, because it wasn’t something that could be rationalized. As good as she was at reading his expressions, and at the way he’d speak without speaking, she could never tell if he reciprocated what she felt for him. She never wanted to assume anything, because the last time she assumed something about Link, it was one of the biggest mistakes she ever made. Zelda never was very good at being patient, but she knew that for her relationship with Link to grow to where she needed it, that she would need to gradually work for it a little longer.

**It’s gotten me this far. I can only pray that Link wants the same thing. But maybe, I can be a little more aggressive. This trip could be the key to that!**

Impa had gotten word that there was a small platoon of powerful monsters near Death Mountain and wanted Link to investigate. Zelda insisted that she tag along with him, arguing that she could also help deduce if these monsters were related in any way to Calamity Ganon’s return.

It wouldn’t take them long to get there, a day and a half. Two days if Zelda played her cards right. However, there was a place she wanted to show him after their business concluded in the Eldin territory. She didn’t get a chance to take him earlier, because of the snow. Now, with everything unthawing and coming back to life, it would be the perfect place.

**Maybe there I’ll gain the courage to tell him, or at least show how deeply I care about him.**

It was a special place to her. One she found herself going to a lot after her mother passed or when she got sick of it all. Sometimes the hiding places in the castle weren’t enough, so this place would act like a getaway. It was always particularly beautiful in the Spring when everything was as green as can be, and it was secluded, away from all the noise the world loved to create.

**I’m sure he wouldn’t mind the detour. It’ll be nice to get away from the castle for an extended period anyways. Six months of this torture. Well... maybe it wasn’t all bad.**

She smiled at the latter thought.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

“Who is it?” she asked from across the room.

The lack of response brought a smile to her face. Opening the door she was greeted with a most welcome sight.

“Link, I’ve told you countless times that you don’t have to knock to your own room.”

The playful scolding seemed to work, as Link smiled back. “Just didn’t want to catch you at an inopportune time.”

Her cheeks flushed slightly at the implicit statement, especially since she had been doing a number of things that would be likely cause her to die of embarrassment if Link caught her.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, do you mind if we walk? The winter has left me rather stiff I’m afraid, and I feel like the horses would only make it worse.”

Link shrugged, “Don’t see why not.”

Putting on her travel pack, Zelda and Link left the castle, Link remaining three paces behind. Even after the additional two months, Zelda and Link kept their physical intimacy private. It wasn’t out of embarrassment or shame, but the repercussions that would occur if the general populous found out. Word would eventually get back to her father, and then, it wouldn’t matter if Calamity Ganon came or not, because all hell would break loose from her father’s wrath. The line of Hyrule had to be maintained, and her father firmly believed in finding her a suitor from one of the great families of the five provinces. If he were to suspect that her and Link were having sex and a secret relationship, he’d lose it; likely exiling Link, and that was the last thing she wanted. Link wasn’t a noble, despite the respect his family name earned, and her father was a believer of the old ways; where the goddess Hylia bestowed blessings on one of the five great families spread throughout the five provinces. Her father was the son of a Duke from Eldin that the family had been blessed; or so he claimed. If it was her own opinion, Zelda thought the whole thing was a load of garbage. She had been on many dates that were not out of her own free will, and if not for her being a tsundere, the more aggressive suitors would have likely gotten their way with her. Some of them tried regardless, but Zelda could be feisty when she wanted to be. If there were two things that she wouldn’t let her father take, it would be her first time and who she decided to be with. She wanted her virginity; something precious and sacred to her to be cherished as she gave it to the one she loved and wanted to spend her life with, she didn’t want to simply hand it over to some horny adolescent. She believed the bond that would form between them would bind them for all eternity when she gave up her most sacred possession. While sex was something she was always interested in, Zelda wasn’t going to lower herself to fulfill that urge, call her old fashioned. She promised herself to wait for the right one, and to use other remedies to satisfy herself if the urges became too much. However, now finding that right one, Link... proved that resisting these urges for an extended period was rather difficult. There were so many things she wanted to try with Link, and for him to do to her. Just thinking about those things were turning her on!

“You alright?” Link asked as he now stood beside her. They were past the castle grounds now on the road, so the need to be discreet wasn’t required anymore.

The dirt road they were walking on was incredibly enticing as her eyes shot downwards as the heat rose to her cheeks. “Oh I was just thinking...”

“About?”

Maybe now was the time to die of embarrassment, “Umm... er... I-I don’t know if y-you want to know.”

That caused Link to lift an eyebrow in question, confused as to what could possibly have her so worked up.

“Sex!” she blurted out, then covered her mouth at the sudden outburst.

**Goddesses, Zelda! Why do you do this to yourself!?**

“Sex, huh? Interesting topic to be thinking about...”

“Quiet, you!” she waggled a finger at him to no avail. Zelda sighed in defeat.

“The land of Hyrule is interesting...” Link began to say, which caused Zelda to look up at him in surprise to which he simply shrugged.

“In respect to that all of the species of the land can essentially procreate amongst each other. Meaning that Gorons and Gerudo can have offspring together, Rito and Zora, even Monsters and Hylians could essentially procreate...”

The thought of her having sex with a Bokoblin caused her to nearly throw up her breakfast.

“You know how it works?”

She nodded, “Yes, I did find myself enjoying the reads about how the breeding and passing of genes works. I was taught the minimum a few years ago just before I went on my first wave of dates so that I was... aware of what to expect. While the concept was something I resonated with, the actuality of it made me cringe. I’ve got the basic concept of how... everything works.”

“Basically how it works, is that the child will look like the female regardless of the male, unless it’s a monster.”

“The books I read from never said anything about monsters.”

“I imagine the reason was that your father wasn’t expecting the next king of Hyrule to be a Moblin.”

“Oh... right.” Zelda inwardly smacked her head at her clueless remark.

“If it’s a monster that’s the father, the child is automatically a monster. The genes assimilate  whoever it’s impregnating and force it to take the form of whatever the monster is. Whether it’s a; Bokoblin, Octorock, Lizalfos, etc. The only other fact worth mentioning is the pregnancy itself, while there are small discrepancies amongst the different types of monsters, they all take less than a day.”

“Less than a day?!”

“It’s how they can maintain their numbers. There are no female monsters, so they have to procreate with another species. As I’m sure you’re aware of, not very many people are willing to bear the children of a monster, so they forcefully take weary female travellers or women from village raids and use them to procreate.”

“You mean... there are women out there right now who are-“

“Yes... there is.”

“That’s awful...” she shuddered.

“Everyone is very good at protecting their own, there are barely any that are taken, and monsters can usually live for centuries, so they tend to only pull off those kind of stunts every so often. But when we do find them, we do what we can. It’s all anyone can do.”

“You mean, you’ve encountered them before?”

“Yes, a few times long ago. They are in very secluded areas and are protected with such an urgency and ferocity... The horrors I’ve witnessed and things I had to do... I’d rather not discuss. There’s a reason why you were never taught about such a thing.”

“I understand, thank you, Link.”

“For what?”

“Well for one, educating me on something that was intentionally left out in my own teachings. And two...” she gripped his hand tight. “For sharing something difficult about your past, I had no idea. If I had known-“

Link squeezed her hand once before letting it fall, “Don’t worry, if I wasn’t comfortable with it, I wouldn’t have shared.”

She smiled, “So, my expert on how life is created, what else can you tell me?”

“Well, if we pick up where we left off... I mentioned how the child takes on the race of whoever the mother is correct? To elaborate, if it was a male Rito and female Hylian, the child would appear Hylian. What makes it different from the others is the traits that get passed on from the male. Rito are especially known for their ability to fly and their outstanding agility. So, while the child wouldn’t be able to grow wings, they’d naturally be faster, physically and mentally, and less inclined to fear heights. They could run faster, jump higher, and be better at reacting than your average Hylian.”

“Faster thinkers?”

“Their reaction time would be faster. An example of this could be, if an object was flying at the back of their head... say an apple. They would be able to react to the apple faster than your average Hylian. With enough practice, the Hylian can match and even surpass the Rito-Hylian mix. But put the two side by side who each had the exact same training, the Rito-Hylian would be the natural favourite.”

Zelda hummed in assent, “Sounds pretty useful as far as traits go. What about gender? I read that gender is based off of probability.”

“You’d be correct, gender is applied in the same way, except for the Gerudo. Among, the other races it’s essentially at random or probability, however, if it’s a Gerudo it’s nearly a guaranteed female and will look like a Gerudo; similar to the monsters if you think about it, but instead of assimilating the females genes, it’s a genetic mutation. On the rare chance, there could be a mutation and the child would actually look like the male, but there have only ever been a few recorded in the past millennia. As for the Gerudo it’s even more rare, if there was a mutation, the child would simply be a Gerudo male instead of whatever race the father is.”

“Sounds like having kids with another race could be beneficial.”

“It can, some people do it for the reasons I said before. A Gerudo woman wants her child with the strength of a Goron. The exchange of traits leads to a beautiful, Gerudo woman with purple eyes and the strength of ten men.”

“Purple eyes? Aren’t Gerudo’s generally green?”

“Throw another mutation into the mix, one very subtle but adds to her features. While the chances of said mutation are less than 5%... That’s the wonders of doing it... that way. It happens all the time with people procreating from their own race. Say someone with green eyes and blue eyes have a child, and their eyes turn out to be hazel, that would be an easy example. It’s just more profound and rare when it happens among other races than your own. Some people do it for traditional purposes, others because they have a particular attraction to that race... You, yourself have been put in the position to at least entertain the thought of potential suitors of different races for political purposes. Everyone has their own preference or reason for choosing one particular race over another.”

While everyone has their own preference and sexual orientation, which Zelda respected. She preferred her own race, Hylians; while admitting that she did think some of the Gerudo women were attractive. Link was right in respect that, her father didn’t care about her preference, only “what was good for the land”. What he didn’t get, was that type of philosophy was exactly what wasn’t good for the land. Forcing her to have sex and bear children with someone she didn’t love or respect wasn’t the best recipe for her people, even if it did look good on paper. She believed that she needed to see with her own eyes who was best to help her lead the kingdom, not someone she didn’t know picked by her father. Zelda wanted someone she loved and respected. Someone she wanted to have children with. Someone she knew could lead the kingdom as her king.

And she was looking right at him...

“Do people usually... have kids with their own race?”

“It’s not as common as you might think. There’s a big attraction to bearing strong children and taking traits from other races. When two people of the same race procreate, they aren’t gaining anything ‘special’ out of it. When it comes down to a choice... Either have a child with a different race and gain this, over have one with someone you have stronger feelings for but of the same race... more often than not studies indicate people are choosing the former, across all races.”

“Really? That’s just wrong! How can someone throw away something good like that for ‘better’ traits?”

“Then you’d be one of the few. The world is changing, everyone is looking for an edge in status or success, strong blood-lines, healthy children, etc. And with the return of Ganon fresh in everyone’s mind, most people just want to ensure that their blood-line will be strong enough to survive what’s to come. While it may sound like a silly belief, what it comes down to is our primal instinct to pass on our genes. We look for partners that will best ensure the survival of our genes. It’s coded into our DNA, it’s the very existence of who we are. So much so, that people have turned away a life of happiness for a life that will increase the chances of survival of their genes.”

“What about you, Link? What’s your take on it?”

“Well, I guess neither.”

“Neither? What do you mean?”

“I’ve never entertained the idea, because I feel that I’ve been void of a choice.”

Her heart clenched at those words.

**He feels like he’s no longer allowed to love, because of the weight on his shoulders. He doesn’t want to burden the one he’d want to be with.**

“You’re allowed to love.” her voice was barely audible.

Link didn’t respond, which caused Zelda to stop. When Link turned around she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“Zelda, wh-“

“You’re allowed to love, Link. Don’t think that there aren’t people who want to be with you and share your burden. I’ll ask again, what is your take?”

“Well, if I had a choice... I’d choose the latter. I’d rather be with someone that makes me happy over just ensuring the survival of my blood-line. If it dies with me, then it’s my time, I can accept that. At least I’ll die with a smile on my face.”

Zelda was overfilled with joy at this revelation, her heart soared that Link felt the same way. 

**If he did decide to be with me, it would be on his own accord. I’d know that his feelings are genuine, and he’s not doing it because someone forced him to.**

Releasing him from her death grip she looked up at him with fluttering eyes, “I had a feeling you’d say that. Glad to know your opinion on the subject. It’s getting late, why don’t we set camp for the night?”

Link nodded and the pair soon set up camp at the Rauru Settlement Ruins.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Hard to believe this once used to be a thriving trading post for the castle.”

Link finished his Hyrule Bass skewer before answering, “Yeah, apparently they got attacked by bandits and they burned everything to the ground to send a message to king at the time.”

“What was it about?”

“Who knows, that was half a century ago. The texts are long gone, and hearing it orally is left suspect.”

Zelda finished her meal, and began preparing for bed, “We’ll make it to Eldin Canyon tomorrow?”

“Around noon, it’ll give us plenty of time to do our assignment.”

“Just be careful, Link. No crazy stunts like last time, please.”

He smirked, “This time, I’ll have the drop on them.”

Settling into her makeshift bed she pouted, “I’m serious, Link. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I won’t do anything to put your life in danger.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled, “I guess that’ll have to do, goodnight, Link.”

Link nodded as he left Zelda to her slumber. He ruminated on the day’s events as he tended to the Master Sword.

_I wonder what had her so worked up today? It’s unlike her to become so flustered over trivial information. She asks me questions all the time about stuff I’ve read, I wonder what makes today different? In fact the more I think about it, she’s disappeared a lot more often since that night she made me sleep with her. And she’s always giving me quick glances when she thinks I’m not looking, letting her hands linger on me when we talk, always spending her free time with me. Whether I’m reading in the library, training, or even just minding my own business, she’s always there. Why?_

It was a simple three letter word that plagued Link’s mind. Why? Why was she so insistent on spending time with him? Why was she so determined to sit with him in silence for hours while he read? Why did she find it so interesting to watch him train and spar with the other members of the Royal Guard? He didn’t want to believe that she was actually in to him. Sure they were friends, but she had her own path. Link was there to make sure she could reach the destination at the end. There was no room for him by her side, as much as he wished there was. Although he questioned why the princess would waste her time with him, it didn’t mean that he was complaining. It was... refreshing for him to have someone to talk to, to open up to.

Link recalled sharing many of his adventures and his experiences with Venus to her. He remembered how she listened intently, always offering support and saying how sorry she was. Not like it could change anything, but the gesture was enough for him. She always tried to go above and beyond for him, but the humbleness of Link couldn’t allow for it. He felt that he didn’t deserve it, that she shouldn’t waste her efforts on someone who couldn’t pay her back.

“Nonsense, you’re a thousand times worth it.” was the response he’d normally get.

He found it interesting, how defensive she was of him. There was a time when he was sparring in a tournament; one that happened once a year where all the best swordsman, marksman, knights, and so on would fight for a prestigious prize at the end. One of the nobles spoke ill of him, accusing Link of cheating. Zelda caught wind of this, since she was sitting in the front row to watch her illustrious appointed knight, and he two rows above her. Needless to say, no one heard from the noble for the rest of the tournament; or ever for that matter. When he’d accompany her to the market, she almost always made a way of showing him off. It was embarrassing and highly unwarranted, but who was he to tell the princess, and future queen of Hyrule to stop? If it made her happy, then the embarrassment was an okay trade off in his books.

_She’s something else, that’s for sure. I can’t quite explain it, but I’m glad I’ve made a friend; and a true one at that. She’s been there for me in more ways than one, and I’ll do what I can to try and repay her. It’s the least I can do. She’s given my life... more purpose than what I originally thought possible._

Link decided that it was time to put his rumbling thoughts to rest. Pulling out a book that explained theories on how the sacred dragons travelled between dimensions, Link read while keeping an ever vigilant eye over Zelda as she slept through the night...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the next one will entail three memories. We’ve had a lot of time for the relationship to develop with the time skips, and now the reactions we see in the memories will more clearly resonate than they would if I left it how it was. I honestly don’t believe that everything happened in the memories in two weeks. There is no way you can gain sealing power of the darkness over someone you just met. Not buying it. So, these last two chapters allow clarity and growth between the two characters. 
> 
> Update: Everything has been updated with the Champions Ballad. For those who are looking for the next chapter, I’ll try to get it up soon. And basically Chapters 2 and 3 got the overhaul. Everything else was subtle changes and references. 
> 
> Anyways, see you guys in the next one.


	12. The Feeling Is Mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. Back at it with another update.

The next morning started off the way it usually did. With Zelda being awoken with a delightful aroma of whatever masterpiece Link decided to concoct. A lot of the dishes he presented were unorthodox, and ones she never thought could be put together. However, as soon as she took the first bite, she could feel herself being removed from the reality she was in and into another that one could only describe as ecstasy.

“Good morning, Link!” chimed an all too giddy Zelda.

“You slept well?”

“How could I not? I know I’m in good hands.”

On that note, Link thought it would be a good time to hand her breakfast.

“What type of dish did you make this time?”

“Chicken wraps, I added various spices I won’t get into, and made a spicy sauce to go with it.”

The aroma of the wraps themselves were enough to get Zelda panting, but when she took the first bite...

**This feeling, I feel like I’m floating in the sky.**

When she opened her eyes, she could see that there were miniature Link’s lifting her higher and higher to the clouds.

“Where are you taking me?” asked a now flustered Zelda.

“Serenity.” they all chanted in unison.

They accelerated faster towards the clouds.

“W-Wait, I can’t-“ before she could protest further, Zelda was thrust through the clouds.

When she opened her eyes once more, what she saw made her speechless. Instead of plummeting to her death, there was Link, standing a few feet away with the sunrise profiling him perfectly in a white robe.

“Link, where are we? I seen miniature versions of you and-“ her lips were quickly sealed with a kiss.

When he pulled away, she could feel herself drowning in those blue pools as he said one word, “Serenity...”

That was all it took for Zelda as Link captured her lips into a searing kiss before he pushed her down onto the soft blanket of the clouds.

“L-Link, I don’t k-know if- ah!” Her screech of surprise coming when Link forcibly tore her robe open.

She tried to cover herself, but Link caught both of her wrists, “Don’t. You have nothing to hide.”

Looking away didn’t help her hide the blush on her cheeks, “It’s just embarrassing.”

In her attempt to hide herself, she didn’t realize the mischief behind Link’s smile in time. As a result, her moan echoed throughout the sky as Link slid his tongue along the nape of her neck before giving a quick peck on the lips. After, he pushed past her breasts right to her nether region.

“Wait, Link! If you do that now, I’ll-“

*loud moan*

“Like I said, Zelda. This is a place of serenity, allow yourself to succumb to it.”

From the laboured breaths after what little he did to her, and the liquid she could feel dripping from her folds, Zelda knew that she wanted this.

“Okay, ple-please continue.”

With her legs still spread, Link lowered himself to her damp centre. They locked eyes as Link gave a long lick along her core. He masterfully worked her over, sucking and licking all her sweet spots, and inserting his tongue at perfect intervals.

“T-Tease...” she moaned out between heavy breaths.

“You like being teased.”

“No I- Yes!”

Link continue to tease, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

“You can see it, can’t you. Serenity...”

“Yes, I... I...” The few seconds was all Link needed to distract Zelda, all the teasing he did up to now was to prepare her for what would send her over the edge. He started by sucking her folds into his mouth, savouring their texture, relishing their scent, and devouring the excess liquid that coated them from his earlier ministrations. This caused Zelda to buck her hips into him at the sudden aggression. But before Zelda could adjust to the change of pace, Link feverishly worked her clit. Lapping at the nub with unparalleled intent.

“I can’t hold b-back! I’m...”

Link then lifted her clitoral hood just before her climax, and attacked the now exposed bundle of nerves with his tongue, increasing the sensation tenfold.

Her screams could be heard throughout the land as she ascended to serenity...

“The dish was as amazing as always Link. Thank you for the meal.”

**It’s amazing the feelings he can evoke from a single dish!**

He tucked the plate away into his pouch and began cleaning up camp. Link wanted to get moving as soon as possible, there was still a decent amount of travel left, not to mention the task at hand.

“Ready?”

Zelda nodded, “Yes, let’s go.”

“They said that this group is around the Goronbi River, there’s a multitude of places they could hide in the cliff side and what not. Stay close and do as I say.”

There was no arguing with Link when he became serious, she knew better than to question is judgment, “Keep me close, Link.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn’t take them long to get to their destination, but when they got there, it was exactly as Link suspected.

“They’re not here, they’re moving.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re on the move, but trying to mask their numbers to get the jump on opposing forces. I can’t imagine hunters and other forces having such a time otherwise. Easier to mask your numbers in the mountains, than in an open area like this.”

“We’re surrounded by lava and the mountains themselves, there’s no way we can find them. Let’s just call it a day.”

“Give me a moment.”

“Link I-“ her lips were stilled by an all-too familiar index finger.

She gave him a pout and a huff for good measure, but Link’s smile soon melted her annoyance away, much like how this heat was melting her!

“They’re moving to the west in a part of the mountains that was hollowed out.”

“How many?”

“Two dozen, I think. They’re trying to mask their presence, but I’m pretty sure... Lynels.”

“Lynels? Let’s go to Goron City and get help, there’s no way we can-“

“I’m going.”

It took a few seconds of awkward blinking to process what he said, “If this is some kind of joke, I don’t think it’s very funny.”

“I’m not joking...”

Zelda moved in front of Link, cupping his cheeks to get him to look at her, “There’s no way that you can take all of them out at once. It’s suicide! I won’t let you throw your life away!”

“I don’t plan to, but if we go and get help... Where does that canyon end? Right, they’re planning to take out the military camp to the west, the nearest help is to the norh well past their objective. By the time we get organized... No, I have to try.”

“I won’t let you go by yourself. I’m coming with you.”

“Princess, that’s not-“

“Zelda.” She crosses her arms and lifted her chin to make a point, “I may not be of any help, but I won’t let you go there alone. Out of the question.”

He gave her a light pat on the head, “Alright, but whatever happens, don’t come into the fight. Stay hidden, for better or worse.”

“Okay...”

**I won’t let you die from your recklessness, Link.**

Even the thought of Link falling in battle was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but she wiped them away as she followed Link up the cliff side. Zelda had to believe that Link would emerge victorious, that was all she could do.

**Cause I’d just get in his way otherwise.**

“I can tell you’re getting gloomy again.” said Link as finished getting over the last heap of rock.

Taking hold of his extended hand, Link heaved her up the last portion of rock. At first there would’ve been no way that she could even make a small climb like the one she just did, but thanks to Link, she managed to learn a thing or two about climbing without plummeting to her death. Although, looking back on it. She didn’t mind being wrapped around Link as he climbed for the both of them.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“You were thinking about how you’ll be unable to help me in battle, correct?”

**Grr! Curse him and his level of perception.**

She turned to him and nodded.

“You should know by now that’s the furthest thing from the truth.”

“What do you mean? How can I possibly be of any use to you?”

“You give me strength in many ways, Zelda. Don’t sell yourself short because you’re not also swinging a sword. There are other ways you help, believe that, believe in me.”

**How Link? How do I help?**

“I know what you’re thinking, maybe one day I’ll say, but for now...” he grabbed her hand as he led them towards the group of enemies, “Put your faith in me.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn’t long before they found them in the canyon.

_As I suspected, two dozen. There’s a Lynel with black fur and the other two have blue fur. Two blue Bokoblins, and the rest are just regulars. Lynels can be susceptible to taking out their own under the right pretences, I’ll have to use that to my advantage if at all possible. It looks like they haven’t noticed us. Let’s see... the wind is blowing away from the group, so they can’t catch our scents. Luck may be on our side._

When he turned to tell Zelda to hide, he was a little taken aback by her petrified look.

“Zelda? Hey, Zelda are you alright?”

_Doesn’t look I’m getting through to her..._

**There’s so many, monsters. How can he possibly beat them? They’ll kill him, they’ll kill him! I can’t stop shaking.**

Her mind was going blank, her vision was only seeing her fallen hero.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain.

“Ow! My hands!” Zelda cried out. Link had slapped her hands together to snap her out of her breakdown.

“Glad I got your attention. Listen I need you to hide behind this rock here, it’ll be far enough away from the battle. Under whatever circumstances, do not leave this spot.”

Although coherent, she couldn’t stop trembling, “O-Okay... But-“

Link shook his head, “Remember what I told you, put your faith in me.”

**I-I have to believe in him, he will come out on top. He has to...**

He patted her head before moving towards the enemies flank, and Zelda clung onto that lingering sensation his hand left as she watched him leave.

**Please... Come back to me, Link.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_These Lynels are going to sniff me out if I play this wrong. The wind is blowing to the south, so I can mask my scent using this cliff to get the drop on one before the fighting even begins. This is a wide area with nothing to use as cover or to my advantage, it’ll be an even playing field. I’ll have to keep an eye on the black furred Lynel, it’ll likely try to pick me off with arrows. I’ll have to use that tactic against it, until I force it to engage it close quarters combat._

With his plan now made, it was time to go to work. Calling upon the sacred light of the Master Sword, he fired a beam of light at the blue Lynel below before leaping off the 30 ft cliff. When the beam connected, the Lynel reared it’s head back in agony only to be met with holy steel piercing it’s forehead. Before the other blue Lynel beside it could react, Link lassoed his scarf around it’s neck, using it as a swing to decapitate four Bokoblins. He rolled onto the ground, then quickly grabbed another Bokoblin to use as a shield against the three fire arrows coming towards him. His assailant screamed in pain as the arrows penetrated it one after the other. Link then threw the Bokoblin at another as it combusted into flames, effectively killing them both. Ducking under a slash from another, he managed to take out one of the blue Bokoblins, before being forced to grab another shield from the arrow volley.

_Alright the enemy is starting to get their bearings, now this should get interesting._

The rest of the Bokoblins then formed a circle in attempt to attack Link from all sides. However, Link anticipated this and it was then that he called upon the sacred power of the sword once more. The ground around the Bokoblins began to glow, and then froze them in place. The Master Sword became encompassed by a blinding light before Link did a whirlwind attack; where all the enemies that were stuck inside the glowing circle were torn to shreds from the sacred wind.

Link didn’t have time to recover as he had to quickly sidestep an attack from the blue Lynel. That was when the next three arrows were fired. With no shield, all Link could do was try to  evade the arrows. He dodged the first, parried the second, but didn’t get out of the way of the third as it sliced his right arm.

“Link!” cried out Zelda, who had been watching the fight, from her hiding spot.

“No, stay hidden!”

But it was too late, the blue Lynel was already on the charge towards Zelda. It was too fast for Link to catch up to, so there was only one option left for him. He threw the sword at the Lynel and used the light to warp to the sword that he lodged into Zelda’s pursuer. Now mounted on the Lynel, Link repeatedly thrust the sword into the Lynel’s spine until it finally came crashing down a few feet from Zelda’s hiding spot.

_That was too close. Luckily I severed its spine in time, or else..._

As he hopped off, Zelda came rushing to his side.

“Link, you’re hurt! How-“ she didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence as Link shoved her away.

The black blur Zelda seen right after caused her eyes to widen with shock, but what she didn’t see was a blue tunic.

Panic surged through her as she thought the worst, “Link! Link!”

Link managed to roll out of the way in time, but the issue now was that he was spent. The warping ability takes a considerable amount of stamina and focus to use. In training he was only able to get it off a few times at short distances, and the one he just did was the farthest he had done it. Looking over to where Zelda was, he was relieved to see that she was unharmed. However, his task was left unfinished. The Lynel was a few dozen feet away, grinding its hoof into the ground, ready to charge. Link stood to rise to the challenge of the Lynel. It quicky charged at Link first firing three fire arrows, all of which Link managed to evade. Pulling out it’s Savage class Sword, it did an attack similar to that of its blue counterpart. Anticipating this attack pattern, Link ducked under the slash and chopped off the front right leg. It skidding to a halt, letting out a roar of frustration. It then put away its sword, and got down with its hands ready to charge again. Link knew it was going to try and impale him with one of its horns and use its hands to gain a speed boost to its already incredible speed. He stood his ground though, and when the Lynel charged he didn’t flinch. He met the Lynel head on and clashed with the beast, they were at a stalemate. Each deflecting the others attack. The Lynel then used its immense strength to push Link back in attempt to overwhelm, but Link pushed back, unfazed by the beast, snarling mere inches from him. They stayed in that stalemate for a while, each pushing the other with everything they had, but Link knew this would be a fight he’d eventually lose, so he had to improvise. So, he waited for the Lynel to push back again, and at the exact moment it did he disengaged and ducked under the beast. The momentum from the force cause it to leer forward, and Link thrust the sword upwards, carving open the Lynel from the neck down. It staggered for a moment as it had to process what just happened, but soon it tried to put its innards back in as they started spilling out. However it was too late, Link had done too much damage for the Lynel to come back from, and so it soon keeled over as death came to claim it.

Link let out a long exhale as he took a seat to try and recover from his fatigue, Zelda was immediately by his side after she witnessed the aftermath. She knelt beside him, worry evident across her features.

_It seems like the training the sword is putting me through is paying off, though I still have a long way to go before I truly master all of its abilities._

“Let me see your arm.” she asked.

“I’m fi-“

“Let me see!” The worrisome tone in her voice was enough for Link to give in. He lifted her arm for her to inspect.

**Thank the goddess that it’s just a minor flesh wound. Doesn’t look like it hit anything major or fractured his bone. But still... one can’t be too cautious.**

“That cut doesn’t look too bad, actually. You’re fine for now. But you know, there’s a fine line between courage and recklessness. As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal.” she scolded, though she was far more relieved that he was alright. “It’s seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks on the rise... but the scale of beasts we are facing are intensifying as well. I fear that- I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon.”

She rose to her feet, and patted off the excess dust on her pants.

**But if Link is willing, then I must be as well. We’ve known about his return for ages and have been doing everything we can to prepare for the worst. Link isn’t going to back down, and I’ll be right there with him.**

“And, if that’s the case, I’m ready to expect the worst. We’ll need to make preparations as soon as possible.”

“Let’s tell Impa what we’ve learned. And discuss what measures we can take to bolster our defences.”

“Yes, lets. But Link... after there is this place I want to take you.” The odd look he gave her, caused her to stammer out, “For research of course! Don’t get the wrong idea!”

He smiled, “Then I’ll happily accompany you. Where is it that you want to take me?”

“It’s just outside the castle, but I want you to see it for yourself. I don’t want to spoil it.”

Link nodded, and Zelda returned the gesture with a smile.

**This is going to be great! Maybe there I’ll finally have the courage to say something. But how to bring it up? What if I can’t? No, I’m just excited to spend time with him at my favourite spot.**

She smacked her cheeks to set herself straight.

**Not the time, Zelda!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip back to the castle was a quick one, mostly due to the excitement in which Zelda held. When they did get back, Link told Zelda that he’d be a little while to discuss a few things with Impa, which gave Zelda enough time to gather things for their little trip.

“So?” inquired Zelda as Link returned to their room.

“Hmm?”

Feigning anger she then went on to say, “Well, how did the talk with Impa go? Don’t leave me in suspense.”

“Oh, I just relayed what we discussed earlier, then we talked about specific spots that we could fortify better and training. But...”

“But?”

“The more I think on it...”

“What?!”

“No, it’s nothing.” he waved off and smiled.

**It’s not like him to not say what he’s thinking.**

“Okay, well let’s get a move on then, it’s a beautiful day out after all, I’d hate for it to go to waste.” She held out her hand with smile.

_Thing is... We’ve got a moat to force the assault into a centralized area at the front gates, we also have the high ground as well which make for many easily defendable spots, but... What do we have to protect against the skies? Surely we would’ve thought of something in case the Rito decided to invade? So far, all we have is to rely on is Ancient Sheikah Technology for aerial defence, and if you ask me, that doesn’t ease my unrest. They are machines after all, what if they get hacked or malfunction? I’ve seen the destruction one brought in training, imagine an army storming the castle at once. Despite our forces and leverage, I have no doubt in my mind that we’d get decimated. Ganon is able to wield dark magic of sorts, and time and time again; according to the sword, is successfully able to take over Hyrule. With where we’re at now... I fear the worst._

“Hey this isn’t the time for thinking!” yelled Zelda as she reached and grabbed his hand.

“Oh, hey wai-“ he didn’t get a chance to finish his seemingly futile protest as Zelda tugged him along. Her laughter echoed throughout the halls, and she could care less about the blank stares they received. Now, it was all about them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“And here we are!” exclaimed Zelda as she waved her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

_Well she wasn’t kidding when she said it was nearby. I’m not sure why we needed horses then. This place is near the Royal Ancient Lab, The Irch Plains. Never come across this way before, but it is nice. A big oak tree, and a field with an endless amount of flowers._

“So this is where you wanted to take me?”

“Yes, I come here often. Since the lab is there and all, it’s easy to let myself get distracted when Purah and Robbie need to do some tech work. I used to come here before though, after Mother passed.”

“I remember you mentioning something like this before.”

“So you remember?” she didn’t hide her surprise.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Looking away from him, she couldn’t help but give an honest answer, “It just seems that sometimes, I’m talking to myself.”

“I see...”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed that you weren’t. But-“

“But it’s just how you are. I know.”

He shook his head and smiled, “Don’t worry about it.”

Something that Zelda knew she’d never tire of is seeing that smile of his, “Right, as I was saying. When Mother passed, I came here often at first. Not to kill time or to do research, but to get away. Even though the castle is very big, it still felt constricting, so I’d come here. Close enough to the castle to remain safe, but far enough away to be alone.”

“Alright, so why here specifically?”

**Okay, this is it Zelda.**

Pulling out her Sheikah Slate, she started taking pictures of some of the flowers that surrounded them, ignoring his question, “There’s one!”

*Click*

“Oh! And another!”

*Click*

“The flowers we have in Hyrule aren’t just beautiful... They’re also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things.”

Link already knew this, but took it in all the same.

**Ah! There it is!**

Zelda crawled to the flower in question to show to Link, “This one here is called the silent princess. It’s a rare, endangered species. Despite our efforts, we can’t get hem to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here in the wild. All that we can hope... is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own.”

_The language of flowers, I understand now. The blue symbolizes; trust and a calm blissful peace. The white; purity, innocence, hope, rebirth, renewal. The blue is embedded inside the white, which can take the symbolism a step deeper. That putting our trust or faith in Zelda will bring peace, even though she doubts herself and others; including her father doubt her, we still need to believe in her, for if we draw from the rebirth aspect of the flower, it could mean that Hyrule could be put into a new era of peace, like before. Could it be that the reason why they’re endangered is that we’re not at a state of peace? Zelda implied that this has been going on for well over a decade, is Hyrule in a state of turmoil that has been this bad for that long? Also, it’s worth noting that when the sword showed me past incarnations of myself, I always wore green. However, I’m wearing blue like the flower as is Zelda, right in the centre of that hope. It would_ _also explain why she wears a white robe when she prays at the spring or does her devotions, it’s her way of hoping that her powers will awaken to stop Ganon. Does this also mean that Zelda has put her faith in me to bring peace back to Hyrule? Was she able to derive all of this from looking at that flower all those years ago?_

Zelda’s sudden scurried movements broke him from his train of thought.

“Is that what I think it is?! Look at this!” grinning ear to ear, she scampered over to Link, “I don’t believe it, but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances.”

“Ta-da!”

_A frog?_

“Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn’t be in a controlled environment out here, and with your level of physical fitness...” **Level of physical fitness? Nice compliment.**

_I don’t like this look she’s giving me..._

“You’d be a perfect candidate for the study!”

This was Link’s cue to back away and head for the hills. He slowly started to back away, but Zelda inched closer.

“Go on!” she thrusted the frog closer.

“Taste it!” once again practically forcing the frog upon him.

Link made a sound of disgust as he reared back.

“I thought you could eat anything Link, don’t tell me you’ve grown cold feet.”

He didn’t have an answer, and the way she smiled at him made things worse. With every inch he backed off, she put two closer. The frog had enough of this debacle and hopped off of Zelda’s hands, and in her attempt to try and catch the frog mid-air, she fell forward onto Link, which resulted in the two rolling down the hill into the field of flowers.

Normally, in a situation like this Zelda would’ve stammered away and apologized endlessly, but for whatever reason, she was unmoving, happy to stay where she was. It felt like it was the most natural thing. When their roll ended, Zelda had ended on top of Link, their faces just inches apart, one staring at the other with the same fixation, each exploring the others eyes, as if time itself slowed for the pair in that moment.

After what felt like an eternity, Link was the one to break the silence, “Is this... okay?”

He convinced himself that there was nothing for him, that Zelda could never share the same light as him. That she deserved better, more than what he could ever be. But the way she looked at him, sparked that small amount of courage needed to ask a question that he was absolutely positive was going to get turned down.

However, what he didn’t expect was for her to wrap her arms around his neck, and lean in to whisper, “This is more than okay, this is perfect.”

This was the moment Zelda waited for, a chance to push their relationship further.

**At long last...**

“I’ve always felt for various reasons, that anything... more, was not only one-sided, but impossible. Given your position, and my situation.”

“I can agree that I thought it was one-sided, but it puts my mind at ease to know that it isn’t.” She didn’t realize that her eyes became watery.

“Sorry, I’ll get-“

“No, don’t! I’m just happy.”

“Happy?”

“As long as I’ve known you and as close as we’ve gotten, I still never knew if there was anything more that you felt about me. I wished it was true but I didn’t want to presume or force anything that could ruin what we had. But to know the truth, it makes me happy.”

“Well the reason why I restrained myself, was because I feel like I’m not allowed to.”

Her heart ached for Link, “You’re allowed Link, you’re allowed. After Calamity Ganon, there will be a life for you.”

“I don’t know... the sword-“

“Damn the sword!” The curse shocked even herself, but she continued. “I know you feel that you have no place in this world after Ganon, which is why you hold yourself back in nearly every aspect, and focus solely on preparing against Ganon, but there is more for you. So much more, you just have to carve your own path, and get off the main road that you feel like is your destiny. Yes, we’ve been fated to fight Ganon, and while that is a stop along the way, that isn’t the end. There are many ways to get there, and much road left after that is your life. To achieve your destiny.”

“Never thought you’d get philosophical on me.”

She giggled, “That’s because I hang around this book worm, funny how that works. When I think of destiny, I don’t think of a predetermined fate that you can’t escape, but rather, some sort of final goal, something that you work towards your entire life.”

_Something I work towards my entire life..._

“I believe my destiny is to be a ruler that protects and serves her people, while staying true to herself. Someone who can make a real positive change to the kingdom, and get us out of this cycle of regression. My father’s old ways of thinking and succumbing to the people’s will are exactly what this kingdom doesn’t need anymore, I believe I can shed a new light that will allow us to prosper. I’m working on it each day and I will until the end of my days. Not every day will be easy, and sometimes I’ll wonder if what I’m doing is right, but that doesn’t mean I’ll lose sight of my destiny. It’s why I’m still here, despite all my failures. I still believe deep down.”

“I guess I need to figure out what my destiny is.”

“The answer may be closer than you think. Do you believe in intertwined destinies?”

“People sharing the same goal that they work their lives towards? I can see that, yeah.”

“Well as I’ve said before, there are an endless amount of roads to the same goal, but on a rare occurrence, two can share the same road. I’d like to believe that you and I share that same road.”

“Doesn’t that go against your predetermined version of destiny?”

“No. It’s by a stroke of chance, and a willingness by both parties. There isn’t someone pulling the strings behind the scenes. There have been many incarnations of us, and you’ve mentioned that sword only shows memories of your predecessors up to when the wielder puts it back. Even though the sword is sentient, and can track such things. I believe it only shows you what’s necessary in your fight against Ganon, and leaves your destiny up to you. It shows you of their own road up to Ganon, but even then their path was different. How they got the sword, and their life after, it’s not the same as yours. And what of the incarnations that didn’t have to fight against Ganon? There was 10,000 years where Ganon didn’t terrorize the land. It isn’t that you fade away into obscurity, but rather, that there is no set destiny for you after Ganon. It’s up to you to decide where you go from Ganon, not the sword.”

“And you believe that we share the same destiny?”

“Yes.”

_I felt that there was nothing for me after Ganon, but the more time I’ve spent with Zelda, the more I’ve felt that there was a possibility that there could be more for me. At least there was something other than darkness. Could it be that she wants to share her destiny with me? Is that even possible?_

“Link...” Zelda cooed as she closed the gap between them. As much as Link wanted to protest, push her away and get out of this situation, tell her that this was wrong. All he could do was remain petrified as he stared into her half-lidded eyes.

Was the future queen of Hyrule really in love with a lowly person like him? Was their actually a future for him? Their lips connecting were the answer.

It was timid and awkward at first, and Zelda began to worry that she may have overstepped her boundaries, but Link then deepened the kiss. All of her pent up feelings; the love, admiration, respect, and genuineness of those feelings poured through the kiss. She wanted him to truly know how she felt, and her feelings resonated when she felt those same feelings returned.

**This is more than I ever imagined, this feeling... I don’t want it to end!**

Unfortunately, the need for air, required said feeling to end. They looked at each other once more, this time finding what they were looking for in the other.

“What about your father? The kingdom standards? The Dukes and other lines?”

“Those are going to be stops along the way, and by no means will they be easy. But I have no doubt in my mind that we’ll push through them together. Two heads are better than one after all.”

“I see... Zelda... you’ve opened my eyes to a possibility I never thought possible.”

“As did you.”

**I can’t believe I did it! I actually kissed him! This actually happened!**

It took all of Zelda’s will to not pinch herself to check if she was dreaming or to scream out in elation. As serious as this situation was, Zelda couldn’t stop the teenage hormones from kicking in. For months she had hoped that her feelings weren’t one sided, that she would get the opportunity to tell him how she really felt, and that they could build their relationship further together. All three of those things happened, and she was able to show him how she felt rather than tell him. She recounted all those times that she felt insecure and questioned herself, all those times she belittled herself and cried behind his back. One thing remained constant throughout all of it, that she wanted to be with him. So, all of those failures were lessons that she learned and used to make this whole situation happen. If not for Link, she never would’ve have gotten this far.

“You know, it is a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

She smiled as she nuzzled his shoulder, “Yeah... it is.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Zelda asked, “Link?”

No response.

“Link?” she called softly again.

Still nothing.

When she lifted her head, she giggled when she realized that Link had fallen asleep.

**I can’t believe that he managed to fall asleep like this. Did that battle take more out of him than he let on? Knowing Link, he’s likely hiding the true extent of his injuries. Maybe a visit to Mipha wouldn’t hurt, I could check on the Vah Ruta while she tended to Link.**

A tinge of jealousy sprouted at the thought of another woman tending to Link. Especially since she knew how Mipha really felt about him.

**If only I had the ability to use healing magic. Curses!**

Jealousy aside, Zelda knew that it would be a wise decision.

**I guess that’ll be our next stop, but for now...**

For now, Zelda wasn’t going to disturb Link’s slumber. He earned it after all, And goddess knows how he can stay up for weeks on end. Snuggling herself as best she could on top of him while not disturbing him, Zelda contented herself with listening to the slow deep breaths and smooth rhythmic heartbeat of her sleeping knight.

A couple hours passed, and keeping with the trend of being bold, she pulled out the Sheikah Slate.

**This is embarrassing. If anyone ever found out...**

*Click*

It was a picture of her giving him a kiss on the cheek as he slept. It was innocent, especially in comparison to the far naughtier things she imagined while she bathed, but for some reason it felt more daring. Perhaps because it was real, and not just a fantasy. She saved it into the memory file, it was something that she wanted to cherish. There was no telling how many more moments like this would come to pass.

Link awoke another hour later.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Did I...”

“You did.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You just looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, you don’t sleep enough.”

He grumbled in annoyance, but Zelda knew it was for show.

“We’re going to Zora’s Domain. I need to check on, Vah Ruta.” She knew if she were to reveal the real reason why she intended to go, Link would protest.

She rolled off of him, and he helped her up, “Should we head back then?”

“It’s starting to get late, we won’t get there before nightfall. I still need to get a few things situated back at the castle in preparation for our trip anyways, so I think we should set off tomorrow.”

Mounting their horses, they made their way back to the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Will you not rest tonight?” asked Zelda as she slipped under the covers of her bed.

“You let me sleep a while.”

“A normal person requires at least 6 hours a day. You had only a little over 3 in weeks.”

Link shrugged, “Still, I want to get some more training in. There are some things I need to work on.”

Pouting, she relented, “Fine, but don’t overdo it.”

He nodded tersely before heading to the training grounds.

Now alone, Zelda pulled out the Sheikah Slate to look at the picture she took earlier. Seeing it brought a smile to her face as she reminisced on an unforgettable day.

**Hopefully the first of many happy memories.**

Putting the Sheikah Slate away, Zelda retired for the night.

Meanwhile, Link was training vigorously in the Training Grounds.

_I have to get stronger. I’m not only fighting for Hyrule._

He thought back to the way Zelda looked at him after they kissed.

_I’m fighting for my destiny..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I referenced a few things in here. One is from an anime called, Shokugeki. Another is from RWBY. Hyrule Warriors, and Final Fantasy XV. If you figure out where the references are, bonus points to you. 
> 
> We see now that their relationship has evolved past the point of friendship anyways. Now, before people get confused or say I don’t think they ever had anything romantic. This is where I feel that they had to have something. As much as I believe Zelda’s feelings for Link. There’s just no way that her sealing powers would just awake on a whim. For all intents and purposes, Link could just being doing his job as her knight. Which is why he sacrificed himself. She had to know that there was a real possibility that was going to lose her loved one, thus the awakening of her powers. Again, unrequited love, or simple infatuation in my eyes just wouldn’t be enough to awaken her powers. Especially with all her failures prior, and her fluctuation in confidence, the potential loss of her loved one had to be the driving force behind her awakening. This can be taken further with the ending. When she asks if you truly remember her, she means do you remember your feelings for her, not just of her. Then if you collect all your memories, you get that ending where they’re surrounded by an endless amount of silent princesses. Now if you did the side mission in Tarry Town and go to the wedding. Bolson later explains that the endless amount of flowers he managed to toss in the air represents the endless love between the married couple. Go back to the field in the true ending, and the endless flowers are present once again. Symbolizing their endless love and a new age of peace for Hyrule. This is only possible if you put the work in to gathering all of your memories, and in my eyes remembering your feelings for her. Yes, Link won’t remember everything, but the feeling is there. He knows he loves her, and she never stopped loving him. It’s why the game ends on that note, it leaves it up to our interpretation as writers, readers, and fans of the game how they make new memories together. 
> 
> Anyways, that’s my reasoning behind my choice as to them actually being aware of the others feelings. 
> 
> We’re past 5000 views now, I appreciate the support. This story has been fun to write, and it’ll be even more fun to finish. Can’t wait.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	13. The Beginning of A Better Hyrule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back at it with another update. Here we take a look at real world problems developing in the land of Hyrule. As well as a little jealousy battle between Mipha and Zelda.

“Link, I wanted your opinion on something...” said Zelda as she finished up the last of her meal.

They were camping out by the, Inogo Bridge, and would arrive in Zora’s Domain around midday, tomorrow.

“What about?”

“Well, I mentioned yesterday where I stood on the kingdom’s status. But I want to know your opinion.”

“Why do you want to know my opinion?”

**Because I want you to be the future king of the land, and want to know where your heart lies with the state of the kingdom.**

“Because you have very objective opinions, and I know you will give an honest answer not based off a personal bias.”

“Hmm...”

Link grabbed a stick off the ground and proceeded to draw two circles into the ground.

“Now, despite what you might be thinking. These two circles are not equal.”

“They look identical, but if you say they’re not...”

“One is in fact larger than the other. What I need you to do is determine which is larger than the other.”

“The... left one looks bigger.”

“Now, before I said anything about these two circles, what was your first instinct? That they were equal right? Because they look equal.”

“Yes.”

“The reason why they look equal is because the fact that they are equal. These two circles are identical. I made you just tell me that they weren’t.”

**He’s right. He totally made me believe otherwise.**

“So what did we learn? That you can be manipulated to believe in something-“ he snapped his fingers. “just like that, that goes against your natural instincts. Just imagine, that as a child you’re taught that the left circle is larger than the right. If you say it enough times, you convince yourself that’s the truth. If you’re told the lie enough times, it becomes part of your reality. And if enough people were taught that lie, that the left circle is larger than the right, well now it becomes part of the culture. And if that culture then passes that misinformation along to the next generation, then it becomes tradition. And what we have to remember that is just because it’s a tradition, doesn’t mean it’s morally acceptable. Tradition and morality aren’t always the same. Can you think back on traditions that we once had, that we no longer have? That today we think back and that was immoral?”

“We used to not recognize the Goron as a self-sustaining people, rather... they were our slaves to do our heavy lifting a millennia ago.”

“Exactly, and that was a tradition. So, the traditions we have today doesn’t necessarily mean they’re morally acceptable. And as we evolve as a culture, so do our traditions.”

He then pulled out a milk bottle with a familiar label.

“That’s one of our dairy farms, correct?”

“Yes, now if you believe that the image on this bottle is where you’re getting your milk from, then you’re deceiving yourself. This is a fantasy, it only exists in your head. This is how the industry twists your mind into buying their products. This is the lie about where we tell our food is coming from. The reality is far more disturbing. 90-95% of the milk, the meat, and the eggs we consume are coming from farms, yes, but those range from slaughter houses to less than ideal conditions for our livestock. Thousands are being slaughtered each year for the populace, and most of us don’t even blink an eye. So, in Hyrule, the epitome of peace, how can we kill hundreds of animals each day and not give it a second thought? Because of the story we’ve been told. The story justifies the action. Were you taught that you need to drink cow’s milk to get strong bones?”

“Yes.”

“Not dog’s milk, not horse milk, not monkey milk, I think you get the point. Not even our own mother’s milk, it has to be cow’s milk to get strong bones. The absurdity of drinking milk from any other species, and any other other being beside our own mother, when it’s said enough times, loses its absurdness. Now, the first thing we’ve been taught is that our diet is natural. We eat meat, dairy, and eggs so it must be natural. I want you to imagine two images, one being a strawberry, and the other a baby pig. What are the first things that come to mind when you think of the strawberries?”

“Tasty, sweet...”

“If I offered you a strawberry would your mouth start to salivate? If I put it under your nose what do you smell?”

“A strawberry.”

“If I cut it in half, then put it under your nose what do you smell?”

“A strawberry.”

“Notice how all the sensations remain the same. You see a strawberry and it looks like a strawberry. You smell a strawberry and it smells like a strawberry. And you taste a strawberry and it tastes like a strawberry.”

“It’s a strawberry...”

“Exactly, it’s a strawberry. Now imagine the other image of the baby pig and what do you think of?”

“Cute, soft.”

“Right, now put you in a room of ten people. 4 will have that same view point, while the other 5 will think; sausage, bacon, hot dog. They see a food. It’s one of two things, you either see an animal or a food. Now, what would happen if I put a live baby pig in front of you, what would happen? Would that change your perspective?”

“No, it wouldn’t.”

“What would you think if someone walked up and started chewing on the baby pig? Not very normal.”

“That would be disgusting.”

“If I walked up with a baby pig under my arm does your mouth start to salivate?”

She shook her head.

“If I took a knife and sliced that pig in half, and put that under your nose what do you smell?”

“Death.”

“You smell a rotting corpse, bacteria, dead flesh. You see there’s a process involved that turns that cute baby pig, into a package of bacon. Let’s make the situation slightly more realistic. If I put the baby pig to your left and a knife to your right, would you be able to take the life of that animal?”

“No, I... I couldn’t.”

“It’s very rare, right? Now if I took the knife and was about to take the life of that pig, would you try and stop me?”

“Yes, I would try.”

“That’s compassion, one of the greatest qualities of the five races. We are the only 5 capable of that level of compassion; and some additions only being recently, to extend to all living beings. But if you’d stop me from killing that pig, but then eat my bacon and eggs later on, then that’s called hypocrisy. Just because it’s me making it and serving it to you doesn’t mean you weren’t part of the killing. Just because you didn’t take the knife and shove it through their jugular, just because you didn’t get blood on your clothes, just because you didn’t hear their screams, doesn’t mean you didn’t take part in the killing. Every time you buy a package of bacon, you are supporting what you yourself wouldn’t do, what you yourself wouldn’t want to see, what you yourself wouldn’t want to hear.”

“Okay, I understand that much.”

“Let’s take this a step further. If you were one of the other five to still see a pig realistically being bacon, change that image to a puppy. What’s the first things that come to mind?”

“Same as before, cute.”

“You never even had the thought of it as food correct? Why don’t we see this animal as a food? We’ve been accustomed to view this animal as our pet. The cultural story for us is that they are our pets. While in other cultures, such as the Rito, they eat cats and dogs. That’s their culture, their story they’ve been told. How do you feel about that? A lot of people you know would say that’s disgusting, right?”

“I can’t imagine eating a dog.”

“Okay, so bring the pig back into the picture. Why would it be wrong to eat the dog, but right to eat the pig? Why would it be not okay to kill the dog, but okay to kill the pig? It’s culture, it’s the story. But culture is just a story. That’s all it is. It’s just make-believe. What I’m concerned about is what natural to us a species, cause every culture has a different story. So let’s take a 3 year old from any of the five races in the kingdom, and you line up 5 animals in front of that 3 year old, a pig, a dog, a cow, a cat, and cucco. Do you think the 3 year old is going to know which one to eat and which one to pet? What do you think the 3 year old is likely going to do?”

“Play with them all.”

“That’s right, he’s going to try and play with them all. The 3 year old has to be taught, ‘No, no, no. Don’t play with him, eat him. Play with him, pet him.’ That’s what we were taught. We didn’t choose our diet. Our diet is a learned behaviour. We were raised to perceive the dog as our pet, and the pig as our food. We walk into Castle Town and you see someone take a club to a dog’s head, what would you do?”

“I’d try to stop them.”

“You’d take action, at the very least informing the authorities; if I wasn’t around because you recognize it is a violation of that animal’s right to be free from harm. Now imagine the same thing happening to the pig. Would your emotional response not be the exact same thing? Of course it would. Because the question to you is, what’s the difference? You might think one is cuter than the other, but that says more about you than anything about those two animals. Some might say, ‘Well, the nose looks different.’ But they both have a nose to smell. ‘One has hooves, and the other has paws.’ They both got feet to walk and run. They both have two ears to hear, two eyes to see, a heart to beat, and a mind to think. And the reason why you’d take action for both of them is because you recognize the equality between them. Any difference is insignificant. The similarities, though, are striking. My point is, that while we’re led to believe that the way Hyrule is governed is tradition, doesn’t mean it’s right.”

“Okay, so what makes it wrong?”

“For one, we’re an absolute monarchy by definition. Everyone serves under the kingdom of Hyrule, and follow the throne. Yes, each province has their own head, but this is just a cover. They don’t have any real power apart from religious, what the King says, goes.”

”But Urbosa is the Chief of the Gerudo. The people revere her.”

”It’s only a title, and like I said it’s for religious reasons that she’s revered. Urbosa is their strongest warrior and brings great honour to the Gerudo because she represents their strength as a people, their resiliency. They hold these two values in the highest regard. Nothing is more honourable for the Gerudo than to face overwhelming odds and overcome them, it highlights both the strength and resiliency of the people. They even have specific rites that warriors like Urbosa do in order to surpass this. If they die, then they have gained an honourable death. However, if they overcome the trial, then they gain an immense amount of respect and honour as a warrior.”

Zelda could only stare at Link in shock, “W-Why? Why would she not tell me this?”

”Isn’t it obvious? You have enough on your plate, and she didn’t want to cause you any more trouble by having you worry about her. Urbosa is more than capable of taking care of herself, but knew that you’d likely not listen to reason.”

”She was willing to do that for me?”

”Of course, she loves you. Urbosa is one of the few people to not hold a grudge, and is also workin towards a better Hyrule, not just a better Gerudo.”

”This is why she worked so hard to become a Champion, isn’t it?”

”Exactly, and it’s not only limited to that. Urbosa has been in negotions with the King for a while now about allowing the Gerudo access to their own water supply. Right now, the Hylians have control over it, and regulate how much the Gerudo get through taxes. The Gerudo have been using that water supply for centuries, but a king of the past caught wind of this and exploited this weakness into breaking the Gerudo. Since then, the trend has continued.”

”How could we stoop so low?”

“Because we’re arrogant enough to tell other people what is good for them instead of letting them decide for themselves what’s best, because that’s been the tradition for time immemorial. How can the King sit atop his throne and tell the Zora, this is what you need to do to live here. Or say to the Gerudo, these are our expectations for our continued support. When you went to gather the other Champions, while they may have graciously accepted their role. Do bear in mind, that it wasn’t going to matter whether they wanted to or not. They had no choice, even if they said no. We’re nearly an impregnable force, which is why we will never be challenged, what are they going to do? The King knows this, and abuses his power.”

”I... I had no idea. I was only told to go and get them, under the impression that they were willing from the start.”

”Some may have been, but others no. While on paper we look unstoppable...”

”In reality, we’ve barely made any progress.”

“There are countless examples and analogies I can make, but what it comes down to is that for centuries, Hyrule has been put in a form of regression from a single-minded way of thinking. Putting all of the authority, and decision making for hundreds of thousands onto one person isn’t the way. The audacity it takes for one to put themselves on a pedestal and tell people that they’re lucky enough to be blessed by the goddess, then continue on by saying that they should worship and devote themselves to said person because it’s simply tradition, doesn’t mean it’s right. Our relationships with the other provinces are in a state of fragility, because of the hold the King has on them. They can’t pass any laws, nor make any sort of individual decision for their people without passing it through to the King, and if it doesn’t suit his agenda regardless of the benefits it could have, they cannot pass the law, for it would be treason against, His Majesty.”

”So this extends further than just the Gerudo?”

Link nodded, “The Hylian army is consisted of only Hylians, ever notice that? There’s no Rito, Gorons, Zora, or Gerudo amongst our ranks, because the King feels that we need to be capable of defending ourselves. Not only has this caused dissension amongst all the races; including our own, but this shows just how far we’ve fallen in coming together as a nation. If anything were to happen to the castle itself, I wouldn’t be surprised if not one of the provinces came to our aid. The only reason why there wasn’t a public uproar about all eight provinces coming together in the fight against the Calamity is because it affects everyone, not just the Hylians. I have every reason to believe that their was a lot of backlash behind closed doors, especially with the Zora.”

”Now that you mention it, I’ve only seen the other races as merchants or travelers in Castle Town. And Mipha is beloved by her people, I can only imagine how they must’ve felt when they found out that she’d become one of the Champions.”

“Ever notice how we see nearly zero Hylians when we go from province to province? Sure there’s a traveller or merchant here and there, but none actually live inside any of the capitals. Hylians have been relegated to some of the harshest of environments in the other provinces. Environments with terrible soil, water supply, or even places that aren’t the safest from monsters and bandits. And we only have ourselves to blame, as the king goes, so do we.”

”That’s awful! Why are Hylians being treated poorly if it’s the king they have a problem with?”

“For generations Hylians have been taught to look down on the other races, and to hold this sense of superiority. This is again attributed to the lie that is our culture. When told enough times, we begin to see that as our reality, our truth. So, as consequence we’re overall treated poorly outside our own province.”

”I didn’t know we were capable of such hatred.”

“And let’s not forget to mention about future descendants. The king gathers up noble families from the eight provinces, and it is he who dictates who is blessed and suitable to be heir to the throne. Under what circumstances? His own pretences. These families are only ever in it for the position of power, and the financial gains; since Central Hyrule has monopolized the economic system, while also bringing great honour to their family name. So we’re not only an absolute monarchy, but a hereditary one. The people don’t get to choose who they want to lead them, but rather, they’re stuck with whoever the previous king chooses, or his son.”

”Don’t remind me, I detest the idea of being forced to marry someone that is not of my choosing. It makes me sick thinking that I’d have to bear their children.”

“Yet, no one in the kingdom does as much as bat an eye at this, in fact, it’s celebrated when a new union is formed. I wouldn’t be able to tell you the last set of rulers who were actually in love. I’m sure you already know that the disadvantages heavily outweigh the advantages with this arrangement, yet we treat it like a spectacle, a competition to see who wins over the king’s favour. It’s absurd and impractical.”

**He’s so in depth, and doesn’t hold back when listing exactly what he believes is holding the kingdom back. So, he wants change, too. And I can’t argue with any points he’s made, even though some are rather hard to hear from someone other than myself. It’s true that Father is continuing this trend of decline, and I, too, feel that as a nation we’re far more disconnected than we’ve ever been. Especially, after Mother passed. I just never wanted to believe- no... I just could never connect the dots. But with Link, I know we can bring real change to Hyrule.**

“Those are all very valid points, how do we propose we change that, then?” she asked smiling.

“Huh? Why do you ask? Not like I’ll ever become a king or anything. My opinion doesn’t matter.”

Zelda would be lying if she said that what he said didn’t sting a little, because she fully intends to make him king. And his “opinion” would be considered more a proposal from an observation based off empirical evidence over an opinion.

“You do realize who you’re talking to, correct? Future Queen of Hyrule? Same kingdom with all these problems...”

“Sorry, I guess after all of this time together. I’m used to you only being, Zelda. I forget that you have a title sometimes.”

Now that was interesting. Link was never one to forget such a thing. But she was happy that he viewed her more as a friend over a sovereign, that was what she intended after all.

“Just put yourselves in the shoes of the next King of Hyrule. What actions would you take to turn this ship around?”

“Unless something drastic happens, there’s no way all this could happen in our life time, but I would put the foundations in place. For starters, I’d implement a system where you have to be elected into the throne. Out of the eight provinces, there would a vote amongst all the people, that everyone over the age of 16 must partake in. Each, province would hold one seat. Everyone eligible casts their votes, and the party; or person who gains the most votes wins that seat. You need to win 5 of the 8 seats to be chosen as king.”

“Okay, it makes it so that the people choose who gets to rule over them and the ruler is a representation of the people and who they think will best fit their interests. But I already see a few flaws with this method, what if there’s a tie? What about how long one could stay as king? How can you become eligible to become, king?”

“If there’s a tie 4-4, the solution is simple. Tally all of the votes across all the provinces, and whoever has the most total, wins by popular vote. As for term, unless something like an untimely death in the field of battle, or whatever. I’d say for as long as they want. Obviously, contingencies would need to be put in place to ensure that the nation wouldn’t be without a ruler for very long. But I’d say, you’d have to at least be ruler until another election process has concluded. As for eligibility, well anyone is eligible. Doesn’t have to be just king, there could be a queen. And there doesn’t have to be a king for every queen, and vice versa. No obligatory marriages or anything of the sort, it would be out of their own free will. As for how to become eligible, well if the king chooses to pass on the crown, or dies and the crown needs a ruler... I guess the best way would be his/her eldest son/daughter to take over temporarily until a new person can be elected. Now as for how to become eligible, each province can cast forth one person from that province that they wish to take the throne, and the king/queen can also put forth one of their children if they’re over the age of 18. So in total, 9 people would be eligible. Then the process follows.”

“What if the temporary king or queen disbanded the voting process, they’d technically have that kind of power, and we’d back to square one. Also, what if their child isn’t eligible to temporarily take the throne?”

“Hmm... Well for your ladder point, I think there needs to be a council, say of the other 8 members that didn’t win the election that’s purpose is to for see the next election, and handle the affairs of the kingdom accordingly in the meantime. Obviously, there would need to be a deadline as to when the next election would be, or else there’d be anarchy. I’d say a maximum of 6 months would suffice enough time to organize the provinces and begin the election process. From there, a new leader would be named.”

“Makes sense, but how would new leaders of this council be brought in?”

“Same process as the throne, they represent one of the eight provinces correct? So each province would vote that person into a place of power. I’d say every 5 years there would need to be a re-election, but the council member can choose to defend their seat. Originally, it would be whoever lost the voting for the first election to the throne, but after it would follow the process I aforementioned. Now, since the provincial leaders have more involvement with their province than the king/queen, the people will likely want change faster over someone who isn’t fulfilling their duty as provincial leader, thus the re-election every 5 years.”

“But what if the people don’t like the person after two years? What then?”

“It’s their fault for voting them into that position, then. Unless the king/queen, makes a ruling on it where they need to be removed from their seat, they will ride out the 5 year term. It’s not perfect, but better than what we have now. Not every ruler as you know is going to be a good one.”

“Fair enough, and what kind of power does this ‘council’ have?”

“There will be two sets of laws. Federal and Provincial. Federal will pertain to all eight provinces of Hyrule, while Provincial laws will pertain to that specific province. How they’re formed, is based off of vote. Since there’s 7 provinces voting, there will always be an odd number of votes. If the majority agree with the provincial law that the province in question is trying to make, then the process that follows is that everyone signs a bill, and passes it to the king/queen for a final stamp of approval, a royal assent. Thus, the law is formed.”

“Wouldn’t that take a long time to get everyone to vote for every law wanting to be made? Hyrule consists of well over 500,000.”

“No, it’s just between council members. It’s under the impression, since they were elected in by the people of that province, that they are a representation of the people’s interests, and therefore can act on their own accord in regards to voting and making provincial laws.”

“Alright, I understand that. What about my former question?”

“As for the former, like I said, there needs to be contingencies put in place to avoid that. We’ll need to move from an absolute monarchy to a constitutional monarchy. Where the sovereign exercises their authorities in accordance with a written constitution. For this constitution to be born, it will be made up by the king/queen or both if there happens to be a king and queen, and the other eight council members. They will lay the groundwork to avoid the abuse of either’s power, and laws that all the citizens of Hyrule will follow. Obviously, one would be as you said, a rule where you cannot overstep your bounds as sovereign and retain an absolute monarchy. They are a sovereign who reigns, but does not rule. Consequences would be removal of the throne, or if it’s severe enough, more severe punishments would follow apart from just removal of the throne. Again, this process would likely take weeks of talking and hashing out every provinces problems and needs, while discussing real needs over simple wants. But that’s what it’ll take to get Hyrule out of this slump it’s been for the past few millenia. We’re declining faster and faster. The longer this continues, the harder it will be for us to dig out of the hole we made for ourselves.”

“It all sounds carefully thought out, and planned. How do you think the people will react? There’s a lot of change and things they may not like.”

“It’s about appeasing the masses. There will always be people who will not like your ideas and try to shut you down, but that’s just how it is. As for change, it’s different, and something I’m sure most people won’t understand at first or like, because it would be breaking the reality they’ve been living in their entire lives, but if the people are serious about a better nation, I think you’d be surprised. It won’t be easy, but it’s definitely doable.”

“How about the economy? You mentioned that you disagreed with where it’s at now, why?”

“We’re basically a small scale version of mercantilism, since we’re also in a state of what could be classified as isolationism.”

“You’re right there, nearly half of the country ends with the four great seas, and it’s a severe penalty if you’re caught venturing too far out, there are ships patrolling those waters constantly. And another portion is thousands of kilometres of untamed desert governed by no one, since its inhabitable. There’s basically a point of no return, where there are constant stand storms that supposedly tear your flesh off in seconds. Even the strongest armour we could make is unable to withstand the storms. And the rest is thousands of kilometres of mountains that are so treacherous that none of the expeditions we ever sent came back. We’ve yet to discover how to successfully cross either terrain. We only know how far they range off of approximately, thanks to the Ancient Sheikah technology we’ve recently uncovered, and that was over 10,000 years ago. We have no idea how much has changed since then. Not to mention, that huge trench that runs several kilometres wide and deep before you even get to the mountains. Most expedition teams can’t even get that far. And speaking of Ancient Sheikah technology, it’s far more advanced than anything we’ve come up with for well over millennia. We don’t even know how to communicate domestically very efficiently, so we can forget about trying to communicate with the outside world. I have no idea why we regressed to a seemingly prehistoric age where we’re now just starting to pick up the pieces of something we once had. Just imagining how this Sheikah Slate is able to capture true to life images... it was something that was common back then. Now, we can only rely on hand drawings, and even the best artists pale in comparison to that of the slate.”

Link hummed in assent, “And to further this, the current economy’s sole function is to promote the king’s self-interests. Everything runs through him, from production, to distribution of wealth, to how much gets sold, to what can be sold, to pricing, taxation, everything. It’s how he can make the other provinces rely on him, while maximizing his own profits. One notion that has been tolerated is the economic oppression of the working population; laborers and farmers are to live at the ‘margins of subsistence.’ The goal is to maximize production, with no concern for consumption. Extra money, free time, and education for the lower classes are seen to inevitably lead to vice and laziness, and would result in harm to the economy. There are laws and regulations put in place, that keep everyone chained, and unable to self-sustain. These policies would include; High tariffs; especially on manufactured goods, forbidding the other seven provinces to trade with one another, monopolizing markets with staple ports, banning the export of rupees; even for payments, subsidies on exports, promoting manufacturing and industry through research or direct subsides, limiting wages, maximizing the use of domestic resources, restricting domestic consumption through non-tariff barriers to trade. Industries are organized into guilds and monopolies, and production is regulated by the king through a series of more than one thousand directives outlining how different products should be produced. To encourage industry, artisans and other craftsmen from across the other provinces are imported.”

Her eyes began to widened, “Which is why that I only ever see other races as merchants or travelers in Castle Town. I had no idea the problems with the economy ran this deep.”

“Why would you? The King doesn’t want you or anyone else getting any bright ideas, he just wants the trend to continue. He’s limited your knowledge and isolated you from the real world problems, and it all comes back to culture. When you’re fed the lie enough times it becomes your reality, and when enough people are fed that lie it becomes culture, and feed it to the masses long enough it becomes tradition. While the majority may not agree with our current system, it’s all they know, so they continue to live in the reality they are in.”

“How do you know all of this? This isn’t common knowledge to even the nobles. Even I’ve been kept in the dark.”

“That library has a lot of books, and I’ve read almost all of them. Not to mention, my own experiences with traveling Hyrule as a commoner. Also, taking things objectively rather than personally. Many people I’ve encountered bear a grudge or are in a state where they cannot reasonably justify their claims or beliefs when it comes to the state of Hyrule. But, I’ve taken bits and pieces of what everyone has had to say, and have studied the clear faults and advantages to what we currently have. And come up with my own solution, or at least part of it.”

“And what kind of system is that?”

“An economic system where decisions regarding investment, production, and distribution are based on the interplay of supply and demand, which determines the prices of goods and services. With strong regulatory oversight and governmental provision of public goods.”

“I see, so it would require a serious expansion of all positions the king delegates.”

“Yes, finances, agriculture, natural resources, transportation everything would have to be upgraded as we continue to grow as a country. As well as the addition of new positions, such as foreign affairs. It would be a network. A network that we need to implement here before we can connect with the rest of the world. Where we’re at now, we’re not ready.”

**He cares so much about the kingdom and the people. And he has such innovative and diverse ideas that could propel Hyrule into a golden age of prosperity. As much as I like to poke fun at his level perception and being a book worm, I wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s part of the reason why I love him. I can think of no other more suitable for the role of king, not only from a personal bias, but from an objective one as well. I’m glad he’s remembered our talk from the other day.**

She smiled, “Glad to know your opinion on the subject.” moving in closer she knelt in front of him with her finished dish. “So I got one more thing to ask, what about when another two like us become blessed with the goddesses powers? How do they fit in society? And in this new system?”

“Well, we should be at a point where we no longer need to view them as superior beings. However, I cannot ignore the fact that people look up to us in our time of need. I’m not saying to abandon our devotions and prayers to the goddess, so I’d let the bearer of wisdom, become High Priestess. As you are now, technically. Just no princess title, or political power. What you do is separate from how Hyrule is run, but you’re able to take the resources you need to aid in your fight against Ganon, since it affects everyone. There would have to be a whole funding pool and jurisdiction dedicated in order to prevent a catastrophe from ever happening. As for the bearer of courage, I’d say it’s up to him for what he chooses to do. He can pursue something in the military, or stand by the High Priestess, his path, his destiny is ultimately his own. People look up to him, but not in the same way as they would the High Priestess.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Now, with such a position, I imagine the castle wouldn’t suffice as a place for the, High Priestess?”

“No, the castle would be a place for the government. Instead, I’d repurpose the Temple of Time for the High Priestess to use, and for followers of the goddess to send their prayers. I’d also make some sort of shrine or temple around the Master Sword, it deserves more than what it’s got now. I’d leave it up to the Koroks to maintain. Although, it would be something that would need to be discussed in great detail with, The Great Deku Tree... Anyways, I don’t think our future incarnations would have anything to worry about, in regards to fitting in with society, or being left behind by this change. Not all things that are tradition or part of our culture are bad. But we need to get out of this regression, and putting blind faith in a divine power that will come to our aid every time... If we can’t fend and evolve for ourselves, then it’ll only be a matter before Ganon becomes successful. The goddess has done more than enough for us, it’s time to return the favour.”

Now straddling him, Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, “We evolve as a nation, but still hold true to what makes Hyrule unique. We cut off the toxic pieces and add in new pieces to boost our growth. We admit our faults, and use our past as a lesson to drive and innovate us forward. We’re fair to the people, but still have the authority to dictate where Hyrule goes in the long-run. It’s very... very impressive, Link.”

“Glad I could... entertain you...” even Link was powerless to stop what came next. His eyes widened as Zelda’s lips connected with his own.

**What’s gotten into me? Acting so bold like this, but... the feeling of his lips on mine, I can’t deny this feeling of pure bliss.**

Their lips remained interlocked for a few more seconds, the passion and honesty in Link was what drove her to such an action. She could feel the compassion for the land resonate with his words, and was moved by them. If she ever felt that she couldn’t love him more than she already did, she was wrong about him once again.

“Wow! That was... er... um... anyways, Link...” she stuttered as they broke from their kiss. “We’ll arrive at Zora’s Domain by midday? It’s gotten really late now.”

“It would seem so.”

Untangling herself from him, and blushing heavily, she made her way to her makeshift bed. “Thank you, Link.”

He gave a slight nod with a reserved smile.

**Truly, knowing that you share the same concerns and want the same prosperity for Hyrule as me... It’s a blessing. How is it that I used to despise you? When I look at you across the camp fire, I feel nothing but love and warmth. I could never imagine hating you, yet... I did all these mean things to you and treated you so poorly. Was part of what he said derived from our experience?**

“What’s on your mind?”

Zelda was so lost in thought, that she shrieked in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking... It’s nothing really.”

“I know that look in your eyes, something’s bothering you.”

**Curse him!**

“Well... I guess I was thinking on how you came up with some of these ideas, did some of them have to do with your experience with me?”

“Yes.”

Frowning, she was finding it harder to keep her tears at bay, “I see, I’m sorry I’ve made you go through that. It was never my intention.”

“You showed me a new possibility for the kingdom, and shed a new light on my life. Expressed true compassion. I see how much you care and want to make a difference which is why you dedicate yourself to your research and devotions. Your willingness to stand by Hyrule even in the state it’s in now and not give up hope, it’s inspiring. I can see no better ruler to lay the foundations for a better Hyrule than you. And for that, I thank you.”

Her heart skipped a beat, well that was unexpected.

**I inspired him... Link, of all people.**

Zelda knew the weight of the praise she received and couldn’t stop the tear from trickling down her cheek.

“You have a tendency to overthink things and get down on yourself easily. You’re not a bad person, Zelda. You shouldn’t think that everyone thinks the worst of you.”

“I know... it’s just-“

“A hard habit to break out of. It’s the lie you’ve been told all your life. I know. And I’ll do what I can to help ease your burden.”

“Link, I can’t ask you to do that for me. It’s my problem.”

“True, but I’m choosing to help by choice. That’s what friends are for, right? I won’t sit idly by while you fight alone, you don’t need to, and never will need to.”

She smiled as she watched him stoke the fire. They stayed like that, in companionable silence until sleep overtook Zelda.

_I won’t let you fight alone. We’re a team, and I’ll be there through thick and thin. I swear on my life..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“You know, I don’t come here often, but it always looks beautiful when I do.” commented Zelda as the two approached the entrance to Zora’s Domain.

“The luminous stones they incorporated into their designs really did do wonders, it’s even better at night.”

“I’ve never really gotten the chance to admire it that way.”

“There’s this spot that Mipha took me a few times, it captures the whole place real well. I can take you there if you like.”

**Mipha, huh? He’s never said much about her, only the little bit that coincides with what Mipha told me many months ago. Yet, I find that my heart clenches when I think of them together.**

“You alright? You don’t look very well.”

She gripped his bracer a little tighter, as she pulled herself closer to him, “Maybe it’s just-“

“Link!” cried out a voice from afar.

“Huh? Didn’t know people knew you here.”

**That’s right, I’ve never been here with him before.**

“Hey, Link’s back.”

“Link? It’s been too long!”

Zelda became increasingly uncomfortable the further they made it into the Domain, “Link... how do all these people know you? They act like they’ve known you for a long time.” she mumbled.

“Most of them have known me for years.” he replied.

The grip on her heart was getting tighter with every greeting, as to was her grip on his bracer. Link noticed how that, despite her closeness, it felt like she was slipping away.

“Link, where are we-“

“Just taking a little break.” he interrupted as he guided them to a nearby bench.

They sat on the bench for well over ten minutes without saying a word to each other. However, Link knew that Zelda was distressed, and would wait as long as she needed before they continued.

“I... I wanted to ask you something...” muttered Zelda.

“I’m all ears.”

“Do you have feelings for, Mipha?”

“Huh? Why ask that all of a sudden?”

“Well... it’s just that you two have a history, and have known each other longer than you and I have, and lot of people seem to like you here. I don’t see why you wouldn’t.” She then became flustered and starting waving hands, “N-Not that I care or anything! You can like whoever you want!”

“Where is this coming from?”

“It’s just that, I’m-“

“There you are!” said a familiar soft voice.

“Mipha!”

“Hey, Mipha.” nodded Link.

“I had heard that you were in town, so I went looking for you. I had no idea that the princess was here as well.”

Zelda protectively moved closer next to Link, “Of course I would be, he’s my appointed knight after all.”

Mipha smiled, “Is that so? If I remember correctly, you had some rather choice words about him not too long ago.”

“Since when have I-“ Mipha’s gasp thwarted any retort Zelda could come up with.

“Your arm! You’re hurt, Link!”

“I’m fine, real-“

“You came all this way for me to heal you, knowing that only I could do so.”

He shook his head, “Actually we came here-“

“I’ll take you to Vah Ruta, we’ll be away from prying eyes there.” Grabbing his arm she led him to the East Reservoir Lake, “Oh, I’m sure you can check on Vah Ruta too, Princess.” she said looking over her shoulder.

“Grr!” Zelda clenched her fists, but ultimately followed them. The rage accumulating inside gave her a renewed vigour. Nobody was going to steal her appointed knight!

However, to not cause a stir, she didn’t hold his bracer like she desperately wanted to. Instead, choosing to stay beside him at a slight distance. Everyone was eyeing them, and it would be bad if word got back to her father that Mipha and her were fighting over Link. Being in Zora’s Domain, she was at a disadvantage. Also, she remembered what Link had told her about the fragile relations between the kingdom and its people. Acting out of jealousy now, would be detrimental to the type of future she wanted.

**You win this round, Mipha...**

As they continued past the last of the checkpoints, Mipha began talking about memories the two shared together. Like when he saved her. When he first met, Sidon. Or the time he nearly drowned trying to swim across Ruto Lake.

Zelda countered by talking about when Link had also saved her, and the time where he accompanied her to the spring of courage, while not failing to mention how great his cooking was that “she” was able to enjoy daily.

“Looks like we’re here you two. Sorry Mipha, could you go on ahead? Zelda and I will take the boat to Vah Ruta.”

“I can take both of you, it’s not big deal. It would only be one at a time, though.” she said while smirking at Zelda.

“Nah, I don’t want you to do that. We’ll be fine.”

Mipha gave Zelda an annoyed look, which Zelda responded with the same smirk, “Don’t take too long You two.”

And with that the score became evened up.

“Hey, Link?”

“Hmm?”

“How often did you visit here? Mipha has given me the impression that it was quite frequently.”

“On the contrary, it’s quite the opposite. I only was able to come here if my training required me to do so. And until now... it’s been a few years. I’ve only been here a handful of times.”

“But Mipha-“

“Likes to exaggerate a lot. Much like a certain someone I know when it comes to my cooking.”

“I’m serious when I tell you that it truly is amazing!” she bit her cheek and crossed her arms.

“That my Hyrule Bass tastes like, ‘That moment when spring first hits. When the flowers just begin to blossom and the last of the snow melts away.’”

“It does! Hmph!”

He chuckled at her antics, and she smiled.

When they got there, Mipha insisted that her and Link get out of Zelda’s way while she tended to the Divine Beast. However, when they got to the spot she mentioned, it wasn’t exactly what Link had in mind.

“Give me your arm.” requested Mipha.

A beautiful blue aura shined over the wound as Mipha began the healing process.

“I was thinking... this reminds me of the first time we met.”

Link recalled back to that time he fought off her assailants. He was still inexperienced with wielding a blade and ended up getting cut in a few spots. Mipha insisted on healing him as thanks for saving her.

“You were just a reckless child... always getting yourself hurt at every turn. Every time, I would heal you. Just as I’m doing right now. I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did. I was... I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then.”

Soon enough, it was as if the wound and the lingering effects it had on him never existed in the first place. He was always impressed with how her healing magic essentially reversed time. How she could make a wound and the effects of said wound, merely an afterthought.

“So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don’t seem to know much about what we’ll be up against.”

_She’s right. We don’t know what we’re up against, we have the bare minimum at best. We don’t know how to defend ourselves or what to expect. All we have to go on is prophecies and tales of 10,000 years ago._

“But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get... if you- if anyone ever tries to do you harm... Then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound... I hope you know... that I will always protect you. Once this whole this over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young. You know... Perhaps we could spend some time together.”

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the time that they did spend together. She was always nice, and they’d have talks just like he and Zelda would; long and meaningful intellectual conversations. For she was also a true friend. Someone that was there for him, and didn’t abandon him.

_I’m forever grateful for what she’s done for me, and will always be there for her as a friend. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t?_

“I think I’d-“ Link didn’t get a chance to finish his answer, because Vah Ruta shot water out of its trunk, effectively sending them both in the lake.

“Sorry!” shouted Zelda from above. “I accidentally hit the wrong button!”

In truth, Zelda was watching the conversation from the Command Console. Like the Sheikah Slate, the Divine Beasts also have devices in their eyes that can capture true to life images which can also pick up sound. She managed to figure this out near the end of their conversation, and with her curiosity getting the better of her, eavesdropping was inevitable.

**I won’t let you steal him away from me, Mipha!**

After Link was able to dry off, the three of them headed back towards Zora’s Domain, due to it becomzing dark.

“You’re both welcome to stay the night, we do have that room which is meant for the Royal Family.” offered Mipha.

However, Zelda waved her off, “Thanks for the offer, but it would be best if we headed back now. Link knows these parts well, so I know we’ll be okay.”

“Did your inspection of Vah Ruta turn up anything?”

“No... everything was in order. You’ve done well in mastering its controls, Mipha.”

“Of course, Your Grace. We must be at peak performance when Ganon arrives. I want to protect everyone, and that requires fulfilling my duty.”

“Thank you, Mipha.”

“I wish you both a safe travel back.”

She then hugged Link, a little too long for Zelda’s liking before giving her one as well.

“You won this round, Princess. But don’t think I’ll give up that easily.” she whispered to Zelda, laughing at her wide-eyed expression before returning to Zora’s Domain.

“So, Link. Where should we camp out?”

“There’s a place called, Bank of Wishes. That would be the best spot to camp given how late it is.”

Wrapping her fingers around his bracer, she tugged him along, “Then let’s get moving!”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I’m sorry for making you camp out here. I know Zora’s Domain would’ve been more preferable.” apologized Zelda after they finished setting up camp.

“Most of my life consisted of living in situations like this. I’m well accustomed to this lifestyle. I would’ve thought that you would’ve preferred to stay in a nice cozy bed.”

“After all this time I’ve been able to spend with you, and comparing it to how things are when you live a life of royalty...” she shuffled next to him by the fire, leaning her head on his shoulder. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

“Yeah?”

“What? You don’t believe me?”

“Well, it’s just hard to imagine the Princess of Hyrule actually admitting that she actually she prefers anything else but the finest things in life.”

She smacked his arm, “I’ll have you know that I can very much survive without the finer things in life.”

“Even without all your soaps and shampoos?”

“W-Wait! Those a-are considered finer things?”

“Yup, most people get by with nothing.”

A look of horror came across her features, “Nothing?”

“Just water, and sometimes not even clean water.”

“Then h-how do you keep your hair as amazing as it is?”

“I’ve made my own shampoo and soap from mixing things and learning what smells and effects they produce.”

“If you can do it, then I can do it, too.”

“If you’re willing to risk your hair falling out...”

“W-What...?”

“Oh yeah, if you get the wrong type of ingredient or mix too much or too little of certain ingredients then the results could be catastrophic.”

She then felt a small vibration coming from his chest, and slight shuffle from his shoulders.

“You’re teasing me!”

He smiled at her, while she bit her cheek and smacked his arm in response.

“Do you truly feel that life in the wild is better than one of royalty?” he asked after a few minutes.

“What about you? Haven’t you ever thought of a life of royalty?”

“I’ve been living it haven’t I? I get access to things only a few people are lucky to get access to. I’m a protector of the kingdom and, Her Highness. I’ve been able to enjoy the freshest of ingredients and oldest of books, things that many do not have. And you’ve allowed me into your home, your sanctuary. I had no where, and was offered a place inside the castle. Even though they have been for the wrong reasons.”

“And you don’t feel that you deserve it?”

“Not any more than the next person, we all deserve a better life. Even if it means something small like; cleaner water, better medicine, etc. That’s the type of Hyrule I eventually want to see. Now, I’ll ask you again, what about you?”

“While I do admit that there are luxuries that I would miss greatly... Even with my position as the future queen, I never really felt like I belonged in the castle. However, when I’m with you under the stars, with the open air, and the fire crackling... I’ve never felt more at home.”

_Zelda..._

With her cheeks flushed, it took all of Zelda’s power to muster up the courage to look into his deep ceruleans.

“Zelda, what-“

“Umm... t-there’s something I... I want to tell you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a video I watched not too long ago with a professor lecturing a class with what was mentioned from the beginning. It inspired me to incorporate it into my own story, and while he was talking about turning vegan, this can easily be applied to the state of the world today, and thus Hyrule. 
> 
> Link obviously has his own thoughts and solutions based off his own experiences and studies. While we know what these are in the real world, it’s unheard of in Hyrule. So it’s why I intentionally left out some terminology and explained what it was rather than saying it. And we see just how far the corruption goes, becuase Zelda, the next in line to the throne is being kept in the dark about these truths. Anyways, just from me playing the game and looking at it from a different angle. These are the things that I seen lacked in Hyrule and could therefore, be incorporated into my story. I find it interesting to incorporate real world problems into a fictional universe. 
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	14. A Rude Awakening

A month and a half would pass since that visit to Zora’s Domain.

The two would often go out on excursions for Ancient Sheikah Technology, or discovery of lost shrines. And today was no different, they were out by the Proxim Bridge studying a shrine that was recently discovered by Purah’s team. Most of these endeavours concluded with Zelda having more questions than answers, but every time, she’d look back at Link before they’d head back, and smile. A smile so radiant, a smile so full of passion. He didn’t understand why. Wasn’t she frustrated? Frustrated at the fact that she couldn’t unlock the secrets of their ancestors? Frustrated that, yet again, they were left with only speculation while Ganon’s approach grew ever closer?

_Yet, that smile..._

Link recalled what Zelda told him back at the campfire after they parted ways with Mipha.

_And after she was finished saying what she had to say, she gave me that exact smile. Since then... I can’t get it out of my head._

But today was different, after she was done with her research and testing, there was no smile.

“I’m ready to go.” she said in a low tone.

_Something is clearly bothering her, but if I know her... She’ll come to me when she’s ready.  
_

He took a deep breath while taking a quick glance around. Nodding to himself, he gave Zelda’s arm a slight tug with his bracer and guided her towards the bridge instead of the castle.

“Where are we going? The castle is that way, Link.” she said, pointing out the direction.

“There’s a thunderstorm coming. I know a spot where we can wait it out.” he replied.

She looked up at the sky in confusion, and frowned, “Link... there’s not a single dark cloud to be seen. How can you be so sure?”

Looking at her through the corner of his eye, he simply shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention on the road ahead.

**Typical Link.**

Though she’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t happy to see how far he’d come. When they first met, he’d barely say a word, but now, it was almost second-nature to strike a conversation with him. Even if it was only with the people he was most comfortable with. But Zelda preferred it that way, Link was a treasure that so many had passed by, unaware of the contents hidden inside.

A half hour would pass until they reached a massive oak tree, that had two statues dedicated to the goddess carved out of the boulder that resided next to the tree.

On cue, Zelda could feel a few droplets of rain splash onto her cheeks. Link quickly moved her to a spot where she could sit comfortably out of the rain.

“What about you?”

Pulling the Master Sword out of its scabbard he replied, “I’m going to practice, now’s a good a time as any.”

The light drizzle almost immediately turned into a torrential downpour when he leaned his scabbard next to Zelda, “Just don’t catch a cold!” she warned.

An hour passed.

**This rain hasn’t let up, if anything, it’s gotten worse.  
**

She was admiring Link as he practiced. She thought it was interesting how he would imagine that there was an enemy in front of him, and envision himself making the perfect cuts that would ensure a kill.

But that look of admiration soon turned into one of forlorn.

“I doubt this will let up any time soon...” commented Zelda as she continued to watch him train. “Your path seems to mirror your father’s. You’ve dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well. Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable.”

Her comments struck something in Link, causing him to still his movements and give her is full undivided attention.

“I see now why you would be the chosen one.” she offered a sad smile, “What if... One day... You realized that you just weren’t meant to be a fighter. Yet the only thing people ever said... was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and so matter what you thought, you had to become a knight. If that was the only thing you were ever told...” she frowned, unable to look into his eyes, “I wonder, then... would you have chosen a different path?”

_She feels like her role was forced upon her, and I can’t blame her for feeling that way. Nearly her entire life she’s been on this quest to unlock her birthright, and has been forced to live a certain lifestyle that no ordinary child; royalty or not, should have to live. Zelda has been told her entire life that she was meant for something greater, that she was “special.” Of course everyday folk would tell her such things, but the people closest to her; Urbosa, Revali, her father, and even her mother have all said that she was meant to achieve greater things. She’s never been asked, let alone been allowed to choose what she wants. Thinking back to our talk about destiny... We talked about destiny being a destination that you work your entire life towards, and it having many different paths that lead there. Some paths inter-lap with others, and if the stars align you can share your path with another. Each path is not without its own set of unique challenges... In her case, there are things at work that force her to walk a certain path, meaning, she’s not allowed to create her own destiny. Rather...  
_

His eyes widened slightly at a sudden revelation.

_But of course! Everything I said about the monarchy and the corruption must’ve hit her with full force. The King is the one who is forcing her to walk this path. My error did two things. First, it would’ve awakened things that she, herself would’ve been blind to or in denial of. And second, it would’ve felt like the biggest slap to the face having me tell her the things she’s already surmised.  
_

He silently reprimanded himself.

_How could I have been so blind? When she said that we walk the same path, she meant that we’re both being forced to walk a path with a destination not of our choosing. It had nothing to do with being together. I just didn’t see my predicament until just now. But for Zelda, her her path began soon after her mother passed. She’s been treading alone for so long, that when she seen I was there... How did she know? Was what she said meant to inspire me? No... it was meant to open my eyes. Then why ask for my opinion on the state of the kingdom then? Why kiss me and tell me that it was okay? At Zora’s Domain, why tell me...? There would’ve been no point unless-  
_

The realization caused him to drop to his knees. He looked up at the sky, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to feel the rain touch his cheeks.

_My eyes have been closed this entire time... unable to see the storm I’m in. I can only feel the rain after it hits my face. I can only hear it after it’s made contact with the surface. I can only taste it after I’ve felt it touch my tongue. And rain has no smell, it’s the effect of bacterial spores, plant oils, and ozone that causes rain to have a “smell” after a thunderstorm. My life is in the middle of a storm right now, and I didn’t even realize it. I had no idea what was hitting me, because I haven’t been able to open my eyes to what’s been happening around me, I’ve only been reacting to it. There would’ve been no way for me to know what had hit me until after the storm, when it would be too late. I was right when I said my destiny was not my own, but I was blind to the true reasons why. And I was blind in believing that it could be so easily fixed.  
_

He looked down at his hands.

_The reason why Zelda would constantly ask me about seemingly trivial or unimportant things, why she kissed me, why she’s so keen on spending time together, why she showed me her soul and everything in between. Is that for even the briefest of moments, it makes her forget about the storm she’s in. She gets to experience the type of life she thought was out of reach. She’s willing to torture herself for just a taste of a life that she knows will never happen, before being yanked back into the storm. This entire time... I’ve failed to notice that we were in the exact same boat.  
_

Tears trickled down his cheeks, and onto his hands.

_You can’t even tell the difference. I couldn’t see the impact it was having on her. Her smile was a mask to conceal her hurt. In those brief moments where our paths crossed, what I didn’t see was that not every drop of rain was actually rain... I’ve pieced it together now... She walks a stormy, lonely road. One that she doesn’t know where it goes, but it’s the only one she’s ever known because that’s what she’s been told her entire life. She’s shackled, guided forward by chains so that she can never deviate from her path and, if necessary, be forced forward towards the end goal. There never was any choice. And I’m not walking with her, I’m walking parallel to her along in the same situation. Our paths may cross, but it’s at these parts that intersect that we’re fed the illusion that we will eventually walk the same path together. When in reality, we will continue to be at arms length away from each other, walking totally separate roads. We may see each other... But we will never be able to; touch the other, to listen to the other, to experience life together. Despite knowing it’s only temporary, Zelda fights as hard as she can to stay in it, because for her, she’d rather suffer to stay in these brief moments in the illusion than face the harsh reality. Because each time she’s forced back into reality; the storm only rages stronger, the weight of the chains become heavier, the bumps in the road become more rigid.  
_

Link could feel himself suffocating as the once invisible chain around his neck was becoming more vivid and constricting his airways. He stumbled backwards when he realized that it wasn’t just his neck, but his arms, his legs... there was no way to escape.

_The one pulling the chains at the end of the road, is also the one responsible for putting her and I on these paths to begin with. And he doesn’t care what becomes of us along the way, just as long as arrive at the end. Even if that means...  
_

The chains grew tighter, the onslaught of rain continued...

_This entire time... I had no idea. And now that I do know... I... don’t know what to do... There’s no amount of training that I’ve done, no amount of books I’ve read that could’ve prepared me for this. Not even the Master Sword... Why did Zelda ask me if I’d choose a different path, knowing full well that we can’t escape our paths?  
_

“I... don’t know.” he mumbled.

“What was that?” asked Zelda who was now kneeling in front of him in the rain, concern written on her face.

When he looked up at her, he could see those same chains wrapped around her. Rusted from the years out in the rain, dirtied from trudging along in the mud for so long, and bloodied from her resisting so much. He could now see the scars and wounds on her soul that he couldn’t see before.

With tears in his eyes, he met her gaze and muttered, “I don’t know...”

The expression he gave her was one she had never seen before.

**Link always has an answer, he never says, “I don’t know.”  
**

“Link, I...” her voice trailed off.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve realized sooner. I’m a fool for being this blind.”

“You’re not a fool, Link.”

“But I am. I’ve lived my entire life with my eyes closed, only relying on my other senses. While it may have gotten me this far, I could never see the...” his voice became barely above a whisper. “I could never see the actual pain you were in.”

**Link...**

She had never seen Link like this before, she cupped his cheeks with her own set of tears, “I-I was afraid. Afraid of losing you if I told you, and that you’d think I’m crazy. I needed you to find out for yourself the situation we’re in or else you’d never truly realize it. I never intended for-“ she could feel the knot expand in her throat the longer she looked at Link, which caused her to blurt out, “I’m so sorry!”

“I could never discount your thoughts and consider you crazy. There’s no need to apologize, I should thank you. You’ve opened my eyes to the reality, something I needed to see.”

“You were the one who first opened my eyes. I was in denial for so long, and unwilling to accept my situation that I grew numb to the pain and allowed it to control me... The reason why I keep fighting now, is that I believe there is a way to make our illusion a reality. I want to walk my own path, end this cycle of despair, and I want to do it with you, Link. Because you’re the one who showed me my destiny.” She smiled, that same smile he’d been seeing for the last month and a half, “And that’s you, Link. You’re the end goal I’m working towards, and I’ll fight until I can’t anymore to make that happen.”

_I’m her destiny?_

Her words sparked something in Link.

_I’ve been trying to figure out my own destiny all this time, and I never realized until now that this woman... This beautiful, weird, clumsy woman that I’ve come to know was my true destiny._

He smiled, a smile that only she ever got to see, “Zelda I-“ As if she read his mind, Zelda cut off his words with her lips sealing his as they shared a passionate kiss while the storm raged around them. For in that moment, the illusion became reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. We can see how in the previous chapter, Link opened Zelda’s eyes to a possibility she forgot existed. And how in this chapter, she essentially does the same to Link. She’s had over a month to run things through her mind and rediscover that feeling of, “I walk my own path.” For the longest time she’s been blindly accepting her role as High Priestess and never entertained the idea of anything else, because that’s what she’s been told is the “tradition.” What Link said in the previous chapter lit a fire in Zelda and now she’s fighting to break that tradition. Link has been oblivious to the fact that his path was never truly his own and his concerns about his future were misplaced. Zelda helps him realize this and shows him his situation; one that he didn’t know he was in. And for the first time, the roles are reversed. Link has a moment of weakness, something we’re not akin to, and Zelda is the one to show wisdom and light the fire within him to change his destiny.
> 
> How can the pair change their destiny? How tough is it really to change something you’ve been told your entire life? Can they break millenia long tradition? Let me know your guy’s thoughts below.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	15. The Price of Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back at it with another update. So we hit over 6k views, that’s nuts. I was looking over the memories, and we don’t got a lot left. Story is definitely on the ladder half to the goal. Just wanted to thank you guys once again for the support. 
> 
> The goal I want for this story is still a ways away, but I think we can obtain in. I encourage you to spread the love with your friends and others who you think would also enjoy the story. It would help me out a lot. In saying that, if this story does reach the goal I set out for it. I’d be seriously considering doing a fic of the immediate aftermath of when you best the game.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, everyone.

As they waited under the tree for the rain to subside, Zelda’s heart reached out for Link.

**I know in my head that what I did was necessary, but I can’t shake this feeling of guilt. I seen a side of him that I never thought possible. I’ve always known him to be this strong individual, who has gone through so much and can take anything thrown his way without flinching. To see him in that state...**

She’d never forget the way he looked at her in that moment.

**It was like his world fell apart. Or rather, that he was tossed back into the world. Now that he’s back, he’s lost, unsure of where to go or what to do... That’s the look I got from him.**

She gave his hand a soft squeeze.

**I’m going to do my best to help him. We’re a team, and I love him. I never want to see him like that ever again.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link continued to watch the rain fall.

_Now that I know the hole I’m in, how do I get out? Is there even a way out of this situation? What is it going to cost me? If there is a way out of this, there’s no way that either of us leave this unscathed._

There were far too many questions, and not enough answers. Link didn’t like it one bit.

_I need to get a better angle on the situation. Right now, I’m fighting in the dark and at the rate we’re going... It’s not going to end well._

He looked down at Zelda, who was resting against him.

_I’m going to have to keep her in the dark until I have something conclusive to show. If I were to get Zelda caught in the crossfire with nothing to defend herself with, the consequences would be too great._

“Looks like the rain is letting up.” commented Zelda.

Link nodded, “Let’s head back then.”

As they prepared to leave, she bit her lower lip, “How are you feeling?”

**Curses! Why did I have to ask such a stupid thing?**

“I’m not sure how I feel. I guess a mix of emotions would be the best way to put it.” he shrugged.

“Sorry for asking...”

“A small price to pay.”

Putting her fingers through the laces of his bracer, she flinched at those words,  
“Link, I’m-“ his index finger sealing her lips, effectively cut her off.

He shook his head, “You gave me something I needed, and that requires no apology.”

She smiled, thankful for his understanding, “Thank you.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I would like to go to the Spring of Courage again.” said Zelda as she finished getting into her night gown.

“When would you like to go?” asked Link while finishing the page in his book.

“I was thinking the day after tomorrow. We only got back yesterday.”

He hummed in response.

“What were you reading?” she asked.

He rubbed his eyes. For the last day and a half, Link had been working tirelessly to see what he could dig up on the King, but as he suspected, nothing. The latest book he’s been reading were about the laws and policies changed throughout King Rhoam’s tenure.

_There’s been nothing of note in this book either. And the previous texts I’ve looked over would suggest that he’s basically been keeping the status quo. I must be looking at this from the wrong angle. For a man who isn’t involved with his daughter at all, he sure knows a lot about her. He knows every button to push that will cause her to break, while not breaking her completely... And how is he able to cover up the current state of Hyrule? What am I missing?_

A pair of soft arms wrapping around his neck broke him from his thoughts.

“You’ve been pushing yourself too hard.” whispered Zelda into his ear before nuzzling his cheek.

“Sorry, I’ll lea-“

Her grip tightened, “Stay.”

Letting out a deep sigh, he relaxed against her embrace.

She began to massage his shoulders, “What was it that you were reading? I’ve noticed you’ve had your nose stuck into books... more so than usual since we got back.”

“I apologize if I’ve caused you concern, my mind has been racing since that day out in the storm. I guess I’ve been struggling to keep up with it.” he admitted.

“Why don’t you come to bed? And take a break with me.” she cooed.

Link would be lying if he didn’t find her proposal enticing. He could use the break, but sleep was out of the question. There was still far too many things he needed to do.

“Thanks for the offer, but there’s still some things I need to do. I’ll swing by the kitchen and make some coffee, then maybe hit the library again.”

She bit her cheek.

**Only you would be able to turn such an offer down, Link.**

Zelda pouted, “If you change your mind, you know where to find me. Don’t hesitate to wake me for anything. And don’t stay out too, late.”

“I’ll be fine, Zelda.” he said while heading for the door.

Her cheeks quickly became flushed.

**R-Right. Of course he’d be fine.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Ah, Link. What brings you here at this hour?” called out a familiar voice from behind.

He bowed, “Apologies my king, I was just making a cup of coffee before returning a book to the library.”

Rhoam chuckled, “Do not fret, it’s rather nice to see a friendly face at this time of night. But it seems that you are troubled... Tell me, what ales you my boy?”

_What? He could see through my mask? Could it be that I’ve grown soft after all this time I’ve spent with, Zelda?_

Link knew he made a critical mistake. A king has to deal with all types of people, one false read on a person could spell disaster for the kingdom.

_In other words, he’s a master at reading people; he’s been doing so for decades. I need to tread these waters carefully..._

“Nothing that warrants royal attention.” he replied smoothly.

The King’s gaze hardened, “It wouldn’t happen to concern Zelda would it?”

Link didn’t flinch, “While the Princess may have been inimical towards our partnership in the beginning. I can assure you that I was successful in my attempt to placate her.”

“So you’re getting along, then. Good!” he smiled, “I know she can be a handful on most occasions. She’s been that way ever since my beloved wife passed.” his smile faded, “Apologies, Link. I have a tendency to bring up an old memory.”

“It’s not a problem, sir. If you’d be willing, what could you tell me of her? The Princess shared what little she could, but you would’ve known her best of all.”

“She was... the fairest in all the land. Beautiful beyond comparison, compassionate, loving, proud... I could go on and on. She was loved by everyone throughout the kingdom, everywhere she went was graced by her light. The Queen was a powerful oracle, her calling was to heal the ill, provide blessings to the people, and purify the malice that taints this land. She was revered as the chosen for her doings.”

Link took a sip from his coffee, “I had no idea that her influence was so extensive.”

“Given your situation, I can’t imagine you would’ve. A pity.”

His lips stilled before taking another sip. Setting the cup down, he added a cube of sugar, stirring it in thoroughly.

_Did he know of Venus? All he should’ve known of is the passing of my father... Could his influence in my life stretch back farther than I initially thought? What role did he play in my upbringing?_

Rhoam went on, “You see, the Queen had an unique skill. One that is rarely passed down through the generations. She had the ability to see into the hearts of people. Distinguish whether they were full of light or darkness. At one of the blessings a beautiful young mother was with her newborn child, and the light radiating from this child was blinding, the most she had ever seen. She was amazed, but when she tried to find the pair after her blessings, not a trace of them remained. She spent many nights seeking out that light again, but could never find it. This troubled her greatly... Alas, we never could find them, even after exhausting our resources...”

Link took another sip of coffee as he took in this information.

“However, when our dear Zelda was born, something extraordinary happened. That light that the Queen thought was lost, once again radiated along with our daughter’s. Unfortunately, after the birth the Queen grew ill, and as a result, her power began to fade. I believed this would come to pass, but as the years passed, she became more ill, her power becoming less and less. Despite this, she still fulfilled her duty. She always was stubborn when it came to her devotions as oracle. So much so, that it would take up most of her time. I can’t recall how many weeks I would go without seeing her as she visited the springs and other provinces. It was the reason why I couldn’t see how much she was suffering, how sick she was until it was too late. It was so sudden... One day she was her merry self, the next she was on her deathbed.”

He took another sip of coffee.

_If that’s the case... Then doesn’t he see that he’s leading Zelda along the same path?_

“Her final words to me were, ‘Guide our daughter to the light. Her and the other are the key to fulfilling the prophecy.’ Since then, I’ve become relentless in pushing Zelda to awaken her powers, while also looking for that ‘other light.’ We must pay whatever price to stop Calamity Ganon, our lives depend on everyone playing their part. Unfortunately, that means I must act like a king than a father towards Zelda, it’s the only way for her to awaken her birthright. She mustn’t deter from her path. You understand this more than anyone, Link.”

Link hummed in assent.

“Your father knew this, and payed the ultimate price. And for that I am sorry.”

Downing the rest of his coffee, “We all must play our part, so we might as well give it our all.”

Rhoam nodded in agreement before heading towards the door, he said before leaving, “Continue doing what you can, Link. I know when the time comes you’ll play your part. As for Zelda, we can only continue to push her until she unlocks her sealing power.”

_I see... He’s become so single-minded in his focus to stop Calamity Ganon that it’s no wonder that the kingdom is in its current state. Rhoam is desperately working towards making sure that there is a Hyrule left after Calamity Ganon. The price doesn’t matter to him, as long as the Calamity is stopped; even if it means we have to rebuild from the ground up. While his intentions are pure, he doesn’t realize the damage he’s causing to his daughter; or the rest of Hyrule for that matter. No, that’s not right. He’s being cruel and feels like it’s a necessary evil for the greater good. While I agree that we must be single-minded in our focus to stop Calamity Ganon, division and unrest is only going to hurt us. There are so many problems internally that when it comes down to the real fight, will the person fighting beside the next truly be there for them? Or are we at a point where it’s every man for themselves?_

This talk with the King added clarity to the situation. Where a few days ago he couldn’t see anything, now he could see each individual droplet as it fell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Zelda and Link continued to push through Damel Forest, she couldn’t help feeling that something was off with him.

**Ever since he left to return that book to the library, he’s been... off. When we hung out yesterday, he seemed disengaged, troubled. He’s very good at hiding his emotions, but not against me. What is it, Link? What aren’t you telling me?**

She’d be lying if she didn’t want to ask him outright, but...

**What if I come across as clingy? What if I’m invading his privacy? But it’s only natural that I’d be concerned for the well-being of my friend. It’s not like we’re in a relationship or anything, so it couldn’t be considered clingy.**

A look of horror struck her.

**But... what if he doesn’t want to tell me, and if I ask it’ll seem like I’m too clingy? Does he even like clingy? Why am I worrying about this!?**

While Zelda was battling her inner turmoil, Link was doing much of the same.

_Ever since that night, I’ve wanted to tell Zelda what the King told me, but... with where we’re at now, would it be wise to tell her? Given her fragile relationship with her father, and how she currently feels about her situation, if I tell her the truth about what I learned. I don’t know if she’s in the right frame of mind to handle it well. I can’t simply just say, “Hey Zelda, your father is cruel and condescending towards you because he feels that you don’t take your duty seriously.” I can’t speak for the previous ten years, but from watching her these last 6 odd months, Zelda has done everything she can to help Hyrule. Which would suggest that it’s always been that way. Her duty, like mine, is to save Hyrule, and she’s gone above and beyond what could be expected. Hearing something like that from her father could very well break their relationship, to a point where it can’t be repaired. There’s already enough division amongst us, if people see the Royal Family divide, an uproar would be inevitable. Ganon could then use that time to strike and Armageddon would soon follow. The questions I’m left with are; How will this affect her from awakening her sealing magic? And, how will this affect her mental state? I don’t have enough information to accurately assess what would happen if tell her._

He let out a depressed sigh.

_Is it that I don’t trust her enough? Even after all this time...?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two made it to the spring a few hours later.

Zelda quickly changed while Link had camp prepared in the spot they resided last time.

“Ready.” she said coming out of her changing spot.

He handed her a, Spicy Elixir.

“Right, I nearly forgot. Thank you, Link. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” she cheered before downing the elixir.

“It’s why I’m here.”

After he helped her into the water she took a glance back, “Wish me luck!”

With a shake of his head, he simply replied, “You don’t need it.”

As Zelda descended further into the water, she glided her fingers along the surface, taking deep breaths. She took in all her surroundings; the temperature of the water, the humidity in the air, the calmness as she came to halt.

**I come seeking help... Please, lend me your power. Help me stop Calamity Ganon. Our entire existence is threatened and everyone looks to me for an answer I don’t have.**

She heard something call out to her. However, it was faint and she couldn’t quite make out what it was.

**Goddess? Is that you?**

Still, she couldn’t quite make out what the voice was saying. She focused her hearing on where she thought the voice was coming from.

“No...” said the voice, barely above a whisper.

**No?**

Zelda desperately listened for the voice again, but to no avail, whoever it was speaking to her was gone.

**Wait! Come back! Tell me what you mean!**

She reached forward in a blind attempt to find the person behind the voice, but it was in vain.

**No, no, no!**

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

“Get off me!” she cried out as she began thrashing.

“Zelda, it’s just me.” said Link.

“Huh? What?”

“You were face down in the water, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“What happened?”

“You were fine for a bit, but then you began flailing until you fell forward.”

“How long before you came to intervene?”

“Three hours.”

Once out of the water, Link prepared supper while Zelda changed into her spare clothes.

After changing she took a seat next to him, “Hey, Link?”

He hummed in response.

“Let’s go back to the castle tomorrow.” she said, defeat evident in her tone.

He cast a glance over her way, then nodded.

She let out a shaky breath, “All I heard was, ‘No’.”

“No?”

“Yes, when I reached out to the goddess, all I heard was a faint, ‘No’. What could that mean? Am I not worthy? Am I wasting my time praying?”

He rubbed his chin, “It’s tough to say.”

“It feels like I’m wasting my time.”

“Then you’re wasting your time.”

She gave him a sideways glance, “But I also feel like I’m not wasting my time.”

“Then you’re not wasting your time.”

“Link!”

“It’s one or the other. If you seriously feel like you’re wasting your time, then why come here? That should be the answer to your question.”

“It only feels like a waste when nothing happens.”

“Wasn’t it at a point where you weren’t able to hear any voices? Let alone be able to pass hours by in seconds?”

“Well yes, but-“ a familiar index finger silenced her.

“Then, you’re not wasting your time. I cannot tell you when or how to unlock it, but what I do know is that you’re heading in the right direction. Stay strong, and continue to keep staying true to yourself and what you believe is right, Zelda.”

With her spirits lifted, she gave him a kiss on his finger, and giggled, “Pretty hard to get down on yourself with you around. Purah was saying before we left that she had something she wished to discuss when we got back. Mind if we make a stop at the, Royal Lab?”

“I’m not sure why you’re asking. I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

She gave him a toothy smile, “Nope.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_“I spoke with Purah about the Shrine of Resurrection we discovered earlier. As we speculated, this particular shrine is, in fact, a medical facility with the power to heal. It also has a long-term stasis function that can be activated and maintained until healing is complete. In the war against the Calamity 10,000 years ago...were the injuries so great as to necessitate such a facility? If so, I will remain uneasy until we have made all adjustments necessary to restore it to full working order. I can only pray that even if Calamity Ganon returns, our battle will not require the Shrine of Resurrection's power..."_ **

Putting away her research notes, she went to look for Link. It didn’t take her very long to find him as he was sitting in her window sill looking at the spectacle below. The two locked eyes, and Link hopped off from his spot to join her.

Leaning over the bridge for a better view of what had Link’s attention, she was fascinated to see one of the Stalker Guardians obeying a Sheikah operators commands.

“Incredible... We’re at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we’ll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts! And should Ganon ever show itself again, we’ll be well positioned to defend ourselves.” She said with confidence.

However, Link couldn’t help but disagree. Even with the Guardians he knew that they were no where close to being prepared for Ganon’s return.

“What are you doing out here, Zelda?” called out a voice from across the bridge.

Upon realization who it was, Link knelt on one knee for his sovereign, while Zelda became immediately flustered.

“I... I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Guardians. These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the-“

The King cut her off, “I know that. They are essential to Hyrule’s future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom.”

Well that wasn’t what Zelda wanted to hear. Once again, she was being scolded for doing exactly what she said she wasn’t doing. She became visibly upset as he pressed her.

“Let me ask you once more... When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?”

“I’m doing everything I can. I’ll have you know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess-“

“And now you are here wasting your time. You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away.”

**How dare he suggest that I’m wasting my time. I’ve done more than he ever could!**

That lit a fire under her, “I already am. Don’t you see- there’s nothing more I can do!” she snapped, “My hope is... My hope is that you- That you’ll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can.”

“No more excuses, Zelda!” he snapped back, “Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training.” he looked off into the distance, “Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves... that you are the heir to a throne of nothing... nothing but failure.”

It took all Zelda had not to cry, she would not cry in front of her father.

“It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” she choked out, “I understand.”

Zelda waited for her father to leave before she stormed off towards her quarters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later she heard a knock on the door.

“Go away!” she yelled from under her pillow.

“It’s me.”

After a few seconds, Link could hear the door unlock.

“Sorry, I thought you were one of the chambermaids again.” she muttered.

“How are you feeling?”

“Does it look like I’m doing okay?”

“Yeah, it does.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled for the first time since this morning.

“Sorry, I’ve just been feeling a little under the weather since Father scolded me.”

“That’s why I brought you this.” he handed her a cup of some freshly made tea. “This is from my home village, it’s rare, since tea leaves cannot grow in snow under normal conditions.”

“That’s very sweet of you. I’ll have you know, that I’m pretty particular when it comes to tea, though.” she said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

However, after one sip, she immediately fell in love with the light blend presented before her, “Where has this tea been all my life? How did you manage to appease the God Tongue of Tea?”

“Cultivated in the Tabantha region by our humble village. We’re the only group that grows it. That’s probably why you’ve never had any before.”

“Wow, really? Thanks for the tidbit of info, Link.” she teased.

**I’m glad he’s here.**

“Hey, Link?”

Taking a sip from his own cup, he hummed in response.

“Let’s go to the Spring of Power tomorrow. I haven’t been there in a long time.”

“Of course.”

After a few minutes of silence, Zelda decided to break it, “I’m sorry you had to hear all that with Father earlier...”

Link shook his head, “I understand. There’s no need to apologize.”

“I still can’t believe I froze like that. All that courage, gone when he raised his voice at me. I sounded ridiculous, asking him to contribute here any way I can.”

“You were just trying to do what you thought was right.”

“And in doing so, I’ve now been forbidden to have anything to do with Ancient Sheikah Technology.”

“You had the right thoughts in your head, they just couldn’t formulate properly. No point in thinking about the ‘what ifs’ now. This definitely is a setback... but not one you can’t recover from.”

“How? He’s doing everything he can to make my life miserable. He doesn’t realize how much I can contribute in our efforts with Ancient Sheikah Technology.”

Link rose from his spot and stared out the window, “I wouldn’t go that far...” he said under his breath.

“What?” she asked, not hearing what he said.

He shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

Zelda pouted, “You’re not making any sense.”

He put both hands on her shoulders, “Look, I know it’s tough right now, but you’ve been through worse. You’ll be okay, and I’ll be there to help you every step of the way should you falter. It’s my duty not only as your knight, but as your friend.”

**Link I...**

She closed the distance and hugged him. She needed to touch him, to hold him. He was her lifeline, her sanctuary, her love.

**I’m blessed to have you at my side.**

Link was content to let her stay there until she was ready to let go.

_I didn’t expect the King to play that card so soon, but I knew it was only a matter of time. He’s must be getting desperate, and really feeling the pressure of his people wanting some sort of reassurance that everything will be fine. I can only imagine how things are behind closed doors. We’re running out of time..._

After a dozen or so minutes, Zelda finally broke the hug, “Thank you... for coming to cheer me up, Link. It means a lot to me, and I do feel a little better. You’re right, the wound is still fresh, but I’ll continue on somehow.”

He smiled, “Of course you will.”

Getting up from his spot, Link headed for the door, “I’ll let you rest up for the journey tomorrow. There are some things I need to take care of in the meantime.”

“Before you go...” she stopped him at the door.

“What is it?”

They were only a few inches away from each other, and the nerves began to arise. Which caused Zelda to rock back and forth on her heels, fidgeting awkwardly, while staring at the floor longer than she wanted to admit.

“Zel-“ and with lightning speed, Link’s lips were sealed with a kiss.

“Call it a-a manner of thanks!” she stammered.

**Wait! I can’t say that! Thanks for what?**

“F-For bringing me the tea that is...” she said while glaring at her annoying fidgety hands.

Link raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she blurted out, “And for being amazing as always!”

He replied with a laugh, and gave her a pat on the head before taking his leave.

**Curse you for being so wonderful, Link.**

Before heading to bed she pulled out her diary. For whatever reason when events like today happened, she had this urge to write down what transpired.

**I can’t explain it, but I feel like it’s important that I write it down. You’d think I’d use this diary to ramble on about silly things like, my experiences in the bath, my feelings towards Link, how much a rip off shampoo currently is... But for some reason I totally forget about my diary until I feel that it’s important to take note of something.**

**_“Father scolded me again today. He told me I am to have nothing more to do with researching ancient technology. He insisted that I focus instead on training that will help me awaken my sealing magic. I was so frustrated and ashamed I could not even speak. I've been training since I was a child, and yet... Mother passed the year before my training was to begin. In losing her, I lost not just a mother, but a teacher. Mother used to smile and tell me, "Zelda, my love, all will be well in the end. You can do anything." But she was wrong. No matter how I try or how much time passes...the sealing power that is my birthright evades me. Tomorrow I journey with Link to the Spring of Power to train. But this, too, will end in failure. Such is my curse."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> We see here that King Rhoam reveals his true intentions and feelings to Link. While Link gains clarity of the situation he also knows that there is no way to escape it without permanent damage. And we also see his growing concern for the readiness of Hyrule when Ganon attacks, despite the progress being made, he’s not convinced that they’ll be ready for such an assault. 
> 
> Also, what happened at the Spring? Who reached out to Zelda, and what could they mean by simply saying, “No”? This whole chapter, things just weren’t going well for our beloved princess. Though, we did get to see a couple of touching moments between the pair. Link’s influence on her has grown exponentially has they spend more time together.
> 
> Anyways, comment your thoughts down below, and I’ll see you guys in the next chapter.


	16. Slumbering Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back at it with another update. I’m trying to keep a consistent one a week deadline. We’re doing well thus far. 
> 
> I’m going to leave my Twitter and Tumblr names here, if you guys could take a minute or two out of your time to retweet or repost my story to get it across to more people. I’d appreciate it. There’s only so much I can do by myself.
> 
> Twitter: Lost_Sniper17  
> Tumblr: lostsniper17
> 
> Thanks for the support once again, now onto the chapter.

“There, finished! And I have to say I outdone myself this time.” Zelda cheered, giving herself a pat on the back.

It was dawn the next day. Zelda wasn’t able to sleep much and decided that it was time to do something; other than tossing and turning, to set her day off right. This consisted of making a bento for Link’s breakfast, to which she had just spent the last two hours driving herself crazy with making perfect. From making sure the sushi had the right texture, to the soup having enough flavour while still being a light broth, all the way to tossing away dishes that weren’t up to her standards; and there were many.

**After watching Link cook so often; and having him teach me a few things, you’d think I’d have it down by now. He makes it look so effortless. I don’t know how he makes perfect, complex dishes in a matter of minutes. I’ve spent well over an hour with some of the easier recipes and have had to scrap so many ingredients. Argh!**

Though the process was frustrating, Zelda would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying herself.

**Just thinking about it gets me all worked up. Imagining a life after this is over, I could do things like this for him more often. We could do things like any other couple would do!**

She knew that it was a far-cry, but once again, Zelda was willing to stay in the illusion, regardless. It brought her hope that one day, she’d be able to do things like making him a specially prepared breakfast, consistently. It may seem mundane or tedious to most, but to Zelda, it was everything.

With her bento packed in a neat yellow cloth, she went in search of Link.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“What do you have there?” asked Link as he approached her. He had just finished sparring with a few members of the Royal Guard, Zelda had waved him down so they could be alone.

“Er... here.” she shoved the bento forward with her head down.

“Did you make this for me?” he asked curiously.

Zelda nodded shyly.

“It looks like you put a lot of time and effort into making this.”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Her cheeks flushed, “I was... I was just practicing is all.”

He cast her a sideways glance, “For what?”

She had both fists clenched at her sides, he was teasing her, and she was falling for it, “Never mind that! Just eat it, and...” her voice trailed off, “and let me know what you think.”

Link did as instructed, he never was one to pass up a good meal after all. He thanked her for the food and started with the sushi, then moved to the cucco breasts battered in a sauce Link showed her many times, before finishing it off with the fish soup.

“So...?” Zelda asked, hiding how eagerly she awaited for his stamp on her bento.

He smiled, and gave her a pat on the head, “Thank you for the dish, I could tell you put your heart into it. I enjoyed it.”

She mumbled, embarrassed, “You didn’t have to go that far...”

“You’re getting better at cooking.”

“Well, I have a good teacher.”

He was about to say something else, but paused when he caught wind of something, “You have something else with you...”

**His sense of smell is incredible.**

It was time to pull out the dish she worked the hardest on this morning, “Here.” she offered.

“Pumpkin pie?”

“I know it’s your favourite type of dessert, and I was feeling a little ambitious. I know it’s not something you usually eat in the-“

The pie was gone before she finished her sentence.

She looked at him shocked, and he could only give a guilty look in response. They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Zelda broke into a fit of giggles, “Well I guess I don’t have to worry whether you enjoyed it or not.”

“You get too much of a kick out of how fast I eat.”

“It shouldn’t even be possible!” she fired back, “By all means, you should be vomiting everything up, yet it’s gone within seconds. You could eat meals fit for an army and have room for dessert.”

Zelda had a point there, Link couldn’t explain it either. He could go without eating for weeks and be fine, but at the same time, he could eat more than anyone in Hyrule. It wasn’t something he really thought of until Zelda mentioned it some time before. Now, it was something she enjoyed teasing him about.

_“One of the great unsolved mysteries of the land.” she’d always say._

To which Link would reply with a hum of acknowledgement.

“Will you be ready to go, soon?”

Her smile faded, “Yes. Do you mind if we walk?”

“Are we staying there for an extended period?”

“Well, I’ve been ordered to focus solely on my training, so we might as well. I imagine if Father found out about how I started my morning, he’d scold me.”

Link put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, “Don’t let every little thing get you down. You enjoyed yourself, right? I could tell just by... inhaling it.”

“Although frustrating...” she cleared her throat, “I had fun making the bento.”

“Then that’s all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less.”

She blinked at him a few times before nodding, giving him a beaming smile, “I’m going to get everything now.”

Link thought back to when Zelda first got into cooking.

_My stomach reached its limit with some of the things she served me. But she’s come a long way since then. It’s good that she’s found herself a hobby. I do enjoy seeing her smile about something she’s passionate about._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Where should we camp? This place is surrounded by water, so we can’t camp here like we did at the Spring of Courage.” pointed out Zelda.

“No ordinary camp would do here. Which is why whenever I stayed here, I slept in the trees.” Link said nonchalantly.

She gave him a stern look, “We are not sleeping in the trees!”

“I know, we’ll have to camp out by the entrance. There’s enough spots around for you to change there as well.”

It was evening on the third day since they left the castle.

“I think it would be best to start tonight. It’s been a long time since I came here last after all.”

“Sure, just not on an empty stomach.”

While Zelda got changed, Link prepared camp and supper.

She returned to his side a few minutes later, “How’s it look?”

“Shouldn’t be much longer.”

Shifting a little closer to him, “I’m glad you’re here.” she said softly.

“You know, at one point you thought the opposite.”

Zelda couldn’t help but frown at the memories of how she treated him when they had first met, “They’re not my fondest memories... Nor something I’m proud of.”

“I’m glad, though.”

“Huh? Why?”

“We wouldn’t be sitting here together like this right now. Those memories not only helped us understand one another, but also come to accept each other. Maybe it wasn’t the start either of us wanted, but now we’re working towards the same destiny.”

“I never really thought if it that way. Mostly because I feel bad for how I treated you.” she replied, not hiding her guilt.

“There’s nothing to feel bad about, regret will only get in the way of what you truly want.”

“Always the one to look at things from an outside perspective.”

Link shook his head, “No, I just choose to suspend my ego and live in another’s world. Which is something that requires profound purpose far greater than the self kind of understanding.”

Zelda leaned up against him, resting her head on his chest. Watching him stir the pot. To make her more comfortable, Link wrapped his one arm around her shoulders.

**You make me feel so happy. I could just lie in your arms like this forever. Resting my head against your chest, while you give me forehead kisses. I feel so safe next to you like nothing could ever happen to me when I feel your breath on my skin. I still want to continue learning all of your fears and wishes. Because right now, you’re my biggest weakness. But at the same time, my biggest strength.**

“Are you cold?” he asked.

Her cheeks heated, “Don’t assume anything! I’m only doing this for your benefit!”

“In any case... soup is ready.” he said offering her a bowl.

She clasped her hands, “Thank you very much for the food!”

**Cucco noodle soup. This is the perfect thing to have. The broth is easy on my stomach, but it’s still very filling.**

The sun had just finished setting by time they were ready to enter the spring. The water at the Spring of Power always stayed warm, regardless of the season, so the pair didn’t need to worry about Zelda freezing to death this time around.

Zelda looked back at him once more before traversing further into the spring, “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it.”

_Although very few people actually visit the springs, the Spring of Power in particular is the easiest to access. It isn’t closed off and isolated in a forest like the Spring of Courage, nor is it far off, high in the mountains like the Spring of Wisdom, it’s in an open area that anyone can access with relative ease. They’re all beautiful... Yet, as the years pass, less and less people come to visit the springs. I wonder if the people losing faith in the goddess has anything to do with Zelda’s struggles to awaken her sealing power?_

Link decided that was something to ponder over another day, right now he needed to keep watch over Zelda...

**I come seeking help... Din, please lend me your power. Together we can stop the Calamity!**

Zelda lie suspended in darkness, waiting for an answer, any sign of the goddess for that matter, and waited... and waited... Minutes quickly turned into hours, and Zelda lost track of how many hours she waited for any sort of reply.

**What is it that I’m doing wrong? Am I going about this the wrong way? Why do my pleas fall on deaf ears? What’s wrong with me?**

Her focus was waning, she suddenly felt weak, and dropped to her knees in the water. Link approached her hesitantly, stopping a few feet behind her when he seen that she was hugging herself.

When she turned to face him, she choked out, “I’m fine!”

Link flinched at those words, but remained where he stood. The tears in her eyes, and the look of vulnerability said more than she could ever.

_She didn’t awaken her sealing power..._

Her eyes remained fixated on staring at her own miserable reflection, “C-Could you please help me out of the water...?” she timidly extended one of her hands.

Zelda was embarrassed and ashamed. Not only did she once again fail in unlocking her sealing power, she felt like she was no longer making progress. She could no longer hear the faint voices, nor has she been able to see blinding light like she did at the Spring of Courage once before.

The faint echo of “no” passed through her mind in a tantalizing loop.

“I know I’m a failure! Stop reminding me!” she screamed out, shaking her head to try to get the voice out.

Her father then appeared before her, “You’re an heir to the throne of nothing. Nothing but failure.”

“Curse you! How dare you mock me!”

In her anger she pushed past him, where he fell into the water. What she didn’t realize was that it was a hallucination. And the hallucination that was her father, was actually Link.

Her eyes grew wide in shock upon realizing what she had done, “Goddesses... Link!” she screamed in horror.

Link heaved himself onto the stone walkway, shaking himself like a dog to dry his hair. Zelda looked at anywhere, but him.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I just-“ Her lips were stilled by his index finger.

He shook his head, “I don’t know what happened, but it’s okay... You’re allowed to be angry you know.”

“B-But-“ she tried to speak, but was met with his finger once again.

“I know what you did wasn’t out of malice. You know you don’t need to hide how you truly feel around me, right?”

Her lips quivered against his finger as the tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

**L-Link... How could you be so calm, so-so understanding at a time like this? After what I did, how I hurt you...**

She closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

“Look at me...” he whispered to her.

She shook her head, Zelda was far too ashamed to meet his gaze.

He cupped her chin, “I’ll ask you again, to look at me.”

It took her a few moments, but reluctantly, she did as she was asked.

“You see? I’m still here, and I’m not going anywhere.” he said smiling, with his hands out ready to accept her.

Nodding once more, she fell into his embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried until he felt his bones grow wet and weak from her tears. He thought he was strong, but when she cried he knew he wasn’t strong enough for it. But he would never tell her that. He would never say that a part of him felt like he failed her when he seen her in such despair. He would break for her to remain standing, for he was her appointed knight, for he was her friend, for she was his... loved one. Link had never actually admitted his feelings to Zelda, but it’s true, that he does harbour feelings greater than friendship. But it was something he could never tell her, not yet anyways, maybe not ever. With the threat of Ganon ever encroaching, along with all the other stresses and worries that she has to deal with, he felt that he’d only add onto that weight by telling her his feelings. So, he decided once he realized how he felt about her to lock up his feelings and put hers ahead of his, and continue to support her as a friend. This didn’t stop her from being flirtatious and giving him kisses every now and then, but he knew once he told her his feelings, that it would change everything between them.

_As the king said, “We all have our part to play.”_

And that meant Link would have to conceal his feelings for Zelda’s sake. He’d be lying if he said that it didn’t tear him up inside, that he didn’t want to be selfish and do something for himself for once. But the chains that continued to pull him along his path wouldn’t allow for it. Reminding him that tedious things like love would only get in the way of their destiny. 

_It’ll be our undoing._

He recalled the few times that he tried to tell her. How he tried to will the words out of his mouth and let her know of his feelings, only to have his throat well up and in the end, say nothing.

It frustrated him to no end.

_But for now... I need to be here for her._

Taking a deep breath, he said softly, “You were out of it for nearly a week. Let’s get you something to eat and rest for tonight.”

Zelda simply nodded against his shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and Link carried her bridal style back to the campfire. Not a word passing either’s lips.

Setting her next to the fire to dry off, he began to prepare supper. This entire time he had been feeding her soup; due to it being the only thing he could get down her throat without choking her. So this time he decided to make, Gourmet Meat and Seafood Fry. A hearty meal to help make up for what the soup couldn’t.

_Soup is good, but it can only take one so far._

By the time Zelda had finished drying off, supper was ready.

“Thank you for the food.” she mumbled.

Link finished his meal by the time Zelda finished giving her thanks. Not that it surprised her anymore. In fact, she could use the laugh of imagining Link inhale his food like a black hole.

**Even when I’m at my worst, he knows how to bring out the best in me.**

After her meal, Zelda thought it best to just head to bed. It had been a long day... or week for that matter. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. However, there was still one thing she wanted to ask...

“Link...” she called out from under the covers.

He hummed his acknowledgment.

“Could you... lie with me?”

“Huh?”

“D-Don’t get the wrong idea!” she quickly defended herself.

Shrugging his shoulders, “If it’ll help, then sure.”

Zelda made some room in her makeshift bed while Link took off his boots and equipment. Before joining her, he made sure to leave the Master Sword within arm’s reach in case they were attacked.

Poking him in the ribs she teased, “Ever the cautious one.”

“It’s in my nature.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” she replied, while tangling herself over him.

Soon, her head was resting on his chest. Hand on his opposite shoulder, her legs wrapped like a pretzel around his one. In short, Link wasn’t going anywhere.

_This reminds me of the times when she asked me to lie with her, because of the cold. She’d do the same thing she’s doing right now._

**It’s been too long since I’ve had the opportunity to do this with him. Having him here and being able to have this with him... makes all my worries and doubts wash away.**

Zelda listened to the slow, rhythmic beats of Link’s heart as she waited for sleep to claim her.

**It’s so calm, and so slow. Yet, his heart makes such a beautiful beat. One unique to him. Is it always like this? Even in the heat in battle? I wonder... what are the things that make your heart race, Link?**

That would be something to think about another time, as sleep came to greet her.

Link on the other hand would not sleep on this night, as he has done on many occasions. Instead, he’d pass the time by reading books while Zelda slept.

As one slept, the other lie awake, though one thing remained constant. That both were content to stay where they were for as long as time would allow...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was of no surprise when Zelda stirred nearly 24 hours later.

_No doubt she needed the rest._

To get her started off on the right foot. Link prepared a tea that came from the Eldin region as well as what one would guess, more soup.

One thing he did notice was how she was unusually quiet.

_Did she not sleep well?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I can’t believe I slept with Link! Out in front of the spring no less! Just imagining if someone saw us- Did Link enjoy it, too?**

She couldn’t stop shaking, her awkward fidgeting came back with a vengeance. To the point where she spilled some of her tea on him.

“Sorry!” she apologized.

Link waved her off, “No worries.”

“Let me get that stain out.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll get-“

“It’s my fault.” she reminded him while picking up a cloth, “So let me-“

“Zelda, wa-“

In her aggression to get the stain out, she toppled over Link.

She looked up at him smugly, “See there! If you had just let-“ she noticed a tinge of red on his cheeks, while doing his best to look away. “What’s wrong?”

Still looking away, he pointed a little below Zelda’s chin.

**What is he so flustered ab-**

“Eh...” she mumbled when she realized that her breasts were very close to being fully exposed, “Eh!!!” she cried out when she realized exactly where her face was a few inches from.

In her own flustered fit, Zelda scurried off of him to fix her near wardrobe malfunction.

Her voice shook, “D-Did you see anything?”

Checking on the soup he replied, “Just like last time, I did not.”

“What does last time have to do with anything?! Don’t tell me you still remember that?”

“How could I not? You made sure I wouldn’t.”

The colour on Zelda’s cheeks would put roses to shame with how embarrassed she became from that statement.

“Is the soup ready?” she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Unfazed by the events that had transpired, he simply hummed in reply before pouring her a bowl.

“Thank you f-for the food.” she mumbled.

**So he didn’t forget that time he nearly seen me naked. While part of me is still embarrassed, part of me is also glad...**

As the two ate, Zelda couldn’t help but wonder.

**Will tonight’s prayer be different? Or will it be much of the same?**

She couldn’t stop this uneasy feeling crawling across her skin.

“Everything okay?” asked Link while he read across the campfire.

“I’m just worried... worried that tonight will end in much of the same manner.”

“We won’t know until you go in now, will we?”

She let out a small laugh, “I suppose you’re right.”

After finishing the last of her meal, she headed for spring.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it.” he replied before keeping watch.

Zelda walked to the edge of the walkway, and Link noticed that this time felt much different than before.

The moon was emitting a beautiful glow on this night. One could say that Zelda was shrouded with holy light the way it highlighted her in the water.

“I come seeking help... regarding this power that has been handed down over time... Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away...”

She let out a depressed sigh, “Or so I’ve been told all my life...” Zelda reminisced, “And yet... Grandmother heard them; the voices from the spirit realm. And Mother said her own power would develop within me. But I don’t hear... or feel anything! Father has told me time and time again... He always says, ‘Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!’” her frustration mounted. “Curse you...” she smacked the water. Was it that she smacked the water because she was frustrated with her father or the goddess? **Maybe both...** “I’ve spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I’ve pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods... And still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion.” she could feel herself breaking down, so she hugged herself, hanging on for dear life as she choked out, begging for an answer, “Please just tell me... What is it...? What’s wrong with me?!”

“Nothing...” whispered Link behind her.

“Link I-“

He put his finger over her lips and shook his head, before carrying her out of the water, “I know the words you do not speak, my silent princess... We’re done here.”

Link couldn’t sit idly by any longer. He couldn’t see her suffer like that anymore.

“But Link the prayer-“

“I think Din will understand. For now, you’ve done enough.”

The way he looked at her, left no room for argument.

Zelda clutched onto him, held onto him like she’d never get the chance to again as they returned to camp. For he was her lifeline, her shield, her love...

**Your actions speak louder than words, Link. Thank you.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link leaned back against the rock next to the fire with Zelda in his lap. Pulling out one of his books he began to read as she rested against him. Not a word was said between them, there was no need... Being the faster reader, he would wait for her to catch up before turning the page. Link would sometimes have to shift to stoke the fire, but neither of them were willing to break apart.

As the hours ticked, fatigue soon made its way to Zelda.

She tried to stifle the impending yawn, but failed.

_I guess even the 24 hours of sleep wasn’t enough._

As slumber befell Zelda, Link thought back to what she said.

_There isn’t anything wrong with you, Zelda. Because I want you. All of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. I want you, and only you, my silent princess..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see the struggles that Zelda is once again going through. Every time we think she’s starting to get her footing, she stumbles once again. A theme very evident throughout the game and this story. And now we gain an understanding of why Link is always the recipient to Zelda’s feelings, never the instigator. Will Link ever get to share his feelings? What was it that Zelda told him at Zora’s Domain? Why is it that she can longer hear the voices or see the binding light? Comment your thoughts below.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	17. Blessing From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back at it with another update. Looks like we’re getting a fair amount of support. Keep up the good work everyone! Now onto the next chapter.

**_"I had a dream last night... In a place consumed by darkness, a lone woman gazed at me, haloed by blinding light. I sensed she was...not of this world. I don't know if she was a fairy or a goddess, but she was beautiful. Her lips spoke urgently, but her voice did not reach me. Would I have heard her if my power was awoken? Or was my dream simply a manifestation of my fears? I am sure I will know the answer soon, whether I wish to or not..."_ **

“Ready?”

Putting her diary away, “Coming!”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been two months since that time at the Spring of Power. Summer was in full swing, and since then, the pair had visited both the springs thrice each. All of which ended in the same manner, with her leaving the spring empty-handed and depressed. And when she wasn’t visiting the springs, she was trapped inside the castle. Doing devotions day and night. She hadn’t had a break since she was scolded last, when the king forbid her to have anything to do with Ancient Technology. The upside was that she hasn’t had to deal with him directly since then, and that Link was still around to keep her company. It was a blessing truly. She rarely smiled anymore, and one could say that she was back to the way she was before she met Link. Timid, short-tempered, cold... Yet, when she was with him... He was the light keeping her from succumbing to the darkness.

Zelda found herself at every opportunity looking for him. Where once, she simply preferred his company and enjoyed being with him. It has now expanded to the point where it was a desperate need to see him, to be with him. So much so, that she grew anxious and weary when she couldn’t see him after merely half a day. It used to be something that would happen only after a day or so, but her condition has grown worse; since her depression has gotten worse. Link never said anything about it, he knew what she did not say, and understood completely. He could tell from the way she walked sluggishly, the way she always seemed tired, even doing mundane things, the way her smile just wasn’t the same when they were together... that something wasn’t right. Although he wanted to talk to her about the issue, he surmised that talking to her when she wasn’t ready would only make things worse. So instead, he’d be there for her in the only way he knew how.

By being someone she could rely on.

Link noticed the increase of time they spent together as well. She always visited him, and while they always hung out before, the frequency of these visits increased. Sometimes they’d converse like usual, but sometimes... they’d sit there for hours and not say a word. While this was nothing new for Link, he had never seen Zelda like that before. Even when they first met, she’d at least tell him off.

For her to be totally silent was... concerning.

These last two months, Link had been doing what he can to prepare for the Calamity. Talking with Impa, they came to the conclusion that the soldiers needed more difficult training and that their defences were still lacklustre. So on top of working on contingencies to fortify their defences, and helping train the royal guard. He was also making sure the princess was doing okay. Needless to say, he was feeling fatigued. Chosen Hero or not, there was only so much one could do.

It was a little uncharacteristic of Link, seeing as how he’s been working most of his life, but he needed a break. A small one, but one nonetheless. And he already had something in mind...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“You want to go to the Tabantha region?” asked Zelda, who had waved him down from her tower a few moments earlier.

“Yes.”

“And you want to take me along, too?”

“Yes.”

She eyed him suspiciously, “For what reason?”

“To take a break, get out of the castle.” he shrugged.

She frowned, “But, Link. If we’re not-“

He put a finger over her lips, “I’ll work out the details. Do you want to go?”

_This is exactly what Zelda needs, even if she doesn’t realize it._

Sighing against him, she relented and nodded, “Okay. But why the Tabantha region?”

“Have you forgotten?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

**The only thing he’s ever mentioned in regards to the Tabantha region are-**

Then it hit her, “You want to go home.”

Nodding, he replied, “Something like that. It’s been a while since I returned there and visited my mother’s grave. I’d like...” he grabbed her hands, holding them between his, “I’d like for you to see her.”

Zelda recalled the many times she asked about his home. They would talk for hours about what things were like, his parents, and even that woman, Venus. She remembered asking him a few times to take her there, because she wanted to see it with her own eyes.

**Seeing how Link lived before, seeing his path leading up to where ours first intersected was always something I wanted to see. I know how much it means to him, and how troubled he still is by it. I want to be there for him, and show my support. I always do.**

Smiling, “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” she gave him a long hug.

This was the first time Zelda actually looked forward to doing something in months, and once again Link was at the forefront of it.

“Good, we’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, I’ll make sure I’m packed by then.”

He patted her on the head, “Brilliant. We’ll be there and back in a week.”

Still holding him in the embrace, she grew tense, “Can you... stay with me tonight?” her voice barely above a whisper.

Every night she asked him to stay with her. The reason why she’d ask was that his presence, soothed her soul to sleep. Of course Zelda would prefer for them to share the same bed, but just having him there was enough, or rather... a necessity. She couldn’t quite explain it, but lately she couldn’t fall asleep if Link wasn’t there. Her mind would begin to race with irrational thoughts, and she’d drive herself mad with worry. And though he’d always agree to stay with her, it was still difficult to ask, because she felt like she was asking too much of him.

**Maybe I need this break more than I thought...**

“I will return before you head to sleep.” he replied.

“Okay then. I’ll be waiting for you.” she said before returning to her study for evening prayer...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link returned a few hours later. Zelda had just finished getting ready for bed.

“Sorry...” she mumbled.

“For what?”

She looked away shyly, “For asking you to stay again.”

Link waved her off, “It’s a nice change of pace from what I do during the day. And my duty is to see to your well-being. So, there’s no need to apologize.”

“Still...” heat flooded her cheeks, “It’s just that I-I really-“

He cut her off with a pat on the head, “I know. You don’t have to say. As your appointed knight, and friend. I’ll stay by your side.”

Zelda nodded, “Thank you, Link.” she tucked herself in, “Goodnight.”

He nodded back with a smile. A smile that was only meant for her...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Ready?” asked Link.

Finishing her diary entry, she called out, “Coming!” before jogging to catch up to him at the stairwell.

She could quite explain it either. It was the first time she had felt anything from the Goddess, and in her dreams no less!

**Not only that, but why now? Why when I’m taking my first break in months? Why finally show me something the night before I set out with, Link? Was that woman trying to warn me about going? Ahh! Why did this have to happen now?!**

While lost in thought, she lost her footing on the stairs. Before she took a nasty tumble however, Link managed to break her fall.

“T-Thank you.” she said, while still holding onto him.

Link could tell from the look in her eyes that something was troubling her.

_It’s not like her to be so out of it. Sure, she’s always been clumsy... but there’s something else behind that distant look._

_Fear... She’s scared. I can still feel her trembling against me, and she’s holding my sleeves so tight that her knuckles are going white._

“Zelda.” he called to her softly.

No response, Zelda just continued to stare at him.

He dropped down to one knee, bringing her down with him, and pulled her into an embrace. Zelda clutched onto the back of his tunic, her hands shaking against him, her grip so fierce that he was certain it would leave marks on his back. However, Link just continued rub small circles on her back. Whispering sweet things into her ear to bring her back.

Soon enough, her grip relaxed, her rapid breathing slowed down, and her eyes filled with life once again.

“S-Sorry...” she muttered, “I don’t know what-“

Link brought her head into his shoulder, combing her hair with his fingers, “I understand.”

And that was enough, enough to make her shed tears of gratitude at his understanding.

**Even in my darkest moments he is there for me. He understands what I do not say. Even when it feels like everyone is against me, and the weight of the world is about to crush me. There he is, standing beside me, helping me carry the burden.**

“Come now.” he whispered softly into her ear, “It’s our break remember?”

Wiping the few remaining tears away, “Right. Kind of a waste of a break if we’re still stuck here.”

_The courage it takes for her to get out of bed, and face the same things over and over is enormous. She’s been doing it for around 10 years now, and still... she pushes through._

He smiled at her.

_That’s my girl._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had no trouble on their journey thus far. They were just under an hour away from the, Tabantha Bridge and would be in the village by evening.

Link suggested that they take a break for lunch, to which Zelda agreed.

As Link prepared lunch, the two conversed.

“I saw something in my dreams last night.” Zelda confessed.

“What did you see?”

“I think... I think I saw the Goddess.”

Link became visibly confused.

_If she seen the Goddess, wouldn’t that be a good thing?_

“But it was brief, and she spoke urgently to me. Though... I could not hear what she had to say.”

“I see...”

“So I’ve been wondering. Would have I heard her if my powers manifested? Or was I just imagining it, and I’m letting the stress get to me?” she groaned, “And why did this have to happen now?!”

_I doubt that this was something she made up. This is the first I’ve heard of such an encounter, and her spooked reaction earlier would support this was a first for her as well. If this was a manifestation of her fears... there’s no way that now of all times it would decide to show itself._

_The real question is, why wasn’t she able to hear the voice? Could it have something to do with the return of, Ganon? Could he be somehow blocking the Goddess from reaching, Zelda? What was the message she tried to convey? Could it be that we’re almost out of time? Or was she simply trying to guide, Zelda?_

After giving it some thought, he replied with, “I’m not certain what her purpose was being there, but I don’t think it was simply a manifestation of your fears. It wouldn’t make sense.”

“I’m not certain to make of it either.”

“The timing is interesting... Why now, indeed...? You do devotions day and night, visit the springs, but she came to you in your dreams. A sacred place for you, and you alone. And what was so particular about last night? Why then and not the night before? Or the nights spent at the springs, where you are essentially closer to the Goddess?”

“What do you make of it, Link? I know you don’t like to guess, but I want your opinion.”

“Hmm...” he mused, “It’s either one of two things to me. A warning of some kind, likely about, Ganon. But what it could pertain to exactly, I don’t know. Or it could’ve been her trying to guide you, trying to tell you something that would help unlock your powers.”

She frowned, “I see...”

**Still a failure...**

Handing her a bowl of carrot stew, he continued, “But what I do know is that you’re still making progress.”

“How can that be called progress?”

“Shouldn’t it be obvious?”

Zelda tried to see it from Link’s perspective.

**Progress. Progress... For months I haven’t had even the slightest of clues of the awaking of my powers, then I see her briefly in my dreams. Unable to hear anything she was trying to tell me. So, I’m still just as lost as I was before. Where have I made progress?!**

Her frown deepened, “I’m still stuck exactly in the same spot. I don’t see how-“ he gave her a spoonful of her stew to silence her. She whimpered at the sudden sensation.

“You’re still here, you’re still pushing forward. It’s clear that your powers are within you, so there’s nothing wrong with you. But...”

“But?” she looked at him concerned.

_I can’t help but think that we’re going about this the wrong way. Why would she see the Goddess in her dreams of all places? While in her own bed? Zelda didn’t do anything different from her normal routine. So, why?_

“There has to be a reason why she came to you at that moment in time, in that manner. And all I have are theories.”

Finishing the rest of her stew, she passed him the bowl, “Thank you for the meal. I suppose we just have to keep pushing forward, huh?”

Cleaning up camp, he nodded.

_The chains that bind us, demand that we continue forward on our paths._

“For now... It’s all we can do.”

Wrapping her fingers around the laces of his bracer, the two continued onward towards the village.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Wow! This is your village?” asked Zelda in amazement.

He scratched the back of his head, “It’s nothing special, but it’s where I grew up for a time.”

“That’s why it’s special. This is where your family lived.”

“Link?” called a voice from behind.

Turning around to face who was calling them, the old woman smiled, “It really is you!”

He gave her a quick hug, “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s been 10 years, Link.”

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

The old woman shook her head, “It is us who should be apologizing.” she said as she gestured over to the crowd forming behind them.

The village elder approached, “I know it’s been a long time, we’re sorry for what happened. We had no idea, until it was too late. Your parents did a lot for all of us, and were loved here.” he offered a snow quill armour set. “We all chipped in to make this, you won’t find anything better in Hebra.”

Link went inside the old woman’s cabin to change.

When he came out, everyone gave a nod of approval.

“This is our way of apologizing, I hope you can forgive us. I know we don’t des-“

He smiled, and extended out his hand, “Of course. You guys will always be family to me.”

The elder let out a few tears as he shook Link’s hand. Some of the villagers cried as well, while others cheered. Zelda meanwhile, was standing beside him taking it all in.

**Even after all this time, they still believed that he’d come back. He’s had that much of an impact here that even after ten years they hoped for his safe return.**

She wiped away the few tears that formed in her eyes.

“This will always be your home, Link. We’ve left the cabin you used to live in the way it was. Of course we do some maintenance from time to time, but everything should be the way you remember it.”

Link nodded, “Thank you.”

He then leaned in, and whispered something to the elder which made him laugh.

“Not at all! We know the role you now play, and the weight behind it. Your father was in a similar one for a long time. If you two need anything, you know where to find us.”

Everyone dispersed back to their usual duties as Link and Zelda went up to his old cabin.

As the two walked, Zelda asked, “What was it that you whispered to the elder?”

“I thanked him.”

She eyed him curiously, “For what?”

“For making sure that you felt like one of us, and not a member of the royal family. I know you just want to be treated like an equal. It’s easy for people to get carried away when you have a member of the royal family about.”

Leaning against his arm, she smiled.

**Even when all eyes were on him, he still was concerned about me.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They continued up the road until they reached a lone cabin at the top of the hill.

“Here we are.”

Zelda became concerned, “What’s the matter? Don’t you want to go in?”

“It’s just... the last time I was here I-“

She swivelled in front of him, and put her head on his chest, “Sorry, that was insensitive of me.”

He pulled her in closer, “Will you help me do the honour?”

Nodding against him, “Of course.”

With her hand over top of his, together they opened the door to his old home. Link stepped inside, with Zelda in tow.

“It’s beautiful, Link.”

“It’s exactly how I remember...”

Knocking off the excess snow, he headed out of Zelda’s sight inside the cabin.

“What are you doing?”

In the hallway just before his old room, Link removed a fake floor board. He pulled out an old stash of cookies.

“Mother would bake a lot, and being the gluttonous person that I am... Was only allowed a select amount. But that didn’t stop me from saving some for later.”

Zelda giggled, “That’s adorable.”

He gave a ghost of a smile, “Yeah...”

She winced when she felt a hint of sadness in his voice, “How about we get a fire going, I’m not as accustomed to the cold as you are. Then you can give me a tour.”

**This must be really hard for him. Coming back after all this time.**

After getting the fire going and a chance for Zelda to heat up, Link then gave her the tour. They started with the main living area.

“Mother would spend most of her time here. Knitting, cooking, cleaning... this was her domain. She’d usually sit in that chair where all that knitting supplies is.”

Zelda knelt before the chair.

**So this is where his mother used to sit as she cared for, Link. Where she knitted that snowquill blanket that he lets me use.**

They then headed to Link’s room down the hall.

“This was my room back then.”

Zelda took in her surroundings.

**There isn’t much to his room, but that’s how he’s always been. Even in our room you wouldn’t be able to tell that I share it with him.**

“It’s cute. Reminds me of you.” 

She giggled when he scratched the back of his head at her comment.

Next was his parents room.

“Such a big and soft bed!” she exclaimed.

“Father managed to get it made out of Rito feathers. Not sure how ever pulled it off, but he did.”

**It feels more comfy here than my own room.**

There was a small closest that held their clothes, a nightstand on either end of the bed, and spot where his mother prepared herself.

Zelda moved to the little table in the corner.

**She even had her own vanity, not many households I know of have this sort of thing.**

Looking through the vanity, she found a jewelry box in one of the drawers.

She gasped in shock at what she seen.

**There’s so many pieces! Some of these have to be worth well over a thousand rupees!**

The box contained; rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. Each decorated beautifully with a unique design. No piece was similar to the other.

**Some of these would put even my own jewelry to shame.**

“How’d your mother manage to get such fine jewelry?”

“Father often left on assignments, and in those weeks of being out he’d sometimes come across rare metals. He knew a jeweller in, Castle Town, and got some of them turned into jewelry for Mother. As I’m sure you can tell, he was very specific with what he wanted.”

Zelda knew the jeweller Link spoke of, it was the same one the royal family used, “This is the highest quality one can get in Hyrule, how’d your father manage to afford this much jewelry?”

“He saved that woman long before she became a professional, and she felt indebted to him. So, when jeweller became a professional, she was going to offer her services for free, but Father insisted on just a discount.”

“Amazing...” she commented, eyeing the sapphire necklace.

It was in the shape of a snowflake. With a 8.5mm round sapphire in the middle. The snowflake itself had six branches made of silver, and at the tips were 5mm round sapphires. In between the branches were six, 6.4mm round diamonds that were one karat each. All together, Zelda was in love with the piece.

“That was her favourite piece.” Link said, which started her.

“Why?”

“Never got the chance to ask.”

Putting away the necklace, she turned back towards Link, “They’re beautiful, really.”

“Want to try it on?”

Her cheeks heated, “Oh, Link- I couldn’t possibly-“

He shook his head, “Here, let me.”

Taking a seat on the stool, Zelda moved her hair to the side as Link put the necklace on her.

“You look wonderful.” he complimented as he moved her hair back behind her shoulders.

“T-Thank you.” she replied, embarrassed. It was rare that Link complimented her in such a way. It sent her heart aflutter.

“While we’re here, why don’t you wear it for the remainder of our stay?”

“Are you sure?” she asked, her eyes downcast, “I don’t want to overstep or anything...”

“I think Mother wouldn’t mind you borrowing it.”

“In that case...” turning around, she gave him a quick kiss, “Thank you.”

“I’ll show you the last room, then cook us something.”

Zelda was surprised once again to find a bath, much like her own in Link’s house. It was smaller and wasn’t as decorated of course, but even this was another rare commodity outside the castle.

“I’m sure you know how to work one of these. I’ll just have to heat up the water whenever you want to take one.”

“How did you manage-“

“Same sort of story as earlier. Father saved a craftsman that worked at the castle, and offered to make one for us as thanks.”

“Reminds me a lot of a certain someone I know.” she teased.

Link smiled, “I’ll get started on supper. Make yourself at home.”

As he prepared supper, Zelda watched him from the dinner table.

**So this is the type of life I could have with Link. Where we have our own little house, in a village where everyone knows each other, where we could live together happily, just the two of us...**

She didn’t realize it until a few tears already fell that she was crying. It was a life she wanted, desperately so. And now, she was getting a taste.

Was it some kind of sick joke? Or was something trying to tell her that it wasn’t impossible?

After their meal, the two decided to turn in for the night.

“You can sleep in my parents bed, I’ll find somewhere else.”

“This is your house, Link. You have every right to stay here, too.” she shifted over, “It’s also, um... cold, so I need help staying warm.” she muttered from under the covers.

“As you wish.” he undressed into his shorts and hopped in with her.

“I don’t know how you can stay in shorts in this weather.”

“Born and raised in the cold. Grown a tolerance to it.”

She tangled herself around him, but this time, it felt a little different from the times in the castle, and at the Spring of Power. It was a warm and pleasant feeling, one that cascaded throughout her entire being.

**This is how it feels... I wonder...**

She took a quick glance at the necklace, then down to her hand.

**I wonder how it would feel then...**

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Zelda found herself alone in bed.

**Gone. As usual.**

Putting on her robe, she went in search of Link. Though it didn’t take her long to find him as the intoxicating aroma coming from the living room gave him away.

“Sleep well?” he asked while cracking open a few more eggs.

Stretching her arms, she yawned, “You been up long?”

“An hour or so. I got some things for breakfast.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

Smiling at her, “You looked like you didn’t want to get up just yet. And it still seems that way.”

She blushed, her eyes glued to her fidgeting hands as her thoughts from the night prior seeped into her mind.

“W-What do you want to do today?” she asked, wanting to change the embarrassing topic.

“I was thinking about visiting Mother’s grave. It’ll be quite the journey as the grave is up on, Talonto Peak.”

“Where is that?”

Pointing out from the window, “You see that peak? The one with lone tree at the top?”

“It’s all the way up there?!” Zelda gasped in surprise.

“It was no easy task getting her up there. But that’s where I also trained for nine odd years.”

Realization set upon her.

**That’s where he was forced to go through all that hardship, all that suffering. I remember how difficult he said it was to bury her, but I thought it was only figuratively.**

She frowned.

**Why? Why did you choose to come here, Link? All of this must be very hard on you. Even if you hide it, I know it’s tearing you up inside...**

“Here.” he offered her breakfast, “It’ll help keep you warm throughout the day.”

“Thank you very much for the meal.” she said before digging in.

After breakfast, Link helped Zelda set up the bath for her to use. And after she was done with that, they started their trek to, Talonto Peak.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“It’s a-a l-lot colder than I e-expected.” admitted Zelda through gritted teeth.

He handed her a, Spicy Elixir, “This will also help you keep warm. On top of the food and your winter clothing, you should be fine. Stay parallel to me if the wind gets too much for you though.”

She downed the elixir greedily.

“Better?”

Giving a thumbs up, “Better.”

They were close to the top now, and Zelda couldn’t help wondering.

**Was it like this for Link everyday here? I’m barely holding on here, but he had to live in this, much less train in it. According to him the weather now is considered to be, “nice.” I’m scared to think what bad is.**

She had reached a whole new level of respect for Link; if she hadn’t already. He told her before the types of training he did, but to actually see what he experienced was something else.

**And not to mention he carried his mother all the way up here.**

Zelda envisioned a young Link before her, struggling to carry his deceased mother up the snowy mountain.

**He suffered greatly to bury her up here, but why did he go through all the trouble to do so?**

They reached the top, and as Link said, there was the big oak tree. And just beside it was a small tombstone.

“Why did you decide to bury your mother up here?”

“Look around you.” he said before placing some Swift Violet’s before his mother’s grave; her favourite.

**You can see nearly all of Hyrule from here. She’s able to watch him from her resting spot. And when she can’t see him, she can be with him with the earrings he wears. It shows just how deeply he loved her.**

_Hey, it’s me. I know it’s been a while since I came to visit, but I thought now was good a time as any. I brought some company along this time, I think... I’d like think you two would have been good friends. Her name is, Zelda. Yes, “that” Zelda. Don’t ask me for the details, I’ll give you the short of it. I managed to pull the Master Sword from its pedestal, and her and I are now doing everything we can to prepare for Calamity Ganon’s return. The apple doesn’t fall from the tree, huh? I remember Father being heavily burdened with all his duties in the Royal Guard. I hope you’re doing okay, and that you and Father are back together again in the afterlife, happy. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help you two. I’ve never felt more powerless or as much as a failure than I did that night. But now... I’m trying to put right those wrong-doings._

He looked over at Zelda in profile, who was staring distantly out towards, Central Hyrule.

_At times, she is selfish, sometimes insecure, and impatient. She has her flaws and a hint of sadness in her eyes that she hides well behind a smile that almost appears natural. She’s delicate, but tough; mostly on herself. The mistakes in which she’s made, often eat away at her conscience. She’s honest but there are things that she keeps to herself, understanding that not everyone deserves to unlock her secret door. There is madness on her mind, chaos in her heart, but there’s this quiet sense of hope that still lives within her soul. She isn’t perfect, but she is remarkable. And I love her..._

He chuckled.

_I can see you getting all excited now. You always did like to tease me when some of the female children would ask to play. No, I haven’t told her, and I know what you’re thinking, “Well, why haven’t you told her?” Unfortunately... things are too complicated. With the paths we’re forced to walk on, and how it’s affected her... Now... just isn’t the right time. I pray that you help me find the strength when that time does come._

_I miss you... I missing seeing your smile, hearing you laugh, spending time with you. Even though you will be watching from the mountain..._

He rubbed his earrings.

_Part of you will always be with me._

Giving a hum of satisfaction, he let his fingers linger on the stone before returning to Zelda.

“Would you like to say something to her? I know you two never met, but I’m sure she’d appreciate the company.”

Zelda nodded, “I’d love to.” and went to kneel before the grave.

**Umm... I’m not sure what to say here, but I’ll do my best! It’s nice to finally meet you! Link has told me only great things about the life he’s had with you. I know he has many fond memories and misses you. This past year I’ve come to know Link, and I’m thankful to have him in my life. He’s taught me so many things, and has been nothing short of wonderful. Thank you for bringing him into this world. I know that he was the light of your world, he is much the same in mine. What he tells me about you, reminds me much of my own mother. I’d like to think you two would’ve been good friends.**

She remembered her thoughts the night prior.

**Which brings me to my next point... I know I don’t have any right to ask you of this being a failure of a princess and all, but... I feel it’s the right thing to do, which is to ask for your blessing. To remain at his side always. I... I lo-love him. Sorry, I’m getting n-nervous.**

Taking a few deep breaths to recollect herself, Zelda continued.

**He makes me smile more than anyone else, and I am the best me when I’m with him. And when he’s gone, nothing feels right until I see him again. I need him, because I can’t imagine a life where he’s not there with me. When this battle with the Calamity is over, I wish to confront him about our feelings. Tell him that I want nothing more than to spend our days growing old together. I want to be the mother of his children and the wife he deserves. Nothing would make me happier than to be by his side for eternity. I know it’s a l-lot to ask and, umm... I’d understand if-**

She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and her entire body lit up like a furnace. However, when she turned around, she was surprised to see that Link was still waiting by the cliffside.

It was then that it hit her. Zelda smiled, as she allowed the embrace to envelop her.

**Thank you.**

Finished with her prayer, she rejoined Link.

“You good?”

“Better than good!” she cheered.

She pulled out the necklace that had been tucked away, and noticed how the sapphires almost appeared to be glowing. Was it the strong spiritual ties that allowed her to feel the presence of his mother? The necklace hadn’t done anything like that until she got here. Could it be a sign of her powers awakening? Or was there something else at play? Zelda wasn’t certain what allowed for such a thing to happen, but one thing she was certain about, was that she was glad that she came on this trip.

“Coming?” asked Link, who had went a little ways ahead.

Tucking the necklace away, “Coming!”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They visited his mother’s grave once more on their trip. The remaining 5 days were spent helping out in the village; although the villagers insisted that the two simply enjoyed themselves, tending to the house, and Link showing her more of the Hebra and Tabantha region. She never fancied the cold; though not as bad as the heat, so she’s only visited a handful of times. What caught her by surprise was on the final day, was that he told her to indulge in research. He took her to the northern tip of the, Tabantha Snowfield to investigate a shrine he knew she hadn’t seen before.

Zelda couldn’t stop jumping about, “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to do research!”

“We’re taking a break remember? I had this planned out already.”

She nearly knocked him into the snow when she jumped on him, her laughter echoing throughout the snowfield, “You’re the best ever!”

She spent hours at the shrine trying to figure out how to unlock it.

From Link’s perspective, she looked completely in her element.

_I haven’t seen her this happy or with this much energy in months. Hopefully this break will help her in some way moving forward._

When it was time to head back for the night, although she never figured out how to unlock the shrine, Zelda couldn’t have been in a better mood.

“Thank you, for a wonderful trip, Link.”

He waved her off, “I’m just glad you came.”

Leaning against his arm as they walked, she said, “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two months would pass since their break. For the most part, things returned to how they were before. Zelda never did get questioned about what took place over the course of that week to her surprise. Nor has she seen her father still. She guessed that Link had something to do with that, and was thankful.

Unfortunately, since then, her powers still hadn’t awoken. They visited the springs twice more, each, and nothing. The woman she seen in her dream never reappeared either, which made her seriously doubt the validity of the woman being the Goddess. In addition, for whatever reason as the days wound down to her birthday she got this uneasy feeling. A feeling that something awful was about to happen. It started out as an itch she wasn’t able to scratch, but now it made her feel uneasy whenever she went anywhere. However, despite all this she felt better mentally, not by much, but still better than before. And that was thanks to the trip that they took. No longer was she getting too down on herself or getting too high either, but still... that didn’t mean that the stress wasn’t piling on. Link said that she should find something to help ease her mind when she felt like she was getting overwhelmed, and suggested tending to her horse more. Saying how he sometimes found comfort in doing such a thing. It was an odd suggestion, but to her surprise, she enjoyed it more than she initially thought she would. Zelda would go down to the stable once or twice a week to tend to her steed, and take him out for short rides around, Central Hyrule.

Zelda had just finished informing the four Champions via letter that she would make the trip to the Spring of Wisdom tomorrow and would like for them to meet at the East Gate on, Lanayru Road. Thankfully, having a Rito for a royal messenger meant news could get around fast. She felt that it was important to let them know, even if they didn’t show. After all, if she can’t awaken her power at the Spring of Wisdom, then all hope will be lost.

No pressure.

It was a make or break situation, so her companions that were to follow her to the end deserved the chance to be there, for better or worse. She also thought about telling her father, but decided not to as things still remained far too strained between them.

It was around mid-afternoon when she had finished sending her letters. She had already done her devotions, so she had some time to kill for once. Skulking and stressing about tomorrow wasn’t something she was particularly interested in. She had another idea, and went in search of Link...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were just turning in to, Sanidin Park. Zelda had asked Link to accompany her, for she wished to tell him of her plans. Though, the reason she gave was that she’d like to return the favour from when he asked her to accompany him on his break. Hiding the real reason, which was that she’d drive herself insane staying in the castle worrying about tomorrow. But this didn’t stop her from worrying about, Link.

**He’s always overworking himself. This might be the only way to get him to relax once in a while. So, maybe my deception was a blessing in disguise.**

Zelda noticed it, Link had been increasingly hard on himself in his training, pushing his limits to the max each day.

**I’m worried. Link has been sleeping a lot more recently, and I can tell he’s hiding how worn out he really feels.**

But now wasn’t the time to be worrying. Tomorrow was essentially her last hope at awakening her powers, right now she was going to enjoy her time with, Link.

They decided to ride by horse, reason being that it would be too late when they returned if they went on foot.

Zelda smiled.

**I remember when I detested riding by horse. Now, it isn’t half bad.**

She remembered the advice Link gave her, “‘Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount...” she said, stroking his mane. “That’s the only way it will know how you truly feel.’ Your advice was quite helpful- thank you.”

Casting a glance Link’s way, “This little one and I are getting along quite well now. At first, I wasn’t sure if I should outfit him with all of the royal gear. I thought maybe he should have to earn it first.” she did a once over of her steed, “But it works! He wears it like a true natural.”

Smiling, she looked back over to Link, “I’m trying to be a bit more empathetic. Benefit of the doubt, you know?”

He smiled back.

_She’s come a long way._

They let their horses graze about as they reached the park. In the middle of the park had a statue of a horse, and just ahead was a viewing spot where one could see all of, Central Hyrule, along with the mountains.

Zelda went on ahead of Link to the railing, staring off into the distance, “See that mountain? That’s Mt. Lanayru. It takes its name from the Goddess of Wisdom. Lanayru’s decree is very specific. It says: ‘No one is allowed, under the age of seventeen... For only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.’

“I’ve prayed at the Spring of Courage and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside me. But maybe up there... Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of three, will be the one.

“To be honest, I have no real reason to think that will be the case. But there’s always the chance that the next moment will change everything.

“Tomorrow... is my seventeenth birthday.” she turned back towards Link, her expression forlorn, “So then I shall go... and make my way up the mountain.”

Link hummed in acknowledgement, “Whatever happens... Just know that I’ll be by your side.”

She smiled as she closed the distance to give him a hug, “I would have never made it this far without you. Thank you for being with me.”

He patted her on the head, “Let’s head back. You need the rest.”

“So do you! No excuses, you’re sleeping with me tonight.” her face went bright red, “That came out wrong, I mean-“

She stopped her stammering when Link started to laugh.

“It’s not funny!” she pouted.

“You’re too easy, Zelda.”

Her eyes shot towards the ground in embarrassment, “L-Let’s head back... please...”

As the two left the park, Link took one last look at the mountain.

_If things don’t turn out there. We just have to continue looking for that thing that will unlock her sealing powers. I pray that... I pray that we just don’t run out of time before then..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. So, Zelda is finally able to get a taste of what life was like for Link back then, and what life could be in the future. Zelda spoke to his mother and his mother heard her... how was that possible? And she received a blessing of sorts, or did she? Let me know what you guys think, below. Next we’re heading to the Spring of Wisdom, so you can already guess that this is the beginning of where things get intense.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


	18. The Beginning of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8000 views. We’re making progress. I appreciate the support. Let’s continue getting the word out about the story. 
> 
> Now onto the chapter.

**_"I turned 17 today. That means this is the day I will finally be allowed to train at the Spring of Wisdom. When Link arrives, we will set out for Mount Lanayru. The other Champions will accompany us there. I have not seen my father since he last scolded me. Things are too strained now... I will meet with him when I return. ... Actually...I've had a horrible feeling ever since that weird dream. No one would believe a failure of a princess, but... Right now, for no particular reason, I am filled with a strange and terrible certainty that something awful is about to happen."_ **

That feeling only kept getting worse since she first felt it, now she was absolutely certain that something was about to happen.

Her door knocked.

“Come in.”

Link waved at her, “Thought I’d check in on you.”

She smiled, “Thank you for doing so.”

Zelda noticed how his eyes shifted to her diary, then back to her.

“You want to know what I’m writing about?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I wasn’t going to pry.”

“You know I don’t mind telling you. In fact, it makes me happy that you’re even curious.”

And it truly did. Having someone she could confide in with absolutely anything while receiving no prejudice was a luxury she knew very few had, and she was blessed to say that she had such a thing.

“What’s on your mind?”

She moved over to him, “You’re likely the only one to believe me when I say this, but I feel like something awful is about to happen. I can’t quite explain it, but ever since that dream there’s been this feeling... like an itch I can’t scratch.”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“I’m worried, Link...” she leaned against his chest, “I’m scared...”

A long silence fell between them, until Link whispered, “I am, too...”

She looked up at him, shock evident across her features from his confession.

He offered a sad smile, “I feel it, too. You’re not the only one.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’ve got enough on your plate right now. Besides... either way we have to keep pushing forward. I may be scared, but that doesn’t mean I’m about to back down now.”

Her look of shock, turned into one of admiration and wonder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his shoulder. He rubbed small circles across her back.

**Even now, he’s still patient with me. Still willing to wait, and allow me to keep up. He may have the Master Sword, but I no longer feel like we’re out of reach. Although our paths demand that we push forward, he’s doing all he can to make sure that I’m there, too...**

She looked up into his ocean blues...

**You are truly amazing. The best thing that has ever happened to me.**

“By the way...” he pulled out a familiar piece of dessert, “It’s your birthday, so I whipped this up earlier today.”

Her mouth began to salivate at the sight, “You made me fruitcake?!”

He scratched the back of his head as he offered her the plate, “Happy birthday...”

**Did I mention that he is the BEST thing to ever happen to me?**

“I can’t believe you went through the trouble of making this just for me.”

“I don’t really have anything else to give you so-“

“Link, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

Without any hesitation, Zelda gave herself a mouthful of cake in a very ungraceful manner. She didn’t care though as she sighed in pure bliss.

“I know I’ve said it before, but you really are a master chef,” she said.

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

“Is everything ready?” she asked, handing him the cleaned off plate.

“Yeah, they just arrived. Though Revali couldn’t make it. He said he’d be back for when we return though.”

“Oh...”

He patted her on the head, “Don’t think too much into it, he’s at least coming at the end.”

“You’re right.”

**All that matters is that you’re with me.**

He offered his hand, “Come, we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer.”

Zelda tentatively reached for it. This was the first time he had ever done such a thing. She had become used to just reaching for his bracer, and never would have imagined that-

**You’re overthinking it, Zelda! Just grab his hand!**

“I’m not going to bite.”

Her cheeks flushed, “I know that!”

“You never had problems giving me hugs or quick kisses...” he teased.

She wanted to die of embarrassment, “I know! It’s just that-“ her voice trailed off, “Just that you’ve never been the one to initiate...”

_I guess she has noticed..._

He smiled, “Well, I guess now is a good time to start.”

Her eyes lit up. She smiled back as she grabbed his hand.

**His hands are so soft, yet I can feel the years of work they’ve been through...**

“Ready?”

She gave his hand a slight squeeze, “Ready.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they exited the main grounds, Link let Zelda go on ahead to greet the other Champions.

She hugged all three of them, “It’s good to see you all again.”

“The pleasure is ours,” said Mipha.

“Yeah, what she said!” bellowed Daruk.

“Well, shall we be off? No point in wasting time here,” said Urbosa.

Zelda nodded, “Yes, of course.”

They would go through Kakariko Village. Seeing as it was the easiest way to access Lanayru Road. Impa said before they left that she would be waiting in the village for their return.

“So, what’s the plan?” asked Urbosa.

“As I said in the letter. We’ll be at the East gate by dusk. Link and I will continue onto the spring, while you guys await our return the following day.”

“Don’t think we’ve forgotten.”

“What do you mean?”

Daruk laughed, “It’s your birthday!”

“Oh...” she didn’t expect anyone to remember that it was her birthday.

“We thought that we should have a mini celebration at camp tonight. Before you head to the spring,” said Mipha.

Zelda became flustered, “T-That won’t be-“

She felt a hand on her shoulder, “Do you really think you have a choice, Princess?” said Urbosa with a mischievous smile.

She bowed, “Thank you, everyone.”

“The one you should be thanking is, Link,” pointed out Daruk. “He’s the one who suggested the idea.”

Zelda looked back over to, Link, who was trailing the rest of the group.

“Is it true?”

He scratched the back of his head, which resulted in her giving him a beaming smile. She ran over to him and surprised him with a hug.

“My, my. Who would’ve thought the princess would be so close with her appointed knight?” teased Urbosa.

In that instant, Zelda’s face became hotter than the sun itself. It was such an instinctive reaction that she forgot that the other three were watching her.

“It’s n-not what you think!” Zelda tried to defend herself.

“Hey, good job, little guy!” cheered Daruk.

“What does that even mean!?”

“Princess!” gasped Mipha, “I didn’t think you’d be so bold.”

All Zelda wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide from this embarrassment. She covered her face with her hands, much to the amusement of the three.

Link patted her on the head, “Don’t let their teasing get to you.”

“T-Thank you...” she muttered in reply.

He hummed in response, but before he could step away she grabbed his wrist. When their eyes met, Link understood what she did not say, and gave her a small nod...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were almost in Kakariko Village. The four of them had been engaged in idle chatter, laughing and poking fun at one another to pass by the time. Link was able to get a good view of the spectacle from his spot three paces behind.

_They make it look like it’s just another day out in Hyrule. One wouldn’t be able to tell just how much pressure is riding on this trip._

It wasn’t often that he got to see Zelda smile anymore. He was grateful for the other Champions company, nonetheless.

“You’re spacing out. That’s not like you,” commented Urbosa, who had trailed off from the group to walk alongside him.

Link muttered an apology, which only made Urbosa chuckle.

“You were thinking about Zelda, weren’t you.”

He nodded, “She’s been under a lot of stress. It’s good to see her let loose.”

“I can only imagine what it’s been like for you. How are you holding up?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I’ll be fine.”

“A warrior through and through,” she smiled. “Just remember, we’re here to support you. You let us know if it’s becoming too much for you.”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“Also...” she gave him a mischievous grin, “I want a rematch from our first battle. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten the defeat you made me suffer a year ago.”

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked, “You’re on.”

Zelda, looked back at the two, and smiled, giving a small wave before returning her attention back to Mipha and Daruk.

“I’ve known Zelda since she was, but a little girl, and believe me when I say that she really loves you. That’s a look a woman reserves for one that they hold deep feelings for.”

“I know she does,” he admitted.

Urbosa looked at him, slightly shocked, “Have you told her about your feelings?”

He shook his head, “No, I haven’t.”

“When did she tell you?”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Do you truly feel that life in the wild is better than one of royalty?” he asked after a few minutes of silence.

“What about you? Haven’t you ever thought of a life of royalty?” she asked back.

“I’ve been living it haven’t I? I get access to things only a few people are lucky enough to get access to. I’m a protector of the kingdom and, Her Highness. I’ve been able to enjoy the freshest of ingredients and oldest of books, things that many do not have. And you’ve allowed me into your home, your sanctuary. I had no where, and was offered a place inside the castle. Even though they have been for the wrong reasons.”

“And you don’t feel that you deserve it?”

“Not any more than the next person, we all deserve a better life. Even if it means something small like; cleaner water, better medicine, etc. That’s the type of Hyrule I eventually want to see. Now, I’ll ask you again, what about you?”

“While I do admit that there are luxuries that I would miss greatly... Even with my position as the future queen, I never really felt like I belonged in the castle. However, when I’m with you under the stars, with the open air, and the fire crackling... I’ve never felt more at home.”

_Zelda..._

With her cheeks flushed, it took all of Zelda’s power to muster up the courage to look into his deep ceruleans.

“Zelda, what-“

“Umm... t-there’s something I... I want to tell you...”

“What is it?”

She broke his gaze, embarrassed, “It’s h-hard for me to say.”

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, “You can tell me.”

“M-My heart longs to tell you how I feel towards you.”

Link opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda stifled his attempt by putting her index finger over his lips.

“I-I wish I could tell you just how much you’ve touched me. Just how much you’ve taught me. Just how much you’ve made me happy. Just how when you hold me, my body tingles. Just how when you smile at me, it touches my heart in such a way that no else can ever come close to. Just how the way you treat me makes me want to be a better person. Just how I want nothing more than to be able to hold you everyday of my life, and how that alone would be enough. But, I can’t tell you all these; the way I truly feel them, because there aren’t enough words in this world that can truly explain just how I love you.”

His eyes widened.

“T-There...” she muttered with tears in her eyes, “I said it. I... I love you, Link.”

He couldn’t believe it, she actually loved him.

_She... loves me? Me?_

Her voice shook, “Say something... please...”

Link realized that he was looking blankly at her. He tried to say that he loved her, that he felt the same way, but the words just wouldn’t come out.

Taking a deep breath, “Zelda, I...” it took everything he had to remain strong in front of her.

The tears began to free-fall down her rosy cheeks, “W-What?”

“I can’t be with you.”

Her gaze shifted to the ground, and she covered her face with her hands as she sobbed into them. She felt embarrassed and stupid for confessing her feelings now. 

**Was it too much to think that he felt the same way? I feel like such an idiot for throwing my feelings at him!**

Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, and having to tell her that he couldn’t be with her tore him up inside, it truly did. Link had never loved a woman more in his entire life, and here she was offering the very thing he desired, but he had to put his own feelings away for her sake. Even if that meant she grew to resent him for it.

  _The woman I’ve grown feelings for, my best friend, the love of my life, just admitted her feelings to me... and yet, when I try to tell her that I feel the same way, I say that I can’t._

_Why?_

As he repeatedly asked himself that question, it became more clear why he couldn’t be with her.

_If I’m speaking the truth, I don’t have much to offer her. I’d give her late nights, long hugs, someone to talk to, someone to care for, someone who will always be there, a hand to hold, somebody to lean on. I’d give her everything I possibly could. But... that is the exact reason why I can’t do it. If I take this next step with her, and something were to happen to me, she’d break. I’d lose the Zelda I’ve grown to love and admire to despair._

_She has enough on her plate as it is. She wants to help carry my burdens, but what she doesn’t realize is that no one can help me. I must carry the weight of everyone alone, and if that means that I crumble under the weight, then so be it. If I fail, I refuse to bring her down with me._

“Remember when you told me that there would be a life for me after Calamity Ganon?”

She nodded sheepishly.

“I don’t know how things will play out with Calamity Ganon, but... If you’re able to wait until after this is over... Then I know I’ll be able to fulfill my promise to you.”

She sniffled, “W-What promise?”

“This one...” he grabbed her hands into his, “If I make it through this final battle. I promise to reciprocate those three words that you told me. To the end of time itself. Until then... I can only ask that you wait for me, and understand why I can’t commit to... this, right now.”

Wiping away her tears, she nodded, “I’ll wait for as long as it takes, because you’re my other half, and I can’t imagine getting through to the other side without you,” she hugged him and whispered into his ear, “I want to hear you tell me those three words.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urbosa nodded, “I understand, and I commend your selflessness. I, too, had to do much of the same when I chose a warrior’s path. Unfortunately, Ganon doesn’t allow us Champions such luxuries.”

Link hummed in assent.

“But look at it this way. It gives us something to look forward to after this fight is over. I deeply respect your decision, Link. Zelda is like a daughter to me, and I want only the best for her. So, when all of this is over, do well to take care of her,” she said with a wink.

He smiled back, and nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at the East Gate a little after evening. Link quickly set up camp, and began working on supper for the group.

Seeing as how everyone had their own preferences for food, Link packed extra ingredients to accommodate everyone.

“I never knew you were this good at cooking, little guy,” said Daruk, with a mouthful of rock roast.

“He is an excellent cook, he puts all the royal chefs to shame,” added Zelda.

Link scratched the back of his head from her praise.

“Even among the Gerudo, I can say that none compare. This is excellent, Link!” praised Urbosa.

“Yes, it is delicious,” said Mipha.

Once they finished their meals, he handed out dessert.

“I remember. This is your favourite, little bird.”

Her cheeks flushed at the pet name, “Yes, I love fruitcake.”

Daruk tapped Link’s shoulder, and failed miserably at whispering, “Hey, us Goron’s can’t eat this type of food. Do you-“

He caught a waft of something sublime coming from behind, Link.

“The smell of those minerals... the intensity of the heat... could it be?”

Link handed Daruk the overcooked rock roast. Something he found that Daruk enjoyed when he visited him on Rudania.

“You’re the best, little guy!”

The group laughed at how seemingly overjoyed Daruk looked when chomping down on a favourite meal of his.

The next hour was spent watching Link and Urbosa spar. Which ended with a final wins tally of 15-0 in Link’s favour.

Urbosa was bent over, completely spent, “How- How are you able to read my attacks so easily?”

“Just got lucky, I guess,” he shrugged.

“Don’t be so modest.”

**With everything he’s been through. Fighting for his life in the wild, and enduring daily hardships for years. He fights every battle like it would be his last. Add his incredible intellect and reaction speed, then he becomes nearly unbeatable. I’ve seen it many times, when he trains at the castle, and when he protects me when we’re travelling the kingdom. The look in his eyes always stays the same. Determined, focused, unwavering... I can’t think of anyone better able to defeat Ganon.**

“Hey, it’s my turn next!” exclaimed Daruk.

“Let him rest,” Zelda protested.

Link waved her off, letting her know that he was fine. Though, he could tell from the expression she gave that she was still worried.

Only a half hour would pass between Link and Daruk’s spar. The finally tally being 11-0 in Link’s favour.

“What’s the matter, Daruk? Done already?” teased Urbosa.

Lying flat on his back he wheezed, “He’s... quick... for a little guy.”

“You’re too cocky. He abused the fact that you thought he couldn’t get around your impenetrable shield.”

“But it’s impenetrable...”

“Impenetrable, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t ways to work around it. Keep that in mind.”

Daruk grumbled to himself as he took a seat back at the campfire.

“How are you feeling?” asked Zelda, as Link took his seat beside her.

“Oh I’m sure he’s fine, Princess.”

The remark from Urbosa caused her cheeks to redden.

**Urbosa likes to tease too much.**

“Mipha, how about you?” asked Urbosa.

She started flailing her hands, “N-No, I couldn’t possibly-“ Urbosa’s fit of laughter cut her off.

_It seems that Urbosa is getting everybody tonight. I can only imagine how easy Revali would be able to tease. Still, I know what she’s trying to do, and I’m grateful for it._

The group finished the night with sharing stories, and giving Zelda a final toast to her birthday. Naturally, Link offered to keep watch when it was time to retire. Which resulted in Mipha, Urbosa, and Zelda all warning him to not overdo it.

As things settled down for the night, Link looked back over to his sleeping companions.

_I’m glad Zelda got to spend time with them. She’s been stressed for a while now. This is the first time I’ve seen her relax since our trip to my old home. Sometimes a friendly face can be all it takes to ease one’s worries._

He sighed.

_Though... I cannot shake this feeling that when we head to the spring tomorrow. It’ll end in much of the same manner. I’ve seen her exhaust herself at the springs, work tirelessly at her devotions only for those prayers to not be heeded. Whenever we do make steps forward, it’s at random points in time that don’t correlate with one another. I can’t help, but feel that we’ve been going about this the wrong way the entire time._

_Still, whatever happens up on the mountain... I’ll support her..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning came all too quickly. After the group finished their breakfast, Link and Zelda prepared for their trek up the mountain.

“Thank you all for coming,” said Zelda.

“We’ll be here when you return, now go,” said Urbosa.

Giving everyone a final wave, the two then left for the spring...

The journey up the mountain was much similar to that of when they visited Link’s mother’s grave. It was cold, but it was something she became accustomed to.

“You doing okay?” asked Link.

“Yeah, the elixir you gave me really did the trick.”

He nodded.

As they turned the final bend before the spring, Zelda asked, “How do you think things will turn out at the spring?”

That was probably the worst question she could’ve asked him. He believed that nothing would happen, but he couldn’t tell her that. There was the off-chance that something would happen, however, based off the empirical evidence he’s gathered throughout their time together...

“It’s as you said. There’s no real reason to believe anything will happen, but the next moment could change everything. It’s worth a try.”

She smiled, “You’re right, I’m going to give it my best!”

_That’s my girl..._

The water was surprisingly warm, but that didn’t mean the air was. It was an odd sensation of being warm and cold at the same time. Especially with how the spring looked. Zelda was marvelled at how it looked like an open ice cavern of sorts.

**Now isn’t the time for sightseeing. I have to do this. I have to try! Link believes in me, so I must believe I can do it, too.**

“Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it.”

Zelda stopped in front of the goddess statue.

**I come seeking help. I’ve visited the springs of power and courage, yet neither woke anything inside me. I’m supposed to be a descendant of the bearer of wisdom, so maybe the final of the three will give me the answer I seek.**

**Nayru, I ask for your help in unlocking this sealing power. You’re my last hope. Please... share with me your wisdom so we can stop Calamity Ganon.**

Zelda waited, and waited, and waited... She lie suspended in the darkness for what felt like days, waiting for an answer.

Nothing...

Not even the slightest hint that the goddess heard her prayer.

She pulled herself back into the light, and when she turned over to Link, she couldn’t stop the tears from trickling down her cheeks knowing that she had just failed everyone.

_Oh no..._

Link knew exactly what happened. She didn’t need to tell him.

He helped her out of the water, and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried for an hour into his shoulder, not a word said between them. Zelda had been at the spring for nearly 12 hours, and it was time to meet the other Champions, but Link felt that they could wait a little while longer.

She began heaving from crying so hard.

**I failed everyone. Our final hope is lost...**

“I-I’m so sorry-“

“Hush, my silent princess. You don’t need to explain anything to me.”

Link waited for the heaving to stop before saying, “I think it’s time we let everyone else know.”

Wiping away the remaining tears as best she could, she nodded, and the two descend the mountain...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip down the mountain was slow, mostly because Zelda was skulking from the events at the spring. Link didn’t say anything as he followed her, he knew that she needed this time to herself.

As they approached the four Champions, Zelda kept her head lowered. She was too ashamed to look any of them in the eye.

“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense. How’d everything go up there on the mountain?” asked Daruk.

She was at a loss for words, she couldn’t bring herself to tell them what happened, so she shook her head.

The four became visibly distraught.

“So you didn’t feel anything? No power at all?” asked Revali.

“I’m sorry, no.”

“Then let’s move on,” cut in Urbosa. “You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help. After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that... thing.”

Link didn’t notice how Mipha glanced over to him. He was too concerned for Zelda.

“That’s kind of you. Thank you,” said Zelda. She had just failed everyone, their final hope lost. She felt that she didn’t deserve such kindness.

“If I may...” Zelda looked up over to Mipha. “I thought you... Well, I’m not sure how to put this into words... I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind... It helps when I think-when I think about-“ The entire earth began to shake, interrupting Mipha.

Link grabbed onto Zelda’s arm to make sure she remained steady. Revali, soared into the air to see what was causing the commotion.

“It’s here,” said Urbosa.

Daruk nodded, “This is it, then...”

“Are you sure?” asked Mipha.

Revali nodded as he landed, “Positive.”

Zelda looked at the dark cloud in horror, “It’s awake... Ganon!”

**No... No, no, no! This can’t be happening! Why did it have to show now?! We’re not ready!**

Without her powers, Zelda was terrified. She had no idea how they were going to beat Ganon since the one that is supposed to seal it away, couldn’t seal it away.

“Let’s stop wasting time! We’re going to need everything we got to take that thing down! Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts!” commanded Daruk. “Show that swirling swine who’s boss!

“Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle. You can count on us for support. But it’s up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!”

A pair of hands on her shoulders, broke Zelda from her shock, “Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe,” said Urbosa.

**Safe? No where will be safe soon enough. I can feel the darkness snuffing out the light across the land. I can feel the screams of everyone being slaughtered. I’m tired of being this useless person that can’t do a damn thing for herself! I’m much more than that!**

“No! I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield... But there must... There must be something I can do to help!”

The four Champions exchanged awkward glances.

“She comes with me,” said a voice from behind the group.

“Link! We need to get her someplace safe, there’s no-“

“Don’t you understand, Daruk? No where is safe anymore. While she may not have awoken her power at the spring... she’s not useless. Her and I are meant to work together to stop Ganon,” he looked over to Zelda, “because we’re a team.”

**Link...**

“I can’t do it alone, I need her with me.”

“Then it’s settled,” said Urbosa.

“There’s no more time to waste, we have to go, now!” said Revali.

Each nodding with determination, the four Champions went to their respective Divine Beast.

“Link, I...”

“I still believe in you, Zelda. You’re not a failure. Let’s meet up with Impa, then work up a plan to get us to the castle.”

“Okay- Watch out!”

A red laser locked onto Link from across the field. Before the Guardian had a chance to fire, Link had already point-warped to it and stabbed it in the eye, effectively destroying the main control unit.

_I see... he’s turned the Guardians against us._

“Are you okay?!”

“Yes, but we mustn’t linger. We need to see Impa.”

Grabbing her hand, Link led Zelda through Lanayru Road back to Kakariko Village...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Princess! Link! I’m glad to see that you two are okay,” said Impa with a sigh of relief.

“What’s the situation?” asked Link.

She looked over the two and shook her head, “It’s bad...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Poor Zelda... just can’t catch a break in any situation. Will Link be able to tell her that he loves her? How bad is the situation? You know when Impa says it’s bad... it’s bad. Comment your thoughts below. 
> 
> So, working on the next chapter. I can confirm that their is only two other chapters after this one. So, 20 chapters and this story is done. Thought I’d let you guys know. Next is memories 16 and 17. Prepare yourself everyone.
> 
> Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.


	19. The Price of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the most anticipated chapter is finally here. This is where we bring everything together, and explain Link’s fall. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“How bad?” asked Zelda.

“The castle is lost. The Guardians... they started firing at our own people. Same with the Divine Beasts. It would appear that Ganon is somehow controlling them.”

Her eyes grew wide, “Lost...?”

Impa shook her head, “Anyone in or near the castle is dead. There was nothing we could do to save them.”

“That means that...”

“I’m sorry, Princess.”

**Father...**

“How are things on the other fronts?” asked Link.

“The Guardians are moving quickly throughout Central Hyrule, and firing at anything that moves. It’s going to be difficult getting to the castle. We’ve been pushed back to the Akkala Citadel in the Akkala region, and Fort Hateno in the Necluda. Hebra is lost. Same with the Tabantha and Gerudo regions. As for Eldin? It’s only a matter of time. Rudania is unleashing wave after wave of meteor showers, and none of our people can get close enough to assist the Gorons.”

_Could it be that the other Champions have been defeated?_

“How well fortified are you guys?”

“We’ll be fine, Link. Right now, you two need to focus on getting to the castle. We can send supp-“

“No, look after your people, and assist with helping both the Citadel and Fort. If those fall, Hyrule will meet its end.”

“But-“

He shook his head.

Impa nodded, “As you wish.”

He suddenly felt the back of his tunic being clutched to tightly. Zelda was holding onto him, shaking and mumbling to herself.

**How could we let this happen? How could we let this happen? How cou-**

“Hey...” he whispered. “It’s going to be okay.”

“He’s right. We’ll figure it out. Ganon may have caught us off guard, but we’re not finished just yet.”

“I-I don’t-“ a familiar index finger silenced her.

“Can you give us a minute, Impa?”

She nodded.

The two were now alone in the hut.

“I just... don’t know what to do. We were supposed to be prepared for this, and in only a few hours we lost the castle, and are on the brink of losing all of Hyrule!”

“I figured this would happen...”

“What?”

He shook his head, “I knew we were ill fortified from the start. I did everything I could to bolster our defences, but with the state of the kingdom and current level of our troops... I can honestly tell you that an outcome like this was inevitable.”

Zelda couldn’t believe it.

“You can’t be-“

“I am,” he sighed. “I tried talking to the king, but he assured me all was well. So, I instead talked with Impa, and we did what we could, but it clearly wasn’t enough.”

He broke her gaze, “We relied far too much on the very technology that turned against us. What we should’ve done was focus on how we could defend ourselves with what we have instead of following an ancient prophecy that required us to depend on something we were barely capable of understanding. Ganon had 10,000 years to figure out a way to stop the very thing that was its demise. We were fools for thinking that it would be a fairy tale scenario.”

“Link...”

**He said it as bluntly as he could.**

“I’m sorry!” she blurted out.

He cupped her cheek, “Don’t apologize. You were doing what you thought was right, and it wasn’t my place to say otherwise.

“I’m not saying that using Ancient Sheikah Technology was a bad thing. What am I saying, is that we should have had more faith in ourselves.”

“What do we do now?” she asked. Their entire plan had gone haywire, she was lost.

“We make for the castle. While the other Champions may be trapped inside in their Divine Beast, they were appointed a Champion for a reason. Have faith.”

_The chains that bind us... demand that we move forward on our paths._

He patted her on the head before extending out a hand. Nodding, she grabbed his hand and the two left the hut...

“Impa, what’s the best way to the castle right now?”

“Go through Sahasra Slope, we have people who can cover your descent. Then head to Rebonae Bridge, stick to the Hylia River as you work your way north, there’s far too many Guardians roaming the fields of Central Hyrule.”

“Where will you be?” asked Zelda.

“I’ll be here, Princess. I’m commanding the remaining troops, and helping the refugees,” she put a hand on both of their shoulders. “Now go. The fate of Hyrule rests with you two!”

Taking hold of Zelda’s hand, the two left for the castle...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rain was relentless as the pair ran towards the castle. They had to circle back to Horwell Bridge, because the Guardians managed to destroy Rebonae.

They only managed to get a few feet off the bridge when a Stalker Guardian set its sights on, Link. He pushed Zelda to the ground to shield her from the beam coming at them. Just before it hit, however, Link managed to fire it right back with a perfectly timed parry with his sword, effectively destroying the Guardian.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I should be asking you that.”

“We’re too exposed out here. Let’s keep moving.”

**There are dozens of Guardians out there. You can see their red glowing bodies for kilometres...**

As they continued up the Hylia River, the two managed to find a small forest to run through that would help conceal their advance. As they ran, Zelda struggled to keep up, their earlier conversation plagued her thoughts.

Zelda snapped her head back when she thought she heard a Guardian behind them, and in looking back managed to stumble and lose her grip on Link’s hand.

She fell on all fours.

Her voice shook, “How... How did it come to this?”

_Zelda..._

Link sheathed his sword and knelt before her.

“The Divine Beasts... The Guardians... They’ve all turned against us... It was... Calamity Ganon. It turned them all against us!” she looked up at Link with a pained expression, “And everyone; Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk... They’re all trapped inside those things.”

She buried her face into her hands, “It’s all my fault! Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn’t harness this cursed power! Everything-everything I’ve done up until now... It was all for nothing...

“So I really am just a failure!” she shouted at him with tears in her eyes, “All my friends... the entire kingdom... my father most of all... I tried, and I failed them all... I’ve left them... all to die.”

She couldn’t hold it in anymore. All of her failed trips to the springs, the constant scoldings she received that only served as reminders of her shortcomings, and the faces of her friends and father that were likely dead flooded her mind like a tsunami. She had bottled everything in all this time believing in that small glimmer of hope that her power would eventually awaken, that the Ancient Technology she’d come to admire would somehow save them. However, her power still hasn’t awoken, the Ancient Technology that was to be their saving grace was the furthest thing from that now.

All hope was truly lost...

She fell into Link’s embrace, crying against his shoulder long and hard. The reality in which she tried to escape from for so long wouldn’t be denied, and the illusion in which she tried to make her reality just wasn’t meant to be.

Was it too much to expect that everything would go so smoothly? Was she naive to think that they could walk away from this unscathed? Was it a fool’s notion to think that their could be a happily ever after with the love of her life?

She certainly thought so, and the tears that helped soak Link’s tunic were proof of that.

As Zelda cried against his shoulder, Link reflected.

_Seeing her like this... and knowing what we know. If Ganon has held control of the Divine Beasts for this long, it’s safe to assume that we won’t be getting any support. We could storm the castle alone and take on Ganon, but..._

He combed Zelda’s hair to soothe her.

_This entire time I’ve accepted the fact that I’m bound to the chains that pull me towards a destiny that isn’t mine. I’ve asked myself time and time again, what will it take to break free? At what cost?_

He could see the chains pulling him and Zelda forward, inching them closer and closer to a path filled with darkness. When he looked back, however, it was then that he found his answer.

_So... that’s how it is..._

No longer was Link going to allow someone else to determine their destiny. He was going to fight back for both their sakes, for the destiny they both desire.

_I want her to be able to live the life she chooses. This is the only way..._

“We’re heading back.”

She sniffled, “W-What?”

“There’s no way we can make it to the castle. It’s suicide.”

“But what about-“

He shook his head, “We should focus on helping out the two fortresses, and from there work on a counterattack. We’re divided, that’s exactly what Ganon wants.”

Taking a few deep breaths to recollect herself she muttered, “Okay...”

“I’m not going to throw your life away...”

“Link I... I’ll stay with you, ‘till the end.”

Helping her to her feet, Link closed the gap and kissed her. Though startled at first, she quickly fell into it. It was pouring rain, with the destruction of their home happening all around them, but that didn’t matter, because in amidst all the chaos and fleeting hope, they had each other.

And for them... that was enough...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“What are you two doing back here?” asked Impa.

“There’s been a change of plans,” said Link. “How are the fortresses holding up?”

“Not good. A battalion of Guardians have swarmed each. The Citadel is holding off better than Hateno, but if we don’t do something quick...”

“I’ll go and assist Hateno.”

“Understood.”

“I’ll go too,” said Zelda.

“Princess, you can’t be serious? You’re no fighter.”

“But she is a leader,” Link pointed out. “She can assist the troops behind the lines where she doesn’t have to fight, but can still be of help.”

“Very well. I’ll give you my best horse. Now make haste!”

Link helped her onto the horse before taking the reigns.

“I want you to hold onto me as tight as you can. Can you do that for me?”

She nodded.

“Keep your eyes closed. Don’t open them for any reason.”

“But-“

“Trust me, Zelda.”

_Someone as pure as you should never have to see the horrors of battle..._

”Okay,” she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they dusted off towards Fort Hateno.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was worse than Link imagined upon their arrival.

_There’s dozens of them scattered all over this area, we’re not holding up very well._

When he looked over to the Fort, he could see that the archers were keeping the Guardians at a distance, for the most part.

_Looks like we’ll have a small window to get in._

Unsheathing the Master Sword, he glanced over his shoulder, “Ready?”

Her grip tightened.

Spurring the horse, they began weaving through the battlefield. Despite Link’s request, Zelda couldn’t help, but witness the utter chaos that was happening around them.

**I-I didn’t know it could be this ruthless, this merciless...**

She now understood what he meant, because she couldn’t bear to watch anymore. Closing her eyes, her grip tightened.

He suddenly felt multiple lasers on him.

_It looks like the Guardians are becoming more aware of our presence. Ganon is watching..._

He ushered the horse faster.

Zelda could hear the beams barely missing them. She dared not open her eyes a second time.

Link went through Bubinga Forest so he could use the trees to break their line of sight, however, that didn’t stop them from trying to burn the entire forest down. When they reached the end of the forest a Guardian was waiting for them. Link point-warped to the Guardian and back before Zelda even realized that he left.

“We’re almost there! Just hold on!”

She couldn’t hold on any tighter than she already was.

They were 300 metres away from the gate, it was a straightaway shot with no where to use as cover. Looking behind him, there were half a dozen Guardians in pursuit that rose from the rising flames of the forest.

“It’s Master Link and the princess! Open the gate! Archers give them covering fire!” called out the captain of the fort.

Link ushered the horse as fast as he could, desperately trying to get to the gate.

The first few beams missed to the side, but as they got closer to the gate, they began firing in rapid succession, inching closer and closer until they clipped the horse. The bucking motion it made sent Zelda flying into the air, while Link fell with the horse.

Zelda witnessed the disturbing fall, and screamed in terror, “Link!”

Before she could hit the ground, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. Link pointed-warped to her, and braced her for the impact as they came crashing down a few feet inside the gate. The Guardians were then eliminated by the group of archers.

“You okay?” he asked.

She hugged him, “I thought...”

“I’m still here.”

“Good to see you’re still in one piece you two,” said the captain.

“How are things?” asked Link.

“We’re not holding up too well out in the swamp, but we’ve managed to keep them at bay at Blatchery Plain. Those Guardians have no where to go once they hit the clearing. We can still keep going for a time, but our supplies will run out eventually.”

“I’ll go out into the swamp.”

“By yourself? Master Link, with all due respect it’s suicide!”

“You said it yourself. The frontlines need help, so the frontlines is where I’ll go. Keep the princess safe.”

“Link, you can’t expect me to let you go out there alone!” Zelda protested.

“Tend to the wounded, and stay out of harms way. I don’t want you out there.”

“But I don’t want you out there either! You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“I won’t die...”

“I-“

He cupped her cheek, “Because I have someone to come back to...” He then planted a kiss on her forehead before telling the gatekeeper to close the gate.

Six inches of steel now separated them. Zelda clutched onto the bars, “You come back to me. I won’t forgive you if you don’t!”

He smiled, “Everything is going to be okay.”

Every step further he took into the battlefield, her heart ached for him that much more.

**Please... be careful, Link.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_If I don’t stop them here... then I will have failed her._

Link unsheathed the Master Sword.

_I’ve been training most of my life for this moment._

He decided that it would best to start by looking for any survivors to get into Zelda’s care.

Using some of the nearby rubble for cover, he climbed up on one of the rampaging Stalker Guardians, and stabbed through the top of its head, gaining temporary control over it. Luckily, Link studied a bit about the Guardians with Robbie in case something were to ever malfunction in the field. Although the only control he had was in it’s movement, that wasn’t going to stop him from taking advantage of the situation. He managed to dispatch half a dozen Guardians before his puppet overheated, by pulverizing them into the dust. The only thing that could easily dent ancient armour, was more ancient armour. Ram into one hard enough, and the results speak for themselves.

As he hopped off the husk, two more Guardians entered the fray. Link point-warped to one, and intentionally allowed himself to become targeted by the other. At the last second, he flipped off the Guardian, and felt the beam graze his cheek before it destroyed his autonomous assailant. He landed on the other and quickly stabbed its eye out.

Link continued to advance through the swamp, looking for any signs of survivors.

After defeating a dozen more Guardians, he found a small group of soldiers pinned against the cliff that dropped off into Lake Siela.

“It’s, Master Link!” one of the soldier’s called out.

The Guardian immediately shifted focus from the group of soldiers to Link and quickly fired a beam at him, which he redirected back with a perfect parry of the sword.

“Go back and support the Fort. The princess will treat the wounded.”

“Yes, sir!” they all said in unison.

Link managed to get close to the end of Ash Swamp before five more Guardians came after him. They surrounded Link, ready to fire at him at the same time. Lifting the sword skyward, a circle of light was formed between Link and the Guardians. The Malice infested Guardians were powerless against the stoppage of time the sacred circle had created. He then did a whirlwind attack, which created thousands of miniature blades of light that seemingly cut all five Guardians to ribbons.

It was just one skirmish after another, as two more Guardians entered the swamp. The first one tried to step on him, which he was able to side-step and counter with the removal of its leg, rendering it immobile before cleaving it in half. He learned that between the head and chassis, there was a weak spot where ancient gears were exposed. So, if he were able to do significant damage to that area, the effects would be similar to breaking ones spine. As the Guardian’s head fell to the ground, Link finished it off by thrusting his sword through its eye. In an attempt to not overuse his power, Link used his scarf like a lasso to try and pull down the other Guardian, but it was yanked away from him. It then used its beam to turn it to ash before Link’s eyes, and all he could do was watch the ashes of his late father’s scarf fall listlessly into nothingness. When Link tried to attack again, it smacked away his sword, then grabbed and tossed him into the air, where he was defenceless and unable to dodge the impending beam. However, Link point-warped before it could fire and stabbed its eye out as well.

Taking a moment to collect himself, he noticed another platoon of Guardians coming from the Dueling Peaks. Lifting the Master Sword to the heavens, it began to glow with its sacred light, signifying that the true splendour of the blade had been unleashed. All those months of training with the sword would be put to the test here. For when the true splendour of the blade was unleashed, Link’s strength, speed, reaction time, and endurance would all multiply tenfold. However, this power was incredibly draining for both him and the sword. At first he could only manifest this power for about a minute before he had to recover, which took nearly a day. But after nearly six straight months of practice, he was able to wield the true splendour for ten minutes.

_Ten minutes... Ten minutes is all I will have until I completely exhaust myself..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**How’s Link doing?**

Was the question she’d ask herself every few minutes. It had been about an hour since she last heard or seen him. She was helping tend to the wounded, but it had been close to 20 minutes since a group of soldiers came through the gate.

**I’ll just see how he’s doing from the top of the Fort.**

“Princess? What brings you up here?” asked the captain.

“I just wanted to check on my appointed knight. I’ve done all I could for the wounded.”

He bowed, “Thank you, Princess. You’ve saved dozens of lives.”

**Not me... Link did.**

“How is he?”

“Master Link?” he pointed out far into the field. “See that light blue glow?”

She seen it, but only for a second before it disappeared. Then she seen it pop up again, only to have it disappear as quickly as it reappeared.

“It’s like watching lanterns flicker,” she said.

“That’s, Master Link. He’s been like that for close to ten minutes, single-handedly decimating the Guardians. He’s like a blur on the battlefield.”

Her eyes immediately grew wide with fear. Zelda knew exactly what that blue light was now. She remembered seeing Link on the verge of passing out seconds after said light went away back when she watched him train at the castle.

**And that was only after a minute or so... If this has been going on for nearly ten minutes...**

She didn’t want to think about the after effects.

“I’m going to him.”

“What? Princess, he may have pushed back the Guardians, but it’s still not-“

Zelda lost her temper, “I’m going to him, and that’s that! Open the gate!”

He looked at her wide eyed, “O-Open the gate!”

No one was going to stop her from seeing him.

 Zelda went onto the battlefield.

“Be careful, Princess,” warned the captain.

“I have my appointed knight. He wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

**And I’m not going to let anything happen to him.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she ran closer towards Link, her worry only became worse as she seen the state of the battlefield.

**Everything is on fire, none of the buildings are standing, and there are bodies everywhere...**

The place was unrecognizable from when her and Link separated.

She seen Link drop down to one knee on the hill 100 metres ahead, “Link!” she called out to him, her panic rising with every step. “Link!”

He had just finished taking down the last Guardian, and quite frankly, needed a break.

_I... I did it... The Fort is saved, and not a moment too soon either. If I had stayed in that state any longer I-_

“Link...! Link...!” he heard a voice call out.

_Zelda? What’s she doing out here?_

He tried to walk towards her, but his legs gave out.

_Damn..._

“Link!” 

_To be able to use the true splendour of the Master Sword, it requires my life force to power. So, it augments my abilities for a price. With proper rest and usage, I would never have to worry about over-exerting this power and putting myself in danger, but in a situation like this..._

“Link...” she gasped. “Y-Your body...”

It was covered in burns and cuts from the Guardians, as well as some self-inflicted damage from pushing the sword and himself to the limit.

Zelda wanted to vomit at the state he was in.

“I’m glad... you’re... okay,” he said between laboured breaths.

“We have to get you out of here. You’re in no shape to fight anymore.”

**He’s alive, and that’s all that matters right now.**

Once again, he tried to stand before her, but fell face first in the mud.

_Come on body! Move!_

“Let me help,” she said before grabbing his left arm, and wrapping it around her neck so she could support him.

They began walking back to the Fort.

“You shouldn’t have come out here.”

“Hush...” she cooed, trying to hold in her tears. “Let’s just get you someplace safe.”

Zelda was trying desperately to will them to the Fort, her heart couldn’t take seeing him like this any longer.

Suddenly, the two felt the Earth shake.

A shiver ran down Zelda’s spine, “W-What was that?”

_Could it be that- Oh no..._

Looking over towards the base of Dueling Peaks, Link could see a legion of Stalker Guardians closing the distance on them.

_The Citadel... it fell..._

“Run...” he muttered.

“What?”

“Run!”

Zelda could see the next wave of Guardians storming the swamp. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

“I’m not leaving you-“

“You won’t have to. I’ll make sure you get there safely. Now go!”

Link clutched the sword, and called upon it once more.

“Link!” she cried out. “If you call upon the sword any more you’ll-“

He shook his head, “Zelda... go...”

And so, the two began running back towards the Fort.

**If we don’t get spotted, he won’t have to overdo it. If we don’t get-**

One of the Guardians already locked onto them. Getting into a protective stance, he parried the beam back at the Guardian before it could hit Zelda.

He clutched his left arm in pain after the Guardian was destroyed.

“Are you alright?!”

“I’ll be fine... We must move quickly.”

Unfortunately, the two barely managed to make any progress before they were spotted by another Guardian, then another, and another. Link took care of all three within seconds. When he returned to Zelda fresh cuts exploded throughout his body at once, spraying blood everywhere. He fell into face first into the mud once again.

“Link!”

The pain was past the point of unbearable, but he still staggered to his feet, “K-Keep... going...”

_Just a little longer... Just a little longer..._

But again, they barely made any progress before being spotted again. Link jumped at the Guardian, but while in mid-air the sword began to rust and decay.

He had overused the true splendour of the blade.

The sacred light flickered a few times before disappearing completely, his movements then slowed and all of his strength left him. The Guardian locked on...

_So... this is-_

He was hit square in the chest with the beam. Zelda watched mortified, as Link bounced off one of the Guardian husks before making a sickening thud onto the ground.

She rushed to his side, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Link! Link! Goddesses... answer me!”

She rolled him over and cried out at the horrific sight. His body was almost unrecognizable with all the lacerations and burns he received.

He twitched his fingers and shuddered awake. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Zelda hovering over him.

Link tried to tell her to run, to save herself, but the words wouldn’t come out. Or maybe the constant ringing of his ears was drowning out his voice. He couldn’t tell.

_As stubborn as ever._

Clutching the Master Sword, he got up on one knee trying to collect himself. Unfortunately, his wounds were too severe, and he collapsed.

_No... Get up! I have to... protect her!_

Link willed his body upright again, this time using the sword to maintain his balance.

“Link, save yourself! Go!” she pleaded from behind him. “I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!”

_I’ve been worrying about you, since the moment I met you, Zelda. Nothing has changed. If my sacrifice means that you can live a life where your path is your own... I wouldn’t change it for anything. This... This is the price that must be payed. I understand that now, and I accept._

He staggered to his feet, and in that instant the same Guardian that gravely wounded Link found them.

“No...” muttered Zelda.

As the Guardian came closer and closer, Zelda’s heart beat faster and faster. Link was no longer able to fight, yet he was willing to act as a shield and sacrifice himself to buy her time to save herself.

She thought back to all the memories they shared together. When they first met, when he saved her from the Yiga clan, when she kissed him for the first time, when she admitted her feelings to him, when he promised to love her after this was over... Zelda wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to continue making more memories with him as they grew old together. She loved him more than anything else in this world, and even that was about to be taken away from her.

**I don’t want to lose him! Please don’t take him away from me, too!**

The Guardian locked onto Link.

“NO!”

Zelda put herself in front of him as a shield. She wasn’t going to watch the one she loved most die for her. She raised her hand instinctively, praying for the Guardian not to fire.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Her entire body began to glow, and a bright golden light began to emanate from the palm of her hand. The Triforce then appeared on her hand, and the entire swamp became engulfed by the golden light. The Malice that was inside all of the Guardians was eradicated, and subsequently, they ceased to function.

She stared at her hand blankly, “Was... Was that...? The power...”

**It’s finally awakened... It’s awake! That means I can save Li-**

Link collapsed to the ground, unable to hold himself up anymore.

“No, no... Link! Get up!” Zelda knelt beside him, holding him in her arms.

He coughed up blood as he forced his eyes open.

_I want to see her... just one last time..._

“You’re going to be just fine...”

He followed the tears down her cheeks.

_Even now... you still shed tears... Don’t cry, Zelda... You’ve grown so much since I’ve known you... Overcome so much hardship... so much pain... There was so much that I... wanted to tell you... I’m sorry Zelda... it looks like I won’t be able to fulfill my promise to you after all... For-Forgive... me..._

Zelda watched the life leave Link’s eyes.

**No, no! You can’t die! Wake up, Link! I’ve finally unlocked the sealing power. We can stop Ganon!**

Link continued to lie lifeless in her arms.

**Please wake up... don’t leave me out here all alone... I need you... Please... Open your eyes...**

“Save him...” a faint voice called out. “Save him...”

Zelda looked over towards the sword, and watched it flicker.

“The sword...?”

“The shrine... take him to the Shrine of Resurrection...”

“So he can... He can still be saved?”

“There is a 90% chance that he can be saved. But you must exercise haste, that percentage is dwindling.”

If there was any hope of bringing him back, she was going to take it. 

“Princess!” shouted a voice from the distance.

Two Sheikah warriors rushed over to her.

**It’s Robbie and Purah!**

“Princess! Are you alright?!” asked Robbie.

Zelda quickly remembered what the sword told her, “Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection. If you don’t get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that clear?!”

They nodded.

“Now make haste and go! His life is now in your hands!”

Without further hesitation, Robbie took Link from Zelda and headed over to the shrine.

“What of the sword?” asked Purah.

“I-I need to talk with Impa to prepare for Link’s awakening. After, I will return the sword to where it once came, so it can heal before then.”

“He’ll be in good care with us,” she said before following after Robbie.

With the Master Sword in hand, Zelda made her way to Kakariko Village...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. We only got one left now. Link fought hard, but it wasn’t enough. Tough way to awaken ones powers. I’d be devastated in Zelda’s shoes. Unable to awaken it all this time, and it awakens in the worst case scenario... Can only imagine; or write in this case, what it would be like to watch a loved one die in your arms like that. A shame Link wasn’t able to keep his promise either. After finally saying to hell with this predetermined fate and fighting for what he believes in, he dies at the cost of it. 
> 
> Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.


	20. Zelda’s Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, enjoy.

“How’d things go at the Fort? I heard that it was sav-“ Impa’s eyes grew wide when she seen Zelda holding the Master Sword.

Zelda ran over to Impa and hugged her. Crying in her embrace.

“Princess, what happened?”

“L-Link... h-he-“ she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She had a plan in her head to tell Impa of the events that occurred at Fort Hateno, but seeing the look of shock from one such as Impa, made all those feelings she tried to suppress rise to the surface.

**I have to stay strong. Link needs me, I can’t fall into despair now. He’ll be okay, I know he’ll return. He has to...**

Taking a few deep breaths to recollect herself, she wiped away the few remaining tears, “Link... fell trying to protect me.”

“But that golden light? You don’t mean-“

She shook her head, “I’ve awoken my power, but not in enough time to help him.”

“Where is he now?”

She looked down at the Master Sword, “I heard it speak to me. It said to take him to the Shrine of Resurrection, where he can still be saved. Purah and Robbie have taken him there.”

“I see... So, how long do we have to wait for him to wake up?”

“Er...”

Even Zelda didn’t know the answer to that. How long would they have to wait? They never fully tested the Slumber of Restoration before. Sure they have a good idea on how it functions, but only on a basic level.

“I think we must take into account the severity of his injuries, and how long it took to get him there. He’s being put into a medically induced coma, correct?”

“Well, in a way I suppose so.”

“And since we don’t know exactly how the Slumber of Restoration works... It would be best to wait until Purah returns to give us an analysis.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda was fidgeting awkwardly, it had been close to an hour since Purah left for the shrine.

“I’m sure everything is fine. Purah is the lead researcher in ancient technology.”

“Still...”

That wasn’t going to stop her from worrying about anything going wrong. It was in her nature to worry about Link, and with something as serious as his life on the line, being easy going about it was impossible.

“You’ve grown to care for him a great deal.”

She smiled, “Yes, I have.”

“I remember when you wanted nothing to do with him when you first met. The poor boy.”

She stiffened slightly, “I judged him before getting the chance to know what kind of person he really is. I almost made the greatest mistake of my life in doing so. I’m glad I didn’t, and that he gave me as many chances as he did. Without him... I wouldn’t have made it this far.”

Impa scratched the side of her head, “I wonder what made him change his mind from storming the castle? Link knows that place inside and out. I was sure that once you got there, you two would’ve been able to get to Ganon easily. Link is such a superior swordsman that even without the help of the other Champions, I believe you two would’ve found a way to seal him away.”

Zelda tilted her head to the side in confusion, “He told me that it was impossible.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. For Link it should’ve been relatively easy. There would be no reason why he couldn’t unless-“

“Unless?”

Impa smiled, “I understand now.”

“Understand what?” she didn’t like being left in suspense like that.

“You mean a lot more to him than you could ever imagine. When the two of you meet again, ask him about it.”

She didn’t understand what Impa was implying, but nodded anyways.

“I... I-“

“I miss him, too, Princess. We’ll both be able to see him again someday.”

A knock on the door grabbed both of their attentions.

“Sorry to keep you two waiting,” said Purah.

“How is he?” asked Zelda.

She shook her head, “We’ve cleaned up his wounds, and put him under the Slumber of Restoration as instructed, but...”

**But...**

Zelda could feel the anxiety in her rise.

“He’s suffered severe injuries. On top of that, the medical facility also serves as a long-term stasis function. So, it’s really hard to tell when he’ll recover.”

“How long are we talking here?” asked Impa.

Purah shrugged, “With the severity of his injuries, and with what little we know of the shrine I can only speculate. It could be a few months, years, even decades.”

**Decades... I’d have to wait decades to see him again?**

“He’s experienced a class IV hemorrhage and an intracerebral hemorrhage. Grade III burns across most of his chest, back, left arm, right shoulder, and right leg. A torn ACL and MCL in his right knee. His left Achilles tendon is torn. There are seven different fractures in his vertebrae. Both his fibulas are broken, same can be said for the tibulas. The; Humerus, Radius, and Ulna have all been shattered in his left arm. Six broken ribs. Pierced left lung...”

**Goddesses...!**

Zelda covered her ears as she brought her knees to her chest. Her heart couldn’t bear to hear anymore, and the tears that she managed to suppress were falling once again.

**He went through all of that... all that suffering. I only have a few scrapes, but he...**

She looked over to the sword leaning against the wall.

**He and the sword pushed so far past their limits. Why?**

“... So, with all those injuries that the Slumber of Restoration is going to have to repair. Not to mention that he’s clinically dead... If I run the numbers in my head, give it a few decades and he’ll be in tip top shape!”

“Decades?”

“Yes, decades. You see, the Shrine is special in this way. It not only heals injuries, but also rehabilitates the effects those injuries would have on a person.”

She pulled out her notebook.

“Sorry, force of habit. Anyways, I’ll provide an example. Say if someone broke their leg, put them in the shrine, and in a year or so they could wake up and leave like nothing happened. Convenient in the sense that they wouldn’t have to learn how to walk again, but the downside is that the process takes time.”

Putting her notebook away, she sighed.

“I don’t know how long it’ll take exactly, but I can assure you it will be a while before you see him again. Also... he likely won’t be the same Link you both know him as.”

“What do you mean?” asked Zelda.

“With the trauma he’s experienced, and being technically dead and all. It is likely that he will suffer amnesia. The longer he stays in there, the higher the probability. If I were to make a guess based off my experience... I’d say that it’s almost certain.”

“So, the Link I know now might not be the Link that awakens?”

“Precisely.”

Zelda didn’t know how to take this newfound information. On the one hand, Purah and the sword seemed confident that he would at least awaken, so she’d be able to see him again. On the other hand, the Link she’s grown to love, the one she wants to spend her life with might not even know who she is anymore.

What if he forgot the promise he made to her? What if he wants nothing to do with her? What if he forgot their first kiss? When they shared the same bed? All those times they shared under the stars?

She didn’t know if she could handle that.

A pair of hands squeezed her shoulders.

“Courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten,” said Impa.

“What?”

“What she’s trying to say. Is that even if he does lose his memory, the Link we know and love will always be there at heart,” said Purah. “Have faith in him, just like he had unwavering faith in you when you struggled to awaken your powers. If you truly believe that he will come back, then he will.”

“And if by chance he doesn’t remember who he was before. Then make new memories with him. Love him then just as you love him now. He will need that when he returns,” added Impa.

Zelda’s cheeks heated.

“Don’t think we haven’t noticed,” she laughed. “Now then, we must put contingencies in place to ensure that Link won’t be defeated a second time.”

Purah handed Zelda the Sheikah Slate, “I took this to activate the Slumber of Restoration, but I’ll need to return it soon as it requires an external power to remain active. It’ll be best to keep this in Link’s care. If our theory is correct, the Sheikah Slate will be the key to unlocking those shrines we excavated, and freeing the Divine Beasts. If those shrines are meant to test the sword’s chosen, then whatever he finds in them would surely become an invaluable asset along his journey.”

Zelda flipped through the slate.

**It has the Hyrule Compendium, camera, and album. As well as a map of the land. The compendium would be an excellent source of information if he forgets things about the land. I wouldn’t want him to try and talk to a Bokoblin after all.**

When she scrolled through the album, her heart stuttered. One of the first pictures that she seen was when she kissed him on the cheek as he was sleeping in the field by the Royal Ancient Lab.

**I just have to remember that someday, I’ll get to share this with him again. Stay strong, Zelda. Stay strong...**

There was a picture of the outside of her room that she took when she first got the camera. Another when they took shelter from the storm near Hylia Bridge. One of the place where they camped before heading to Mt. Lanayru. In total, there were 37 pictures stored.

She handed the slate back to Purah, “I saved all the ones where he would’ve accompanied me. So, if he does lose his memory, maybe looking at these will help him remember of events that took place at these locations.”

“Understood.”

“Also... this is again, if he does lose his memory. It would be best to take a picture of where he fell. I’m sure he’d want to know what happened, but only if he’s ready. I don’t want to think what would happen if he found out right after awakening. I’ll leave that judgment to your care, Impa.”

Purah handed Zelda, Link’s tunic. She clutched it to her chest. It was torn, smouldered, and barely holding on, but it was the last thing she had of him.

“I’m sure he would also appreciate it if you repaired his tunic,” said Impa.

“Right. Give this to him when he recovers some of his memories. It’ll be a sign that he’s making progress in his recovery. I... I’d also wish to see him wear it again.”

“What should we do?” asked Purah.

“Since you and Robbie are our top researchers. You two will be tasked with helping him in regards to ancient tech. Anything to give him an edge against Ganon. Impa will help guide him after his slumber. I’m sure he’ll have many questions, and apart from me, Impa was someone he conversed with a lot. A familiar face might also help with his memory.”

“What will you do?” asked Impa.

“If Ganon remains left unchecked, it will be only a matter of time before it regains its full power and decimates this land. We need to buy Link as much time as possible.”

“You’re planning to go face him alone?”

She offered a sad smile, “Link gave his life to protect me. It’s only fair that I do the same. Besides, I’m the only one who can seal his power, albeit temporarily.”

“But, Princess... If you go there alone...”

“Then I trust you two understand the gravity of the situation. You must do everything you can to help him. He will be the light that brings Hyrule out of darkness. I believe in him.”

The two Sheikah smiled.

“Very well, as you wish.”

“I’m going to return to the Shrine of Resurrection. You sure you have everything you want on there?”

“Yes.”

Giving a bow, Purah then took her leave.

Zelda then mended Link’s tunic. Using her powers, she bolstered the resilience of the fabric, making it harder to cut through. It only took a few minutes until she was done.

“There finished, I’ll leave this in your care, Impa.”

She nodded.

Grabbing the Master Sword, Zelda headed for the door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Smiling, Zelda turned around to give Impa one last hug goodbye.

“Of course not. Thank you, Impa. For everything.”

“It’s no problem my child. He will return, and we’ll be here to assist him in whatever way we can. Once you two are reunited, be sure to visit.”

“I’ll come back for you. For all of you once this is over,” she said before leaving for Great Hyrule Forest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn’t take long for Zelda to get to the outskirts of the Lost Woods, since she teleported herself there with her newfound power.

She remembered Link telling her of the trick he used to navigate through the forest when he first retrieved the Master Sword.

**It’s been that long since he first came here.**

Grabbing and lighting the torch, she followed where the sparks led her. She would’ve preferred to have just teleported to the pedestal, but even her magic wasn’t able to get past the barrier inside the forest. Knowing that actually made her feel at ease, because it reaffirmed that the sword would be safe.

**It’s exactly as Link described, weird eternal mist, intimidating looking trees, and an eerie music playing. Everything about this forest seems artifi- Ahhh!**

Zelda wasn’t paying attention and lost her way, effectively getting consumed by the mist.

She was transported back to the beginning of the maze, meaning that she had to do the WHOLE thing all over again.

**Grr... Curses!**

**And that annoying laugh... It’s like you’re being mocked for getting lost!**

Relighting the torch, Zelda made her way through the maze again. After spending nearly an hour of what felt like walking around in circles, running away as fast as she could when the mist started to thicken, and having random wildlife scare the Hylia out of her, she made it to Korok Forest.

**I don’t know how anyone could make it through there. If Link didn’t tell me about it himself, there would’ve been no way I would’ve found my way here.**

She looked down at the Master Sword.

**But I would’ve tried again and again regardless. I have to see this through!**

The entire atmosphere of Korok Forest was different from that of the Lost Woods.

**It’s beautiful here.**

She noticed little creatures popping in and out of various places, though whenever she got a certain distance between them they’d disappear.

**These must be the Koroks that Link mentioned. I guess I can see them, too.**

Following the path, she was soon met with a stone walkway that led to the pedestal from where the sword once rested.

She laid the sword across the pedestal, and offered a prayer.

“Your master will come for you. Until then, you shall rest safely here. Although the Slumber of Restoration will most certainly deprive him of his memories, please trust me when I say that I know he will arrive before you yet again.”

She believed he would come back, no... she knew that he would come back.

**Even if he doesn’t remember who he is, he will still remain true to himself. He will come back for the both of us.**

A deep voice broke her from her thoughts, “If I may be so bold... what is it that you are planning to do next, Princess?”

“The Master Sword... I heard it speak to me. It seems that my role is unfinished. There is still something I must do.”

“I sense there is great strength in your dedication.”

“Great Deku Tree, I ask of you, when he returns, can you please relay this message...”

She wanted Link to know her feelings for him. Just in case she didn’t get the chance to tell him later.

“Tell him I-“

“Now, then... Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don’t you think?”

She smiled as she held her hands close to her heart.

**I will see him again...**

“Yes.”

Grabbing the sword, she closed her eyes, praying once more for good fortune as she lowered it back into the pedestal. A sacred glow emanated from within the pedestal, and surrounded the sword with its light.

She nodded in satisfaction.

**Thank you. Now, rest here until he returns.**

It was time to face Ganon, and keep its power at bay until Link awoke from his slumber. However, she didn’t know how to leave the forest, and she certainly didn’t feel like wandering into the maze again.

“Oiiiiii!” called out a cute voice from the tree.

It quickly revealed itself to be one of the Koroks. Seeing it waddle its way up close melted her heart.

**It’s so cute, it’s unbearable!**

“Are you trying to leave the forest, Mrs. Hero?”

She chuckled at the nickname, “Yes, I am. Do you know the way?”

“Leave it to, Maca! Follow me!”

The little Korok then waddled in front of Zelda as it led her to the east of the forest. They climbed up the hill, and at the top of the hill was another carved out tree.

“This is an ogre tree. If you walk into the tree’s mouth, you’ll *whoosh* be taken to the entrance of the woods.”

Zelda looked at the tree understandably skeptical, “Are you sure the tree isn’t going to eat me?”

“We set it up this way because even us Koroks don’t like to walk through the Lost Woods if we can avoid it.”

**No kidding...**

She patted it on the head, “Thank you, Maca.”

The Korok giggled as it scurried away, “Good luck, Mrs. Hero! We’ll wait here for Mr. Hero!”

  
Hiding her blush, she climbed into the tree’s mouth, and teleported to the entrance of the Lost Woods.

**Mr. and Mrs. Hero... I look forward to that day.**

Using her magic, she teleported once again just outside the castle. Ganon’s power was too strong, so she wasn’t able to teleport to where the source of the dark magic was coming from. However, as she made her way up to the sanctum of the castle, none of the Guardians fired at her, let alone acknowledged her presence.

**The Guardians were fearsome at the swamp, but they look just how they did before they started attacking everyone. Is Ganon expecting me?**

Zelda pushed on until she made it to the top of the Sanctum.

Ganon roared in rage as it circled the towers, preparing to devour her.

Calling upon her power, Zelda became engulfed in a shield of light as Ganon devoured her.

“I won’t let you destroy this land!”

Malice quickly consumed her shield, but did not penetrate. Zelda had placed herself into the core of Ganon’s essence, acting like a parasite from within. As a result, its power drained drastically. The beast roared in rage once again as it became sucked within the confines of the castle. She placed them in the sanctum, from there she could keep the core of its power trapped.

She couldn’t explain it, but the moment she unlocked her powers the knowledge of how to use them became second nature. One of the abilities she gained, was expanded sight. Meaning that she could see everything happening throughout the land in real time. Zelda immediately set her eyes on the Shrine of Resurrection.

**Not even the slightest flicker of life...**

Despite the current circumstances, her heart cascaded with faith that he would return.

Zelda then allowed herself to fall into the same trance she had done plenty of times before at the springs. In the darkness that was her mind, she had her power focused on keeping the Calamity at bay. However, in the deepest parts of her mind safe from corruption, was the Shrine of Resurrection. Just knowing that he was in there, safe and recovering brought her heart warmth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years, and years into decades...

Every so often the Malice that was trying to corrupt Zelda’s mind, would inch closer. Once her golden light became tainted by the Malice, she wouldn’t be able to hold Ganon back any longer, meaning the end of everything.

As time went on, she continued to keep a watchful eye on the Shrine of Resurrection, praying for any sign of Link’s awakening. She dared not allow herself to go to him until the time was right. If Ganon knew about their plan to awaken the Chosen Hero before he could awaken, all would be lost. It was a battle of temptation, one her heart struggled with deeply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

100 years would pass since Zelda sealed herself within Hyrule Castle. The five races remained scattered throughout the land, but were managing to get by. The four Divine Beasts continued to lie dormant in their respective regions.

It was an odd sort of peace from where she was sitting.

**It’s like they’ve accepted their fate, and are trying to live in spite of-**

Suddenly, Zelda felt a spark on the back of her neck. It was ever so subtle, but it caused her to look back at the Shrine of Resurrection once again. There was the tiniest spark of light emanating from the shrine.

Just a flicker.

This was her chance, the moment she waited 100 years for. She allowed a spirit form of herself to enter the Slumber of Restoration where Link slept. He wouldn’t be able to see her, but that didn’t matter. If she didn’t do something quickly, that spark would be snuffed out, and there would be no telling when another chance like this would arise again. She had to act now!

To allow that spark to ignite, she needed to transfer some of her own power. Leaning in, she planted a kiss on his lips, allowing some of her power to seep into him.

She tried speaking to him through his mind, “...”

**My voice isn’t reaching him.**

She kissed him again, giving him more of her power.

“...Open your eyes...”

The spark of light within him ignited throughout his entire body. She encouraged him further.

“Open your eyes...”

As Link slowly regained consciousness, Zelda smiled. For the first time in 100 years, she was able to see those deep ceruleans. To see the light once more.

“Open your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it. That is my take on the events that occurred in the memories beforehand. Hope you guys enjoyed the story.
> 
> Now I know what some of you are thinking. 
> 
> “What about a sequel? When are we going to see that?”
> 
> I’ll lay it out for you guys. This is a hobby and takes a lot of work and effort. Since I don’t get paid, the next thing I look for is popularity. Is enough people reading my story to put in that effort to make a sequel? I’ve eluded to it before about how we’re inching closer to my goal, but I never expanded upon it. The goal we’re looking at with this story is 15k views. Before you say that’s never going to happen, etc. It will happen, question is just how long will it take? If we all chip in and help promote the story, we’ll get there faster than you think. It takes 5min to copy and paste the link and post it on social media. Some of you may feel, that it’s not your responsibility or that you don’t have a circle of people that would be interested. I’ll answer both of these for you. The fact that you’re posting it, means that you’re exposing it to people I can’t expose it to. It broadens the range, and increases the chances of people clicking on the link. Second, it’s not your responsibility, but there’s only so much one person can do. 100 people trying to promote a story is better than 1, I think we all can agree. This is a you scratch my back, I scratch yours scenario. If you guys show me the support I’m looking for and help me reach my goal. I will make a sequel. 
> 
> Until then, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. It took a while, but I laid the best work I could for you guys. It was fun and challenging in its own ways. I’ll continue to check in with the story, so if you have comments, questions, whatever. I’ll be around. 
> 
> Remember to leave a like as well. If you made it this far, might as well, right? Don’t be afraid to comment, either. Your ideas won’t get across to me if you keep them to yourself. Who knows, if a sequel does happen, if you say something that interests me in the comments I’ll use it, and give credit to the person who gave the idea. Only if it’s original though. You can’t say, “Have them live in the house.” and ask for me to give you credit. Has to be unique.
> 
> I’ll list my social media for you guys to follow or just reblog/retweet my posts.
> 
> Twitter: Lost_Sniper17  
> Tumblr: lostsniper17
> 
> Anyways, see you guys in the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. So we see here how Link lost his parents and became an orphan. As well as how he came to obtain all these abilities that helped him eventually get the Master Sword. And the inevitable choice he makes to take a vow of silence for the sake of others. Selflessness at its finest. Leave a comment, if you want to voice your opinion, and a like if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
